Outlaws2006
by moon-majik
Summary: Important notice my profile! Moving this story to rating T. Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter One: The Storm  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Did you see the Sheriff's face?" The young man laughed so hard that he was in danger of falling of the log that he and his friends were sat on. "I mean, when Much appeared from the privy, he was just so shocked..."

"Yes Will" Alan grinned, "I'm not being funny, but you've already asked us that five times"

"Well, it was funny" The outlaw defended himself. "Much, when is this food going to be ready?" The young outlaw sat opposite them across the fire laughed.

"Thinking of your stomach Will?" Robin grinned, "I'd have thought you would never eat again, not after being stuck in the Privy while Gisborne used it." Will paled.

"You had to remind me of that!" Djaq spluttered with laughter as Will uncomfortable brushed off his clothes.

"That's the last time I agree to a plan which uses the privy as an escape route!"

"You said that last time. And the time before that." Much poked the fire with a stick, then glanced up at his friend, a mischievous smile on his face, "and the time before that, if I recall."

"Yes, well, this time I mean it!" Will exclaimed. "Wild horses couldn't get me back inside that Privy." Laughter burst out from everyone, and the chatter and banter continued throughout the meal and well into the night.

It was hours later before Robin finally rose from the group and stretched widely. "Well my friends. It is time for me to retire for the night. Today's exertions have left me somewhat tired."

"What exertions!" Much huffed. "I thought that creating and causing trouble with the Sheriff and Guy came naturally to you these day?"

"Much…" Robin warned his close friend with a menacing look.

"Okay, okay" He held his hands up in defence. "I was just jesting, my lord."

Robin shook his head and turned to leave. "Will, keep usual watch."

He headed away from his men and to his so-called bed; it consisted of an old musty blanket and a few damp leaves. Sighing loudly, he plonked himself down heavily and closed his eyes. Surely things were to get better around here? Things had gone from bad to worse since his return from the Holy War and his 'exertions', as Much had plainly put, were only helping to some extent. What he needed was a well-earned break.

The thudding sound of horse's hooves woke Robin with a start; the vibrations rippling through his body like thunder. He knew by the sound that there were many of them and he also knew that they were in grave danger; they'd been discovered. No-one had ever just 'stumbled' upon their hide-out before. It was too well hidden. No…these people knew where they were going; they were here for Robin and his men.

His worst fear was confirmed when he heard the warning whistle sound nearby; they needed to move fast. "Will!" Robin was on his feet like lightening and sprinting back towards his men. "_Will_!"

Will appeared suddenly through the trees, panting and sweating, a look of pure horror on his face. "Robin-"

"What do you see? _How many_?" Robin cut him off.

"At least twenty!" Will sputtered out, trying to catch his breath.

Robin ran his hand over his face and cursed. This was not good. They needed to formulate a plan and pretty quick.

"Master, what do we do?" Much asked wildly.

"_I'm thinking_!" Robin snapped. He looked around the camp several times and then back to his men. "We stick together." He stated.

"What?" Little John choked out.

"Since when have we stuck together in this situation? We've _always_ split up!" Alan protested.

"No time to argue," Robin waved them off. "We need to go, _now_!"

The twenty or so (Will had never been excellent at mental arithmetic) horses galloped into the clearing a few seconds later. It was obvious that it had been the outlaw's camp, as their day-to-day litter was still strewn about the forest floor, but there was not an outlaw in sight. The Sheriff of Nottingham let out an angry cry and pushed one of his accompanying guards of his horse in frustration.

"You, go that way" he directed a small group of guards, "and you that way. Gisborne, your with me!" The party split up, the Sheriff and Gisborne, by chance, trotted off in the same direction taken by Robin and his band of outlaws only moments before.

They had been trotting quickly through the forest for a few minutes, when Gisborne caught sight of a man running through the forest before them. His shout spurred the sheriff, who had been muttering to himself, into a canter, and together their horses crashed through the undergrowth in hot pursuit of the men they were chasing.

The horses were, of course, faster than the running men, and Gisborne and the Sheriff soon caught up with them. Usually one to taunt from afar, the Sheriff dropped back slightly to allow Gisborne to over take them and block their way deeper into the forest.

The outlaws stopped and drew together in a tight knit group, weapons at the ready, as Gisborne dismounted in front of them and the Sheriff brought his horse to a stop behind them.

"Well, well, Hood, you are in trouble now" Gisborne seethed, drawing his sword.

"You can't take on all of us," Robin reasoned, fairly confidently.

"No" The Sheriff agreed, but I have 20 guards roaming the forest who will come at my beck and call, they don't have a problem taking on all of you."

Digesting this new information, the outlaws moved closer together and readied themselves for a fight. As they did so, a strong wind began to howl through the small clearing, one which quickly gathered strength. Trees creaked and the outlaws found themselves clinging together so that their combined weight kept them on the ground.

"What's happening?" Will tried to call, but the wind snatched his voice away as the sound left his mouth, and no one heard him. The gale began to form a vortex, the winds spinning around a central point. There was a scream as the Sheriff, complete with his horse, got sucked into the mass of whirling winds, and then a cry as Gisborne followed him.

The winds got stronger and stronger, until trees were ripped out of the ground by their roots and spun round and round above the outlaws heads. Soon the wind became too much, and as one the group was lifted into the air. It was all they could do to hang on to one another as they joined the Sheriff and Gisborne in whatever fate awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Charli and Tanya

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Two: Introducing Charli and Tanya  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"I'm in serious need of some coffee!" Tanya gasped as she and her friend Charli headed through their local shopping arcade of Lockly. "I spent half the night up on the internet just looking at random shite. Sooooo tired!"

"Stop whining, Tanya!" Charli rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you went to bed sooner, we could have more fun shopping. But no! You have to ruin it by moaning and complaining that you're tired and just want coffee and your bed!"

"But I…"

"Shut up!" Charli cut her off, but smiled anyway. It was just so typical of Tanya to have such a late night, knowing that she had to be up and out early the next day. "Come on, Starbucks is just around the corner. Let's go."

"You're a star…I love you, you know that?" Tanya flashed her best smile and batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't push your luck, girl!" Charli scowled as they approached the coffee house.

It felt warm inside in contrast to the cool autumn air they'd just been in. There were several people seated around the room, going about their usual business of chatting or reading the odd book or paper. Nothing out of the ordinary Charli thought.

"What do you fancy then?" Tanya nudged her friend as she skimmed over the large menu board on the wall.

"A hot sexy man?" Charli grinned wickedly. "Preferably with a sprinkle of chocolate."

"Yes…well…I wish for that too Charli, but unfortunately, they don't sell hot sexy men in Starbucks. Besides, you already have a boyfriend! So… pick again."

"Maybe one day, he will just 'fall from the sky'", Charli murmured to herself before looking back at the menu disapprovingly. "I guess I'll just have a regular mocha like you usually do."

"Right, so you're treat? Great! Be right back. I gotta go pee." Before Charli even had time to protest, Tanya was making her way to the ladies toilet.

"Cheeky cow," Charli laughed before ordering the coffees and taking a seat.

Tanya checked her appearance in the toilet mirror and grimaced at her reflection. "No wonder you can't get somebody as good looking as Orlando Bloom."

Wetting her palms with a sprinkle of water, she flattened down her wild short blonde hair as much as possible and studied her reflection again. The word scary came to mind. Feeling a little spontaneous, she instead ruffled her fingers through it and messed it up completely. Yeah, it was definitely time for a change. "Maybe a dark colour and some extensions would do the trick." She murmured to herself. "Or some plastic surgery."

"You know you really need to stop putting yourself down, Tanya. I swear I never hear you say anything good about yourself these days."

Tanya jumped out of her skin and whipped around on the spot quickly. "_Charli_! How long have you been stood there? I didn't hear you come in!"

"I've been here long enough. I came to check on you in case you'd fallen down the toilet or something. Plus, your coffee is going cold." Charli handed the cup over to Tanya and smiled.

"Thanks." Tanya studied Charli, noticing how her bright red highlights over her light brown hair looked awesome on her. If she'd done that herself, she would have looked ridiculous.

"What did you do to your hair!" Charli suddenly laughed. Tanya looked back into the mirror and realised that it was stuck up in all directions from where she'd messed it up earlier.

"Don't ask."

Charli giggled, running her hand threw her own recently died shoulder length fuzz.

"Looks like a hurricane hit"

There was a flash of lightning as she uttered those words, and all the lights in the bathroom went off. This was not a particular problem, as it was the middle of the morning and the sun was shining, so the room stayed light, but it was enough to prompt both girls to utter small screams. The reason for their screams was justified when a strong wind blew through the room, making Charli grab hold of the sink and giving a new meaning to the word 'windswept.' In Tanya's case, her hair would resemble an electrified golliwog until she was able to hop into her shower.

When the two girls had recovered from the phenomenon, they were met by a deadly silence. Not a sound echoed through the café's bathroom, no drip or drop. And then, all of a sudden, there was a clap of air not unlike thunder and a group of people dropped from the ceiling onto the tiled floor.


	3. Chapter 3: The Outlaws Arrive

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Three: The Outlaws Arrive  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

Shocked into silence, Charli and Tanya watched as they picked themselves up off the floor. The first thing they all noticed were that they were all men. The second thing – no, that was about all they noticed. 

"Oh Holy!" Came a muffled voice from inside a toilet cubicle. "Why is it always the Privy!" The door swung open and a young man came stumbling out, obviously thrown off balance by the swinging mechanism of the door. He stopped just before stumbling over his companions, who were lying in a heap on the floor, groaning.

"Hey. What are you doing down there?" He looked up and around at his surroundings. "Hey. Where did the forest go?" He received no answer to his questions as the other men started to pull themselves up, rubbing various parts of their anatomy. They too looked around and appeared quite shocked at what they saw.

"Look at all the Silver!" The oldest man rubbed his hands together gleefully. Unlike the other men he had appeared with, he either hadn't noticed the oddity of their predicament, or it just simply didn't bother him. He bent over to inspect the colour of the radiator as the others continued to look nervously around.

"Robin, what happened?"

"I don't know Much" A young man answered. "Has anyone seen my bow?" As he spoke there was another clatter of thunder, and several objects fell from the general area of the ceiling. A shield and a staff fell to the floor with a crash, and a graceful looking curved bow landed on the head of another young man with a rather sickening crack.

"Here Robin" he rubbed his head, "I found it. Now, not being funny," he passed the bow to Robin, "But where are we? It deffinatly doesn't look like Sherwood."

"Its Witchcraft!"

"For heaven's sake! You men are obsessed with the idea of Witchcraft," Robin looked around him worriedly. "Although, I'm starting to wonder myself…"

"Robin," the young man who had appeared from the toilet a moment ago poked in the arm. "There are two very suspicious looking…um…I think they may be women, over there." He pointed over in the direction of Tanya and Charli who had been too shocked to move since the strange event had begun.

Robin, a little unsure, eyed them wearily. "Who are you? And I demand you tell me where we are and what happened here!" All eyes were now upon the two girls. Even the older man who had been intrigued with the radiator at moment ago had looked up to stare at them.

"We…um…" Tanya started to stutter but Charli quickly cut in. "Now wait just a minute! I could ask exactly the same thing. I mean, I'm not being funny but, this is the ladies bathroom and you shouldn't even be in here!"

"Hey, she sounds like me!" The young man who had handed Robin his bow back laughed.

"Alan, be quiet!" A large bulky looking man with a lot of facial hair spoke out. "They could be witches. Do you want them to curse us!"

"Witches?" Tanya scoffed. "You're having a laugh, mate! You've watched one too many movies I reckon!"

"Movies? Why do you speak in such a strange manner? And…" Robin looked her over before grimacing slightly. "What is wrong with your hair?" Tanya wanted to disappear into a big hole. For it was only then she noticed just how unbelievably gorgeous this so called Robin was. She mentally kicked herself for messing up her hair only moments ago. She quickly made an attempt at flattening it down again.

"You didn't answer my question." Robin stated, his eyes wide now, looking from one girl to the other.

"Man, he's bossy…a little annoying really." Charli looked at Tanya and shook her head.

"Yes, he can be most infuriating at times, can't he?" It was a new voice that spoke this time. All eyes followed its direction but it was only Tanya and Charli who almost laughed when a tall dark man stepped forward, dressed in what appeared to be a full set of leathers, black too. The older man who had been studying the radiators was now cowering behind him, as if afraid there was going to be trouble.

"Gee, can I have a ride on your hog?" Charli burst out laughing. They were a strange bunch. And there were at least eight of them too.

"Hog?" The tall man gave her a menacing look. "Are you suggesting that I ride a pig?" He stepped forward in fury.

Robin held his arm out to stop him. "Please Guy. Now is not the time to be losing your temper with a lady. I think the first thing we need to do is find out exactly where we are and how to get back to Sherwood."

"Sherwood? As in Sherwood forest?" Charli looked bemused.

"Where not in Sherwood forest anymore?" The leathery guy named- well…Guy, looked even more bemused. "And since when did I start taken orders from you, Locksley?"

Robin growled and his hand shot up as if to draw an arrow from his back but a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Locksley?" Tanya chocked as she put two and two together. "As in Robin of Locksley?"

"Ah! Then you know who I am then," Robin suddenly grinned, all anger diminishing. "Excellent!"

Tanya grew hot and red as he stepped right up and looked down at her. She noticed that he smelt of the great outdoors; damp rain and a little musty, but definitely very manly. They stood there for moment or two, Tanya frozen solid as the stranger looked her up and down and studied her as if for the first time. Okay, so her hair was a mess but apart from that…Robins smile grew all the more.

"For heavens sake, Locksley! Can you not go one moment without wooing a woman!"


	4. Chapter 4: What is a bus?

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Four- What is a bus?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"So…I'm a little confused here," Charli manoeuvred herself between Tanya and Robin; he had no choice but to take a step back. "You say you're Robin Of Lockley, I mean Locksley-whatever! Are you making a film or something? Because if you are, I think you seriously need to work on your costumes."

The group of men all looked down at their clothing with puzzled looks on their faces. It abruptly became clear to Tanya and Charli that they didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Okay, this is freaky," Tanya, hissed quietly. "I don't think they're making a movie, Charli. They just fell from the sky for Christ sake!"

"I know but…" Charli stopped short, a crazy thought suddenly popping into her head. It was possible; they had just fallen from the sky as Tanya had said. "Um…what year is it?" She asked the group of men casually.

"Well what kind of a question is that?" A small boy with a foreign accent pushed his way to the front. The girls hadn't noticed him until now. "It's 1192 of course."

"Crap…" Charli's eyes widened in astonishment. "Tanya, I think we got ourselves a real bunch of outlaws here. And not just any bunch, but Robin Hood's bloody bunch!"

"You mean his merry men?" Tanya guffawed. "But their not wearing tights!"

"And I'll have you know that the Sheriff and I are not outlaws!" Guy sneered.

"Whatever! Look," Charli ignored him, causing Guy to sneer all the more. She spoke directly to the men again. "Something very strange has happened here, and I have no way of explaining it but…well basically…I think you're in the future…it's the year 2006…"

Charli cringed, waiting for them all to explode into some kind of rage, but instead, there was a deafly silence. Absolutely nothing. And then…laughter. Every single one of them seemed to be in some kind of hysteria, except the tall dark guy, clad in leathers. Tanya got the impression that nothing much amused him.

"Aw come on guys! You say you were in Sherwood Forest a moment ago right? And then you suddenly fall through the roof, landing right here in the ladies toilets of Starbucks, dressed in twelfth century clothing too! How do you explain that?"

"We…" Robin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He turned around and looked at his men for some kind of help, but they all shrugged their shoulders in response.

"Well," Alan spoke up. "I'm not being funny but, it did start to get a little windy, and there were a few flashes of lightening and…yeah, it was pretty scary actually."

"I wasn't scared." Will defended.

"Not to mention the fact that it all came within about three seconds-" The small foreign boy piped in.

"Yes Djaq, but it all could have just been a case of very bad weather!" Robin wanted to cry at the absurdness of it all.

"And what about the part where we were all swept up and sucked into that hole, Locksley!" Guy stated impatiently.

"You see!" Charli started to jump up and down on the spot. "I knew it! They must have accidentally fallen through some kind of vortex! A time loop! You guys have just travelled over eight hundred years into the future!"

There were a series of gasps and grunts of astonishment around the room. Robin dropped his head and slumped his shoulders, chuckling away to himself in the process. He ran his hand over his face several times before looking around and holding his hands up in defeat. "Alright, you have me. It's the year 2006 and we're over eight hundred years old."

"Master, surely you can't be serious!"

"Do you have a better explanation, Much!" Robin snapped in frustration. Much stepped back, looking slightly pained for a moment. "I'm sorry…I just…I don't know what to do."

For the first time in a long while, Robin felt completely lost. Tanya almost felt sorry for the guy. If she'd been flung back eight hundred years into the dark ages, she probably would have just found a hole to hide in until somebody told her it was time to go back to the future.

Robin looked a little hesitant, but he eventually moved back towards Tanya. "Will you help us?" He hated asking, but now was not the time to let his stupid pride get in the way. His eyes searched hers pleadingly and Tanya knew it was going to be too difficult to resist. She opened her mouth to answer him, but was quickly jerked to one side by her friend.

"Are you mad?" Charli hissed. "You were going to say yes, weren't you? Oh jeez." She ran a hand through her hair, flattening it to her head. "How are _we_ supposed to look after eight outlaws in the 21st century? And…" She glanced over to Robin, "sorry to ruin you fun, but may I remind you about a certain twenty-two year old brunette called Harry?"

Tanya glared at her, folded her arms and pouted, choosing to ignore her friend's well-placed comment about her on/off boyfriend.

"Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes, and then grinned wickedly. "Oh, please Charli, can we take them home? They are so cute…" Charli rolled her eyes. "It will help you to get onto that History course you want to do"

"That was three years ago. But…" She glanced over at Robin and his men again, her gaze falling on one particular dark haired outlaw. "They are pretty cute."

"Yay! Thanks!" Tanya hugged her friend, before turning back to Robin and announcing that the two girls would help them.

A sense of relief washed over Robin, at least now he would have someone who knew what was what in this strange, new, silver world; someone to help him lead his men. He glanced over at Guy and the Sheriff, the first of which was standing on his own, to one side looking sullen and angry, the second of whom was still cowering behind his second in command. Robin sighed, and turned back to the two girls.

"Thank you. My name, as you know, is Robin of Locksley, and these are my men. Much, Little John, Alan, Will and Djaq." Each outlaw gave a nod as his name was spoken.

"Who are they?" Charli indicated toward Gisborne and the Sheriff.

"I am the Sheriff of Nottingham. I will not be associated with Robin Hood and his band of Outlaws" The Sheriff's disembodied voice floated towards them from behind Guy.

"I am Guy of Gisborne" The black leather clad man's manners had not deserted him, and he two nodded a reluctant greeting at the girls.

"Is he for real?" Charli indicated to the Sheriff with her thumb, raising an eyebrow at Robin. It was Will who answered her.

"Unfortunately." He said curtley, glaring darkly at the smaller man.

Tanya, sensing the tension between the two, smoothly drew the guys' attention back to her. "Well, my name is Tanya. And this is Charli." Charli gave a little wave from where she had perched herself, half leaning on a sink.

"Surely Charlie is a boys name?" Robin frowned.

"No. Charli. With an I!" The girl enunciated. "Short for Charlotte. You know?" Robin looked confused. "Oh never mind." She gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes. I have a boy's name. But I'm fine with it!"

"Forgive me for asking, but what did you do that was so bad they made you stand the embarrassment of cutting off your hair?" Her hand immediately flew to her short, died locks, and she looked confused.

"Why, whats wrong with my hair?"

"Not being funny," Alan piped up, "But its bright red"

"I like it" Will offered. Instead of earning him a look of gratitude from Charli, as he expected, she glared at him.

"It's not meant to be liked, it's meant to be a statement," she informed him. Gisborne groaned.

"Can we stop behaving like married couples, and start thinking about how we are hoping to get out of this situation?"

"Oh yeah," Tanya gasped, "Charli, how on earth are we going to get them out of the Ladies bathroom, out of Starbucks, and back to your flat?"

"I don'-MY flat?"

"Its closer"

"Oh yes, I can see my mother being very impressed when I waltz in with eight outlaws and inform her that she has to cook for them."

Tanya grinned. "Your problem. The more immediate one is how to get them out of the café."

"That is not the problem I was referring to." Gisborne clenched his fists at the consistent chatter and bickering between the two friends. "I simply meant how are we going to get back to Sherwood."

"Oh that's easy." Charli responded. "You walk down the high street and get the number three bus. It finishes its route in Sherwood Forest."

"I meant our time!" Gisborne seethed. "And what is a bus?"


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving the Bathroom

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Five: Leaving the Bathroom  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"We aren't going to be going back anytime soon, Gisborne" Robin simplified. "We don't even know how we got here yet. My best guess is that we would need to find another time loop, as I think Mistress Charli called it earlier." 

"Its just Charli." The girl blushed at being addressed so formally.

"Yeah, she ain't no lady," Tanya thumbed over to her and began to laugh, but was quickly cut off with a punch to her arm. "Hey! That hurt!" She punched her back. The men watched in utter bewilderment as the girls went back and forth several times.

"Enough!" Gisborne stepped forward quickly and separated the two girls.

"Hey, you'd better watch your back Gisborne! The Sheriff murdered you sorry arse in Prince Of Thieves. Although Alan Rickman was a damn sight more together than that dithering old fool over there!"

Several of the outlaws chuckled and Robin tried to hide a grin. "I love these girls from 2006. We could do with a few more people like you. You'd give the Sheriff a run for his money I reckon." Alan laughed.

"Dithering Old Fool?" The Sheriff straightened up, stepping out from behind Gisborne, carefully focusing his attention on his insulter, working very hard not to become distracted by the shiny environment he had found himself in.

Robin rolled his eyes and pushed him back. "Not now Vaysey. I'm intrigued to find out what this Prince of Thieves is that you speak of." He grinned charmingly. "Very nice name for myself, if I may say so?" Guy of Gisborne groaned again.

"It's much better than Robin Hood…who came up with that anyway?" Alan laughed.

The Sheriff glared. "I came up with that nickname, you miserable dunderhead!" The focus of the Sheriff's anger was quickly switched from Tanya back to the outlaw's he loved to hate.

"Right! Enough of this crap! We must get you guys out of here…Charli? Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, we just walk right out," she pulled a face.

"Don't get smart-"

"There shouldn't be any problem just walking out of here though," Robin interrupted promptly before the girls started again. He had never seen women act in such a strange way before. "We have weapons. I can shoot anyone who will create trouble."

"No…Robin. There'll be no trouble." Tanya shook her head disapprovingly. "You can't just shoot people."

"I was talking about Guy and Vaysey," he grinned wickedly. "Okay, let's go then."

Robin immediately made a start for the strange looking door, but got no further than that. "What in the name of the lord…" He tried several times to figure out how to use the weird looking handle but failed impressively.

Taking pity on the confused outlaw, Charli pushed herself of the sink on which she had been sat and walked over to him. She showed him how to push the handle down, while simultaneously pushing the door open. Robin wanted to have a go at doing it himself, and convinced Charli to close the door again.

The outlaw grabbed hold of the handle, pushed it down and pushed at the door with all its weight. Needless to say, he went flying through the doorframe rather energetically, as the door flew open. Unfortunately, the entrance to the bathroom was in small corridor, which meant the young man crashed head first into the wall as he barreled out of the room.

"See Charli" Tanya gestured. "This is why just walking out is not a good idea! Are you alright Robin?"

"Ugh" Robin groaned, as Much hurried over to help him up. When he was on his feet and dusted off, he stepped gingerly back inside the bathroom, making up his mind to leave all door opening in the foreseeable future to Vaysey and Guy.

"I'll get the door shall I?" Charli carefully opened the traumatized door and peered out. "Why am I checking to see if theres anyone coming?"

"You've been watching too much James Bond again" Tanya informed her. "Right, here's what we will do. Charli will go first, with Will, Alan, John and the Sheriff. Then I'll bring Robin, Much, Djaq and Guy."

"We are splitting up?" Charli pouted. "I don't know if I can find the way to my house on my own" she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, its only to get out of Starbucks. Four outlaws are less noticeable than eight outlaws."

"Alright. Oh hey, Tanya?" Will, Alan and John had made their way over to her obediently at a nod from Robin, and now she reached over to grab Guy by the sleeve. "You owe me for that Mocha! Come on Guy!" The man was protesting, unwilling to leave the Sheriff in the company of Robin, or so he said.

The five of them walked out of the bathroom.

"Right, just walk straight for the door" Charli instructed. "Its that glass wall over there." She stopped talking as she walked straight into the back of Alan, dragging Guy straight into the back of her. "Ow, Alan! Will! Don't touch! Oh honestly, what are you? Five?"

Will had picked up a bag of coffee beans and promptly dropped them, causing the bag to burst and beans to scatter all over the floor. "You're lucky Tanya and I know people who work here! Go! The door!" She hissed, pushing them towards the glass door.

There was a crack as Guy walked straight into the door. "I didn't say walk through the door!" Charli almost cried. "Why did I agree to do this? Look, push that handle there" As John reached for the handle, she changed her mind, remembering Robin's attempt at door opening later. "Never mind, I'll.."

Little John pushed the door, and together all five tumbled out of the coffee house. "-open it" Charli sighed as she surveyed the heap of outlaws on the floor.

"Okay, you lot" Tanya brightly opened the door for her group of outlaws. As she followed them out into the coffee house, she noticed the coffee beans scattered on the floor and rolled her eyes. Either there had been an over-cafinated child in Starbucks, or Charli had failed to keep control over their guests. As often as the first option occurred, it was more likely to be the second.

"Where's the door Tanya?" Robin asked, trying to walk away from the Sheriff, who had taken to hiding behind him now that Gisborne had been forced to leave him. Much was looking hungrily at the food behind the counter, and Djaq was on her knees gathering up the coffee beans. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"There" she pointed.

"Theres nothing there." Robin observed.

"Its glass." Robin's eyes widened.

"That must have been expensive to install! Even we could only afford small panes of glass in the master bedroom. All the other windows were just holes." Tanya smiled as she hauled Djaq of the floor and drew Much away from the cakes.

"Times have changed. Money doesn't have the same value now. Things are cheaper. – No Much!"

The laughing faces of the outlaw's outside watched as their comrade walked smack into the glass wall. He glared at them through the window until he was hauled to his feet by Robin.

"If you weren't thinking of your stomach all the time Much!"

"Master, that's not fair. I don't think of my stomach all the time!"

"No, just every hour of sunlight" Djaq joined in the teasing.

"Get out the door" Tanya pushed Robin through the door she had opened, and one by one the outlaws followed.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Tanya's Phone

"I would have stepped outside myself if you had simply asked me too." Robin flashed her a cheeky grin.

"You might have," she blushed at his grin "But I doubt they would have!" As she finished her sentence, there was a jingling sound as a mobile phone went off in the depths of her bag. Tanya recognized the ring tune and Charli sighed as she dug around among her crap to find the offending phone.

"What?" She half yelled into the phone. "No Harry, I'm kinda busy right now! You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Tanya looked around to see every single face, except Charli's, staring at her as if she had grown another head. "I'll call you back. Now is not a good time."

"What?" She tilted her head slightly, before realising why they were staring at her. "Oh. Outlaws, meet Tanya's phone. Phone, meet Outlaws." She held the phone out to Robin. "Go ahead, have a look. Just don't press the buttons!"

Charli watched as Robin gingerly reached out and took the phone. "It lets us talk to people far away," she explained. Robin held the phone in his hand and just stared at it. "I don't understand." He went to hand it back but dropped the phone suddenly as if it had burnt his fingers when it started ringing again.

"Here, let me." Will picked it up and hit one of the buttons. Miraculously, he hit the right button. "Hello!" He screamed into the receiver.

"Ok Will," Charli took the phone of him quickly. "Lets not deafen the person on the other end just yet." She held the phone to her ear. "Hi, Tanya's phone, she's a little preoccupied right now. Darren, why are you calling me on Tanya's phone?" Charli glanced at Will uncomfortably. "Oh. No, I'm a little busy. Yeah. I'll call you later. Bye"

"Who was that?" Will asked with a trace of anger in his voice. "And why did it sound like he was trapped inside there…he wasn't really trapped in there was he?" He looked worried.

Robin looked to the skies and cursed. "Don't be so ridiculous."

"No Will," Charli laughed, "He wasn't trapped inside there." She sighed. "Its a telephone. It allows us to hear people far away..." She searched for something he could relate it to. "It's like writing a letter, only quicker. And without the writing," she finished lamely. He continued to look at her puzzled. She obviously wasn't making any sense and it was going to take a lot more time than she thought to explain it. Time that they didn't have right now.

"It's witchcraft!" Cried Little John again.

"Does he say anything else?" Charli asked, tearing her gaze away from the adorably confused Will.

"Yeah" Alan nodded. "Sometimes he says 'We go to Nottingham' as well. Not being funny, but are we going to stand here all day?"

"As much as I find this all fascinating" the Sheriff deadpanned, "We are starting to attracted rather a lot of stares, something which I thought you were trying to avoid." Both Guy and the Sheriff were stood against the glass window, as if trying to shrink away from the passers by. Tanya didn't have the heart to point out to them that the people inside Starbucks could still see them as well.

Robin looked at the two men for a moment before agreeing. "He's right. We need to move." He looked back at Tanya and Charli. "How far away is this…manor of yours?"

Charli snorted. "Dumpster more like"

"Manor?" Tanya laughed, ignoring Charli's remark and causing several more people to stop and stare. "She ain't that rich Robin. Its a Flat."

"Would be nice to have a manor though" Charli said, dreamily. "I could have servants, and Tanya could be my own personal butler"

"A butler?" Much enquired.

"Yeah, sort of like a man servant!" Charli explained.

"Or female servant, in my case" Tanya pointed out indignantly. Before the girls could get into an argument about the politically correct term for a butler, Robin spoke up again. He had known the girls for less than an hour and was already getting the knack of stopping their arguments before they started.

"I'm sorry, a Flat what?" The outlaws had never heard the term before, knowing houses only as Manor Houses, Castles and Cottages. Charli groaned.

"This conversation is getting overly complicated! Looking after my three-year-old niece is easier than this! And there's something I never thought I would say"

"A flat is just a small house, Robin. Usually in a big building with lots of other small houses." Tanya explained. "But you'll see for yourself in a minute. Come on"

"Er-Tanya? What about the duel carriageway? We have to cross it, and I don't know about you, but I don't think they had high speed cars in the 12th century"

"We'll take the bridge. Even I don't want to encounter high speed cars, never mind this lot." Tanya nodded her head in the direction they were about to take. "Let's go."

She and Charli led the group of men down the main pavement and towards the extremely busy main road. She groaned inwardly just thinking about the reaction she knew she was about to get from the men when they saw a car for the first time. Her brain was about to explode at the thought of being bombarded with questions again. They approached the tall steel silver construction, the Sheriff eyeing it greedily again. Charli was about to head up the stairs when an arm grabbed her and dragged her back.

"What in Holy is that!"

"Shit!" Charli swore. "What the hell? Don't do that on the side of a main road! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" She took a deep breath. "That, Will, is a car"

"A car," he repeated simply as they began to walk up the bridge steps. "Okay. I'll not ask what their purpose is yet. Although I do have an idea. There were people inside them and they were moving…so they are some sort of transportation?"

"Well done, Captain Obvious." Tanya rolled her eyes, which earned her a dirty look from Charli.

"Who is Captain Obvious?" Djaq asked. "His name is Will." The group generally ignored her as they drew together for protection from the 'transportation' racing by underneath them.

"Yes Will" Charli grinned. "They are a very fast kind of carriage."

Robin had been very quiet since leaving Starbucks, and Tanya found herself walking next to him as the edged across the bridge.

"Are you okay?" She asked him timidly, unsure of whether he wanted to talk to her, or talk at all.

Robin looked in her direction and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as if he had only just realized she was there. He had been lost in his own thoughts for a while now. He smiled, the first genuine smile Tanya had noticed since they had met that day.

"I'm a little concerned, I think is the right way to put things." He stated plainly.

Tanya wished she could offer some words of comfort but realized it was no use. She'd be lying if she said she knew how to get them home. Although, as lovely as Robin was, and as much as she would have liked for him to stay longer, it was silly to think that he actually could.

"Because your 800 years in the future, stuck with me and Charli, and have no idea how to get back? Yeah, I think that qualifies as cause for concern." She grinned, attempting to cheer him up. And going the wrong way about it completely. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"I'm not easily bothered by the comments of others, milady," Robin cracked a smile. "Although…" He looked over the edge of the bridge and down at the passing cars underneath. "That bothers me somewhat."

"Ah, that." Tanya smiled. "Don't worry about it. This bridge only collapses every other week."

Robin let out a burst of genuine loud laughter, causing Tanya to jump in fright. Now that was odd. Wasn't he supposed to look fearful and question her again?

"Oh, so you do have a sense of humor?"

"Oi! You two love birds!" Charli shouted from the front, interrupting their conversation. "Will you please come and convince Guy that the cars cannot reach him up here? And he isn't going to die a horrible, tragic death?"

Gisborne was clinging to the railings of the bridge; his face had gone rather green. The Sheriff, who, again deprived of a figure to hide behind, was trying to make himself as small as possible and crouch behind Charli, didn't help the situation.

Robin coughed to hide his sudden embarrassment, seeing as all his men were now staring at him with big grins on their faces. Tanya, once again, wanted to be swallowed up by that huge hole. "We need to stop dallying and get you back," she walked ahead to catch up with the others but almost died when Alan shouted over this time.

"Aw come on Robin, stop staring at the poor lady from behind. It's very rude!" She ignored the temptation to turn around and see Robin's reaction. She was intrigued to know whether he had been staring at her ass, or Alan was just being an idiot.

"Right" Charli turned the conversation back to the task at hand, as she seized Guy's sleeve again and began to drag him off the bridge. "Will, a little help?" He moved to the other side of Guy willingly, and began pulling his enemy along. "I've known you for about half an hour Guy," Charli grumbled to the almost shell-shocked villain, "and I keep having to drag you around! Not very flattering on your behalf you know!" Will laughed.

The other outlaws obediently followed. Robin was content just to let things play out, so they would have to be too. Although John had a sneaking suspicion that he found the girl with the strange hair attractive.

"How far is your flat house?" Djaq piped up from where she was walking next to John and Alan.

"Its that building there," Charli indicated a high rise block of flats that could clearly be seen now they had walked over the bridge. The outlaws stopped in their tracks, causing Tanya to walk into the back of John. Robin caught hold of her elbow to steady her as she stumbled. However, at the front of the group it was a different story.

Will had stopped dead, staring up at the block in amazement. Charli had carried on walking. The fact that they were both still holding onto Gisborne's sleeves meant that she was pulled backwards, knocking all three of them to the floor at the Sheriff's feet. The Sheriff, taking the opportunity as it presented itself, aimed a kick at Will. And missed, kicking Guy's shoulder.

The jolt seemed to pull him out of the shell shock, and he jumped to his feet, looking wildly around. Will and Charli were helped to their feet, both of them giggling and apologizing to each other profusely.

"How can there be a building that big?" Alan said, the awe evident in his voice.

"Big? Get out of it! That's small!!" Charli said. "There are some, in London and New York a hundred times the size of that."

There was a clunk as the mouths of all the outlaws hit the floor in amazement. Tanya hurried to correct her friend.

"Not a hundred!" She held up her hands. "Charli is exaggerating. Do you not have buildings that tall then?"

"Yeah Tanya," Charli said sarcastically. "The empire state building was built in the year 1100." Tanya stuck her tongue out at the girl, and thumped her on the arm. "Lets go! I'm starting to get hungry. And I want to introduce our new friends to the wonderful world of Cadbury Dairy Milk!"

"Nestle." Tanya disagreed. "Rolo's are the best!"

"Nothing beats Dairy Milk. Although Rolo's are nice. You just want to give Robin your last one." She teased.

"No one gets my last one!" Tanya gasped, as if the thought of even considering giving her last Rolo to someone else hurt her. "Not even Santa!" The two girls remembered the outlaws at the same time, and turned simultaneously to see eight very confused men staring back at them.

Charli blinked. "Okay then!" She said happily, "Lets go to my flat."

"What's Cadbury?" Will could be heard asking Robin curiously. The man just shrugged. Tanya took pity on him. "It's a type of food. We will show you later."

As they walked towards Charli's flat, which just happened to be on the top floor of the high-rise building, Guy and the Sheriff dropped back, talking with each other in undertones, unnoticed.


	7. Chapter 7: To Outlaw Proof a Flat

Charli, exhausted from the short walk to her flat, pushed open the door. She was followed inside by the bewildered group of outlaws, who crowded in the doorway preventing Tanya from coming in.

"Mama?" Charli shouted as she dropped her keys on the table, where they were immediately picked up and examined by Alan. "Oh," Charli noticed the note tacked to a cork notice board, and ripped it off the wall to read it "Okay, my mum's gone shopping. Tanya, can you phone her and let her know she is going to need to buy more food? I'm going to outlaw proof the flat."

"Outlaw Proof?" Robin grinned. "We aren't Children. What harm could we possibly do?"

"I'd rather not find out," Charli started going round her flat, hiding all sharp objects and anything that she considered would be dangerous in the hands of the outlaws.

Tanya meanwhile, was convincing Charli's mother that she really did need to buy more food, and that no; the girls weren't just attempting to get her to buy ridiculous amount of chocolate and ice cream. Because they wouldn't do that. Ever. Of course not. Having succeeded in her task, she put the phone down just in time to catch Will wandering into Charli's bedroom.

"Hey, what's this?" The Outlaw poked his head back through the doorway. He had found Charli's globe and pin up world map, and was holding the first object up at eyelevel, peering at it.

"It's a globe, Will," Charli called from the Kitchen, where she was showing Much how to open a packet of Lucky Charms, and trying to prevent Alan from opening every single drawer and cupboard.

"What's a globe?" Robin asked Tanya, while Djaq walked across the room and took the ball off Will to examine it more closely.

"The World. The Earth." Tanya tried. When they looked at her blankly she sighed. "It's a map."

"The worlds not round!" Robin scoffed. "Its flat. If it were round, we would fall off!"

"I can assure you its round" Charli nodded. "Tanya's been all the way around it, and she's still here. She hasn't dropped off into space. Yet." She grinned slyly at her friend.

There was a crash, diverting the argument that was likely to follow Charli's comment, as Alan pulled open a drawer a little too vigorously, and knocked the box of Little Charms out of Much's hands. Charli had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing at the sight of Little John with bits of cereal in his hair and beard, and settled for swearing and ducking under the table to clear up the mess.

"Okay" Robin held up his hand. "You can convince me that I'm 800 years in the future. That's pretty easy to do. You can even persuade me about the existence of Cars. But I will not be collared into believing that the world is round!" He started to laugh, "Its absurd!"

"No Robin. It is not absurd! It has been scientifically proven. Trust me when I say that not everything is as it seems." Tanya tried to her best to convince the man, but he just shook his head and grinned at her. Oh now she was mad.

"What's that look for?" Her voice raised a few decibels, annoyed at the fact that he obviously wasn't going to believe her, or even listen to her for that matter. Robin began to laugh. Tanya, regardless of how cute he seemed, was tempted to throw something at him. "Ignorant man."

"Tanya, he's not ignorant," Charli peered from under the table, defending him. "In 1192, everybody believed the world to be flat. Wouldn't you believe that too without advanced technology and science to prove it?"

"I believe it," Will said simply before taking the globe back from Djaq and sitting himself down to study it some more.

Robin muttered something about simple men, before stomping across the room to inspect a small black box in the corner of the room. It had some sort of screen on the front, and buttons all down the side. He touched it, and yelled with surprise as he got a small shock.

"Oh yeah, don't touch that," Charli clambered up off the floor. "Its not been the same since I knocked a bottle of diet coke onto it." Glancing at Robin, who was nursing his hand, she realised that he hadn't understood a word she had said. "Its a television. It - Oh! Tanya, help!"

Tanya rubbed her for-head, feeling a headache coming on already. Hell! She didn't know how a TV worked herself. "Maybe another time…you wouldn't believe me anyway." She sniggered at the outlaw.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin's mouth dropped to the floor. "Are you suggesting that I…are you laughing at me?" He gave her his most threatening glare yet, but what usually worked on his men, seemed to have no effect on her what so ever. This woman was tougher than he thought.

"You'll get over it," she turned away, leaving Robin gawping at her. "Hey Djaq! Wanna see something cool?"

"No thank-you. I do not like the cold. I come from a hot country…" Tanya laughed and led Djaq away. "No Djaq. Cool is just a modern way of expressing something good, something you find interesting..."

Robin stared after the two in disbelief, his jaw still on the floor. "How come she explains things to Djaq and not me?"

"Because, my friend," Alan answered as he made his way over. "She tried to tell that the world was round, and- well…you basically laughed at her. You know how women get touchy when you laugh at them." He patted Robin on the back reassuringly.

"Alan! The world is not-"

"Round, I know."

The group made their way around the room, looking at many different things for a while, each one in turn asking a number of different questions. Robin sulked in the corner for a short while, his eyes roaming over a few books on a shelf but not really looking at them. His mind was on other things, like how to get back to 1192 and Tanya…

Little John had just managed to pick the last Lucky Charm out of his beard and bravely placed one in his mouth. He nodded in improvement to himself when he found them pleasantly tasty. Alan had found a light switch on the wall and seemed to be staring at it curiously, whilst Tanya and Djaq still studied the cool object; a photograph. Much was nowhere in sight having wondered into another room. Nobody seemed to have noticed that the Sheriff and Guy were missing.


	8. Chapter 8: The World is not Round!

"Master! Master! You must come see this!" Robin, and everybody else for that matter, ran in the direction of the voice. Much appeared to be in the bathroom, staring at the bath as if it were lined with solid gold.

"It's a…it's a bath! Oh Master Robin! How I have dreamt of this moment for many a month." He made his way over and knelt down slowly, running his hands over the shiny white enamel like he was stroking an animal. Tanya giggled, walked over, and turned the taps on. Much's eyes widened in utter amazement as he watched the water pour into the tub.

"What? How? Where?" He hugged the bath tighter.

"Shall we leave him alone?" Charli whispered, concerned that Much may have lost the plot completely. Robin appeared to be the only one smiling.

They made their way back into the living room and noticed that Will was still sat on the sofa, studying the globe as if his life depended on it. "Charli?" He said, without even looking up. "Where is Nottingham on here?"

Charli threw herself beside him and took the sphere from his hands. She spun it round slightly and narrowed her eyes before placing her finger on one particular point and handing it back. "There…roughly anyway. England is a small country compared to others."

"It is? Interesting…" Will continued to stare at England for a while before spinning the globe around again. All the outlaws, bar Much, were now gathered round the sofa; intrigued by the world map. "How many countries are there altogether then? Because, if I'm not mistaken, there seems to be a lot of land here."

Tanya let out a long whistle. "Now that is a question that's somewhat difficult to answer, as there is no one right answer. Many sources offer different answers, and depending on the source, there are 189, 191, 192, 193 or 194 independent countries in the world today. The United Nations has 192 members, including Montenegro and Serbia - the two newest nations, but that number does not include the Vatican, an independent nation…" Tanya would have continued if it weren't for everyone staring at her, even her best friend.

"What the hell was that!" Charli demanded. "I swear, the crap that comes out of your mouth sometimes astounds me!"

"I told you I spend far too much time on the Internet looking and random shite." Tanya shrugged her shoulders in excuse. Will looked like he's just seen a ghost. "Did that answer your question?" She smiled at him. Will nodded quickly and handed the globe to someone else instead. That was enough information about the world and it's roundness for the day as far as he was concerned.

"What about the Holy Land?" Robin stood leaning against the back of the sofa, arms folded, a serious look upon on his face. "Where is that on this 'globe'?"

"The Holy Land?" Tanya blinked. "Oh you mean Jerusalem? Israel? Oh…you fought in the Crusades..." The globe was passed on again, this time to Tanya, who quickly found the location. Robin, happy that she knew something so personal about him, pushed himself away from the sofa to lean in for a closer glance. Their cheeks brushed for a split second as they both looked fixedly.

"You see, the approximate distance to Jerusalem is about 2496 miles, that's if you went from Aberdeen, right up in the North. If you went from here, it'd probably be about…" "She's full of many facts, isn't she?" Alan pointed out whilst John nodded in agreement. Charli groaned again and pushed herself up from the sofa "Yeah, useless ones," she rolled her eyes as she watched Tanya point out to Robin several different locations on the globe and explain in detail about each one. The amusing part was that he seemed to be transfixed and buying it all. They seemed to be having an interesting conversation…that was until Tanya started laughing. Robin stepped back, that look of annoyance growing on his face again. "I still blatantly refuse to believe it and I can prove it. I walked in a straight line, a flat line, to Jerusalem! If I had done that and the world was round, I would have fallen off!" "Ugh! Forget it." Tanya groaned in frustration as she took the globe and stuffed it under a big fluffy cushion. "If I never see one of those again I'll be more than happy…" She headed back towards the bathroom to check that Much hadn't drowned, mumbling words such as 'stubborn', 'sexy' and 'his long sword' in the process. 


	9. Chapter 9: One I can handle, But Six?

Nobody seemed to hear the main door open and close until a voice called out from the hallway. "It's only me! Can you guys help me with the shopping, please?" Charli sprinted out from the bathroom, rather glad to leave the besotted Much alone with his bath, to help her mother with the humungous amount of shopping she had done. Tanya joined her, and Robin walked forward as well. "Here, Robin, the rest of you, take some of these bags" Charli took them from her mother and passed them to the men, who peered in them curiously. "Score Tanya! Cadbury Ice cream! The best kind." Charli passed the bag full of the treat to her friend, who immediately packed the tubs into the freezer. When all the bags had been taken out of her hands, Charli's mum looked up and surveyed her guests. "I thought you said there were eight people here, Tanya. I only count six. You girls really were after extra chocolate, weren't you!" Both Tanya and Charli froze and scanned the faces of the outlaws. "Wh-Where's Guy and Vaysey?" Charli said quietly. There were several cracks as Robin dropped the bag he had been carrying. Charli's mother let out a cry of "THE EGGS!" and raced forward to try and salvage the cracked foods. "How could we have lost them?" Robin turned around, peering into every corner of the room as if he expected them to jump out at any minute, yelling, "ha ha, fooled you!" When they didn't, he turned a worried face back to Tanya and Charli, both of whom were trying very hard not to panic. "When did we – OW! Charli, holding my arm really tightly is not going to help the situation! Let go." She pulled her arm away from her friends. "When did anyone last see them?" "On the bridge?" Offered Djaq, unconcernedly. "No, it was when we first saw your flat," Will remembered correctly, "Just after we had fallen down. But, honestly, aren't we better off without them anyway?" "Yeah, all they did was whine and complain," Alan nodded. "Surely we should be glad!" "They probably spotted something shiny across the other side of the path." Little John said with conviction. "They will be standing outside now, wondering where we've all gone." 

Robin was the only one the news of Guy and Vaysey's disappearance seemed to worry. After all, as Much said, in the words of Vaysey himself "LAAA DE DAAAA DE DAAAA!"

While all the other outlaws started watching with interest, as the shopping was unpacked, he went over to the window and peered out, searching for any sight of the two villains.

"They wont be there," Tanya came over to him. "Do you have any idea where they would try and go? What they would want to do?" While she asked Robin, Charli was hyperventilating in the Kitchen. "Charli's convinced that they will get knocked down by a bus or something, and we will have changed history, and the world will never be the same again…Yada Yada Yada."

"Yada Yada Yada?" Robin frowned. "What's that?"

"Its an expression. It means I think she's talking a lot of crap." Charli came over, chewing her fingernails nervously.

"Makes a change, its usually you that talks a load of crap." She removed her hand from her mouth and folded her arms across her chest. "You guys, I think we should go out and look for them. Who knows what trouble they could get themselves – and us – into!"

"You can't go out looking for them tonight honey, its DMT training at six, remember?" Charli's mum handed the girls a chocolate bar each, and then offered the outlaws one. "You really need to go to that, nationals are coming up!" Alan took one of the bars and stared at the wrapping perplexed. Apart from Robin, perplexed described the expression on all of the outlaw's faces as they examined the chocolate bar with interest.

"Wait, you have training tonight?" Tanya paused in mid-opening of her chocolate. "Don't leave me with six outlaws! One…" she glanced at Robin, "…one I could handle. But six?"

"What are we going to do about Gisborne and the Sheriff?" Robin twisted the chocolate in his hands so violently that the wrapper tore open. Realisation dawned on the other's faces and they too began twisting the bars until the wrappers broke. Alan broke off a bit and sniffed it, but Will was the bravest, and the first to put a bit in his mouth.

"This is good," he mumbled with his mouthful. "Much, your missing food!" When there was no reply from the bath-obsessed man, Alan and Will glanced at each other with worried faces.

All of a sudden, the entire group had a crisis of their own to worry about. Both Robin and Charli were worried about the where-about of Guy and Vaysey, Tanya was terrified at the prospect of being left alone with more than one outlaw (although she was quite happy to be left alone with one specific outlaw). Alan and Will were getting rather worried about Much, who still hadn't left the side of the bath for food. Djaq and Little John were still figuring out how to break the chocolate up into eatable sized chunks. And Much – well – Much was content.

"Where do you think they could be?" Robin mirrored Charli's actions and began to bite on his own fingernails; although his were already worn down to some extent. "It's a pretty big round world out there," Tanya shrugged her shoulders. Robin looked at her, a flicker of humour on his face for a brief second, before it was replaced by a frown. "You don't understand. I mean you don't know what these two twits are like. What they're capable of!" "I've seen enough Robin Hood movies to get the impression that it's not good." Tanya looked out the window, a small smile creeping slowly upon her lips. "Let's hope they do get hit by a bus. Then all your problems would be solved Robin Hood." 

"Tanya, that's not a good thing to say!" Charli whined.

"What are the chances that we will find them, even if we do go out and search for them?" Tanya threw up her hands. "Zilch! Lockly is a pretty big town, you know. They could be anyway. Besides, they know where you live. They saw the flat. I'll bet you anything that they will just turn up! Now, more importantly, what are we going to do about your training?"

"Well, there's not getting out of it if that's what you're thinking." Charli affirmed. "It looks like you're gonna be baby-sitting for the night." Charli smirked as she looked around the room at the rest of the gang; yeah baby-sitting was the right word to use.

Tanya folded her arms across her chest and huffed loudly. How in the heck was she going to keep six outlaws from 1192 entertained? This was pretty new to her…hell! This was pretty new to anyone! Several ideas ran through her head; she could take them on a tour of Lockly? Watch some TV maybe? Try to convince Robin the world was round some more. Explain the concept of Aviation? Find out exactly how many countries there were in the world once and for all? Try and convince Robin that the world was really round once and for all…

"I have an idea!" Tanya suddenly yelled making Charli and Robin jump. "Why don't we all go to DMT? In that way, we can both keep an eye out on all the guys!"

Charli began to shake her head. "Oh no…no, no, no, no…" Tanya plastered the sweetest smile she could muster on her face.

"It's out of the question." Charli deadpanned.

"What's DMT?" Robin asked as he turned from the window, an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Oh, you'll find out," Tanya patted him on the back and winked at Charli before heading back to the kitchen area.


	10. Chapter 10: As Fast as Robin's Flamin

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Ten: As Fast as Robin's Flamin' Arrows!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

The journey to training was an interesting one. Piling eight people into a smart car turned out to be impossible, and Tanya was forced to go and get her Peugeot 206. The outlaw's stared at the cars, nervous to get in one. 

"Are they safe?" Robin eyed the blue Peugeot as Tanya climbed out the driver's side.

"Yeah sure," Tanya lied, grinning. "Now come on, everyone get in." Much, who had been disconnected with his bathtub and was apparently suffering withdrawal symptoms, quickly forgot his loneliness when he realized that they would be riding in the car.

"Oh!" He jumped up and down. "Can I sit there?" He pointed to the drivers seat. Charli appeared behind him, dressed now in a tracksuit and carrying a large rucksack.

"I wouldn't have thought so, Much. I don't think Tanya's car insurance covers 'Outlaw's from the 12th century'" Much looked so crestfallen, that Tanya had to smile.

"You can ride shotgun, Much!"

"Shotgun?"

"She means in the front. Around the other side of the car. Pull the handle and the door towards you!" Charli demonstrated how to open the door, before Much practically flew around the car and jumped inside. The others were a little more difficult to convince to get in.

"Will, Alan, Djaq and Robin," Charli shepherded them towards the door. "You sit there. You'll have to squeeze in!" She put her hand on Alan's head, who was the first to approach the car, and pushed him in. Robin followed at a look from Tanya. "Its fine. I've been riding in these things all my life, and we haven't crashed yet."

"Crashed?" Alan blanched, and tried to climb out, pushing Robin to one side. Charli pushed him back into the car.

"It's just like riding in a carriage. Only faster. Get back in. All of you get in, or I'm going to be late. I can just imagine the excuse. "Sorry, but I have outlaws staying with me who have come back in time, and I just couldn't persuade them to get in the car." In!"

When the men were in, and the seat belts were fastened as best as they could be, Little John tapped Tanya on the shoulder. "What about me?"

"You'll have to sit on the floor." Charli pulled him towards the car. "It's uncomfortable, but it's not a long journey." Little John climbed in and cramped himself awkwardly into the foot wells, to crys of 'get of my foot!' and 'Djaq, your elbow is rather uncomfortable in my stomach!' Charli shut the door, and climbed herself into the boot.

"Right. Let's go people." Tanya, feeling slightly wicked, slammed her foot down on the accelerator, causing the car to skid as it pulled away. There were several 'Whoa's!' and 'Holys!' as the outlaws held onto each other for dear life. "Sorry guys," she chuckled as she slowed down to the legal speed limit.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Alan moaned.

"Not in this car you won't!" Tanya looked into the rear-view mirror to see Alan looking rather green. He was squashed up so much between the other guys that if he had not been green, he probably would have been beetroot red. "Why didn't you tell me you got travel sick?"

Alan looked at Tanya incredulously. "I'm not being funny, but forgive me for pointing out that the carriages in 1192 didn't travel half as fast as Robin's flamin' arrows!" Tanya giggled at his comment; Alan continued to look pretty sick.

The rest of the gang seemed a little calmer now that they had gotten use to the motion of the car. She could just make out Little Johns heads as it bobbed up and down. Will, who was now half turned round at a funny angle, seemed to be having an in-depth conversation with Charli in the boot. Djaq was peering out of the window; amazed at how fast everything appeared to be whizzing past and Robin…Robin had just caught her eye and was now staring at her intensely.

If Tanya hadn't forced herself to look away, she would have hit the car in front that had now stopped at a red. "So…" She coughed before turning to look at Much beside her. "You seem pretty excited about this whole experience."

Much's eyes were wide with amazement. Tanya had to laugh; he looked like a five-year-old kid who had just woke up on Christmas morning. "This has to be the most thrilling moment of my life!"

"More thrilling than the time you ate nearly a whole banquet to yourself?"

"Or more thrilling than the time you shared your first kiss…last week."

A series of laughter ran through the back of the car. Much, feeling extremely offended, tried his best to ignore the men and continued his conversation with Tanya. "How do these 'cars' move?"

"They are powered by what is called an engine." She answered simply as she began to pull away again. Much tried to show an understanding, but it was clear he didn't have a clue. "Basically, Suck, Squeeze, Bang, Blow."

There was a loud choking sound in the back of the car that came from Charli's direction. "Suck squeeze, bang _what_!"

"It's like a cycle…" Tanya ignored her. "First you have to place fuel into the car, otherwise it won't go at all. Then the engine sucks the air and fuel in. Suck. Then squeezes it all together so that it is compressed. Squeeze. The compression creates a bang…like a reaction or spark. Bang. The energy that is created from the bang is what makes the engine run…the wheels turn…and the car go. Any excess fumes from the fuel are blown out the back…through the exhaust. Blow."

The whole car fell silent. Nobody had understood a word she had said, not even Charli, who was shaking her head in disbelief. "That sounded so disgusting," she murmured.

"So…it runs off wood?" Will asked, looking very intrigued. "You said it needs fuel."

"Um no…we have many different kinds of fuel today besides wood. There are liquid forms too, such as Gasoline. That's what we use in cars."

Will's mouth dropped open. "Liquid fuel?" Tanya smiled and nodded at him through the mirror.

Much watched her closely as she drove the car. He seemed to be studying the way her feet moved and the way her hand shifted the gear occasionally. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, a thought popping into her head. "Would you like to learn?"

"Oh no!" Charli yelled from the back. "No, no, no!"

"Oh come on Charli, it would be fun!" Tanya defended him. Much turned and popped his head between the two seats, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Yeah come on Charli! It will be fun!"

"I won't be within a mile of him, if this ever happens." Robin said simply. "You haven't seen him ride a horse yet."

"Master! Forgive me if I call you a complete-"

"Okay!" Tanya cut in. "We're here!" She pulled the vehicle into the car park of Woodlands College, where the DMT training was held, and quickly manoeuvred into a parking space. She unbuckled her seat belt and, before getting out, turned to Much and whispered, "I'll make sure you learn how to drive. Don't worry about it."


	11. Chapter 11: Will You Do it With Me?

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Eleven: Will you do it with me?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

The outlaws crowded in to the sports hall behind Charli, with Tanya drawing up the rear. The hall was large, with several trampolines, two DMT's, a tumble track, uneven bars and a large foam pit. Charli waved at two benches to one side.

"Sit over there. Behave. Two hours." She muttered in short sentences, as she removed her tracksuit. Her leotard was bright pink, and had been a birthday present from Tanya and two of her other friends.

"Charli, are your friends training?" The club treasurer materialised behind them, clutching her money tin.

"Err- no." Charli said firmly, as she handed over the subs for the evenings training. The outlaws, most of who had been staring around the hall in wonder since they had walked in, one of whom had been unable to tear his eyes from Charli since she had taken off her tracksuit, all began to protest.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I want to have a go." Alan agreed. "Go on Charli. Let us." Charli just blinked at them.

"What?"

"Can we Charli?" Will smiled hopefully. "It does look like fun" He had torn his gaze from Charli at a nudge from a smirking Tanya, and was now watching a young gymnast on the trampoline.

"You really want to have a go?"

"YES!" chorused all the men. Tanya shrugged.

"Let them Charli. God knows I could do with a rest, and if they are training with you, then they won't be sitting with me! Plus, it will be so funny to watch."

"Fine. But please, watch for a while first. You might change your mind." Determined, not to change their minds, the men reluctantly sat down on the benches, and Charli began to warm up.

Much, who had happily been daydreaming about the day he would learn to drive, tuned back into the conversation as Charli agreed to let them have a go.

"What are we having a go at?" He asked. When he received no answer, he happily went back to daydreaming about that car, the bath all but forgotten.

Tanya found herself sat next to Robin, who wanted the answer to the question he had asked earlier.

"What exactly is DMT?"

"Its that…thing…over there," she pointed towards the piece of equipment. "I'm not sure, but I think it stands for Double Mini Tramp. Either that or Demographic Transition Model." Her wit was lost on Robin, and she sighed, and continued explaining, the other Outlaw's listening intently. "They are trampolines over there, and the DMT is really a small version of them. You bounce on it." She informed them, as Charli began her run up for her first pass. "Watch Charli."

Her first pass of the training session always a mess, Charli went for an easy jump, stretch jump mount, tuck jump on and straddle jump off, but even this had the Outlaws gasping in a mix of admiration, terror and awe.

"How does she jump that high?" Little John asked.

"Its elastic," Tanya said, before yawning widely and leaning back against the wall.

"What's elas…" Little John began to ask, but Robin cut him off.

"Can we get our hands on that? Can you imagine Will, no longer having to climb over the walls of Nottingham Castle? We could simply jump instead! Will?" Will was watching Charli through his fingers, biting his lip, ignoring those around him.

For her next pass, Charli attempted something slightly harder. She threw her tucked back somersault forward slightly too far, and landed with her heels on the edge of the DMT. Unable to stop the bounce without injuring herself, she slipped of the DMT and disappeared. There was laughter from her peers, but Will shot off the bench and ran towards her. The other Outlaws all stood up to, out of concern for Charli, but mainly because they were shocked to see Will run so fast.

Will arrived at the DMT to see find Charli lying on her back, supported by foam, laughing wildly.

"Are you alright?" He panted, peering over the edge.

"Fine!" She gasped, overcome with a fresh set of giggles as she saw how much he was out of breath. "Did you just run all the was down here?"

"No." Will tried to back track. "I was just concerned about you."

"He ran!" Robin appeared behind him. "Faster than I've ever seen him run before."

"He wants to lurve you," Tanya sang delightedly. "He wants to saaave you. He wants to hold –oof!" She was cut off mid song by a piece of foam sailing out the pit, narrowly missing Robins left ear and hitting Tanya straight in the nose.

"Will, can you please help me out of here, so that I can throttle her?" Tanya let out a mock gasp and hid behind Robin while Will reached down into the pit to pull Charli free. With a wicked grin, Charli jerked her hands towards her, causing Will to topple into the pit.

The young man gave a yell as he found himself upside down and surrounded by the soft, squidgy material. He righted himself, and turned to face a grinning Charli. Tanya and Robin were laughing at the top of the pit. Will had just orientated himself when he was hit in the face with a piece of foam. Charli stood in front of him, holding the offending item with a smirk on her face. He hit her back with another piece.

"This is war!" She grinned and launched a full-scale attack, chucking bits of foam towards him, and managing to hit him with every fourth piece she threw. Will, not surprisingly, had a very good aim.

"Would you children mind stopping messing around and getting out the pit?" Charli's coach frowned at them, peering over the DMT. "I think its time your friends joined in Charli, if they are going to cause trouble."

"Yes!" Robin grinned, bounding back over to the others and pulling them up by the hands. Charli, pulling herself out of the pit, turned to Tanya.

"When did Robin turn so childish?" She shrugged.

"I think it's cute!" She smiled. The girls began walking back to the top of the Run up, where Robin had excitedly gotten the outlaws lined up.

"I know you do. May I also remind you about you so called boyfriend? What was his name? Henry? Harold?" Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Harry…and what about you and Will? Have you forgotten about Darren?"

"Darren who?" Charli teased. "Will!" She gasped, spun on the spot and jogged back to the pit, where the outlaw was struggling to get out. "Tanya, give me a hand!" Both girls reached down and helped the embarrassed man out. "Don't worry Will, it's almost impossible to get out of that if your not used to it. Tanya tried once. It took her an hour."

"But I got out, didn't I?" Tanya defended herself as they walked back.

"Alright guys. Its really very simple – you run and jump – Robin!" The eager man had started sprinting down the run-up. Charli swore and started running after him, hoping she wouldn't have to get a spatula and scrape him off the floor. Tanya determined to bring the video camera next time they brought the outlaw's training, laughed out loud at his boldness. What a quick way to get £250 by sending the footage into 'You've Been Framed.' Charli skidded to a halt as Robin jumped ungracefully onto the small trampoline.

He gave a yell as he attempted his favourite trick, and turned himself upside down in the air. Unfortunately for Robin, he hadn't got the hang of turning himself all the way over, and his yell turned to a scream as he fell head first into the pit. After seeing for herself that he was okay, Charli couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Robin's legs sticking out of the pit, as he kicked them back and forth, trying to stand up.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Robin tried to shout, but the foam muffled it and all Charli could hear was, "Smmm Lau amm 'lp 'e," which caused her to laugh harder, and weakly collapse on the floor.

When Charli had managed to collect herself and stop laughing, Robin had righted himself and managed to wade over to her. She helped him out and they began walking back, to jeers and shouts of laughter from Robin's friends. Charli, between bursts of laughter, as she kept picturing his legs poking up out of the phone, explained to him that he needed to tuck tighter into a ball if he wanted to land upright. Or at least facing the right way.

Little John, discouraged by Robin's antics, refused to have a turn, claiming that he would break it. Alan stayed safe by only doing straight jumps, and still managed to mess it up by wobbling all over the place and nearly missing the pit when he dismounted. Much was slightly more daring, and tried a shape, a tuck jump to be precise, but he caught his foot on the DMT on the way down into the pit, and landed face first in the foam, mimicking the position that Charli had landed in earlier.

This time it was a giggling Tanya who helped him out of the pit. Charli took her turn next, and couldn't resist showing off with a double back somersault on and a rudi –or one and a half twisting front somersault – off. Then it was Will's turn. The outlaw look scared stiff, but obviously did not want to chicken out and lose face in front of his peers, as John had done.

"Go on then Will," Charli came jogging back to pick up her drink. "Show them all how it is done."

"Will you do it with me?" He asked. Tanya raised her eyebrows at the innuendo in that particular sentence, and then at Charli's response.

"The bed won't like that." She smiled, fully aware of the reason of the smirking on her friends face. Tanya snorted. "It's too small to have to people jumping on it at the same time, the elastic will go funny. Ill run with you though," Will nodded, and Charli reached out and took his hand.

"Ready? Go!" The two of them started to run, and when they reached the DMT, Will jumped timidly onto the equipment. Expecting him to let go of her hand, Charli stopped. Will didn't do as she expected, and she pulled him backwards, causing him to stumble off the DMT. Reacting as she had done so many times when coaching the sport herself, Charli stepped in to stop him falling off. Unused to his weight, however, she only served to slow his speed, and the two of them tumbled to the floor in a heap.

When they had managed to get themselves sorted out and off the runway, it was Djaq's go. The 'small boy with a foreign accent' ran hastily down the track. Before Djaq could reach the DMT, he stumbled and fell, tripping over his own feet. There was laughter from the waiting outlaws, and Djaq rolled out the way, only to be zoomed past by Robin, who was eager to try out his somersault again.

The somersault was no less graceful than the first attempt, but due to a lot of arm flailing and tucking into a ball, he got all the way round. However, so keen was he to ensure that he did not land on his head, he remained tucked in the ball, over-rotated and landed on his face in the pit. Contrary to popular belief, this does hurt, and Robin trudged out of the pit with a bruised face and a bruised ego, to more laughter from his men and giggling sympathetic Charli.

"At least you got round!" She pointed out. Alan's second attempt was much more successful, and he managed to land on his feet in the pit, although, because he closed his eyes when he launched himself at the DMT, it was more luck than skill. Much decided to copy Robin. His somersault went widely wrong, causing him to crash land in the pit on his back.

This activity continued for some time, and it was while before Will was convinced to make the pass without clutching at Charli's hand. Robin, having landed his somersault three times, had found the joy of the trampoline, and Charli had gotten on the bed with him and the two of them were holding a small competition.

Tanya, worriedly, was spotting for them, but closed her eyes every time Robin attempted a new move. Charli had been inspired by how quickly he had picked up the somersault, and was now attempting to teach him fulls. With little success. Robin had landed on his head three times, on the end decks four times, and almost on Tanya twice. Not that she was counting.

The two hours were soon over, and the outlaws, tired and happy, made their way to the car once more. It took some persuading to get carsick Alan back in, but once he was reassured that he could sit by the window incase projectile vomiting would take place, he did get in. An excited Much was back in the passenger seat, a cramped Little John was back on the floor and a relieved Charli climbed into the boot.

Charli and Robin were arguing about who had won the competition. Tanya had declared Robin the winner, due to the fact that he had never seen a trampoline before that evening. Charli responded with: "You've seen POT Tanya! I bet he practices with the catapults, when Will launches him and Azim over the gates."

"What did I do?" Will twisted round to face her; at the same time Robin asked. "Who's Azim?"

"Not you. Different Will." Charli grinned at him. "Tanya," she called to the driver, "I can see that we are going to have to educate these men in the matter of POT and MIT." The slang for the two Robin Hood films gave the men confused expressions.

"Yes, but first we have to introduce them to James Bond." Tanya wiggled her eyebrows.

"Who's James Bond?" The outlaws cried together.

"Oh, no! Not Daniel Craig!" Charli moaned. Then she changed her mind. "Actually, can we get popcorn? I'll put up with Daniel Craig if we can have popcorn!"

Tanya put the car into first and moved away smirking. "Popcorn for Daniel Craig, you got yourself a deal." The outlaws simply gave up on asking any more questions as the girls babbled on and on all the way home.


	12. Chapter 12: The names Bond James Bond

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Twelve: The names Bond. James Bond  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Gisborne, get off my foot!" Could be plainly heard in the street as soon as the door to Charli's flat had slammed shut. "And get your bony elbow out of my Stomach!"

"Not meaning to be rude, but it was you who suggested that we hide in this bush in the first place!"

"Well, Gisborne, we could have stood outside that…that…towering block of…whatever…and waited for them but, we would have been seen…and…" The Sheriff elbowed Gisborne hard in the stomach causing an 'oof' to escape from his mouth. "The point is…we need to see what that pitiful excuse of a man and his friends are up to."

"It seems they are having a better time than we are, my lord," Gisborne seethed. "Not to spoil your fun or anything, but the last couple of hours has been a complete waste of time. Your idea to find out who the Monarchy were and overthrown them, at first, seemed most entertaining. But seeing as people we tried to ask ran away when we approached them…well, like I said, complete waste of time. Although, there was that one man who spoke of some place called America…who is George Bush anyway?"

"Gisborne!" Vaysey gave Gisborne another well-earned elbow. "Do I care about the Monarchy right now? Clue? No! Do I care about George Bushy or whatever his name is? Clue?"

"No." Gisborne rolled his eyes.

"Correct. Now…" Vaysey slowly and carefully removed each of his black leather gloves. "What I do care about is Locksley and what he is doing. So, whilst we are here in this…" he looked around and pulled his face, "disgusting world of 2006, we could perhaps take advantage of him and his men whilst they are 'distracted'?"

Gisborne smiled evilly. "Do you have any suggestions, my lord?"

"We watch them, for as long as we can, trying to catch out there weaknesses. Although…" he narrowed his eyes and studied the block of flats. "I have a feeling I know what they're 'weaknesses' may already be."

Tanya looked around, her fingers tangled in her hair in madness, as the outlaws tried to settle down in the living room to watch there first ever movie. It was utter chaos. Little John insisted on standing for some reason. Alan and Djaq insisted on sitting together, whatever that meant. Much wanted to sit in the bathroom and Robin and Will wanted to sit on the floor. She cursed to herself just thinking about not getting to watch Daniel Craig in peace, cute outlaw men or not.

"We'll sit on the floor," Charli spoke for both her and Tanya.

"No!" Shouted all the men at once, causing both Charli and Tanya to jump. "I'll sit on the floor." Robin and Will said at the same time. There was a moment's confusion as Charli, Tanya, Will and Robin looked between themselves, each unsure of what to do.

"You're the guests, you take the seats," Tanya thumbed to the large three seater sofa that easily left room for about five if squashed on…although Alan and Djaq had already claimed two. "We're used to sitting on the floor!" Tanya joked, but only Charli laughed.

"A lady should not have to sit on the floor," Will frowned. "Least never before a man."

"Yeah but…" Tanya opened and closed her mouth a few times before narrowing her eyes. "Look, it's 2006, not 1106-"

"1192." Someone corrected her.

"So, we don't do chivalry. We're used to having doors closed in our faces by men today." She continued. Will looked completely horrified at the thought and went to protest. Robin got there first.

"Sit," he ordered before taking a place on the floor and dragging Will down with him. Tanya looked at Charli and mouthed. "Did he just order us to sit?"

Charli smiled and obediently took a seat next to Djaq. That left two seats, one for Tanya and the other for whomever else wanted it; John was still insistent on standing.

"Much, come out from the bathroom before I come in there and drag you out myself. John, please sit down!" Robin ordered again.

Much appeared, albeit reluctantly and lay on his stomach, head in hands, like a teenage girl. Little John sank down on the sofa, but remained perched right on the edge ready to jump off should the soft chair try to eat him. Tanya turned off the lights, handed the large bowl of sweet popcorn to Charli, who immediately took a handful and began chewing, and then sat down next to her.

"He really likes to give orders doesn't he?" Tanya whispered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Charli to snorted with laughter and choked slightly on her popcorn. "Well, he is their leader," she said in between coughs.

"Sshhhh!" Tanya giggled, trying to straighten her face. "Daniel Craig is about to come on." She picked up the remotes and pressed a few buttons. The TV screen flicked on and the movie began.

"What in the heck is that?" John shouted at the TV screen just as Charli retorted. "Oh yes, because I want to be quiet for Daniel Craig!" Both were shushed again, this time by the other outlaws, all of who were gazing rapt at the screen.

The opening credits started, each outlaw staring at the television in complete awe. They had no idea what was going on and no idea what to expect at all. The most amusing part was when the opening shot of Daniel Craig appeared on the screen.

"Witchcraft!" John yelled, already on his feet and backing away from the group.

"Agreed," Charli muttered. Unfortunately, John backed up into the sofa, tripping himself up and landing in a heap upon Charli and Tanya. "Ow! Tanya, every time I watch this film with you I get abused! Last time you flung the box at me when I wouldn't shut up, now your making Little John fall on me!"

"Hey! Don't you dare start talking now! Or you'll get another box flung at you!" Tanya threatened. Robin turned his head and looked at her worriedly. "What!" She asked, annoyed. James Bond was on for Christ's sake!

"Oh, he's just seeing the violent side of you for the first time! Don't worry Robin, you'll get used to it!"

"Shut up!" Tanya hissed. "I'm trying to watch the film! The others won't get it if you don't let them watch it!"

"I don't think they're getting it anyway," Charli indicated Will and Alan, who were staring at the screen with their mouths hanging open. "How in the hell are we going to explain all the freakin' high tech gadgets and gismos in this film to them, Tanya?" Charli continued, but was quickly shushed by Tanya, Robin and Will again.

"I have an idea," Tanya grinned wickedly. "Witchcraft! Now, shut up and watch the film. The first chase is the best one!"

The group sat and watched the film for a good half hour without one word being said between them; the guys were too hooked to even want to talk. It was funny watching their faces as the movie progressed. Alan even let out a yell or two when things got pretty tense and Robin's face was screwed up in sheer concentration. Charli had had to get fresh popcorn three times, as Little John kept jumping up and knocking the bowl out of her hands sending popcorn everywhere. There was popcorn in Charli's hair, all over Robin, scattered on the floor and stuffed down in between the cushions of the sofa. Charli would be finding the moldy corn for weeks.

Much had stopped sulking and was gazing at the TV in rapture, concentration written all over his face. Djaq had been the only outlaw sharing the popcorn with Charli, and as a result of the sugar overload, was already bouncing in her seat. The last piece of popcorn had sent her over the edge, and Charli began to slowly move the bowl away from Djaq. Unfortunately, there was an explosion on the screen, and Daniel Craig appeared, cut, bloody and bruised, and Little John lept up again, knocking the bowl out of Charli's hands causing it to land upside down on Will's head. Djaq started to giggle.

**make Robin and Will end up leaning back agaisnt Tanya and CHarli's legs! awww cute**

**can you see lots of fights between us?** **during the film**. C**USHION FIGHTS. W****ell...you and me to start with…**i'll go to hit u and accidenty catch robin in the face, **i mean comon - we are going to be high on sugar. T**hen that starts them off. Maybe john can hit u, knock u off the sofa(coz hes so big) and stun u for a minute. then will can be like 'what did you doooo!!'. AREE YOOOUUU OKKAAY?!!?!


	13. Chapter 13: Robin Park

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirteen: Robin Park  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

After a lot of arguing, yelling and sulking the outlaws finally settled down for the night. Charli had persuaded her mother to stay at her Uncle's, which meant they had the entire house to spread out in. Alan, Will, Little John and Djaq were camped out in her mum's room, the largest. Robin and Much had been given Charli's room, under strict instructions not to touch anything at all under the pain of death, and Charli and Tanya were to sleep in the spare room/drying closet, once all the clothes had been moved out.

The outlaws were so exhausted that they were practically dead to the world as soon as their heads touched the pillow. It was Robin who lay awake most of the night thinking about where they were and how they were going to get back. It was so late by the time he finally drifted off that it felt like he had only been asleep two minutes before it was time to get up again.

"SHOPPING!" The yell went through the house, waking everyone up.

"Wha - " Much muttered, sitting up.

Across the room, Robin mimicked his position, only with his sword out and ready to fight. Robin look round sheepishly as Charli popped her head around the bedroom door. "You shouldn't do that!" He protested, "I could have killed you!"

Charli scoffed and looked at him incredulously. "Yeah, right! I'll have you know I put up a good fight! Now get up!"

Alan, Will, Djaq and Little John were receiving similar treatment form Tanya. The girl had sneaked into the room and set her mobile phone alarm off just before Charli shouted.

It took some time but the outlaws eventually made there way out into the hallway, rubbing there eyes groggily and no one really knowing what they were doing or where they were going.

"Breakfast, anyone?" Tanya yelled. Much was suddenly feeling very awake.

"Ugh," Charli muttered, throwing herself onto the couch. "How anyone can eat at this time in the morning is beyond me!"

Much stared at her, amazed. "What do you mean? It's FOOD!"

"Well, Much, I'm not being funny but, I've known you less than twenty-four hours and I can already guess that you'll eat practically anything!"

"Hey, she really does sound like me!" Alan laughed. "I like this girl!"

"I, on the other hand, can get away with eating nothing!" She declared. "And thanks Alan. I think."

"Charli, get up! We have a lot of things to do, just because you don't want to eat doesn't mean that I'm cooking on my own for six men!"

"I wouldn't subject a rabbit to your cooking, Tanya," Charli hauled herself up and made her way to the kitchen. "What do you six men want for breakfast?"

"Five," Alan protested but then smiled at Djaq. Charli didn't know what was more disturbing, the fact that he had smiled at Djaq intimately or…yeah just that.

"Last time I counted, there was six", Tanya stuck her head out of the Kitchen, one eyebrow raised. "I did pass Math's, I'm pretty sure I can count."

Robin laughed and decided to take control of the situation when he realized that the girls had no idea what Alan meant. "Djaq is not a man…"

Charli burst out laughing, "That sentence sounded ridiculous!"

Djaq placed her hands on her hips and glared at Charli. "There is nothing 'ridiculous' about it! Robin is right! I am not a man! Shall I prove it?"

"No!" Everyone chorused at once.

Alan grinned. "Well..." he said. Djaq hit him on the arm, grinning too.

Charli, apron on and wooden spoon in her hand appeared next to Tanya. "Okay, it actually explains a lot," she said sensibly. "Tanya, I'm making Pancakes, can you get the syrup for me?"

"Pancakes? What are pancakes?" Much asked curiously as Tanya handed over the syrup. Everyone had piled in to the kitchen at this point to get a better look.

"Flour, egg and water," Charli called, "very simple and easy to make." She finished mixing the batter and turned the hob on. She poured a little into the pan, and the smell immediately began wafting towards the outlaws.

"Oh…wow…" Much drifted near to the pan and placed his head as close as was possible without burning his face. "Oh… wow…"

Robin rolled his eyes and ordered Much to leave the girls alone. "Let them get on with it!"

Charli pushed Much aside. "Wait!" She smirked, picking up the pan and flipping the pancake. Catching it in the pan she placed it back on the heat. "Go and sit at the table!"

"Hey did you see that!" Alan grinned. "It looked like Robin when he does one of his flips!"

Charli laughed, "It was a lot more graceful than one of Robin's flips. Trust me, I've seen him in action."

"You forget that I am armed," Robin said as the rest of the outlaws trudged out of the kitchen and along to the table.

"Not for long," Charli muttered as she deposited the pancake onto a warm plate and began cooking another one.

Tanya got up in Robin's face. "Was that another threat Locksley?"

Robin walked off, not wanting to get into a heated argument with the woman, and headed to the table muttering something along the lines of always being picked on by her and Charli. He noticed that the outlaws had managed to squeeze themselves around the table, each waiting to fill their extremely hungry stomachs.

"Isn't this quaint," Robin commented sarcastically.

"Shut it Locksley," Tanya came to stand beside him, grinning.

"That's the Earl of Huntington to you," he huffed. "No respect. I could have you flogged…" Tanya gave him a challenging look. "…Back in 1192 anyway…" He finished meekly.

"Try it and I'll sue your sorry ass so fast you'd wish you were never born."

The smell of pancakes now filled the kitchen and Charli had turned the radio on, so the faint dulcet tones of Elvis could be heard. "Dare I ask what that is?" Robin took a seat at the table. "And before you say it John, it is not witchcraft."

"Only the greatest King to ever walk on this planet!" Charli smiled, placing a plate piled high with pancakes on the table with a bottle of syrup. "Enjoy"

"King Richard?" Robin looked doubtful. He was starting to feel a little cranky.

"No, not King Richard" Tanya laughed at the now very blank look on Robins face.

"Elvis!" Charli turned the music up, dancing across the room to "Fever". The pancakes were forgotten for a moment as each outlaw stared at Charli in bewilderment. "Why do I get the feeling that what she is trying to do is dance?" Much muttered to Little John

"That's what it is," Tanya informed him, reaching for the first pancake and covering it with syrup before munching away. Charli, in her own little world, began tidying up the mess she had made. Will watched her, a small smile on his face.

Robin grinned as he too tucked into the breakfast. "Will?" He whispered. "If you want her to like you in return, I suggest that you close your mouth. It's not attractive, trust me."

Will snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Robin across the table. "You're one to talk. I've seen you watch her when you think nobody is looking. All of that petty arguing with Tanya? Who are you trying to kid? …Fool." The two men debated back and forth for a moment. Luckily Tanya had joined Charli to clean up and so the two girls did not hear the conversation.

"Right!" Charli turned back to them. "Are you ready to go shopping?"

"I want more pancakes!" Much protested.

"But you've had nearly of these!" Djaq stared in disbelief.

"Any more and we'll be carrying you around," John threw in!

"Correction" Alan stated, "You'll be carrying him around!"

"There will be no carrying of anyone!" Charli said. "And, you will leave your weapons here by the way."

The outlaws began to protest loudly and Tanya had to practically yell to be heard. "Do you WANT to be arrested?"

"It's worse than Nottingham 1192 here," Alan mumbled to himself. "Getting arrested for absolutely nothing, it makes me mad," he continued as he brutally stabbed his knife into a pancake and cut it to pieces.

Charli chuckled. "Sure Alan. That's why you would be arrested. For absolutely nothing! The staff at HMV wouldn't mind in the slightest if you walked in waving your sword above your head."

"Mind you - you wouldn't go to jail, they would shift you straight off to the psych ward!"

"Perhaps we should let Alan keep his weapons then?" Tanya grinned evilly, but stopped when a small piece of pancake flew across the room and landed on her nose. "Why you little sh-"

"If you even think about getting food on this carpet I'll use your weapons on you!" Charli cut in threateningly. "I already have to clean up god knows how much popcorn because Little John couldn't sit still last night"

Tanya laughed just thinking about last night's events. Watching Bond with these guys had been pretty amusing to say the least. "Right, you lot!" She clapped her hands together. "We go shopping to get you new clothes, then when we return, you each will a take a bath …because you basically stink."

"That's pleasant," Much protested.

"Actually its not!" Charli chucked Tanya's jacket in her direction and picked up her keys. "Same driving arrangements? Or should we take the bus?"

Robin perked up at her words. "Didn't you say the bus went to Sherwood Forest, yesterday?"

"Yes, if you get on the Sherwood bus, but we're not."

Robin looked grief-stricken for a moment. Charli nodded. "Sorry Robin. Different bus"

"I want to go to Sherwood," Robin complained.

"But we could... if you're good in the shopping center." Charli frowned. "Wow, I sound like I'm talking to my three year old son."

"You have a three year old son?"

"No…it's a figure of speech…forget it…let's move people."

"She has children?" Will asked as Charli shepherded them out of the door.

Tanya rolled her eyes as she followed Robin out, slamming the door behind her.

The two girls and the six outlaws, having piled into Tanya's Peugeot again, arrived at the shopping center some fifteen minutes later. This was going to be interesting, very interesting. In fact, their point was proven when Robin looked out the window at the massive sign above the main doors and got a little excited. "Look! This place is called Robin Park! Robin Park! After me no doubt!"

Charli tried desperately to think of another Robin, to save them the embarrassment of his head enlarging a further few inches. "No, sorry Robin. Its named after Robin Von Der Mannish," she quickly made up a name. He stared at her skeptically. "That's not a real name. It's named after me!"

Tanya glared at Charli. "You couldn't have said Robin Williams? What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry," Charli said quietly out of the corner of her mouth.

"I knew it!" Robin's head did swell. "I'm famous. I'm legendary! What I'm doing in 1192 IS for a good cause and WILL go down in history…"

Robin continued his speech whilst Alan looked at the other outlaws in surprise. "You'd think we didn't exist the way he speaks of himself. Like he does it all on his own!"

"It's the pancakes talking, I wouldn't pay any attention to him," Charli reassured them. "Anyway, my local pub at university is called 'The Merry Men'. You guys are remembered as well."

"Merry men!" There were a series of outbursts and protests.

"Well, that's new!" John almost laughed.

"I'm not being funny but that sounds a little bit…well, girly if you don't mind me saying." Alan scrunched up his nose as Tanya pulled the car into a space not far from the main doors. Robin was still yapping away to himself, most trying to ignore him anyway.

"Come on!" Charli jumped out of the boot of the car. "Lets go shopping!" She headed towards the door, dragging Will and John by the arms. "There are so many shops in this place, and Starbucks of course!"

They all headed in doors, the outlaws looking around in amazement at the sheer size and magnitude of the place. People seemed to be dashing here there and everywhere, going about their own business, not even taking a moment to notice the strange attire the men and now one woman were wearing.

"I can smell food," Much looked around. "Everywhere I go in this strange year, I smell food!" He moaned.

"Oh God." Tanya groaned. "Afterwards! We can eat afterwards! Now...where first?" Charli opened her mouth to reply. "No Charli! We can go in Ann Summers when we have gotten the clothes. Which CLOTHES shop shall we go in first? River Island?" She suggested as they moved to the escalators

"Gap?" Charli frowned. "Oooh, I know! Levi's!" Her face lit up.

Tanya smiled and stepped onto the escalator, forgetting about the outlaws for a second. "Levi's! Oh yes, Charli you are a genius!" She turned around to see the group was gathered at the bottom of the moving stairs, looking on in uncertainty.

Charli, stuck behind the six of them, called "Just step on it!"

"What are they?"

"Moving stairs!"

"WITCHCRAFT!" John shouted.

"Hush John. Its not witchcraft. Don't you know that by now?"

"Will," Charli called, just step onto it and hold onto the side. She pushed forward and took the mans had, pulling him onto the escalators. "I would rather not take you on the escalators one by one, so would you please follow me?" She called over her shoulder.

Robin took a step; Alan and Djaq held hands and bravely stepped onto the moving stairs. Much followed. Little John hesitated, and then stepped onto it. The others had made it to the top, but Little John had only gotten half way when he froze and looked behind him. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw causing him to whirl around and attempt to dash back down again.

"No John! Stop! Robin, he's going to hurt himself!" Tanya called out, looking at Robin for help. They watched the large man trying to desperately get back down. "Either that or someone else."

"John!" Robin shouted in frustration. "Stay still!" Alan appeared to be laughing but was stopped by an abrupt jab in the ribs from Djaq. "Ow."

"Somebody's going to have to go and get him," Charli rolled her eyes. They had only been here for two minutes and already things were falling apart.

"Not me!" Alan and Much said together.

"Charli, thanks for volunteering," Tanya smiled sweetly.

"I'll help," Will offered.

"Come on then!" She took his hand and pulled him down the descending escalator. She ran round to the ascending set and got back on it, pulling Will alongside her.

"Hey John!" She said amiably, as she turned around and began walking down as he ran. "What's the matter?"

"Witchcraft!" The panicked man said. "Witchcraft, Witchcraft, Witchcraft."

Charli bit her tongue and took a deep breath. "All the more reason to get off this thing John. Now, if you'd just stop walking, we'll be off in no time." Will nodded quickly in agreement

"Stop walking?" He stood still in astonishment at her words.

"Yes. See?"

John looked down at his feet and was amazed to find that he wasn't going to die and was actually moving upwards towards the rest of the gang. "This isn't so bad," he said cautiously. When he reached the top, he started walking backwards again.

"John, you have to step off...Tanya, Robin, pull him off, will you?"

It took some strength but the two managed to grab him and pull him off and finally away from the escalator. "Nice team work," Robin smirked, as he looked Tanya up and down suggestively.

"Don't push your luck and don't look at me like that." She began to walk away.

"Like what?" He threw his hands up in the air in defense as he hastily followed her.

Charli rolled her eyes. "Flirt later you too. Let's move! People are staring!"

"Hey! I wasn't flirting, it was him!" Tanya stopped in her tracks, causing Robin to crash straight into her back.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Charli grinned. She was still holding Will's hand. "Look, Levi's is just there. Lets go!"


	14. Chapter 14: Men in Tights

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Fourteen: Men in Tights  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

Tanya pulled her face as she followed Charli and Will to the Levi shop. Robin jogged up besides her again and tried to take her hand too, but she quickly swatted him away.

"What?" He protested. "They get to hold hands!" Tanya shook her head at the absolute cheek of the guy.

Robin, looking utterly dejected, fell back to walk with Much. "Has my master just been REJECTED!" Much laughed.

Robin sneered at him. "Shut up. Or I will shoot you. Friend or not."

"Yes, but may I point out that you haven't got your bow," Much said to the sulking man, causing him to brood further.

"Well, I'll just have to find one of those…shiny…black looking things that James Bond uses and shoot you…same idea…" Robin tried but knew he was defeated.

Much laughed. By this time, the outlaws had entered the jeans shop, and were being approached by a very camp sales man. "Can I…" He trailed off mid-sentence after looking the strange group up and down warily, "…help you?"

"Yes, we're going to be needing…um…" Charli looked around. "Djaq? You wouldn't happen to want a dress would you?"

"Certainly not!"

"Just checking…well...six pairs of jeans should do it."

"Certainly." The sales man looked the outlaws up and down again. "If you - gentlemen - would like to come with me, ladies, would you care to browse our ladies section?"

"I always forget how posh this place is," Charli whispered to Tanya.

"Oh no! Tanya smirked at the assistant. "This we want to watch! We will sit over here! Show us everything!"

The salesman nodded and motioned for the outlaws to follow him…no one moved. Tanya rolled her eyes and stepped towards them, giving them a small push in the right direction. "Babysitting," she mumbled as her and Charli took a seat.

It was extremely amusing and entertaining to watch each of the guys in turn being measured up. The salesman obviously found Robin very attractive, and had to re-measure him several times. Robin was getting more and more flustered, and kept sending desperate "help me" looks over to a hysterical Tanya and Charli

"Oh I wish I had my camcorder. The money I could make catching Robin Hood being felt up on camera!" Tanya bent over double laughing.

"You should go help him." Charli laughed harder.

"No way man!"

"Aww, go on! Pretend to be his girlfriend and act all jealous and shit!"

"I can't! He'd love it too much, and I'd hate that."

Robin was still looking over for aid but there was no way she was getting up to lend a hand. As striking as she found the man, he was going to pay for trying to take her hand a moment ago. He presumed far too much and definitely needed bringing down a peg or two.

"Don't give him the satisfaction! Besides, you wouldn't want to spoil the others guys fun would you?" Tanya nodded towards the rest of the group who were in hysterics also.

There was only so many times that the shop assistant could get away with measuring Robin, and soon it was Little John's turn. After each man had been measured individually, they each given a pair of blue jeans and sent into the dressing rooms to try the trousers on.

"Can you give Will black jeans?" Charli's question earned her a snake eye stare from the sales assistant.

"If you wish." He exchanged the jeans for a darker pair. Robin rolled his eyes not really caring much about the colour of the strange pants he was expected to wear. Will, Robin and the gang took the trousers and disappeared into the changing rooms. John was the first to appear in his jeans, and Charli had to duck behind Tanya to stop herself laughing out loud.

"Oh my word! Charli, don't be awful! Stop laughing!" Tanya tried to hold the laughter in too. Unable to say or do anything except shake with laughter, Charli made a noise that sounded like a cross between a guinea pig and a normal pig.

"Look, Charli! Will!" Charli stopped laughing suddenly when Will stepped, a little uncertainly, from out of the changing room.

"Holy crap!" Her eyes widened and she clutched Tanya's arm. "I think I'm gonna faint Tan!" She said weakly as Will walked over to them. "Look at his...his…oh shit!"

"Out with it Charli, his arse!"

Tanya couldn't help but look too; he did look pretty darn good as he headed over to them. At least it hadn't taken him so long to put them on. The others seemed to be taking their time, whatever they were doing.

"Alan, I think those are on the wrong way round." Came Robin's amused voice from behind the curtain.

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are," Much took up the argument. Will approached the girls nervously.

"Well?" Charli could do nothing but nod her approval, and Will grinned at the effect he was having on her. He took a seat next to her along with John to wait for the others. As he sat down, Alan was thrown out of the dressing room, and Robin's head appeared.

"Tanya, tell him he has them on back to front!" Tanya started laughing at Alan, who had indeed put his jeans on back to front. "See Alan. She's laughing!" The dejected young man trudged back behind the curtain to change his trousers.

"Are you guys nearly done?" Tanya asked. "Hey, Charli, wouldn't it be weird if they all jumped out from behind the curtain and started singing 'Men in Tights.'"

"Weird wouldn't even cover it. It would be scary!" Charli grimaced. "Not to mention embarrassing."

"Men in Tights?" Will asked, just before deciding that he didn't really want to know. Luckily, he was saved by the appearance of the rest of his friends.

Alan showed himself again, trousers the right way this time, followed by Djaq and then Much. Djaq, you could tell, felt slightly uncomfortable but smiled when Alan gave her a small wink. Much complained that they were too tight but it was probably only due to the amount of food he ate on a daily basis. Alan just looked typically good in them like any cute young man did. As a whole, they looked rather good; most importantly, they didn't stand out anymore.

"Where's Robin?" Charli asked. Much was about to answer when Robin waltzed out of the dressing room and straight over to a long mirror.

"Not bad if I may say so." He grinned as he twisted his head around and looked down to study his own backside. "Not bad at all." He studied himself for several moments before glancing up and catching Tanya's reflection staring at him. "You like what you see?" He smirked.

"No," Tanya lied. "You look ridiculous."

Robin turned and headed in her direction, ignoring the rest of the group as they asked Charli's opinion on how they looked. Tanya didn't know where to look; she tried to avoid his lean, muscular body as he swiftly approached her. "I don't look ridiculous, and you know it."

Tanya rose from the chair before he came any closer and headed for the door. "It's getting too hot in here."

"I knew it," Robin laughed as he jogged after her. "They do look good on me."

"Right guys," Charli rolled her eyes. "I'll cover the cost of these, you need to keep them on for now though. Then we'll quickly grab you a couple of t-shirts to wear too so we can be on our-" Charli was cut of mid-sentence when the store security alarm rang out.

The outlaws covered their ears in shock and not much could be heard except for the word 'witchcraft' which was more than likely to be little John again. Charli, ears covered too, glanced towards the doors to see Tanya dragging Robin back in by the scruff of his neck. Now that was amusing. She could just make out their words.

"If you'd just stay put and quit following me about everywhere-" Tanya yelled.

"Maybe if you'd just stay with me then I wouldn't have to follow you everywhere."

"I'm sorry. Did I miss something? Was there a rule made somewhere along the way stating that I had to stay by your side?"

"No, but I'm Robin of Locksley and you have to do as-"

"Oh shut up!" Tanya snapped as she punched him in the arm.

The group looked on in amusement, as the two were unaware that they were being watched. "They need to get a room," Charli shook her head.

"A room?" Will looked confused.

"Never mind," she smiled at him. "Right, let's pay and then get out of here."

"What about those two?" Alan thumbed over to the pair who were still debating near the door. Will shrugged and answered for her. "Maybe we could lose them somewhere?"

Charli laughed. "I think you and I are going to get on very well."


	15. Chapter 15: No trip to Sherwood for you!

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Fifteen: No trip to Sherwood  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

A/N: This is the first time I have done an authors note...I don't do them that often. I just wanted to say thankyou for all the reviews and for all your support! And, as many of you have told me about all the angsty fics (Im not surprised, after what just happened on the series), I thought I would post you this next chapter earlier than I planned I would. So enjoy!

* * *

"So where now?" Alan asked as the group walked out the shop.

"I said, because you probably didn't hear me over Ron and Hermione back there, that we are going to get some t-shirts for you." Charli had to raise her voice over the arguing of Robin and Tanya.

"Ron and Hermione?" Alan queried as they all made there way through the shopping arcade. The group stuck together as best they could, although Tanya and Robin were walking a little slower than the rest.

"Two people out of another movie," Charli explained.

"Witchcraft?" John asked

"Why yes it is, actually." John blanched and Charli swore under her breath. "Good Witchcraft though!"

"There's no such thing" John replied stubbornly.

"Fine! Your not watching Harry Potter then." Charli said. "The others can-" Charli was interrupted by a sudden gasp from Much. "Its James!"

"Excuse me?"

Much ran forward towards HMV. Charli shouted after him but quickly stopped when she saw exactly what he meant. Outside the music store stood a large life size picture of Daniel Craig. "It's James Bond!" He stood staring in awe at the plaque.

"Hey guys, come back!" The others had all run after Much when they had realised what he was looking at, and now stood in front of the window, jostling each other out of the way. "Hey Tanya - Slight problem" She called back to her friend, who was still arguing with Robin

"What's that?" She shoved Robin to one side when he stood blocking her way

For an answer, Charli pointed at the group of outlaws, now yelling excitedly, trying to get the picture to answer them, and expressing their concerns very loudly when the cut-out remained mute. They had started to attract stares from passers by.

Tanya's mouthed dropped open just watching the scene before her. She stepped around Robin and began to head over but found herself not getting very far when she was picked up and moved to one side so that Robin could get there first. "Why you little bugger!" She seethed. "You'll pay for that."

"Focus on the problem at hand!" Charli said, grabbing Robin's hood and holding him back so that Tanya could reach the outlaws without interruption. "Your men are a big problem."

"My men are not a big problem," Robin protested, his eyes looking longingly at Daniel Craig. "Let go of my hood woman!"

"You do realise that that is a picture?" Charli refused to do as he asked. "It is neither alive, nor does it talk."

The outlaw stopped trying to pull away and turned to face her. "That's not a picture! Its taller than you."

"It's a picture, trust me. Now, go control your men, we're moving on."

Robin's bottom lip protruded slightly but then he looked over at the men and realised that people were starting to stare at them. The last thing he wanted was for people to think they were mental; he'd worked so hard to deserve more than that

"Much," Robin called. "Its time to go." There was no answer from the men at all. Robin sighed and was about to call again, when Charli hissed in his ear, The Kat "If you don't get them to come now, no trip to Sherwood for you."

That made Robin move fast. He pushed passed Charli, grabbed Much and Alan and began to pull them away from the window. Tanya followed suit and took Djaq's arm. Charli grinned and did the same to Will. They moved off, the obsessed outlaws staring dolefully back at the cut out of their new hero.

"Remind me to use the Sherwood tactic again," Charli grinned evilly.

The group of eight headed towards Topman and entered cautiously, the last thing they wanted was to be collared into trying strange clothes on again so soon. Tanya led them straight to the rack of men's shirts. "Pick your favourite one" She smiled.

"Is that a good idea?" Charli said, but before Tanya could reply, the men had begun going through the rack. "Wow! Anyone would think they'd done this before!" Charli couldn't believe her eyes. "They're like women!"

"I guess we can leave them to it then. Why don't we get some stuff for ourselves?"

"Again, is that such a good idea?" Charli protested as Tanya dragged her away to look at the women's clothes.

"They'll be okay," she glanced back over her shoulder as the men grabbed several shirts and headed for the dressing rooms without assistance. "I need to buy hair dye today and extensions…not that I don't like my hair as it is but…" she glanced quickly at Robin.

"I never thought you would change your appearance for a guy." Charli smirked. "Oh no wait, you did that already. Ignore me." She picked up a light blue corset. "Ooh, I've been looking for one of these for ages! Ok, you go and get your hair stuff, I'll stay here and baby-sit the boys."

Tanya shot her a dirty look before heading out of the store, leaving the girl alone with the guys. Charli glanced around. There was no site of the outlaws in the shop. Perfect. She could try the corset on. As she headed over to the changing room there was a series of crashes and people started to scream. Charli shut her eyes.

Sure enough, she heard familiar voices coming from the direction of the crashes. "Much! Look what you've done!"

"Me? It was Alan!"

"No it wasn't," Alan said childishly. Charli slowly opened her eyes, and surveyed the carnage around her. There was only three stands left, well, standing. The rest were on the floor, clothes and accessories scattered everywhere. Shoppers stood in shock

The shop manager ran over, waving his hands about everywhere in hysterics. "What have you done?" He cried. The outlaws looked around in shock

"Oops," Much offered pathetically.

Charli fought the urge to run and hide, or at least chuck something at the heads of all six of them. Where was Tanya when she needed someone to get mad gracefully? Buying hair products to impress a man she already had wrapped round her little finger.

"Okay guys," Charli took a deep breath. "Let's help clean this mess up." The guys started to pick the scattered t-shirts up from the floor one bye one, but not without arguing amongst themselves about who had caused the damage.

"What happened here?" Tanya appeared behind them looking flustered.

"You left me!" Charli shrieked. "You left me, and they destroyed the shop!"

"But I…what? Don't blame me," Tanya shook her head and, throwing down her shopping bags, bent over to start picking up shirts too. "Can't shop in peace," she mumbled.

It took ages to clear up the shop, mainly because the outlaws kept making more as they argued over whose fault it was. Eventually, Charli snapped, and shouted at them to be quiet. When it was obvious that her temper was only going to keep them quiet for so long, Tanya made the Sherwood threat again. Each of the outlaws stumbled around quickly, tidying up as if their lives depended on it.

"Oh, I love this tactic!" Tanya grinned sadistically

"At least tell me you bought the hair stuff?" Charli muttered as she and Will picked up a stand full of jackets, which had miraculously stayed attached.

"Yeah," she fumbled through her bag and pulled out a box of L'Oreal Crème. "What do you think? Dark brown? It's more natural than my blonde," she then dug around inside to reveal a packet full of dark matching extensions and grinned. "Nice huh?"

Charli rolled her eyes. "Give me neon blue any day!"

"What was that?" Will asked, coming to stand next to her.

"It's a stupid colour she uses on her hair," Tanya laughed.

"Blue hair?" Will gaped

"I did it once," Charli protested. "And it looked kind of cool. But also kind of retarded."

Will looked at Robin and shrugged. "I have no idea what she just said, all I know is that she used to have blue hair."

After what seemed like an eternity, the clothes shop was back to its normal state, Charli was apologising profusely to the store manager and Tanya was ushering the over excited outlaws out of the shop.

"Coffee," Tanya gasped. "I need coffee, now."

"We need to get her some coffee, trust me," Charli looked worriedly at her

"She says it a lot, but this time she means it!" She took Tanya's arm. "The closest Coffee shop is..."she glanced around, "Costa. This way!"

"What's coffee?" Alan asked as they followed the two girls

"Its a drink." Tanya said. "With caffeine! Need caffeine!" She practically pulled Robin and Alan towards the coffee shop. Charli linked arms with Will and Much and left Djaq and Little John to follow close on their heels.

"Caffeine?" Much enquired.

"Its a drug. Gives you energy, makes you awake, that kind of thing."

"Oh right, I see," Much thought for a moment or two. "Do they have food there?"


	16. Chapter 16: From Outer Mongolia

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Sixteen: From Outer Mongolia  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

A/N: Greetings RixxiSpooks!! Thanks for your continued support!!! We are writing Chapter 28 as I post this, so plenty more to come!!!

* * *

"Yes Much, muffins and cakes and other things." Charli answered.

Again, the outlaws looked at her blankly, but she was spared another question when they reached the coffee house and Much could see the food for himself.

"Can we have a double shot espresso, Tanya? Guys, would you like to try some Coffee? And Much," she turned to the delighted man with his nose pressed up against the glass screen. "What food do you want?"

His eyes glazed over as he looked greedily at the variety of cakes and sweets. "Can I have one of each?"

"No Much you-" Charli was cut short suddenly when she spotted two very familiar looking men that sat also the in the coffee shop. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Tanya followed her line of sight, and quickly came to the same conclusion. "Oh shit."

Tanya looked around frantically, trying desperately to think of something to do: hide? No, too late. They had already been spotted.

"Tanya? Charli?" The two men got to their feet, and started to walk over. Charli tried, unsuccessfully, to hide behind Will.

"Bugger off, bugger off, bugger off," she muttered.

"Hey, you never told us you were heading out?" One of the guys said to Tanya.

"Neither did you," Tanya pointed out defensively, as the guy who had spoken to her slid his arm around her waist. Charli was receiving similar treatment from the red-haired man, who kissed her cheek as he greeted her. Both girls pushed the men away slightly. "Do we have to tell you everything we do?"

The outlaws looked uncomfortably at the newcomers, both Will and Robin glaring hostilely at the men.

"Yes," the guy talking to Tanya smiled. "Isn't that right Darren?"

"Well, after you put the phone down on us yesterday… It would have been nice of you to call back."

"We got distracted," Charli mumbled, her cheeks slightly red. She was avoiding Will's gaze, staring determinedly at the floor.

"Who are your new friends? Are they what was so important that you couldn't possibly speak to your boyfriend?" The redhead demanded. There was a silence.

Tanya, feigning cheerfulness, turned to the Outlaws. "Oh, haven't we introduced you?" She grinned. "Harry, Darren, this is John, Alan, Much, Djaq, Will and Robin. Guys, this is Harry and that's Darren." Four out of six of the outlaws greeted the men amiably enough, Will gave a weak smile but Robin just gave a stony, disagreeable stare. "They are exchange students, from, um… Outer Mongolia." Robin turned to Tanya and raised an eyebrow. As he opened his mouth to say something, Charli elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to gasp.

"Yeah, we are helping out the university for a while." She smiled sweetly.

"Helping at the uni, huh? Well, that's news to us," Harry said.

"Yeah, you stay as far away from the academic staff as possible when not in lectures or tutorials," Darren got in his two cents. The outlaws were lost by the conversation at this point. What was university? What was Outer Mongolia? Much went back to staring longingly at the cakes; the others half listened to the conversation. Will was now staring between Darren and Charli and Robin glared at Harry. If looks could kill, Harry would have been dead and buried.

Tanya noticed the way Robin was looking at Harry and it infuriated her to some extent. She found it flattering that he was acting the over-zealous boyfriend, but the fact of the matter still remained; he wasn't. Although, she still felt a little uncomfortable that Harry was here along with Robin…

"So you guys are from Outer Mongolia, huh?" Harry spoke loudly to them and broke the words down as if speaking to a group of three year olds.

"I am not," Robin said

"You are," Tanya said, her voice weighted

"I am not," Robin remained stubborn

"You are!" Tanya smiled at him dangerously.

"I am-ow!"

"You are," Charli pressed her foot down on his toe.

"I am," Robin agreed, a sour expression on his face.

"They are a little jetlagged, it's effecting their English." Charli tried to explain, causing Robin to glare at her, rubbing his toe against his leg. That had annoyed him!

He stepped forward suddenly, tight lipped and angry. "Who ARE you anyway!" He then looked at Tanya and hissed. "I do not like these two men!"

Tanya grabbed Robin's hood and pulled him backwards, a thing that both girls seemed to be doing a lot. "Shut up!" She too hissed in his ear. She then took his arm and pulled them both out of hearing range. "These two MEN, happen to be our boyfriends, so back off!"

"Boyfriends?" Robin looked confused. "What is a boyfriend?"

Charli sighed. "In your 'country'," she emphasized the word, "it would be almost the same as being betrothed." As soon as the words had left her mouth she knew that it was not a good thing to say. Betrothed to them would mean they were to be married. "Okay, maybe not betrothed, we aren't going to be married."

"You sure as hell don't sound like you're from Outer Mongolia!" Darren noted as the group moved over to the counter; much still had his face pressed to the glass counter, oblivious of what was going on around him. "In fact...I'd say you were pretty local if you ask me!"

"They just teach English well there. All outer Mongolian's are bilingual," Charli swore at herself. Why couldn't she have said they had come from an English speaking country? Like Canada? Or the middle of the Australian desert? No, she had to go and say Outer Mongolia.

"Um...we best be on our way", Tanya said, taking Charli's arm and pulling her away from the two men. "We'll phone you?"

"Hey wait a minute!" Harry grabbed Tanya's arm. "We don't see you for a few days and then you leave us so suddenly? With a group of funny looking men from the other side of the world no doubt." He eyed the outlaws warily. "I thought you were getting a coffee anyway? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Tanya had no answer for her boyfriend. Charli calmly detached his hand from her friends arm. "I wouldn't call them funny looking, if I were you." She warned. Luckily, Alan and Djaq had frog marched Robin out of hearing. "And what's it to you what we do? It's a free country. If we decide we don't want coffee, we don't have to have it."

The two guys looked on in utter shock when, together, the group walked quickly out of the coffee shop. "But I wanted a cake..." Much protested when Alan had to quickly run back for him.

"You'll have to wait until later," Alan tried to explain. "Believe me when I say that now is not a good time."

A silence fell between them. Robin stalked ahead, Will drifted along behind. Tanya and Charli walked together. They had walked no more than ten meters, when Tanya stopped walking and called out angrily to Robin.

"Alright, just what is your problem?"

Robin stopped dead. He turned and glared at her. "I already told you, I didn't like those two men."

Tanya walked toward him, threatingly. "And who the hell are you to decide whether or not you like them or whether you don't? Darren did nothing to hurt you, nor Harry!"

"Yes he did!" Was his next comment.

"What?" Tanya said in angry exasperation. "What did he do?" There was a small pause as Robin closed the gap between the two of them in two strides. He took Tanya by the waist and pressed his lips gently against hers. The outlaws and Charli stared in shock.

Tanya relaxed into arms for a moment, her mind swirling slightly out of control. His lips felt warm and soft against hers as he kissed her slowly; then her senses took over her. She pulled away and shoved him, doing the only thing that seemed right at the time. She slapped him.

"You ever do that again and I'll make personally sure you never have children Robin Hood!" Robin grinned at her.

Unable to stop herself grinning back, Tanya turned on her heels and stormed off before he could see her expression. Wide eyed, Charli followed her.

"Was not expecting that," Alan commented. "Not being funny, but I don't think she is very happy with you Robin."

Robin continued to smirk. "She kissed me back, you all saw it. I KNEW she liked me," he brushed a piece of lint of his clothing in a cocky manner before looking back at his friends. "Where did they go?"

The group looked around to find the two girls had disappeared from sight. Alan chuckled. "Let's go have some fun."

They headed to the nearest store, not having a clue what is what or what the store sold. "Do you think it is wise, leaving without Tanya and Charli?" Djaq enquired as she looked over her shoulder to see if they'd appear.

"What is this?" Alan gasped, disgusted, having ignored Djaq's comment. He picked up the nearest product and held it up. "What do you think?" He held the black (with fluffy pink trimming) bra and knickers set up against him.

"Looks very good on you," Much nodded his approval. "Although I have a feeling it is supposed to be for a lady…that's why it looks good on you."

Djaq let out a laugh that sounded more like a chock causing Alan to throw the under-garments back down in a strop.

"Hey," Robin grinned, picking up a piece of clothing marked 'sexy lingerie.' "What's lingerie?"

"Well," Little John spoke up. "I have no idea, but it says sexy on it, so maybe you can wear it."

Robin screwed his face up and advanced towards John. "Are you LAUGHING at me? I cannot help being 'sexy', as Tanya put it last night." He grinned. "Wish she'd come back," he wondered off into his own world.

Little John rolled his eyes. "We should probably leave this shop now. We are attracting odd stares, and we are the only males in here. With the exception of Djaq, of course."

Alan nodded his agreement, and they group left. The next shop they went in looked a bit more hopeful. At least it was called "Game" which sounded promising.

"Will," Alan hung back to talk to his best friend. "Are you alright? Your being quiet."

Will plastered on his best smile and tried to convince the man that he was fine when in truth he was not. Meeting Darren and Harry had bothered him as much as it had bothered Robin. "I'm just very tired…my brain hurts from having to take in this new world," he lied.

"I thought your brain always hurt." Alan teased. "So that's normal aint it?"

Will rolled his eyes and punched Alan playfully in the shoulder before the two men stepped into 'Game'. The store seemed to be filled with many shelves, filled with rectangular shaped boxes that had pictures on the front. "What the-"

"No idea." Robin cut his friend Much off before he could finish. "Let's have a look around though." He half ordered.

"Lord of the Rings," Much read, picking up one of the boxes. "Shrek Three. Happy Feet. Eragon. Pirates of the Caribbean. What the hell is all of this?" The man was talking to himself, as the others had already found the large TV, found in all game stores, on which customers could try out the games on offer. By chance, the game that was being previewed on the screen was 007: Casino Royale. The outlaw's crowded round the screen in awe as the figure of James Bond revolved on the TV. The menu flashed on the screen.

"What do you do it? How do you make it play?" Robin asked.

"Tanya had a box thing..." Alan said. "Like this," he picked up the Wii remote and waved it, pressing a button. The screen faded to black and the game began. "What did I do?" He gasped, dropping the remote.

"Give that to me!" Much appeared behind the others and snatched the remote up. "All you have to do is…" He began to press a few buttons as if he'd done it a million times before and the computerized image of Daniel Craig began to move around.

"Look Much!" Exclaimed Alan excitedly. "He only moves when you press that…thingy in your hand!"

"I, Alan-A-Dale, am a genius!" Much spoke out with a nod.

"That is a matter of opinion," Alan replied, snatching the remote from Much's hand again. The two began to squabble over the remote, while on the screen James Bond got shot six times and blown up four. As the screen faded to black for the tenth time, Robin, Will, Djaq and Little John left them to their argument.

"I want one of those black shiny things James has," Will said mainly to himself as they browsed more of the boxes upon the shelves. "The fun I could have with one of those, especially with Vaysey and Guy…and I need to stop calling it a black shiny thing, It must have a name."

Robin gave Will a pointed look. "Violent aren't we? I've told you many a time that it isn't the way, as much as I think they deserve a good beating from time to time."

"Robin's right," Little John nodded, picking up an "animal crossing" game and inspecting the back. "We aren't about Killing."

"And it's called a gun," Djaq stated. The outlaws looked at her in surprise. "What? Some people actually pay attention you know when watching a moo-vie."

"I tried," Robin protested. "But Charli and Tanya wouldn't shut up, and John kept knocking the popcorn everywhere."

"Speaking of which," John ignored the comment about the popcorn. "Where are Charli and Tanya?"

Robin and Will looked outside where a stream of people walked past in a hurry. "Maybe we should go find them before they have our necks." He looked over at Much and Alan who were still fighting over the games console. "Oi! We're moving! Let's go!"

"Robin..."Alan said, but his protests fell on deaf ears as the group began to move. Grabbing Much's arm, Alan hurried after them, not wanting to get left behind in the big world of Robin Park. The world of Robin Hood was hectic enough.

The front door to the flat rattled several times on the hinges before halting. "It won't open! It's stuck solid. And how do we know that this is even the right door!" Guy took a step back and looked around the hallway and all the other doors there.

"We don't Gisborne." The Sheriff was leaning against the wall inspecting his fingernails. "But if it isn't, we break into the next one. And we keep doing it, until we find the right door. Now come on! You've beaten the gates down to Nottingham Castle itself, this should be easy!"

Gisborne let out a long sigh of frustration. The fact that he was the one doing all the physical work again irritated him. It was so typical of Vaysey just to sit back and watch the world go by around him, waiting for somebody to bring Robin Hood's head on a plate to him. Robin Hood? The disgusting little weed of a man was going to get his comeuppance one of these days, and with that thought, he rammed his shoulder full belt into the door, knocking it in.

"Woops," he muttered, looking at the door, which was hanging on its hinges at a funny angle. The Sheriff clapped his hands.

"Well done!" He stepped past Gisborne and into the hall, leaving the disheveled, black clad man to follow him.

"What a weird looking house." The Sheriff picked up the phone from the side and turned it over in his hands, before putting it back down. "Weird, weird, weird."

"Forgive me for saying my lord," Guy spoke smoothly as he studied his surroundings. "But everything in this 'world' is weird."

Vaysey walked down the hallway and into the living room where he noticed the dirty plates still sat on the dining table from that morning. "Disgusting!" He grimaced. "Yes, Robin Hood and his band of filthy outlaws were definitely here."

"We know they were here," Gisborne pointed out. "We saw them come in here last night. What are we doing in here again?"

"We didn't know it was this building!" The Sheriff said in an exasperated voice as he wandered down the hallway. "This is a flat. More than one house." The concept was lost on Guy, who remained in the living room, inspecting the television and the other electronic equipment that had been shown to the outlaws the night before.

"Ha!" The Sheriff shouted from an unknown room. "Well, we have learnt one thing about them today, despite the fact that there are no maids here."

Gisborne dropped the DVD box, with a picture of a bulky blonde man on the cover he had been studying, to make his way into the other room. Vaysey held up a number of different items in his hand and Guy smirked knowingly.


	17. Chapter 17: I will not kiss you until

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Seventeen: I will not kiss you until you ask me too  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

Tanya stormed through the shopping center Charli running after her. The woman was ranting to herself quietly, shocked, outraged, and more than a little pleased at what Robin had just done.

"First he goes and gets angry at Harry, when Harry has done nothing. Then when I confront him, he kisses me! I mean, what kind of a man does that? Huh?" She turned on Charli, who looked more than a little scared.

"I don't know, but Tanya - "

"I mean, the cheek of him! How dare he do that!"

"Um, Tanya?"

"What?"

"We no longer have outlaws following us," Charli stared at her friend wide eyed.

Tanya stopped her rant for a few moments to realize that Charli was right; the outlaws were nowhere in sight. "Shit." She ran her hands through her hair, as she looked around frantically.

"Ok," Charli took a deep breath. "Let's not panic about this and just think. If you were an outlaw from 1192, where would you go?"

"Its easy," Tanya said, slightly hysterical already. "All we have to do is follow the trail of destruction. Oh God, they are never going to let us in here again!"

"They can't have gone far, lets go back to where we were," Charli attempted to remain level headed.

"Why didn't we buy them a phone?" Tanya grabbed her arm. "That's it! When we find them, we buy them a phone."

"Where you getting the money from?" Charli stood up on tiptoe to search for the outlaws.

"Your dads credit card, of course." She took Charli by the arm and led them back to where they had been stood several minutes ago. Many people walked past, but none they recognized to be the outlaws. "Let's head back towards the main doors and work our way through the place. They can't have gone that far."

"My dad's credit card?" Charli laughed. "Yeah, I can so see that happening. There - is that? Oh now, that's just a random person. They would be so much easier to spot if they weren't wearing Jeans like EVERY OTHER DAMN PERSON" Charli took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Tanya laughed but knew that Charli had a point; every man and his dog were jeans. "Just stay calm, we'll find them." Tanya tried to reassure but the panic was already setting in. "I can't believe we lost Robin Hood and his men at Robin Park," she hissed to herself. "This will be HIS doing no doubt, seeing as they follow HIM everywhere! When I find that arrogant little git of a man I'm going to KILL HIM!"

"That's not really very nice." Came a familiar deep voice from behind Tanya and Charli. Both girls whirled around, but it was not long before relief gave way to anger and seeing all six outlaws safe behind them.

Tanya turned a deep shade of Crimson and if it weren't for Charli pulling her back, she would have surely leapt on the man. "Where, in the name of Christ, have you been!" She yelled instead.

Robin held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He grinned; Tanya wanted to knock the smirk off his face. "We just wanted to take a look around. Besides, you seemed pretty upset."

"Upset? UPSET!"

"Yes, upset, like you are now actually," he looked over her shoulder at Charli in utter amazement. "Where does she GET this temper!"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Tanya swatted his chest.

"Ow, " he sulked as she rubbed were she'd smacked him. It wasn't long before he was grinning again. "Violent aren't we? I love it when you get mad."

"Oh that's it," Tanya walked away before she really laid into him.

"What did you do? What did you destroy? How much money do I owe this place?" Charli changed the subject as Tanya hid behind her, dreading the answers. There was an outraged cry from the six outlaws.

"We didn't do anything!"

"We might have broken that remote thing."

"No, Much, you might have broken that remote thing!"

"Well, yes, alright... but we didn't do anything else."

"SHUT-UP!" Charli yelled this time. Each of the outlaws stopped talking, looking at Charli as if she was about to murder them. Charli plastered on her sweetest smile. "Now, here's what we are going to do. We are going to make our way home shortly. We are going to STAY together and there will be no more accidents, no more destroying of shops. Is that understood?"

The outlaws all nodded eagerly, making it perfectly clear that they weren't about to argue with her. "I need to make one more stop." She then said to Tanya quietly. "At the sports shop."

"You go." Tanya nodded. "Ill watch this lot. Be as quick as you can." Charli took off, running in the direction of JJB Sports, and Tanya folded her arms, attempting to out stare each of the outlaws. Well, all of them except Robin.

He grinned and looked her up and down again. Tanya let out a sigh of frustration. She marched over and dragged him to one side again. "Let's get one thing straight Locksley. I don't know when you got it into your head that I am some random piece of meat you can eye up and fondle and KISS whenever pleases, but I'm not, so back off." She sighed. "You are never to kiss me again, do you hear me?"

Robin sighed too. "Fine. I will not kiss you until you ask me too," Tanya nodded, satisfied. Robin couldn't resist adding, cheekily, "Which you will do."

Tanya didn't know whether to laugh or cry; maybe he had a point but that was BESIDE the point! "Let's go," she walked back to where the others were randomly sat on the indoor benches. "I don't trust you on your own." Or myself for that matter she thought.

It wasn't long before Charli returned. She was out of breath, and clutching a rather large carrier bag. "Idiotic guy behind the desk," she muttered. "Right, shall we go?"

It had been a noisy journey back to the flat. The outlaws all seemed to want to prove to Charli and Tanya that they were sorry for wandering off by them, and for all the trouble they had caused in Top shop. All the outlaws, that is, except Will, who remained quietly staring out of the window.

Tanya pulled the car up the drive, and the outlaws tumbled out, and into the block of flats, chattering excitedly. Tanya rolled her eyes at Charli, locked the car and followed them. As he walked past her, Charli caught Will's sleeve, and pulled him back. When the last of his friends had gone in, Charli pulled him into the doorway.

"What's wrong, Will?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, smiling at her.

"Bull," she spluttered. "You've been quiet ever since…the…coffee shop," she peered at him, a small frown on her face.

"There's nothing wrong," he said. Charli reached out and took his hand.

"Please tell me?" When Will pulled his hand from her grasp, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping. "Please Will!"

"You shouldn't be holding my hand, Charli. Not if your betrothed." He said coolly.

"What?" Charli frowned. "Oh God." She remembered how she had explained the concept of boyfriends to Robin. He must have overheard her. "No Will, I'm not betrothed."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said," Charli sighed. "But it works slightly differently here. Darren and I definitely aren't getting married."

"Your not?" There was a flicker of something in Will's eyes. Was it hope? Charli touched a hand to her forehead. She was going to have a wicked headache later that day.

"No. Now, will you tell me what is wrong?"

Will fidgeted uncomfortably. "Promise you won't slap me? Like Tanya did to Robin?"

Charli grinned. "No, Will, I shall not slap you."

Will nodded. "I don't know Charli. Since I arrived, and I know it was only yesterday but, well, I really like you…" He said the last part very quickly. "And I thought you liked me to, I mean, you acted like you liked me, and then you introduced us to Darren…"

"Oh…" There was a silence. Then Charli sighed. "I do like you Will...really like you. I'm sorry for leading you on. Darren and I have had our problems, and I'm not sure where I stand or where I relationship is going. But I do really like you."

There was silence between the two of them. "Okay, say something," Charli laughed nervously. Choosing not to, Will pulled her towards him and slipped his arms around her.

"You said you wouldn't slap me," he reminded her, before pressing his lips to hers gently.

She had slipped her arms around his waist, when the door to the flats flew open and a scared looking Tanya stuck her head back out into the street, causing them to jump apart.

"Hey, Charli. You better come and see this. Someone has completely destroyed your door!"

Will looked at Charli for a moment, a look of confusion written on his face. "We should go see what's happened." He took her hand and together they followed Tanya back up the stairs.

"Holy Shit!" Was more or less Charli's reaction, with a few more colorful adjectives that the outlaws didn't really understand. "Who broke my door?" She pulled her hand from Wills and went over to examine it.

"Three guesses," Little John growled as he too studied the damaged door. Robin cursed and looked up at the ceiling with a grimace.

"Look," Alan pointed point, "I'm not being funny, but it's not safe here anymore. Maybe we should-"

"It doesn't matter where we go!" Robin snapped his head round to Alan. "It's obvious we are being watched. That's why they broke in whilst we were out."

"Am I missing something?" Tanya frowned while Charli continued to stare at her door in horror. "You guys know who would do this?"

"Guy of Gisborne," Robin spat.

"And the Sheriff." Will added. "Charli?"

"Huh?" Charli suddenly spun around on the spot to face Will; she had been in her own world for a moment. "What?" She looked a little dazed.

"Are you alright?" Alan asked, coming up to stand behind Will.

"Of course she isn't." Tanya said, taking her friends arm and beginning to usher her inside. "Her door got knocked down. Would you be ok?"

"Wait" Robin leaped forward, pulling Tanya back. "Its not safe!"

Tanya shrugged him off. "Don't touch me," but before she could go any further she realized that Robin was right; it wasn't safe. "I'm sorry."

Robin nodded before looking back at his men. He motioned for them all to come forward and follow him into the flat.

"Um…" Alan whispered. "I'm not being funny but, if they ARE here, we're unarmed anyway, so…"

"I don't think they are here," Robin led the men through the flat. "They must have been searching for something in particular, there's not very much disturbance inside. Tanya, where did you hide the weapons? Check they are still there."

Tanya headed to the bedroom without even questioning him. Charli still stood in the hallway looking a little white. The rest of the outlaws continued their search around the flat for anything unusual. When Tanya didn't return after a few minutes, Robin went to look for her. He found her crouched down at the base of the wardrobe looking slightly worried.

"What is it?" He strode over to join her. "The weapons? Are they still there?"

Tanya looked up at him. "Yeah, but they've been disturbed."


	18. Chapter 18: Marshmellowstache

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Eighteen: Marshmellow-stache  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"I don't care that it's a Sunday" Charli shouted down the phone. "Some idiot broke down my door, and need you to fix it!…" she listened for a while. "Look… Get yourself out of bed, and up to fix my door!" She slammed the phone back on the hook, and turned to face the outlaws. "Yeah, they aren't going to fix it until tomorrow." She closed her eyes and ran her hand threw her hair. "We should have just gone and found them yesterday. At least then we could have tied them up and gagged them."

Robin smiled.

"That sounds appealing. We could tie them up, gag them and then leave them in the forest. Or feed them to some wild animal."

"We do not do that" Little John rumbled.

"I'm beginning to wish you had a different view, Little John" Robin clapped his hand on his friends shoulder. "It would be nice if you agreed to our murderous plans one of these days, instead of just knocking me out and doing what you want to do." Robin was treated to a stare from the large man.

"I think that means 'Shut up Robin'" Tanya called from the Kitchen, where she was busily adding little marshmallow to large cups of hot chocolate. Bringing them over on a tray, she handed them out, keeping one for herself and settling down on the arm of the sofa. Charli joined them, picking up a mug and wrapping her hands around it, staring gloomily into the dark brown liquid.

"What is this?" Much, too, looked at the brown liquid in his mug. "And what are the round, melting things?"

"Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows."

"Marshmallows?"

"Yeah" Tanya grinned, sipping from her mug. "You know, when you dream about giant bananas and big white, floating things? Those big white floating things are giant marshmallows."

"I do not dream about giant bananas" Much sputtered. "I don't think I even know what a giant banana is!"  
"Its fruit" Charli said, blowing the steam away from her mug.

"Oh. Well, that makes it so much more easier to understand." Much said sarcastically.

"Don't start with us, Much, you'll only loose!" Tanya grinned.

"So this is food?" Much asked.

"Yeah." Her answer was good enough for him, and he took a large gulp. As he looked up, he say seven faces staring at him. As one, they all burst out laughing.

"What?" He grinned, looking from one to another. "Why are you laughing?"

"You have a marshmallow-stache" Tanya grinned. The weird word caused more peels of laughter to burst out of the Outlaws. Much's bewildered face only served for more amusement.

"What is that?" he asked, staring at Tanya like she had grown two extra heads. "A marshmallow-stache."

"You have a moustache made out of melted marshmallow!" Tanya giggled, pointing at Much's upper lip.

"Oh"

The phone rang, causing the Outlaws to jump, and Little John to spill the contents of the mug all over the floor in front of him. Charli glared, and Little John had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I said no more food on my floor" she cried, reaching for the phone. "Hello?" She climbed up off the couch and disappeared into her room to talk to the person on the other end. Will climbed of the sofa, leaving the outlaws and Tanya squabbling about who was going to clean up the mess of hot chocolate and marshmallow on the floor, and followed Charli into her room.

"Here" Tanya chucked a cloth at Little John. "You made the mess, you clean it up."

"I'm not cleaning it up! It was the telephony's fault, make that do it"

"Yeah, because the telephony – I mean telephone – is really going to consent to clean up YOUR mess. Wait, what am I saying? Its an object!"

"Well, someone has to clean it up" Robin said, from his position on the couch, and immediately got hit with the wet cloth.

"Thanks for volunteering Robin" Tanya said, settling back down.

"What?"

"Thanks for volunteering" Tanya repeated, while pushing him up. Muttering under his breath, Robin got down on his knees and began dabbing at the floor. Much, oblivious to all that was going on, had finished his hot chocolate, and was now busy drinking Will's. And Charli's. And Robin's. Alan, seeing Much begin to eye up his drink, quickly gulped the semi hot liquid down.

"So, shall we put another film on?" Djaq asked.

"We have to decide what we are going to do about the Sheriff business" Tanya said, standing up again and collecting the empty mugs now surrounding Much. "We can't just ignore it, we tried that once and look what happened." Robin held out the cloth to her and stood up.

"Finished." He glared, sitting back down on the sofa and sulking. A raised voice from Charli's bedroom caused everyone leap to their feet.

. Djaq, the only one with any hot chocolate left, manged to tip her mug all over the floor, on the exact same spot which Robin had just cleaned

"Oh you have got to be joking me!" Robin exclaimed. "Here! You do it this time!" He picked up the cloth again and threw it soppily at Tanya.

"Don't you throw things at me!" Tanya hurled the chocolate covered cloth back at him. "I'll go check on those two." She headed toward the bedroom.

Tanya rolled her eyes and mouthed the words 'what does she want?' as she took a seat on the bed next to Charli.

"Who is it?" Will asked curiously.

"Her mother," Tanya answered. "She's probably wondering what the hell is going on here."

Will looked slightly worried for a moment as Charli continued to try and calm her mum down. "Should we leave. I mean, I'm sure we can find somewhere else to stay"

"No" Tanya grinned. "Charli's mum likes to worry. In fact, if shes not worrying, she's not happy. So don't worry! Besides, she gets to spend quality time with her brother."

"Yes, okay, okayI will seee you soon, bye!" Charli finally hung up the phone and, with an exsaperted sigh. "She's going to want to come home soonwe need to get that door fixed."

"And how are we going to do that?" Tanya enquired. "Like you said, it's a Sunday."

"I could do it" Will offered, cautiously. "I mean, i'm a carpenter by trade... I don't know about making one of these new doors those."

Charli sat up.

"You could make a door?"

"Yes," Will shrugged as if it were not a big deal. "I can get it done with in a day or two, maybe?"

Charli shot off the bed and threw her arms around him. "I love you! Just tell me exactly what you'll need and I'll get it for you!"

Will looked on in complete shock as Charli made her way back into the living room leaving Will alone with Tanya.

"She loves me?"

Tanya chuckled and patted him on the back. "Don't take it too literally."

Will looked half relieved and half disappointed as the two of them followed Charli back into the living room. The five outlaws they had left on their own were crowded around the TV, the cloth and the hot chocolate stain on the carpet forgotten, arguing with each other about which film they wanted to see. Much and Robin wanted to watch James Bond again, while Djaq had found "High School Musical" and was trying to persuade them that it was a good thing to watch. Little John was inspecting the wires sticking out of the back of the television and Alan was trying to get static shocks of the screen

"Guys, GUYS!" Charli yelled. They all stopped what they were doing to look at her. "What the heck is going on? Somebody knocked my front door practically of it's hinges and broke into my flat. Guy of Gisborne and the Sheriff could be back at any moment to kill us all and you squabbling over what MOVIE to watch!"

The men stopped and turned to face the three of them, who were stood in the doorway to Charli's room. Djaq quickly put the DVD she was holding down, while Much hid his behind his back. Robin grinned at Tanya; Little John appeared from behind the back of the TV, And Alan cursed as he received a large shock from the TV. He had the decency to look embarrassed as he too turned to face Charli.

"I'm going to take a nice hot shower," Tanya was the first to step forward. "I'm so out stressed after meeting you guys and just thinking about what is to come! Ugh! You guys can do whatever the hell you want."

The guys outlaws all started talking and squabbling again as Tanya made her way to the bathroom. "I think I'll do my hair too" She continued to mumble

"Will!" Robin shook his head in disbelief but half grinned. "You're not going to let her go on her OWN are you?"

Will snapped out of his thoughts before jogging after Charli as she made her way to the door. "Wait! I'm coming with you…it would be better if I could see exactly what you…were buying…yeah"

Tanya popped her head around the bathroom door. "Look after her, or else."

Robins eyes popped out of his head when he saw the half naked girl hanging from the bathroom door. She had only wrapped a small towel around to say goodbye to Charli

Tanya was about to close the bathroom door when a foot appeared from nowhere, jamming it. She gasped and looked up to find the face of Robin smirking at her. "Can I come in?"

"No you most certainly cannot!" She tried the door again but failed when he pushed against it and held it tight. "You know, in 1192 this may have been acceptable, but today mate, believe me, I could have you done for sexual harassment! Now get lost!"

"No!" She kicked him harshly in the foot causing him to let out a loud 'oof'. "Leave me alone. You promised earlier today that you-"

"That I wouldn't kiss you, yeah I know." He stood back and rubbed his foot. Tanya opened the door a little bit more and glared at the sheer audicity of the man. "I'm not trying to kiss you though. I'm just trying to get in to the bathroom with you."

"Its the same thing!" Tanya half shouted, her hands on her hips. Robin, clearly lost by her logic, settled for looking her up and down now that the door was wider. As she was about to hit him, Little John appeared behind Robin, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him away from the door.

"Sorry Tanya" Little John grunted, literally chucking Robin onto the sofa

"Asshole," she yelled after him but shut the door quickly before anyone could see the small smile on her lips.

Robin sat and sulked on the sofa for a while and even more so when Djaq finally managed to put her stupid 'musical' movie on. Where was James Bond when you needed him? He wouldn't have put up with this kind of nonsense.

The outlaws, like Robin, were less than impressed when the musical began, and didn't even try to watch it. Much wandered into the kitchen and began opening all the drawers, looking for something to eat.

"Hey!" Much grinned as he opened the freezer "Why is it so cold in here?"

"I have no idea, I'd ask Charli but she's not here and Tanya's in the bathroom so"

"I'll ask her!" Robin leapt to his feet and started off in the direction of the bathroom, only to be stopped again by Little John, who reached out and grabbed the back of his t-shirt.

"No, you wont" he said firmly "Don't make me knock you out again! I swear this time it'll be for a damn good cause."


	19. Chapter 19: Earth to Outlaws

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Eighteen: Earth to Outlaws  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Where are we?" Will looked out of the car window at his surroundings. It had been dark now for nearly an hour, the strange modern town of Lockley lit up with lights everywhere. He found the whole thing rather daunting. 

"Toby's is only two minutes away. Don't worry, Will," Charli reassured him. Will turned his head quickly and looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm not worried."

Charli smiled back, before forcing herself to look back at the road. "Yeah. You seem to be taking all of this pretty well. Better than Little John, anyway"

Will chuckled and looked back out of the window again, not missing the way Charli had blushed slightly when he had looked at her. He liked her, as he had told her only earlier that day, there was no doubt of it. He had hoped to God that it had not been to soon and that he was not going to scare her away. He had honestly felt somewhat relieved when she had returned his feelings.

"You're just going to laugh?" Charli grinned, changing gear. "Your not going to tell me why it is you haven't had as much problem settling in as Witchcraft man?" She swerved to avoid a parked car, the driver of which had decided to open his door just as she overtook it.

Will made a quick grab for the dashboard and cursed. Charli giggled, apologizing profusely. Once they'd settled back down again, Will glanced over at her, studying her features from the side as he spoke. "As much as I find this place…strange, I am not as easily spooked as John. Forgive me for saying that I am a little more open minded than he is. I believe that everything happens for a reason…"

"That's a good belief to have," Charli smiled, aware of him studying her. "Especially when you're picked up and dumped in another time. Who have you left behind in 1192? Parents? Siblings?" She left the question of 'wife' unspoken, hoping he would pick up on it.

"I have a younger brother, Luke. I left him behind with my father. I have no others." He looked slightly pained for a second. "I'm hoping they'll be okay, I do worry about them though. It is very hard not to. The times are extremely tough at the moment, worse than they have ever been."

Charli's heart went out to the young man. "I know…people used to think that Robin Hood and his men were legend. I guess now we know it's true…."

"Luke must be proud of you. Knowing that you fight the way you do. That you help people." She continued, taking her hand of the wheel to squeeze his.

Will looked down at her hand as she took his, distracted for a moment. It was awfully nice of her to be saying the things she was. He couldn't actually recall anybody being so kind. "Thank you," he smiled. His smile then turned into a grin. "So…what does legend say about Will Scarlett then?"

"Well, that depends which version of the legend you read," Charli grinned. "In a few, Will Scarlett is actually Robin Hood's half brother, and when Robin first join's the gang he hates him." She quickly looked across to see his reaction to this.

Will's head shot around in shock. "Brother!" He began to laugh when the idea actually sunk in. "Although, I could easily see myself hating him," he joked.

"I think Tanya could as well," Charli giggled. "Is he always like that?" She referred to Robin's stubborn behaviour as she pulled her hand from Will's to change the car's gear yet again. She placed her hand back into Wills.

"You have no idea," Will rolled his eyes, but not missing the way of how comfortable her hand felt in his. "Although, I must say, as arrogant and self assured as he is, he's not usually so…forward, with women."

"It must be the pancakes," Charli grinned. "I'll make something else for breakfast tomorrow. We'll see if it makes any difference to him. Now, in the other legends..." she paused. "In the other legends, you were the ladies man of the group, and Robin just the quiet Outlaw who thought for his people..." She grinned, definitely wanting to see his reaction to this particular fact.

Will blinked several times, not believing for one moment what she had just said. He may have been wrong, but he was certain for a brief second that there had been a small hint of flirtatiousness in her voice. He shrugged and went along with her. "Legends may be true." He grinned wickedly at her.

Charli nearly crashed when she saw the intense look he was directing at her. She had never seen this side of Will before, but she definitely liked it. She gasped, trying to regain control of the car, wrenching her hand from his to struggle with the steering wheel.

"Well, they do say legends are based on fact," She smiled when the car was back to travelling in a straight line.

Pulling up on the drive way, Charli stopped the car. "We're here." She pressed the catch on Will's seatbelt, the outlaw unsure of how to do it himself, but he managed to open the door himself.

"So where exactly is here?" Will asked curiously as he stepped out of the car and looked up at the large building before him. "This does not look like the kind of place where I can get wood."

Charli ran round the car and, taking his hand, led him to the front door. "There's plenty of wood here, don't worry." She knocked quickly.

"I'm not worrying," Will defended quickly.

"You are," she smiled knowingly.

"Am not." He mumbled.

She linked her fingers with his and knocked again but louder. It took a little while, but eventually the door opened.

"Charli? Is that you?" A tall, weedy looking man with graying hair stood in the doorway.

"Hey Toby," Charli grinned. "I know it's getting late and this is really last minute, but Will and I here, are in desperate need of some wood."

"Will?" Toby looked the young man up and down curiously before looking back at Charli and smiling. "You got yourself a new fella, girl?" He chuckled.

Charli blushed furiously, even more so when she remembered that her fingers were still linked with his. She changed the subject. "Um…the wood? Somebody broke our door in and-"

"Somebody broke your door in! Are you okay? Was anything taken? Did you call the police?"

Charli shook her head, thinking fast. The last thing she needed right now was to have to explain to Toby that the Sheriff of Nottingham and Guy of Gisborne had caused the damage. He'd think she'd lost the plot for a start. "No, Toby. It was…an accident. A friend-and rather large one too-accidentally fell into it and knocked it half off its hinges."

Will looked sideways at her, a look of confusion written on his face. "John?" He asked quietly. Charli eyes widened, silently pleading for him to play along with her.

"You know it was John, you were there, Will." Charli laughed nervously. "It's freezing out here. Are you going to let us in or what?"

"Sure, sure," Toby opened the door wider and motioned for the pair to step in. "I'll just take you through to the garage, there's plenty of timber stocked up in there."

Will and Charli followed Toby through the house, Will taking note of how different it seemed to Charli's. Even though he was new to the houses of 2006, he could already see the difference between a woman's home and that of a mans. This house, if he were going to be honest, was much messier. Will smiled to himself; the house of a carpenter obviously.

Toby led them down a long corridor, through the kitchen and out the back in the garden. There was a small outhouse that sat at the end of the backyard and Toby headed right to it. "You'll find everything you need in there. Help yourselves to whatever you want for now. We'll sort the bill out another time." He winked and was about to walk away but he stopped in his tracks. "Oh! Would you like a brew? It gets rather chilly in there."

"A brew?" Will looked from Charli to Toby in uncertainty. Before Toby could speak again, Charli quickly cut in. "No thanks, we won't be staying. We really need to get this door fixed tonight."

"I'll leave you to it then," he nodded before heading back to the house.

Will, still holding Charli's hand, took control of the situation for a change and led her into the outhouse knowing that this was his area of expertise. There was a moment's silence as the two young people looked around, staring at all the wood before them, then Will broke away.

"Wow! I don't think I ever saw so many different types of wood before," he said in awe as he picked up a piece of timber and studied it.

"Well, we don't just have Oak these days," Charli smiled more to herself as she made her way around the room, thinking of the Kevin Costner movie and all the Oak doors they used.

"I can see," Will picked up several more pieces, shaking his head in amazement. "Look at the grain in this section here." He looked at it closely.

Charli loved his fascination with the simplest things. Sometimes she forget that they originated from two completely different worlds; what Charli took for granted in every day life, Will may have quite easily given his life for eight hundred years ago.

"Toby said you can take whatever you like," Charli went to stand besides him and studied the wood he held in his hand too; nothing in particular stood out to her.

Will, lowered timber for a second, and looked at her in complete wonder. "Won't this cost a great deal?"

"No," She shook her head. "We've cut down half the worlds rain forests today to…" Charli trailed off realising that what she was about to say wasn't even slightly amusing. "There's plenty to go round. Take what you need."

"Well, I guess these will do. It was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be actually. I have my axe back at your home. I just need some…" He squinted his eyes and looked around the room again.

"Tools, right?" Charli finished for him. Will smiled and nodded at her. "Toby has plenty of those. Let's go ask him."

* * *

Tanya hummed to herself as she towel dried her hair in the bathroom mirror. She had been in there just over an hour now but it was due to the time it had taken her to sort out her hair. She looked in the mirror to inspect her locks; drastic change was an understatement.

What had once been short and extremely blonde was now very long, due to the extensions, and very dark. It suited her complexion more though; she had natural hazel eyes and an olive skin tone.

Nodding her head in approval, Tanya headed over to the bathroom door, towel still in hand, and opened it. It took a moment for the steam to clear, but when it finally did, she screamed when a figured unexpectedly appeared in front of her.

"How long have you been stood there?" Tanya demanded. "Don't you ever give up!" Robin, usually quick with his sexual comments and bold statements, stood in silence, jaw on the floor. "What's the matter?" She frowned. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Your hair," he finally managed to squeeze out. "It's…you look…"

Tanya, for the first time since she had met him, didn't have the urge to tell him to shut up. "Go on…" She pushed.

Robin stepped forward and took a strand of her tresses between his fingers and studied it. The hair fell down to just above her waist, at least four times longer than it was before. "It's beautiful…you look beautiful…" he glanced up at her and smiled genuinely. It made a refreshing change to see a look of pure admiration on his face as opposed to the sexual leers along with the innuendos.

"Yeah, I thought I'd do something different," she slapped his hand away. Okay, as touching as the moment had been, she still wasn't going to give in to him that easily, even if he truly had meant she looked beautiful. "Don't all women in 1192 have nice hair," she pointed out as she finally pushed passed him and headed back into the living room.

"Finally! I get to shower!" Charli rose from the chair. "Will and I have been back at least half an hour. I thought you were never going to come out of there…nice hair by the way. Suits you loads better."

The other outlaws looked up from what they were doing and nodded their heads in approval. Tanya smiled and was about to take a seat when she felt something pulling on her hair again. She turned to find Robin with a piece in his hands once more.

"I can see this is going to be a long night," she sighed.

Rushing as she was, Charli had forgotten to take a large towel into the bathroom with her; instead she only had her hair towel. Cursing, as there was no way she would be able to dry herself with it, it only just reached around her body and she had to hold it together at the back. She had two options. Stand and drip dry, or run for her room, where she knew she had a big and fluffy, warm towel.

Charli decided in the second option, and wrapped the towel around her, her wet hair falling down her shoulders and dripping onto the white towel. Opening the door a little she peered out. Will had taken the door completely off its hinges and had carried it through to the living room earlier. The outlaws were all busy helping him with it, or rather, making 'helpful' suggestions, most of which Will was tactfully ignoring.

Charli sneaked out and began to tip-toe across the room. The less the outlaws saw of her the better. Unfortunately, Robin happened to look up as she reached the middle of the room, and he whistled. She glared at him, but not before all the outlaws turned and saw her.

The piece of wood which Will had been holding and measuring, snapped and cracked, as he stared at her opened mouthed. In fact, the only outlaw who hadn't seemed to be affected by her state of undress was Djaq, and quite frankly Charli was relieved that she hadn't been.

"Hold that thought," Charli said, before running towards her room. She emerged almost a minute later in her dressing gown and pajama's clutching a hair brush and brushing out the tangled curls. Pausing, she looked around. The Outlaws, minus Djaq and Tanya, were all staring in exactly the same place she had been stood before she had bolted.

"Earth to Outlaws? Hello?" She waved her arms like an airplane director. "Hello?" One by one they stirred and blinked.

"Sorry Charli," Alan and Little John apologized. "We weren't expecting that."

Tanya started to laugh. "But they didn't mind! Hey Will, it's a good job you weren't holding the door! You would have had to start all over again!"

The outlaws all laughed as Will turned a puce shade of red. "Alright! Alright!"

* * *

"Much, is everything okay?" A concerned Charli called over from where she was sat with Will on the couch. Much, who had been in the bathroom for an hour, hadn't spoken for the last forty minutes, all the outlaws had been able to hear was happy splashes and a few curses. Tanya had explained to them all how to use shampoo, and the man, overcome with excitement had 'volunteered' to be the first one of them to try it. Actually volunteering is the wrong word. He threw himself at Tanya.

Tanya, who had been trying to tame her extremely long her hair, rose from the sofa too and headed over to the bathroom door. She knocked gently. "Much? Are you okay in there?"

Charli smirked. "He's probably found the rubber ducks" Her hair was now dry, but there was a wet patch on Will's shoulder where it had dripped dry in the hour they were waiting for Much. "You know how irresistible my rubber ducks are."

"Rubber ducks?" Will's eyes widened. "I'll not ask."

She patted his leg and nodded. "See, you're learning already. " She then rose from the sofa and headed over to where Tanya was still trying to get an answer out of Much. "Can you hear anything?"

"Apart from the odd splash?" Tanya shook her head. "No. Not since we told him to stop singing." Charli glanced at her watch.

"That was forty minutes ago! Much, come out! You're scaring us."

There was still no reply. Tanya glanced back into the living room and looked at Robin for help. He quickly joined them at the bathroom door, but instead of knocking softly like Tanya had previously done, he banged heavily on the door. "Much! I'm giving you three seconds, and then you know I'll come in there and get you!"

Charli's eyes widened suggestively as she looked at Tanya. "Oooh, he really is tough when he's not being a clown."

"One" Robin ignored her comment and shouted. "Two. "Thr-" As he reached three the door swung open a fraction, a hand reached out, grabbed Robin by his collar and pulled him inside the room. The door shut firmly again.

"Hey, wait! He can't do that!" Charli demanded, banging on the door as Robin had done only seconds ago. "What the hell is going on in there?"

There was a silence on the other side as both girls listened intently. The silence was soon broken by an extremely loud burst of hysterics from Robin. The bathroom door suddenly flew open again and a protesting Much was thrown out into the hallway.

Robin soon followed, bent over double, his eyes watering and unable to speak. He could only point at his best friend.

Charli and Tanya both stared at Much, open mouthed in shock. The other outlaws, gathered in the living room were not so subtle, and all burst out laughing; the food-loving outlaw had somehow managed to turn his hair a bright neon blue.

"Oh and I suppose you all think this is amusing do you?" Much was outraged.

"I'm not being funny but…well actually I AM being funny, because that is funny!" Alan laughed hysterically.

"Oh my…" Tanya looked at Much. "How…I don't understand…how…"

Charli tried to hide the laugh that was bubbling in her throat. "I have a pretty good idea," she walked into the bathroom and emerged moments later with her neon blue hair dye.

"Much, you can read right?" She said through her giggles. "Is this the shampoo you used?"

"Yes. That is what you showed me!" Much insisted. "So that's what I used." Charli looked at Tanya, unable to speak for fear of the laughter welling up in her throat and not wanting to laugh at the poor man. It was Tanya who had been explaining how to use shampoo.

"Much," Tanya shook her head and stepped towards him; he immediately took a step back in defence. "Hey, it's okay…you used the wrong bottle. Unfortunately you used what was left of Charli's neon blue hair…"

Much strode forward and snatched the bottle from Charli's hand. "Well, who in their right mind would use such an obscene colour on their hair anyway!" He then looked at Charli "You, madam, are insane!"

Charli grinned. "Hey, thanks! That's exactly the response I was trying to get!" She ruffled his hair. "Once you get past the general...blueness...it looks kind of cute." There was a snort of laughter from the outlaws. Djaq had her face buried in Alan's shoulder trying to contain her laughter, while Alan himself had tears streaming down his face. Little John was chucking away to himself, and Will was concentrating very hard on putting the finishing touches to the door so he wouldn't have to look up at Much.

"Well, you Charli, may be okay walking around with blue hair, but I on the other hand am not! How do I get rid of it?" He demanded.

"Spoilsport," Charli stuck her tongue out at Much before walking back into the lounge to sit down next to Will. Tanya took pity on the stricken looking man, but she found it hard to keep a straight face with Robin laughing weakly on her shoulder.

"You can dye over it Much," se giggled. "Do you have a favourite hair colour?"

"Yes, that would be my own," he sulked.

Tanya shrugged Robin off and took Much's arm, leading him back into the bathroom. "Come on, we'll see what we can do. Maybe a few scrubs with REAL shampoo will help it fade slightly." She glared at Robin over her shoulder who was still giggling uncontrollably before mouthing shut up to him.

"Hey," Charli called over. "Check the box, I think its non-permanent" She frowned, trying to remember exactly how long her hair had been neon blue for. "Either that or I died over it. Which means there's also some brown in the cupboard."

Tanya picked up the bottle. "Oh good, it is non-permanent. That means all we have to do is wash your hair a few times and it should come right out..." Tanya turned to face him, frowning. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking" Much smiled.

"About...what?"

"You and my master."

"Robin?" A small smile appeared on her face, and she looked away quickly so Much wouldn't see it. "He's a jackass, there is no me and him."

"He's not always like that," Much said, as Tanya picked up the shower head and began to spray water over her hand, testing it to make sure it was not to hot or to cold.

"He's not?"

"No. He's loyal…and he loves with all his heart. He has a serious side to him. He cares for all his people. That's why he is an outlaw, you know. Not because of his own stupidity...well, ok, slightly because of his own stupidity, but because he was trying to stand up for the rights of those people in his care. He wants to be able to protect them…" There was a silence in the bathroom, Tanya facing away from the bath.

"Well, why is he being so stuck up and an arrogant bastard now?" she asked quietly.

"I think its because he doesn't really know what to do. He's unsure and he's supposed to be in charge of us. The men look to him for instructions, and if he looks like he has no control over the situation, then they will be more scared than they already are."

"But does he have to treat me the way he does?"

"Robin is used to women falling at his feet," Much explained as he leant over the bath and Tanya aimed the shower at his beautiful bright blue hair. "You didn't. That makes you a challenge. Something he isn't going to give up over."

"I'm a challenge?"

"Yes...and no. He cares for you Tanya. I'm not sure how much; I've never seen him like this before. But he does really care for you - AHHH!"

"What?" Much had shot up out of the way of the shower, spraying water everywhere. "What's the matter?"

"Cold!" She stuck her hand under the shower and gasped. The water was freezing. Sticking her head back round the door, she yelled "Alright, who turned the hot tap on!"

Robin stood sheepishly by the kitchen sink, and Charli was hiding behind him, looking equally as embarrassed. Robin shrugged nonchalantly. "He talks to much," he indicated Much, winking at Tanya.

"You…you heard that?" Tanya turned a shade of white. "You were eavesdropping!"

Robin grinned at her and Charli now had to hold onto the man for support she was laughing that hard.

"Eavesdropping?" Robin frowned. "What's that? I had no eaves to drop. I was listening, if that's what you mean." Charli snorted causing Will to look up from his work in concern.

"Did you just snort like a pig?" He asked, his voice amused. Charli nodded through her laughter.

"Y-y-ye-ye -yes"

Will shook his head and smiled, before putting his head back down and continuing with his work. He figured that was the best thing to do seeing as everybody else in the building had gone slightly insane; the best tactic was to just stay out of it.

"Eavesdropping IS listening in, you idiot!" Tanya yelled at him. "Can't I have a conversation in bloody private?"

"Not when it concerns me, no," he grinned.

"Jackass" Tanya muttered.

"What is 'Jackass'?" Djaq asked

"Its a phrase," Charli searched for the right phrase. "It means... I don't know what it means actually. Tanya, do you?"

"Yeah I can think of a few things it means. Robin Hood, Robin of Locksley, the Earl of bloody Huntington!"

"Huntington? How do you know that?" Robin looked amazed. "Have I ever told you that?" He thought back over the last two days.

"Ooh, I know" Charli grinned. "Lets watch POT"

"POT?" Alan asked. "Stop speaking in riddles woman!"

"Prince of Thieves," Tanya wanted to cry. "Another bloody excuse to make his head swell even more…please… nooooo"

"We should watch it," Robin agreed. "You can sit on my lap," he then told Tanya graciously.

"I think not," she said. "But go ahead Charli. If you think you can stand to be around Robin afterwards, let them watch it. Or, better yet, let them watch MIT."

"Men in Tights," Charli translated for Alan before he could even ask.

"That's all great guys," Much called from the bathroom doorway. "But my hair is still BLUE!" The outlaws burst into a fit of laughter again.

Tanya gasped and ran back into the bathroom. "Sorry Much!" She took the shower and placed it over his head again, making sure it wasn't too cold.

"Yes, it's all well talking about POT, MIT and MLR…B…MV…WHATEVER! The point is my hair is still BLUE!"

"Okay, you guys," Charli took Robin back over to the couch. "I'm really tired, and it's getting late. You can watch POT or MIT if you like, but since I have seen it I'm going to go to bed. If you want to watch it, I'll put it on for you?"

"Oh, and Will, if you could...put the door back when you are finished? That would be great, thanks."

"I'm finished now." The outlaw got to his feet. "Give me a hand?"

Together, everyone hauled the door to its feet and placed it back into the doorframe. Will and Charli ended up on the outside. "Robin, can you slide some nails under the door?"

A chewed off piece of fingernail was shoved through under the door. "That's disgusting," Charli commented. "He meant the metal nails! They are the ones in that little box on the table."

"Here you go," Tanya's voice could be heard as she slid three nails under the door.

"Thank you" Will called distractedly as he began to nail the hinges to the wall.

"Hey, Much still has blue hair." The comment from Alan could be heard clearly through the door, and a tired Charli giggled.

"Thanks for pointing that one out," Much grumbled.

"Hey Much, we washed it three times. It's faded a lot! We'll wash it again in the morning and it will be gone." Much mumbled something again, which made Tanya laugh.

"Done," Will smiled, stepping back and opening the door. Charli grinned.

"Perfect. Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek.

"Anytime." Will found himself smiling broadly. "Lets just hope I don't have to do it again." They both walked back into the room, hand in hand again.

"Okay, did you decide which film you wanted?"

"Men in Tights!"

"No Alan! Why would you want to watch men parade around in tights?" That was Robin of course.

"It's supposed to be funny Robin," Tanya told him. "Prince of Thieves is serious, Men in tights is funny."

"Lets watch the serious one," Will looked down at the outlaws sat on the couch. "We have all the comedy we need with Much's hair."

"That was uncalled for," Much jumped to his feet, only to be pulled down by Robin.

"Prince of Thieves then?" Tanya picked up the DVD and slotted it into the player. The two girls waited until the menu came up and then pressed play for the outlaws.

"Right, Okay. Good night then?"

Already engrossed in the moving pictures on the screen, Tanya and Charli got little more than a mumbled goodbye and waves from their friends.


	20. Chapter 20: How Long have you been in my

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Twenty: How Long Have You Been In My Bed?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

Tanya stirred, the light breaking through the bedroom window telling her it was time to get up. It felt like she had only slept for a mere ten minutes and she had never wanted a lie in so much in her entire life. Burying herself back under the blankets to get cosy, her mind was too tired to take any notice of the body pressed tightly against her from behind.

She leant back and snuggled closer into the warm embrace of the person, enjoying the moment, her brain not actually putting two and two together yet that there was someone else in the bed with her. She knew she'd have to get up soon though. "Five more minutes," she murmured to herself.

"Yes, five more minutes," came a deep husky voice in here ear. Tanya's eyes shot open as realisation hit her; there was man in her bed, a little too close for comfort too. She screamed, moving backwards out his embrace and promptly falling on the floor with a dull thump.

"Well, there's no need to scream," He said, crossly, rubbing his ear as he sat up and stared down at her. "Are you ok?" Robin grinned mischievously. Tanya just stared at him, open-mouthed. Words failed her as her anger began to build up.

"What the hell are you doing!" Tanya yelled as she remained on the floor.

"Sleeping" Robin said innocently. "Or I was, until you screamed!"

"Huh? What…how long have you been in my bed?" She continued to shriek, and looking down at her state of undress, grew even more infuriated.

"All night," Robin shrugged, not phased by the whole event.

"You're shitting me aren't you?"

"I'm what?" Robin looked confused at her choice of words as he pushed back the blankets and rose from the bed. Tanya, who was also about to get up from the floor, froze as he stood before her. Not only had he climbed in to bed with her the night before, but he was also wearing bear minimum.

"I…am…going…to…kill…you," she said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore his bear chest as much as was humanly possible.

Robin laughed and reached out a hand for her to take; Tanya did not accept it. "You can't just go around hopping into bed with women whenever you choose! It's indecent and…God! You're aggravating!"

Robin grinned. "I liked sleeping with you, you feel good…smell nice too. And when you do that little snore thing, you sound so adorable…"

Tanya opened and close her mouth several times, words unable to escape her. She could feel her cheeks slowly starting to burn, her anger rising too. "I do not snore." Was all she could say.

Robin crouched down and leant in towards her, touching her face with his fingers. "Yes, you do," he whispered. "You also talk in your sleep…Robin, oh Robin-"

"You lying little…" Tanya cut him off with a sharp slap to the chest. She pushed him back, finally getting to her feet. "Believe me, you've over stepped the line this time. You call yourself an honorable gentleman; you supposedly fight for what's good and what's right, for your people in Locksley? Yet you have no idea of how to treat a woman! You're disgusting! I'm sure you'll die a sad lonely old man." She spat as she threw on her dressing gown to cover herself. "Stay away from me."

Robin, once again, was amazed at how much she knew of him, but her words had stung him slightly; maybe he had gone too far this time. "Tanya, wait! I'm sorry!" She was already half way out the door when he ran after her.

The outlaws had been sat at the dining table in the living room, eating their breakfast when the bedroom door burst open. Each of them stopped what they were doing to look over at Tanya, who had suddenly emerged enraged and being chased by a half naked Robin.

"What do you think he did this time?" Alan asked casually, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Much shrugged nonchalantly. "Knowing my Master, he probably proposed marriage to the lady."

Alan nearly spat his drink out. "Judging by the look on her face this morning, I think he did, and she's not too happy about it either."

Charli and Will were stood in the kitchen over the cooker, making more breakfast. She was about to throw some more bacon in to the pan when Tanya stormed in closely followed by an eager looking Robin.

"What happened?" Charli asked a little unconcerned. "Are you two fighting again?"

They both started speaking at the same time causing Charli to throw her hands over her ears. "Do you mind?" She yelled. "It's still early." Will continued to cook the bacon, not really taking any notice of what was going on.

"I woke up this morning to find HIM in bed with me!" She thumbed over to Robin. "Did you know about that?"

Charli looked at her, and then to Robin and smiled. "Not until I woke up, no. Then I saw you cuddled up together and you just looked so sweet. I couldn't disturb you."

"Charli!" Tanya shrieked.

"What? You had your hands all over him."

"I was asleep," she defended, "I didn't know what I was-"

"See," Robin cut in. "She said we looked good together...and you had you hands all over me."

Tanya turned and glared at him. "Look! If you want to get into my knickers, you're going the wrong way about it, trust me. Not that that's ever going to happen anyway, but that's beside the point. If it ever did though…God! What the hell am I saying?"

"I have no idea," Robin shook his head. "But I like the sound of it."

Tanya growled and picked up a large kitchen knife that lay on the counter, pointing it at him threateningly. "Whoa!" Robin warned, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Rule number one," Charli took the spatula from Will and stirred the bacon round the pan. "Never piss her off in the morning."

"Give me that!" Robin was upon her in two large strides and expertly wrestling the knife form her hand, making sure not to hurt either of them along the way. "Are you mad? You could hurt somebody with this!"

"Really? I had no idea," Tanya replied dryly, still seething.

Robin threw the knife back onto the counter before turning on her. "Okay, let's go." He bent down and scooped her up, throwing her lightly over his shoulder. "Smells great by the way, Will. Keep it up," he grinned before casually walking the two of them back into living room.

"Rule number two," Charli grinned. "Be persistent and she will eventually crumble."

Tanya let out a long huff and blew her hair out of her face, giving up the fight and just going along with him. She had never known a man who was so relentless before and she hadn't yet decided whether or not she liked it. Hopefully he would disappear back to 1192 soon so she would never have to find out.

"Something definitely happened last night." Alan eyed the pair as he carelessly chewed on a piece of toast. He watched as Robin placed Tanya down onto the settee and then sat besides her too.

"Yes," Djaq, who was watching also, agreed quietly.

Much snorted this time. "Actually, nothing happened. That's just the way my Master acts. He thinks just because he kissed her yesterday and then got into bed with her last night, each time without her permission I must stress, that they are now an item. He's been acting strange since we arrived. It is his way of dealing with it. Do not try to understand him. Just go along with it."

Alan and Djaq looked at Much with their mouths wide open. It was Little John who shook his head and rose from the table. "No, I do not think so. If he does not leave that poor woman alone within the next few minutes, I'll not only knock him out but make sure he never wakes up again."

Robin looked across the room at John and frowned. "Nonsense John, I do no hear the ladt complaining?"

John spluttered. "Not complaining? So you don't count being threatened with a knife complaining then?"

"I get threatened by knifes every day," Robin shrugged before turning back to Tanya. "It is part of every day life."

"I will knock you out" John told him grimly. "I've done it before. I have no qualms about doing it again!"

"Okay guys, I have new gifts for you,!" Charli and Will bounced back into the living room carrying a plastic bag. "Yesterday, when we were at Robin Park, Tanya and I bought new mobile phones for you!"

"Mobile phones?" Much took the offered phone from Charli, who passed one to Djaq and Alan. Robin took his from the bag and passed one to LJ. "Why do we need them?" Much was holding it at arms length, examining it. Alan, a little braver, pressed one of the buttons and then promptly dropped it when it beeped.

"Because, as smart as you guys are, this is 2006...and... well to be perfectly honest...you're not smart. At least not in this century anyway. If you get lost, or need any help, all you have to do is call us...using these..." Tanya explained but only earned a scathing look from Robin

"What?" she said, in response to his look. "Face it Robin. Your not that smart in our world" She indicated Much, who was holding the phone to his ear upside down, Little John, who was refusing to touch it and Alan, who was happily pressing all the buttons to make the phone beep.

"I am going to get annoyed with that constant beeping, Alan!" Charli, ever the organized, was writing down the numbers.

Robin pulled a face and began to sulk as Charli handed the phone numbers out to every body. "These are the phones numbers. If you dial each of the numbers in this order, you will be able to speak to that person on the other end of the line...do you understand?"

Alan and Djaq nodded in agreement, much still looked like the phone had grown two heads and John had yet to pick it up.

"Where is mine?" Will stepped forward.

"Ah, well" Charli looked a bit sheepish. "I used my dads credit card to by the phones, and um... apparently he has placed a limit on the amount that can be spent in one day. So I could only buy five phones..."

Will just shrugged, not actually too bothered about the situation. "Do you have on, Charli? Maybe I can share with you?"

Charli smiled at him, Tanya rolled her eyes. "Awww, ain't that just the sweetest thing."

"Can we not share them?" Robin tried.

"No, Locksley. You're special, you get your own."

"Oh don't tell him that" Tanya groaned. "As if his head wasn't big enough already!"

"Talking of big heads" Charli grinned, "Did you guys like the film last night?"

There was a collective groan from the outlaws.

"What?"

Alan quickly headed for the kitchen along with Djaq. "You have started something now, we'll be back later."

"Where is everybody going?" Tanya asked as she rose from the seat.

"Oh no you don't" Robin pulled her back down. "You didn't tell me anything about Prince of Thieves! It was amazing! I was such a hero!"

Little John got to his feet and followed Djaq and Alan. Will and Much looked very much like he wanted to join them, but Charli had sat herself down in Wills lap, and was holding tightly to Much's arm.

"Come back, I'm interested to know what you thought of the film about yourselves!" She continued.

"What she means is... Don't leave us!" Charli cried as Much pulled himself out of her grasp, and made a break for the kitchen. Robin meanwhile, was still ranting about how good he had been in the film.

Tanya tried to pull out of his grasp, but Robin held her tight. "I thought I was amazing. It's good to know that I get help the people of Locksley in the end and the Sheriff...thought I had problems with Vaysey. He was a right piece of work. Managed to get the better of him in the end though...I looked great as always...I especially liked the part where I went swimming naked under the waterfall...

I'll try that sometime I think...not sure about my accent though...it had a strange twang to it..." Robin frowned.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Charli gave a start, eager to turn the conversation away from that particular train of thought. "We are going swimming today! Tanya, what time did we book for?"

Tanya finally swatted Robin's hands away and climbed out of his lap. "We booked for 12 noon and it's now," she glanced over at the clock. "Ten AM. Gives you plenty of time to try out the new gear you bough them Charli," she winked.

Robin ignored her comment and stared at Tanya with a grin. "Excellent! Do I get to swim naked then?"

At his comment, there was a loud "No" from the Kitchen, and the group of Outlaws all stuck their heads round the door, looking stricken.

Robin rose from the sofa, looking completely stung. "Why not?"

Will shook his head and took hold of Charli hand. "You are unbelievable."

"Yes Master," Much headed back into the living room with a hand full of biscuits. "Why don't you think with your brain for once instead of you-"

"Okay!" Charli cut him off. "Let's get the swim wear sorted for you and then I'll show you all how to use your new phones."

Charli stood, pulling Will to his feet, and the two of them disappeared, leaving Robin to squabble with Much over the biscuits. They re-appeared to find Tanya had separated the two friends and confiscated the biscuits

"Right" Charli was carrying two carrier bags. "Here, have your swimming trunks boys" grinning, she pulled out five pairs of Speedos, in a variety of colours.

"I might as well be naked!" Robin grinned, picking up the Speedo's she passed him. "Ow!" He disappeared under the four other pairs, as his men threw their swimwear at him


	21. Chapter 21: How is that highly accomplis

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Twenty-One: How is that Highly Accomplished?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"I am NOT coming out wearing this!" 

Charli rolled her eyes. The man had been saying the same thing for the past half an hour, and both her and Charli were incredibly bored. Lounging on the floor, Charli called again. "Everyone else is wearing them!"

"If everyone else was jumping of a bridge, would you do it?" Came the sarcastic reply from behind the changing cubicle.

"Yes," Charli replied for the sake of the argument.

"Liar."

"You don't know me, I would actually do it!"

"She would." Tanya said firmly. "Now come on Much! And bring the others out with you!"

The girls had already donned their swimming attire under the clothing before they'd arrived. Their outfits consisted of a pair of scantly clad bikinis; Tanya's being a matching brown and white halter neck suit and Charli's a pretty aquamarine one.

There were obstinate cries and protests from the outlaws, who had locked them selves into the family changing room at Lockley swimming baths. They had all been up for a swim, especially when they found out that Charli and Tanya would be taking them. Wearing the swimming attire was a different matter completely.

While the boys had been causing mayhem in the shopping centre the day before, Charli had managed to sneak away to the Speedo shop, and by five pairs of trunks and a swimming costume for the excursion she and Tanya had planned the next day. The outlaws had refused point blank to wear them at first, until the girls coaxed them into them by showing them their bikinis….and threatening to wax their legs.

"Get out here, before I break that door down!" Tanya was leaning against the wall, her arms folded and an annoyed expression on her face. "Come on!"

The door creaked slowly open, and the rather timid face of the usually bold Robin poked around the door. "Promise not to laugh!" He begged the girls. They both nodded solemnly. Robin came tiptoeing out, followed by the others, a decently clad Djaq bringing up the rear. The girls blinked at them, and then as one burst into laughter; the outlaws sported Speedo trunks, which of course left little to the imagination.

"You promised!" Robin said, as the men immediately turned around and began struggling with the door, trying to get back into the room.

Tanya stood blocking the doorway, an evil grin spread across her face. "You're not going anywhere. Move your ass towards the pool now, all of you!"

"Pool?"

"Oh, no," Charli had Will by the hand, and was pulling a protesting Much along by the other. "You're not getting out of this using the language barrier!"

"No seriously! What in the name of the Lord is a pool?"

Tanya pushed Robin and the rest of the guys away from the changing room. "It is a giant hole filled with water, sort of like a lake, which is what you're going to be swimming in...or drowning in if you do not hurry up."

"With Slides!" Charli called from where she was hauling Much and Will towards the door. Upon Tanya mentioning the word drowning, Much caught hold of the door frame.

"No! Master, they are going to drown us! I wont go! Give me back my clothes!"

"I've burnt them, now move!" Tanya shoved him lightly.

The six outlaws made there way down the long corridor, which emerged into the large room with an extremely large pool. There were several slides here there and everywhere, all twisting amongst one another. There was also a Jacuzzi and a sauna room. The outlaws all stopped in their tracks to stare around in astonishment; Tanya walked into the back of them.

"Ow," She rubbed her nose. "Ok rule number one...you need to stop doing that! Rule number two...I'm going swimming!" She quickly ran from the group and dived into the pool, disappearing completely. She emerged moments later, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tanya, DO NOT leave me on my own with these guys!" Charli yelled over. "I need you right now!"

"Why?" She grinned back. Charli gestured violently to the group of outlaws. John looked ready to run screaming back into the changing room, Robin had a mischievous calculating expression on his face that made Charli feel a little nervous, Djaq and Will looked mildly terrified and Alan...well, Alan had disappeared all together.

"Where the hell is he now?" Charli ignored Tanya for a moment and looked around; he was nowhere in sight. She was about to start screaming in frustration again when Tanya beat her too it; Alan was already in the pool and trying to drown her.

"Alan! No! Get off, it's not funny!" She yelled but he only started laughing.

The calculating look disappeared of Robin's face as Tanya screamed, and he ran to the edge of the pool, intent on diving in to rescue her. Unfortunately, his gallant attempt at a rescue was ruined when he slipped on the wet floor and landed head first in the pool at Tanya's side. His antics helped stop the other's fear, as they all began to laugh at the leader.

Tanya pushed Alan away and under the water, pretty confident that he didn't have any problems swimming. She made her way over to Robin in concern, just as his head emerged above the surface.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't run like that, the floor is slippery-stop laughing you guys!" She grew annoyed, "Do you know how dangerous that could have been?"

"That was amusing!" Much laughed, unable to stop giggling.

"I'm going diving, are you coming?"

"Diving?" Much stopped laughing when Charli indicated the diving boards.

"Are you mad?" He stared.

"Yes. Thought we established that with the blue hair thing."

"I wont let you!" Will took her by the waist and pulled her in the opposite direction, causing her to scream.

"Will," Tanya said after checking Robin wasn't suffering from concussion. "I can assure you it's perfectly safe."

Will looked at Charli and frowned. "How can falling from such a large height be safe?"

"Because, Will, I won't be falling, I'll be diving. If you let me go I'll show you exactly what I mean."

Charli pulled herself from his grasp before he could protest, and hurried over to the boards, expertly running on the slippery floor.

"See Robin" Tanya pointed, "That's how you do it!" Her comment earned her a glare from the outlaws.

"Forgive me for not being an expert in running half naked on wet surfaces." Robin huffed.

Charli quickly took the steps as fast and safely as possible and walked gracefully to the end of the board. The outlaws looked up, their mouths wide open in astonishment.

She walked to the end, and Will squeaked, causing Djaq to stare at him, an eyebrow raised. He half shrugged, and they turned back to the boards. This time he gasped.

Charli was posed in a handstand, and leaning forward slightly. She bent her arms, pushed of and started the rotations, turning once, twice, three times, then opening out, linking her fingers and entering the water almost without a splash. Of course, she could have jumped, but then she wouldn't have been showing off.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "She just had to do that, she can't just dive can she."

The rest of the outlaws still stood gawping as Charli emerged from the water and swam to the edge. "See, I told you it was perfectly safe."

"Do it again! I want to see it again!" Much jumped up and down on the spot.

Djaq gave him a gentle shove. "Control yourself."

Tempted to shove Djaq back, Much turned. Then thought better of it. Then decided against thinking better of it, and pushed her into the pool. Charli, meanwhile, had climbed out. Will went straight to her side.

"Do it yourself Much!" She grinned.

Much looked up at the large diving board and gulped. "I do not think so, somehow."

"Coward," Robin challenged him as he pulled himself out of the pool in one fluid motion. "It is easy, my friend."

Much scoffed. "And I suppose you think you can do it, master?"

"I can!" Before anyone could stop him, Robin marched over to the steps to the diving boards and began to climb up them. Looking only slightly concerned, Charli turned to Tanya.

"You should stop him, he will break his fingers!"

"His fingers?" Tanya shook her head and climbed out of the pool to go after him. " More like his bloody neck!"

"Maybe you should leave him to it then?" Alan said under his breath.

"Alan!" Charli said, shocked. "He's your leader!"

"Exactly!" Alan grinned. "Now, can we go on any of this stuff?"

"Just be careful!" Tanya yelled back to them as she chased Robin. Alan and Djaq rushed off, not really interested in Robin's demise.

"Er - was that a good idea?"

"Sure, they're adults. They can look after themselves and…" She stopped in her tracks and looked over at Alan and Djaq as they made their way towards the biggest water-slide, and then back to Robin who was now stood perched on the end of the towering diving board. "Oh god…I could be completely wrong."

"Told you," Charli grinned. "Hey Robin! Are you okay?"

"Don't shout at him!" Will grinned.

"You'll scare him!" Much was biting his fingernails.

"You can't scare Robin," Tanya stated, her eyes saying differently though. A yell from the outlaw made her eat her words. Robin fell from the top board, and landed rather ungraciously with a huge splash.

Tanya cursed in disbelief and dived back into the pool to swim towards him. "One of these, you are going to get yourself killed."

Robin laughed and violently shook his head, the water from his hair flying in all directions and spraying Tanya in the face, "Nonsense. I am highly accomplished in a variety of skills, mainly all."

Tanya frowned. "Robin, you FELL from the board. How is that highly accomplished?"

"It was Charli's fault," Much pointed out. "She shouted!"

"Yes!" Robin seized on the opportunity to blame someone, despite the fact he hadn't heard her. "It was all her - Hey, where did Charli go?"

He glanced around and caught sight of Charli and Will disappearing into the rapids. "They can't do that! Can they?" He looked and Tanya and grinned. "Can WE?"

Tanya rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "You can go on your own, and drown for all I care." She swam away from him, muttering. "And I was actually concerned for him a moment ago, what was I thinking?"

"Right, I think it is time we joined you," John said boldly and took a deep breath. "I'll not be afraid any more. It is only water." He headed toward the edge of the pool and looked down. Much made his way over too and standing by his side, meekly dipped his foot into it.

Taking a deep breath, John jumped and Much followed not far behind him. As they surfaced, Much began to thrash around. "I don't like it! John, I don't like it, its wet!" The lifeguard on the side looked over to them, and Tanya, seeing a problem arising, began to swim over.

"Much," John boomed calmly "Much, put your feet down!"

Much panicked a little bit more before Tanya reached him and took a hold of him. She looked into his eyes and spoke quietly. "Much, put your feet down, it's okay."

He calmed down a little and did as he was told, a look of relief spread across his face when he realised he wasn't going to drown yet. "See, it's not so bad is it?" Tanya smiled.

"Why are you blushing, Much?" John chuckled at him.

He took a step back from Tanya, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry but you…well you're awfully close to me and you're practically naked and…I'm sorry milady but it is not proper."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "You boys have gotta get over these twelfth century morals. Will has," she pointed to Will and Charli, who were approaching them again, swimming rather close.

"Hey, guys! The queue for Space Bowl isn't very big, are you coming?" Charli shouted over to them. Before they could reply, Charli was dragged under the water, and then resurfaced, coughing and spluttering.

"Not funny Alan," she said between coughs as the laughing Outlaw emerged.

"See, I thought it WAS funny," he grinned. "That thing we just came down was great by the way, I'm going to take another go. You coming Djaq?"

Djaq, who had just been thrown from the slide and into the water with a sickening crash, broke the surface with a spluttering cough. "I think I'll just stay here, that thing is dangerous."

Alan shook his head and laughed. "Where is your sense of adventure, girl?"

"I left it at the top of the slide," she smiled sarcastically. "Why don't you try that big black looking thing over there? Maybe then you'll change your mind about wanting to kill yourself."

"Hey, that's the Space Bowl," Charli finally recovered from nearly being drowned. "I just suggested we go on it. It's pretty rough though. I remember this one time when Tanya rode it and by the time she'd reached the bottom, her bikini had more or less completely disappeared."

"Disappeared?" John enquired. "But wouldn't that mean she was…"

"Yes John, that's correct."

"Charli! You have three seconds to shut the hell up or I swear you'll not make it out of these baths alive." Tanya hissed. "Oh god, what have you done?" She moaned when Robin made his way over grinning mischievously. "Don't you dare say a thing!"

"What?" He innocently raised his hands in the air, the smirk still stretched broadly across his face. "I was only going to ask if you would like to go on the Space Bowl again. There's no harm in that is there?" He looked her up and down and, even though her body was completely underwater, it was evident he could still her flesh.

"That is it! I've had it with you," Tanya made a dive for him but Robin, much quicker than she had anticipated, stepped to one side causing Tanya to go straight under. Two hands quickly hooked under her armpits and she was dragged to the surface.

"Sorry," Robin offered. "Natural reflex to move out of the way. Next time I'll stay put and catch you."

"There won't be a next time, you chimp! Get off me!" Tanya shrugged him away. "I am going for some peace and quiet, you stay here, or just away from me…whatever." She swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out.

Robin looked at her for a while as she walked along the edge of the pool, watching as she took and elastic from her wrist and scraped her now long her into a messy bun on top of her head. He turned back to Will and Charli who appeared to be messing around together; he was swimming around her in a circle and she seemed to be giggling at him. Robin rolled his eyes and made his way towards the two of them.

"Hey," he called. "What's the deal with Tanya. Why is she always so dramatic? I'm only teasing her most of the time yet she always seems to take me so seriously."

Will stopped swimming and placed himself behind Charli, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Tanya just has issues with men in general." She answered. "Don't take offence by her. I'm sure deep down inside she likes you. It's just that she doesn't know how to express her feelings. Most of the men she has dated treated her bad."

Robin frowned. "Dated? And who treated her bad?"

Charli smiled. "Dated today means to court someone. And don't worry, when I say they treated her bad, they didn't hurt her or anything, well not physically…maybe just her heart."

Robin turned and looked to see Tanya climbing into a small pool in the corner, which looked slightly heated. Charli noted the slightly pained expression on his face as he studied her for several moments. She moved away from Will to stand besides Robin. "Just be kind to her…but don't stop teasing really. She does enjoy it." She whispered.

Robin smiled and began to head away but Charli stopped him again. "Oh and by the way. One of the reasons why she is so dramatic is because she loves the stage; she's an actress."

"And actress?" Robin pulled a face.

"Yeah, a female actor."

"Female?" Robin's eyes shot up in surprise. "Is that allowed? A woman on stage?"

Charli chuckled to herself and patted him on the shoulder. "2006 Robin, 2006. You remember all the women you saw in James Bond and Prince Of Thieves, right?"

Robin let out a small 'oh' of surprise when he recalled seeing many women on the television. He figured that it also was some kind of acting too but in a small strange box in somebody's house as opposed to a large theatrical stage.

"She will be appearing in a pantomime in several weeks…a play…if you're still around maybe you can watch her perform?"

Robin turned to Charli and smiled genuinely. "That would nice."

"See, I knew there was a serious man in there somewhere," she nudged him playfully. "Go get her tiger. Like I said this morning, she'll crumble eventually. Just don't break her heart, or I'll break your legs."

Will joined the two of them again along with Alan, Djaq, John and Much. "Enjoy the seriousness while it lasts. It is a rare thing to see my Master like that," Much joked. "And do not worry. If he breaks her heart, I'll break his legs for you."


	22. Chapter 22: Penny For Your Thoughts

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Twenty Two: Penny For Your Thoughts  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

A/N: The rating will be increasing soon...so consider yourselves forewarned!

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went pretty quickly, each of the outlaws trying out different slides in turn, they appeared to be enjoying it, even Little John seemed to be smiling more than usual. Tanya had been sat in the Jacuzzi for a good half an hour when Charli decided to join her.

"Penny for your thoughts." Charli smiled as she took ad seat in the hot water beside her.

Tanya's eyes widened when she realised that she had company. How long had she been sat here on her own? She lifted her hands from the water and studied her fingers; yeah they were like prunes, it had been a while. "I'd be a millionaire if you were to give me a penny for every thought that went on I my head."

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Charli giggled. "You know, we're supposed to be having fun here and instead, you're skulking around in this pool and shriveling away to nothing."

Tanya looked down at her body through the water the way Robin had done so earlier, and smiled. "Hardly nothing, Charli."

"I'm not gonna ask what's troubling you…because I know exactly what it is."

Tanya's head snapped up at her words, feeling slightly agitated at how presumptuous her friend was being, even if she were right. "And what exactly is 'it'?"

Charli giggled and put her arm around her. "Stop kidding yourself and just have some fun…and I don't just mean here at the pool."

Tanya opened her mouth, about to give her a right earful, but was interrupted when there was a loud scream from above. The girls looked up in time to see Much tumbling down from the top board. He landed head first into the water and didn't emerge at all.

"Holy shit," Charli shot out of the Jacuzzi and dived straight into the pool along with the lifeguard. Tanya stood and looked upward to see Robin looking over the edge of the board, biting his fingernails and looking extremely worried.

Tanya sighed; more worried now about Much than about the man who had more than probably pushed him. She watched as the lifeguard pulled Much to the surface and then Charli helped the lifeguard drag him too the edge and out onto the side. Tanya quickly ran to their side and bent down. "Is he okay? Much?" She slapped his face a few times.

"Be careful Tanya," Charli pushed her hand away. She leant over the man and placed her ear to his mouth. "He's breathing."

The lifeguard glared at her. "Oh right. Your job. Sorry."

Charli stepped backwards, grinning sheepishly. "Okay, who pushed him? Where are the rest of those men?"

Tanya looked up at the top of the board again but Robin was not there; he was instead making his way down the steps, two at a time. "The rest of the men are queuing for the Space Bowl over there," she pointed out. "As for who pushed him…I don't know…I think he fell…" she tried.

Charli sighed, as the lifeguard examined Much. "Will he be ok?" She asked anxiously. "I mean he's not going to have any lasting effects, is he?"

Before the lifeguard could answer her question, Much blinked several times and began to cough violently. Charli breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. "Thank god! Are you okay?" She helped him sit up.

"Where…is…he? Going…to…kill…him" Much managed.

Robin, who by this time had joined the girls, looking worried, gave Much an exasperated glance before attempting, unsuccessfully, to hide behind Tanya, his hands encircling her waist as he positioned her in front of him. Charli rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot.

"It must have been an accident…he fell…I saw it," Tanya found herself defending the man for some reason. Charli's eyes widened and she gave her friend a surprised look. The lifeguard looked between the four of them, his eyes narrow with suspicion.

"You guys have been messing around since you arrived. Are you sure he just fell? I saw you up there with him," the lifeguard pointed to Robin who was still trying desperately to hide behind the obviously smaller Tanya.

"Yep, he fell…" Robin nodded, if a little shocked that Tanya had defended him. "Much is afraid of heights... he was shuffling around up there, and he shuffled a little too far." Robin explained, if somewhat lamely. By this time, the other outlaws had noticed the commotion and had abandoned their places in the queue to see what was going on.

"What did you do this time?" Johns voice boomed over as the rest of the outlaws joined them.

"Nothing," came four very quick and suspicious replies.

"Just a small accident," Charli finished.

"Maybe we should get moving?" Tanya looked at her, flashing a large fake smile. "Places to be, people to see," she lied.

"I want to keep swimming," Djaq complained.

"Things to do," Charli continued for Tanya, already pulling Will and Allan back towards the changing rooms.

"Robin, help me with Much," Tanya took his hands from around her waist and dragged him towards the bewildered looking man who still lay on the floor. "John? Djaq? You follow Charli, we'll be with you shortly." The two outlaws did as they were told and headed off in the direction of the changing room.

"I'm sorry, Much," Robin offered feebly when the lifeguard was out of ear shot.

"I will kill you," Much muttered, leaning against him rather heavily as they walked towards the changing room.

Tanya, supporting his other side, sighed. "Not now, please! The life guard wont be impressed if we leave blood all over his clean floor."

"I do not care," Much began to seethe. "I love my Master, but I will kill him. Oh, my whole life flashed before my eyes. It was horrible. I thought I was surely going to die, seeing the water racing up to meet me. It was so unexpected. I mean, who pushes a friend from such a massive height like that? Did I mention that I was hungry too?"

The outlaws stopped what they were doing and turned to Much with shocked looks. There was a moment's silence, and then all five burst out laughing. Even Tanya had to bite her lip.

"Some things never change," Robin slapped Much up-side the head.

"Robin," Tanya growled, "don't you know that it's dangerous to do that?" She slapped him across the back of the head too in return.

"Ow," Robin rubbed the sore area better. "That's not fair! I can't hit you back," he looked at Much again and grinned before slapping him again. "Your fault."

"Stop!" Charli shouted back, but she was grinning all the same. "We have to go, remember. Before the lifeguard comes into to check that we have gone quietly." Tanya pulled a face behind her friends back as they made there way back into the changing rooms.

"Now, will you guys be okay whilst we go and get changed?" Charli asked as she took out their bags, which carried their towels and clothing from the lockers and handed them to the outlaws. "We can meet back near the main entrance in twenty minutes, okay?"

Charli was sat on one of the tables in the foyer, her feet swinging childishly. Tanya was busy feeding her change into the chocolate machine to buy herself a snack. The outlaws crowded through the door to the changing rooms, and immediately made their way over to Tanya

"Oh shit," she moaned. "Now I'm gonna have to spend a fortune."

Charli chuckled as she continued to swing her legs under the table. "You should have waited." She said in a singsong voice.

"Thanks for the tip, brains," Tanya shot her a sarcastic look. "Okay! Who wants what?"

"N..n..not a p..p.problem, Mr. T..t.t.tracey," Charli grinned, lying back on the table, stopping her legs from swinging as Will came over to her and sat on the chair.

"Chocolate!" Called Much, remembering the Bars Charli's mum had handed out the day before

"Yes, Much, chocolate." Tanya sighed as she began to place the coins in. "But there is a variety of the stuff in here, so you'll have to pick."

"That should be fun," Charli called over from where she was lying on the table. "Oh I'll have a Twix by the way."

"I'm not buying you chocolate," Tanya fed the money into the machine. "Okay boys, pick!" The outlaws stared at the machine, slightly bewildered.

"Just by them all Twix's. Or mars bars. Or Rolo's!"

"Once again, thanks for the advice, and for the money you're chucking in to." Tanya shot back.

"Anytime," Charli grinned.

"Can I have one of each please?" Much stared at the machine as if all his dreams had come true. "Don't make me decide. I have a sore head."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "The sympathy vote is not going to work Much, I am not buying you all the chocolate!"

Much slumped his shoulders and stuck out his bottom lip like a baby. Tanya placed as many coins as she had in the slot machine and bought a variety of different chocolate bars and crisps. She handed them out one by one, each outlaw devouring the food again like their lives depended on it. There was only Will who hadn't moved from Charli's side.

"Here," she chucked him a packet of Rolos, he caught them perfectly with one hand and dug in to the packet.

Tanya took a seat beside Charli on the table, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. Maybe she had been stupid lately or she had just been to damn busy to become aware of it because of the guys, but today she had noticed how close the pair of them seemed to be getting. There was definitely something between them even if was nothing too physical. Tanya made a mental note to mention it to Charli at a later time, knowing not to pry too much; Charli was a private person at the best of times.

In the mean time she had to think up several ways to keep the outlaws busy. An idea had already popped in to her head earlier whilst she had been sat in the Jacuzzi alone. She had a friend named Catherine who she used to go riding with when she was younger. Between her and her friends, they had six horses. Six horses she was sure would come in handy for her new found friends. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Who you calling?" Charli enquired. Tanya raised her hand, motioning for her to be quiet for a moment, she then stepped outside for several minutes leaving the guys to fight and squabble over their snacks.

She retuned several minutes later, flipping the phone shut with a grin. "Well, that's tomorrow sorted guys! We're going riding."


	23. Chapter 23: Six Outlaws, Six Horses

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Twenty Three: Six Outlaws, Six Horses  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Charli bit down on her fingernails as they and the rest of the outlaws stood in a large grassy field with six horses. "You know I hate riding, these things scare me half to death."

Tanya rolled her eyes and ran her hand along the huge brown gelding she held by the reigns. "Charli, they are not things. They are beautiful animals and there is nothing to be afraid of. They sense fear anyway, so just relax."

"That doesn't help," Charli had planted herself behind John, the outlaw she figured was big enough to protect her when the horse decided to charge. Thank god she had decided not to wear red today. "Have fun, ok?"

"Aw Charli! I didn't bring six outlaws and six horses out here so you could just sit on a fence and watch! Do you know how much persuading I had to do to get these animals from Catherine?" She protested. "Besides, they say the best way to over come your fears are to face them! Now get your ass up on a horse!" She grabbed Charli's arm and pulled her out from behind John.

"Don't worry, Charli," Robin, who was already mounted, reassured her. "Will is a good safe rider, you can ride with him and you'll be okay."

"Robin!" Tanya ignored his comment for a moment. "Get down from there! You can't just get on and start riding without practicing. You'll hurt yourself."

Charli looked at Tanya blankly, blinking several times. "He's Robin Hood for Christ sake."

Grinning down at Tanya, Robin kicked his horse into a canter, speeding away down the field. "Did I really just say that?" Tanya moaned at a smirking Charli.

She patted her on her back. "Yes, my dear you did."

Tanya watched after Robin, not aware that she was gawping, as he spurred the horse from a canter and into a fast gallop. "Two can play that game." She murmured before quickly and steadily mounting her own horse to set off after him.

"Tanya, you can't keep up with him!" Charli yelled after her but it was no use.

"She's not a bad rider though," Alan was impressed as he too watched her slowly catch Robin up.

"Yeah, she used to ride for years when she was younger, loves horses she does. Anyway, she's gone, I'll see you guys later," Charli turned and began to walk towards the fence, which she planned on sitting on, only to be caught around the waist by Will.

"Not so fast," he smiled down at her. "You're coming riding with me today whether you like it or not."

"Who died and made YOU Robin Hood," Charli pushed him away. Will's face dropped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…I'm just really frightened of the things…"

Will nodded in understanding and took her hand. "No harm will come to you, I promise."

"I seriously would like to just sit it out. How about you guys go ahead and have a go, I'll watch for a while then maybe-"

"You'll consider it?" Will hoped.

"Sure." Charli nodded before heading over to the fence to perch on it.

Allan threw himself onto his horse in one swift motion and grinned down at Djaq. "Show off," she rolled her eyes before mounting her own horse. The two of them headed off across the field, leaving Little John, Much and Will alone.

"Well, there's two horses left," John stated. "Who would like to go?"

Much held his hand up. "I'd love to have ago. Riding a horse will help me to remember 1192 and that I actually haven't gone insane. So, if you don't mind, I'll take one."

"Fine, Will?" John asked.

Will shook his head. "I'll sit out with Charli, you take the horse and I'll ride when you've done."

John nodded and mounted the horse next to Much, the galloped off together to catch up with Alan and Djaq.

In the distance, Robin had just reached the bottom of a hill when he slowed his horse down. He turned in the saddle to look back at his friends and was surprised to find Tanya approaching fast. "Well, well, well," he raised an eyebrow at her as she drew up beside him. "Not just a pretty face after all."

She stuck her tongue out at him, not entirely sure whether he was serious, and turned her horse back towards the outlaws. Robin followed suit. "Me and Frodo here could beat you and Zack in a race any day!" Tanya grinned.

"That, milady, sounds like a challenge."

"On your life it was." Tanya shot back.

"On the count of three then? One, two-HEY!" Robin yelled as Tanya kicked the horse into a gallop before could finish. "Oh, you're going to regret that!" He went after her.

Spurring on the animal, Robin soon drew level with Tanya, and glanced over at her grinning. Pulling ahead just slightly, he laughed joyously as he passed the other outlaws and Charli who immediately rolled her eyes.

"Don't you grin at me," Tanya murmured to herself, his smirk fuelling her on even more. Her hair whipped around face and eyes frantically but she ignored it and leant forward to drive Frodo on; for some reason she was determined to win this race no matter how dangerous it got. Robin had been nothing but cocky about everything since he and his friends had arrived a few days ago and it was about time someone beat him at his own game.

The two continued on hard and fast across the field for a good few minutes, Tanya eventually drawing ahead of him again; she grinned and waved at him this time but her smile faded quick when she noticed Robin move in closer to her; they were now side by side, legs touching.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him. "Move away before someone gets hurt! Robin, don't be stu-" She let out a small shriek when he suddenly reached over and grabbed her waist, pulling her skillfully over and onto his lap. Frodo veered off the right and slowed to a trot.

"Now, we draw." He said simply as he pulled on the reigns and slowed Zack down to a walk. "I'm not about to let you beat me."

Tanya was white and feeling slightly sick. "You could have dropped me." She turned her head to look at him, her face extremely close to his. They continued to stare at each other for a few moments, each of them breathing heavily after their heavy race.

"I wouldn't have…" He whispered. "I do this everyday."

Tanya finally cracked a smile, some colour returning to her cheeks. "What? You mean you go riding after ladies and to pull them off their horses and into your arms?"

"No…you're the first really," his smiled faded, his face growing serious as he leaned down closer to her. "So…are you going to ask me for that kiss yet?"

Tanya closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her face, lost in the moment. Something was pushing her forward, urging her voice to ask the one question he wanted to hear, urging her lips to touch his, but something also told her to push him away, to not get involved with him.

The fact that he would more than likely break her heart if and when he went back to 1192 was the main issue; there was no point in growing attached to him. Like Charli had pointed out, he was Robin Hood for Christ sake. He had bigger things in life to worry about than some silly small town girl from 2006. There was also the fact that she was seeing another man, on and off and – no scratch that…if she hadn't been hurt so many times before, things could have been different.

Tanya opened her eyes and found Robin still staring at her intently. "I…I can't." She gulped.

"What?"

"I said I can't," she pushed him away and climbed down from the horse. Her cheeks were red and hot as she began to back away. "I told you, I would never ask you. I never will. Please don't presume that I will either...leave me alone."

Tanya quickly mounted her horse in a fluster, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. But she would not let Robin see them. She kicked her horse into a gallop and headed straight back to the outlaws, as far away from him as possible.

"What happened?" Charli came running when she saw Tanya approach looking more than upset.

"Nothing," she tried to smile. "It's just the wind in my eyes from when I was racing." She lied.

"Are you sure?" Charli asked, still eyeing the horse that Tanya sat on wearily. She nodded in assurance. "Okay then, Will and I were about to take a ride together, are you staying here, maybe you could ride with the rest of the guys?"

Tanya smiled and looked over at Will. "You managed to persuade her to get on a horse? Hell! Respect to you my friend. That's not an easy job!"

Alan headed back over along with Djaq, Much and John. "That was some pretty impressive riding," he praised. "We could use someone like you in the forest."

"No we couldn't," Tanya turned in her saddle to find Robin trotting up beside her. "It wouldn't be safe for her."

"And why not?" Tanya challenged.

Robin leant over and whispered, his eyes narrow. "Just because you can ride a horse doesn't mean you can defend yourself. You're no match for the likes of someone like Guy of Gisborne."

"Oh, just like YOU are you mean? Mr. I can do just about bloody anything in the world!" Tanya said angrily.

"Who said that? I certainly never said that!" Robin's jaw tightened. "I was just saying that a lady wouldn't be safe in the for-"

"Well what about Djaq!" Tanya challenged him even though she knew Robin was completely right; she wouldn't have stood a cat in hells chance trying to survive in Sherwood with these outlaws. Still, she argued for arguments sake.

Charli and the rest of the gang, watched as they bantered back and forth. "Will these two EVER stop?" Much shook his head in disbelief, a small smile playing on his lips though.

"No, something is different this time." Djaq observed. "This is not their usual banter. Something happened out there. Look at them, they are actually angry with one another."

"You're just pissed off because I was beating you in that race, oh no wait! Sorry, you're pissed off because I refused you yet again and you can't handle rejection. You need to get over it." Tanya spat at him.

Robin sneered. "Oh believe me I'm already over it…I can have any woman I like. You're no loss."

There was a series of gasps and hisses from the rest of the group at Robins words. Tanya, feeling embarrassed, a little hurt but mainly stung, took her riding crop and whacked him across the face. "Go to hell you bastard."


	24. Chapter 24: Frightened Now?

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Twenty Four: Frightened Now?  
**Rating:** PG-13 for mild swearing  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Charli leapt up from where she was sat with Will, Djaq and Alan. Robin, who was sulking in front of the TV, glanced over half heartedly as she yelled "Pizza!" and scrambled over to the door. Tanya looked up from dealing the cards into seven piles and grinned. 

"My favourite part of the night, do you need any money?" She yelled over to the door. "My purse is on the table." She added as she'd finished dealing. The girls had decided to stay in, order out and teach the guys how to play Poker that night.

"I got it," Charli shut the door awkwardly and came walking into the room carrying four large boxes and two bottles of diet coke. The smell drifted over, and Much, who had been in the bathroom, practically burst through the door.

"Is that food? It smells good!"

Robin had declined to play poker, and the girls had left him with the remote to the television. He had been channel hopping, but had settled for the cartoon "The Flintstones."

"Okay guys, grubs up," Charli placed the boxes down on to table sending Tanya's cards flying everywhere.

"Charli!" Tanya yelled before hopping down from the table to pick up the scattered items that lay all over the floor. No one else seemed to be helping her. The rest of the guys were too interested in their food, Robin sat staring at the TV trying his hardest not to pay any attention to anyone.

He had been in a bad mood since they had arrived back from riding earlier. Maybe she had been a little harsh on him, but his words had stung her too. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she didn't feel bad for the way she had spoken to him; the man had to learn that he couldn't always get what he wanted. He could sulk in front of the TV all night for all she cared.

Charli, who was almost as hungry as Much, since she had been deprived of her Twix earlier by the starving man, ignored the outlaw sitting on the floor, and also ignored her friend scrambling around on her hands and knees. Opening the box, she grinned at the pizza in front of her.

"That's not food!" John said.

"Don't mind him," Much looked at the item greedily, "John thinks that anything that doesn't look like a half cooked rabbit couldn't possibly be food."

Charli grimaced at the thought of having to eat a half cooked rabbit and picked up a slice for herself. "This, my friends, is one of the finest foods in the world. It's Italian. You'll have everyone in 1192 eating it if you take a recipe back."

"Italian?" Alan enquired.

"Yes, there are other foreign countries on this Earth that have good food too." Charli stated. She looked at Djaq, who nodded her head in agreement.

"In fact, England doesn't have its own Cuisine anymore," Tanya reappeared above the table, all fifty-two cards in her hand. "That is not a game I want to play again this evening. Understood?"

Charli immediately argued her first comment. "We do have food! Sunday Roasts, English Breakfasts..."

"Yeah, there's that…" Tanya agreed to some extent as she began to dish the cards out again. "But most if it is Indian, Chinese, Italian, Mexican, you catch my drift." She shrugged.

John's eyes widened as he heard all the different foreign foods they ate. "Surely not? I have not even heard of half of these places. Do they really exist?"

"Sure they do, " Will said as he picked up his cards and studied them curiously. "I saw them on the globe."

"Will is right," Charli smiled as she reached over to turn his cards around; they were currently on display to everybody.

"That's a first" Alan grinned as Much reached over Charli to take a piece of pizza. Will glared at him, and then went back to studying his cards.

"What is this?" Much was examining the cheese.

"Cheese."

"CHEESE?" Much gave a delighted yell and bit of a massive chunk of the pizza. The cheese, stubbornly, refused to break away from the pizza, and Much had to pull the piece further and further away.

"It's melted cheese Much, it's much harder and messier to eat than normal cheese."

"I can see that," Much smiled, still trying to break the string from his mouth. "But I don't care. I still love it! Oh, cheese, cheese, cheese."

"Yes Much, we get the point." Alan rolled his eyes before taking a bite out of his own slice. "Much here is 'cheese boy', even in times of life and death when we're being chased by the Sheriffs men and fifty dogs, he still thinks about cheese."

"Its better than Lavender," Much retorted, glancing over at Robin hoping to get a reaction. When none was observed, he turned back to the table, cheese hanging off his chin, to face to confused looking girls. The other outlaw's had begun to eat, treating the slices of pizza more delicately than Much had.

"Its a long story," Much told Charli and Tanya. "And it ends sadly."

Charli placed her head in her hands for a few moments and leaned forward, grinning. "I'm intrigued." Tanya on the other hand, continued to eat her food; the last thing she wanted right now was an excuse for Robin's head to swell again. "Keep it to yourself."

Charli gave her a gentle shove in the arm. "Just because you fell out with Romeo over there doesn't mean we all have to be in a mood with him."

"Its a story for later," John said, little bits of Pizza caught in his beard. "It deserves a proper telling Much, not over pizza and cheese." His comment had stopped the argument about to occur between the two girls, and everyone went back to eating. Charli opened the other three boxes, revealing pizzas of different flavour. Much, excitedly, tried them all.

Charli, grinning, showed him how to make a pizza tower, and for a little while the two of them amused themselves with different combinations of the Italian food. Will joined them for a 'who can get the biggest pile of pizza's in their mouths in one go' competition, and their shrieks of laughter could be heard from where they had retreated to the floor.

"That is disgusting you guys!" Tanya screwed up her face as she looked down at them. "Honestly, where the heck are you manners?" She was about to continue when a small snort escaped from Robin's direction. All of the outlaws, including the two girls stopped what they were doing to look over at him.

"Did you say something?" Much asked mockingly. Robin continued to watch the TV screen as if he hadn't heard anything at all.

"Is he okay?" Charli asked feeling slightly concerned. The last thing wanted was for the man to feel left out. "Do you want some food Robin? There's plenty over here."

"Just leave him," Djaq spoke up. "He'll come out of it eventually."

"Are you sure?" Charli frowned.

"Of course she's sure," Tanya told her. "She lives with him, remember. Now are you all done eating? Lets play cards!"

The Flintstones cartoon ended and Robin again began channel hopping. Over the speakers came a voice saying "and next on BBC, Planet Earth." Charli squealed.

"Oooh, Robin! Leave it on! Its about Whales this week!"

"Whales?" John boomed. "What the bleeding hell are whales?" He nearly dropped his cards.

"Giant…mammals…" That earned Tanya five blank stares. "Fish?" She tried.

"Ah," they all replied before picking up there cards to study them.

"Not being funny but, what are all these shapes and numbers on these things?" Alan enquired.

"Hearts, diamonds, spades and clubs, they are the suits, you have thirteen cards in a suit, two to none and the jack, queen king and ace." Charli grinned. "Jack is eleven, queen is twelve, king is thirteen and ace is one."

Djaq and Will nodded in understanding. Much continued to stuff his face, not hearing a word she'd just said, Alan and John just shrugged and went along with it. The girls briefly explained the rules of Poker and then dished out an even amount of chips between them. "This guys, is your money." Tanya explained.

"Money?" Much dropped his pizza slice and quickly picked up a poker chip. "He placed it in his mouth and bit down hard. "It is not gold though."

"It's plastic," Charli laughed. "And its not actually money, it represents money. You get the money after the game; you can exchange the chip for 'gold'. But not in this game."

"Why not?" Much protested.

"Okay...do you HAVE any gold to gamble with?" Tanya raised an eyebrow. Much opened and closed his mouth several times before grinning sheepishly. "Exactly."

The guys began to play poker; well Tanya and Charli did anyway. The rest of the group tried. The girls found themselves having to let the others win a round or two just to stop the game being over in a matter of minutes. They'd played several rounds when Alan suddenly threw his cards down on the table and yelled. "Royal flush!"

Tanya and Charli burst into laughter. "Alan, don't be stupid. Do you know what the odds are against getting a Royal Flush? And, not meaning to be rude, but this is the first time you've ever-" Tanya was cut off when Charli elbowed her in the ribs. Tanya looked down to discover he did indeed have a royal flush.

"Well bugger me," her jaw hit the floor.

"Damn. I just lost money to an outlaw from 1192," Charli grinned, pushing the all the chips towards Alan. "Well done Alan."

The opening credits to Planet Earth played, and then David Attenborough began to speak. As Tanya collected the cards in to play another round, the players heard: "Holy Shit! The world is round!"

The outlaws all turned to see Robin gawping at a satellite view of the Earth on the TV screen. "Did you just swear?" Tanya gasped.

"Shit! We corrupted Robin Hood!" Charli gasped, before starting to giggle. "And he finally realised that Tanya was telling the truth!"

"See," Tanya mumbled to herself. "If the stubborn git had listened to me in the first place, maybe he'd have just believed me. But no, he insisted that I was wrong, the idiot. And I'm glad we corrupted him, he deserves it." She said a little louder this time.

Robin turned from the TV screen and looked he directly in the eye. She could have been wrong but she swore she saw a small twinkle of humour. She coughed and looked away quickly, picking the cards up. "Anyway…let's play poker."

Tanya shuffled the cards out and was about to deal again when the phone suddenly rang. "Damn it! I want to play poker in peace!"

"I've got it! My phone!" Charli pulled Alan down when he sprang up to answer it, and got up her self. Picking up the cordless, she headed into her room, currently occupied by Robin and Much, to answer it. Tanya calmly dealt out the cards.

As soon as she had entered her bedroom, she collapsed on her bed. Will, who had followed her into the room, sat next to her and she leant her head on his shoulder, the phone pressed against her ear.

"Hello?" There was muttering on the other end. "Hello? How do you work this thing? Do I just speak into it?"

Charli's eyes widened and she whispered. "I think it's the Sheriff." Will stood up so fast that he almost knocked her off the bed.

"HELLO?" Charli had to hold the phone away from her ear. "Charli? It is Charli isn't it? This is the Sheriff of Nottingham, you remember me, hmmm? Hard to forget, aren't I."

"What do you want?" Charli whispered.

"Frightened are you? Good, good."

"You broke into my home!" She shouted. "And now you have the nerve to phone me?"

"Actually I wanted to speak to Locksley. Is that at all possible? Bring him here will you? Don't make me say please now."

Her raised voice had already caused the outlaws to come rushing into the room, Robin first. A dazed Charli held the phone out to Robin, who hesitantly reached out and took it. Will placed his arm around the shaking girl's shoulders as Robin promptly held the phone upside down and tried to speak into it.

"Hello? Hello, I can't hear you!" Tanya rolled her eyes and reached out, taking the phone off him to turn it around.

"Better?"

"Much!"

"Yes?"

"Not you."

"Oh."

"Hey! It's the Sheriff!" Robin yelled down the phone, and the words "not so loud Locksley! The whole world can hear you," could be heard quite clearly through the handset. Charli reached out and took the phone from him, pressing 'speaker' and then placed it in the middle of the bed, nodding at Robin to continue talking.

"What do you want?"

"Aside from world domination, you mean?" The Sheriff laughed cruelly, and they could hear the low chuckle of Gisborne, obviously crammed into the same phone box. "No, I want to see you suffer Locksley. If I were you, I would keep a close eye on that lady your quite fond off and her little friend too. And do not pretend for one minute that you don't know what I'm talking about. Watch your backs." There was a click as the Sheriff hung up the phone, and the dialling tone could be heard


	25. Chapter 25: Will you Kiss Me Now?

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Twenty Five: Will you kiss me now?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

Robin cursed several times in his language and the language he had recently learned. He ran his hands over his face before looking around the room and all the shocked faces. He knew it, it had been worrying him and playing in the back of his mind since the day Vaysey and Gisborne had disappeared; they were up to something. And now his fears had just been confirmed. Him and his men were being watched. Even the girls, and he had a bad feeling that Vaysey and Guy would use them to get to him.

Charli and Tanya were staring at the phone, a mixture of confusion and fear on their faces. Will was the first to speak, reaching out and pulling Charli towards him. "We should have found them! I hate the Sheriff."

"Not as much as I do right now!" Much sneered. "The absolute audacity of those men! If they want a fight, let them come. They know where we live. Why involve the two ladies?"

"Because he knows me too well and what I'll do. He wants to see me angry." Robin let out a small laugh and caught Tanya's eye. "They must have seen us when were riding earlier today."

"If that was the case, they would have seen you fighting right," Alan pointed out, a worried expression on his face. Robin looked at Tanya, a small smile playing on his lips; nobody knew he had tried to kiss her again today.

"Do you think they are out there now?" Alan continued.

"They wouldn't be able to see up here," Djaq had gone to the window, and was peering out.

"But they are probably out there."

Robin nodded, still staring at Tanya, she held his gaze. "What do we do?"

"Let them come!" Little John bellowed.

"No!" Alan protested. "This isn't the right place or time."

"It's not just us this time John," Will said grimly. "It's Charli and Tanya as well."

"Hey," Charli said, only protesting half heartedly, as she was rather shaken. "We can take care of ourselves you know."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I meant what I said earlier today, women such as yourselves can't defend yourselves in the forest, and you'll be no match for Gisborne and Vaysey here either."

Djaq stepped forward and placed a hand on Robins shoulder. "Maybe we should think about moving?"

"No," Will shook his head, his arms still around Charli. "Like Robin said, they are following us, it doesn't matter where we go."

"That's encouraging," Charli muttered. "We could call the police..." As soon as she uttered the words, she knew it was a bad idea. Tanya confirmed this by shaking her head.

"Police?" Djaq frowned.

"The law, but forget that," Tanya looked at Robin still. She hardly knew the man but found herself wanting to trust him. She had no idea what to do; she prayed that he could help them. "Robin?"

The rest of the group all looked toward him to, each feeling exactly the same as Tanya and Charli in a way; this was not there world and that was a huge disadvantage. "Okay," Robin began to pace. "Maybe I was wrong when I said the girls were of no use…I mean…they know this and place better than any of us here. Maybe we can use that to our advantage. If we work together, placing our skills with their knowledge, we might just be okay."

"Can we go back and finish the pizza?" Much asked, a hopeful look on his face. When he was met by glares from Robin and Will, he held up his hands. "What? I just thought we should try and keep things normal!"

"Normal?" Robin snapped. "This is about as abnormal as it gets! Quit fooling around and start thinking for once you idiot!"

Much took a step back and apologised. Alan scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we could have our weapons back?"

"They stay were they are until we really need them" Robin ordered. "Like the girls said, we cannot walk around with armed in these parts, we may be arrested. What use would we be then."

The outlaws continued to debate their situation for a while, while Charli and Tanya stood in silence, listening as the guys discussed their predicaments. Not wanting to admit it, but both slightly scared.

"No, Alan, that wont work," Robin rejected Alan's proposal that they set up a trap by hanging a big net from the ceiling.

"How about we find out how to send you home…" Charli said, suddenly.

The outlaws all stopped what they were doing and fell completely silent. "Home?" Much asked.

"Well…yes…you need to go back at some point. Maybe now's the time to start looking? You weren't expecting to stay forever were you?" Tanya joked but her laughter soon died when she saw how serious they were.

"You really want us to go home?" Will asked, quietly.

Charli stiffened in his arms. "No." She said. "But...its not exactly safe for you here, is it. And it's not your time. You have people in your time depending on you..."

"You can't be serious?" Tanya said in disbelief. "I mean, it has been fun…an experience, while you've been here but…you HAVE to go back, I thought you knew that. Charli's right. What about you're people?"

"They're both right," Robin said grimly. "Locksley needs us, not Lockley. We need to start looking for a way back."

"In the mean time, can we not enjoy our time here?" Much asked. "We maybe just need to be a little more wary."

The other outlaws looked a little dejected, and Will tightened his hold on Charli's waist. Robin himself caught Tanya's eyes again, and she found herself captured in his gaze, unable to look away.

"Of course we can…" she said slowly. "We can have a nice time. We just have to be wary…" she found herself repeating what Much had said but even though the words had left her mouth she was secretly asking Robin for his permission as she looked at him.

Robin understood her and gave her a silent nod. "We need to make a few changes. We will start a night watch whilst here, beginning right now. We take no chances and we do not, at any given time and no matter what we are doing, let our guard down. These men are cleverer than you think."

"Hey, you know what I just realized," Alan spoke up, somewhat cheerfully. "While they are here, threatening us, the Sheriff and Gisborne are not back in 1192, threatening peasants!"

Robin stared at him thoughtfully. "You know, you're right!"

"There's a first," Much grinned, moving to bounce on Charli's bed, ducking as Alan hit out at him.

"No, it's important Much," Robin turned to Tanya. "As long as they are here, they aren't there, which means that the people of Nottingham are not in trouble... Edward will be reinstated as Sheriff, when they realise Vaysey is missing."

Much nodded eagerly. "And every thing will be right when we return! Oh! Bonchurch!" Much sighed, falling back onto Charli's bed with a sigh, hugging her cushion. Charli snatched the heart shaped pillow out of his arms with a scowl.

"Or…" Tanya frowned slightly. "Nothing will have changed at all." She moved over to the bed at took a seat next to Much. "You see, some would argue, when it comes to time travel, that whilst you're spending a certain amount of time in one place, time is standing still in the place you left behind. I've seen it in several movies. Don't count me on it guys; I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Nothing is that straight forward."

Robin scowled at her, his expression matching Charli's. The girl sighed. "I need ice-cream." She pulled away from Will, opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Will ran after her.

"Will, I'm still in the flat, I don't need protecting!"

Tanya rolled her eyes as the rest of the outlaws followed suit leaving her and Robin alone; they obviously had some idea that Charli was about to get food even though they had never heard of ice-cream. She looked up at Robin from the bed. "Don't scowl at me. I was just trying to be honest with you."

His scowl relaxed, and for a moment he looked serious. Still sore with him about the day before, Tanya stood to leave, but before she could take more than a step he had caught her hand.

"Tanya.." She pulled her hand from him, but stopped and sat back down on the bed, one eyebrow raised slightly, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I want to apologize" He was speaking slightly faster than usual, as if apologizing was not something he was used to, or did a lot of. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was upset, and hurt and wanted to hit back" He held up his hand as she protested. "It wasn't right. And I'm really, very sorry."

She stared up at him. His face, still serious, gave her no reason to assume that he was lying, but then she had no reason to believe he was telling the truth, and was truly sorry. Except that, something, deep inside her, was telling her that he was. And she wanted to believe him.

"Apology accepted" she murmered.

Robin moved closer to her and before she could complain, took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He slid his arms around her waist. "I want you to promise me that you'll be careful. Don't leave the house on your own, things like that."

Tanya didn't pull away; instead she took a deep shaky breath. "Okay."

"I said I want you to promise," he ordered lightly.

Tanya tried to avoid his eyes but he was looking at her with such intensity that she found herself fixated. Maybe Much had been right in the bathroom the other day when speaking of his Master. Maybe Robin was loyal and did have a serious side to him. Perhaps he did love with all his heart. "Please," his eyes pleaded.

"I promise." She whispered.

Robin continued to gaze down at her. He did not lean in, nor make any other kind of move on her and Tanya knew exactly what he was waiting again. She smiled shyly up at him and parted her lips slightly. "Robin…"

He did not reply, just continued to watch her, Tanya unconsciously wet her lips, before continuing with her sentence, her voice barely even a whisper. "Will you kiss me?"

Robin's eyes narrowed as he moved a little nearer, she could feel his soft breath on her mouth. "Finally," he whispered. His lips descended upon hers in a matter of seconds and he pulled her closer, crushing her small frame against his own.

Tanya responded rather urgently, surprising herself as much as Robin. Her kisses were somewhat frantic, a mixture of passion, adoration and fear. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him as his lips teased and caressed hers over and over. He pulled her tight to him and lifted her from the ground faintly, but the two were forced to break apart by a happy shout from Much.

"Robin you have to try this I –scream."

A giggle from Charli was audible from the kitchen as she corrected him. "No, its Ice-Cream!"

"That's what I said, I –scream." He called back.

Tanya blushed furiously and stepped back out of his arms. Robin coughed several times before looking at Much, not sure whether he wanted to kill the man or run over and give him a huge hug. "I-what?" He chuckled.

"I-scream, here try some," he bounced into the room with a bowl and spoon. "It's amazing.

Not able to stop smiling, or actually grinning, Robin took the spoon and tried some of the cold food. Wincing, as he swallowed too much too fast and got brain freeze, he still managed to grin at his friend. "Very nice. I think"

Tanya stepped forward, also smirking like a Cheshire cat, and took the spoon from Robins hand. "I want some too." She took an even bigger mouthful than Robin, if just to a make him feel better. "Extremely nice." She said.

Much, more than happy with his reactions, and more than a little high on the new treat, bounced away. Tanya laughed and turned back to Robin, the blush rising in her cheeks again as she bit her lip and grinned at him.

"See," he moved towards her again. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Tanya backed away. "It was okay," she teased. "But that's all you get for today."

Robin pouted, and then before she could do anything leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers once more.

"Hey," she protested as she pushed him away lightly. "I said that's all you get for today!"

Robin grinned cheekily. "Oh, sorry. I presumed you were talking about the Ice-Cream."

"Liar." She shook her head in disbelief but couldn't help but smile anyway. "Come on," she took his hand and led him back into the hallway. "We need somebody on night watch from now on and lucky for you we're having the first round."

Robin groaned half heartedly, for he really did not mind staying up half the night with her. In fact, he was quite looking forward to it.

Charli and Will had quickly volunteered to do the next night watch, and at midnight, Robin went to wake Will and Tanya slipped into the room she was sharing with Charli to shake the girl awake. She found her awake already, sitting up in her bed, resting her chin on her knees.

"Hey, you're on for the watch now," Tanya whispered, and Charli turned to face her.

"What? Oh…" she climbed down from the bed, and straightened up, stretching.

"Have you slept?"

"No." Without waiting for an answer, Charli walked past Tanya and out into the living room, at the same time that a bleary eyed Will staggered out, followed by Robin.

"What are we watching for?" Charli asked a while later from where she was lay on the table. Will, who was again inspecting the globe whilst sat on the couch, looked over at her.

"Anything suspicious."

"Well, there's an unsymmetrical pattern on the ceiling, does that count? There's also a pizza stain on the ceiling, how the hell did that get up there?"

"Oh, that was Much."

"What was he doing, pizza juggling?"

"Probably." Charli laughed humorlessly. Will got to his feet and came over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She glanced up at his disbelieving face and then sighed. "We all just got threatened, Will. What do you think? This may happen to you a lot, but it's not a regular occurrence in my life!"

"You'll be alright," Will said confidently. "Nothing will happen to you!"

"You promise?" He pulled her up into a sitting position and took a seat next to her.

"I promise," Will smiled as she leant against him. "But you have to promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise."

"Promises, promises," a fuzzy eyed Much staggered past and headed straight into the bathroom. Charli and Will stared at the door for a few moments after he had shut it before bursting in laughter. He then pulled her off the table and lead her over to the sofa were they settled down.

"Would you mind if I closed my eyes for a while?" Charli leant her head on his shoulder. "If you need me, just give me a nudge."

Will smiled as he raised a hand to gently stroke her hair, trying to relax but still on guard. "Sure."


	26. Chapter 26: The Driving Lesson

"Much, wake up," Tanya bent low on her knees at the side of his bed and shook the man several times. She was careful not to wake Robin who lay on the floor at her side. She knew that if he woke now her whole plan would be ruined. "Much!" She hissed again causing him to wake with a start. He was about to speak but Tanya quickly placed a finger to his lips to shush him. "Come on, get up. I have a surprise for you."

The man stumbled out of bed followed obediently, knowing that nothing serious was wrong; he could see a small twinkle in her eye, a glint of mischievousness almost.

"What?" He mumbled as he half stumbled into the living room. Alan and Djaq were curled up together on the sofa, fast asleep. It would have been cute, if they weren't supposed to be on watch. Much was about to wake them disapprovingly, but Tanya stopped him. The fact they were asleep helped immensely.

"This makes things a lot easier," she took his hand and led him away. "We shouldn't really be going out after what happened last night but nobody needs to know."

"We're going out!" Much yelled.

"Sssshhh!" Tanya waved her hands around. "Do you want to wake the whole building?"

"We can't go out!" Much had lowered his voice, but he still looked disproving.

"Do you want to learn to drive?" His expression lit up, but he still hesitated. "Ill give you Pizza and Ice - cream" Tanya blackmailed.

"Pizza and ice-cream? Together? On the same plate?" He looked hopeful as he began to jump up and down on the spot.

Tanya pulled her face in disgust but agreed anyway if only to shut him up. "Yes, whatever you like. I promised you that I'd take you driving, now's your chance."

Much squealed and leapt for the doorway. Tanya rubbed her ear. She would have to stop him doing that. Come to think of it, he had never done it before. Her ears still ringing, she quietly shut the door behind her and followed him down to ground level.

The driving lesson was to take place in the car park of a nearby supermarket. It was earlier enough not to be too busy, although there was a few crazy early morning shoppers about. The driving instructor was waiting for them as they walked into the more or less empty car park.

Tanya smiled and pushed him forward. "That lady over there will teach you today. Go have fun."

Much looked slightly panicked. "You're not coming with me?"

Tanya shook her head and nodded over to the instructor. "No, I'll be sat right here."

Much stepped forward nervously, glancing back at her. She grinned and waved, retreating to sit on the low barrier forming the trolley park. He walked a few more steps forward and studied the car door. How had Charli said they opened these things?

"Hey there," the instructor greeted the confused looking Much. "My name is Mariam. You must be Much."

Much looked away from the car for a moment and looked at the lady with wide eyes. "I know a Marian, Lady Marian." Were the first words to leave his mouth.

The instructor looked at him strangely and let out a small laugh. "There are many Marians about, although my name is Mariam, with an 'm'." She corrected him.

"Oh... I don't know one of them," Much looked slightly crestfallen as he struggled with the door, pushing the handle in and trying to figure out how it opened. Shaking it in annoyance, he sighed.

Laughing, Mariam climbed into the car and leant across to open the door for him. "Surely you've been in a car before Much."

Much blushed furiously as he finally climbed into the car. "Just once."

"Wow," Mariam said, not wanting to pry to much. "That's very unusual."

"I ride horses," Much told her. "Or walk" He sat down behind the wheel, and looked around. There was a strange looking lever beside him, which he remembered Tanya had told him was called a stear gick when he was questioning her on their trip to Charli's DMT. The wheel was for steering and there were peddles on the floor, which made the car stop and go.

"I was going to ask whether you had done any driving before, but I think we can safely say that you haven't," Mariam scribbled something on a piece of paper. "So we will start from the very beginning. Can you tell me anything about how a car works?"

Much frowned slightly. "Blow, Suck, Squeeze, Bang," he said confidently. "Tanya told me."

"Suck, Squeeze, Bang, Blow?" Mariam asked, laughter evident in her voice. "I think – I hope – that that is what you mean." And embarrassed Much nodded, and looked down at the seat, leaning forward.

"Beeeeeeep!" He jumped up in shock as the car made an awful beeping sound.

Mariam swore. "Okay. This is going to interesting."

"Right Much," Mariam took a deep breath. " I need you to take a look at the pedals below you. You'll see three."

"I thought there would only be two," Much pulled his face. "One for stop and one for go?"

"In some cars yes, they're automatic, this is a manual. You have three. Clutch, brake and accelerator."

"Brake is to go?"

"No, brake is to stop. Accelerator is to go."

"What's the clutch?"

"That's for stopping, and for changing gear"

"I thought you said the break was for stopping," Much frowned.

"It is but…wow, you really have no idea at all…okay let's just give it a whirl. First we need to start the engine. Turn the key there."

Much stared at the object in the ignition like it was going to bite him before he finally turned the key and the car roared into life. Mariam laughed when he got a little giddy.

"Okay next, I need you to push the clutch in, that pedal right there," she pointed. Much did as he was told. "And then place the gear into first like so." Mariam demonstrated for him. "Whatever you do don't take your foot off the-" the was a heavy jolt as the car shot forward and ceased running "clutch," she finished.

The car horn beep again as Much swore and hit the steering wheel. Two women clutching shopping bags jumped half a meter in the air and looked round angrily.

"Okay Much, we have to stop doing that." She chuckled. "Let's try again. Start the engine and put your foot on the clutch, then place the car into first. This time hold your foot there." Much followed what she said and sat waiting for his next instructions. "Okay, now you need to give it some gas, and slowly-and I mean slowly-lift your foot from the clutch."

"Gas?"

"Accelerator."

Much pressed down on the accelerator, his foot flat on the ground. The car revved, and Mariam shouted in alarm, but Much had already started to lift his foot off the clutch. The car started to shoot forward, then gave a great shudder and stalled. Mariam had slammed her foot onto her controls, while Much had stalled the car by lifting his foot up to soon.

"Why did it stop? What happened? The car began to move and it stopped!" Much looked around widely.

"You stalled again. I need you to lift your foot off the clutch REALLY slow…and not too much acceleration, it may seem to take a while but the car will eventually start to move…give it another try."

Much switched the engine on again and, concentrating like crazy, did exactly as he was told. He grinned from ear to ear when the car began to roll ever so slowly. "I'm doing it! I'm driving!"

"Good." Mariam grinned, checking her rear view mirror, her feet hovering over her controls. "Ok, give me a little more gas."

Much revved the car a little more causing it to pick up some speed. He pulled his face when the car began to scream at him. "What's it doing?" He panicked.

"It's okay, we just need to change gears now. Push your foot in again, pull the gear stick down into second, and let go of the clutch."

Much looked truly distraught. "But you said not to let go of the clutch."

"Yes but the car is already in motion now so you won't stall, trust me" she reassured him.

"Oh," Much did as she'd said, and the growling noise stopped as he moved the 'stear gick' into second.

"Er, Much, you might want to turn - NOW!" Mariam reached over and pulled the steering wheel sharply, turning the vehicle away from the building that the outlaw was about to hit.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Should have seen that one coming." He took a firm grip on the wheel and began to swerve the car left and right. "Wow, it's really quite amazing how it works. I can make the car move in any direction I want."

"Yes, fascinating," Mariam held on the dashboard and gritted her teeth, feeling sick suddenly.

"Shall we work on stopping now? Do not just press the brake, you'll make the car skid." Much looked at her worriedly. "And please look at the road!" He looked ahead, concentrating on avoiding hitting anything; including people.

"Now, place your foot on the brake and gently press it in, but here's the thing, you need to also-" Mariam closed her eyes as the car jolted forward again and cut off completely, "…press the clutch in too."

Mariam coughed. Tanya had warned her he might be bad...but this was just scary. She looked over at him and had to smile at the look of excitement on his face.

"Bet you prefer horses now?"

"No. Horses eat my food and steal my blankets. Cars do neither."

Mariam looked at the man like he had lost the plot but continued to smile politely anyway. She wondered where Tanya had found him. She knew that he was going to be a little odd as she had mentioned to her but this was just weird. "So… where are you from?" She made conversation as Much started the engine and began to pull away again.

"1192," he answered unfazed.

"Excuse me?" Mariam spluttered. "I thought you just said 1192... but I must have misheard you."

"No you didn't," he shrugged as if it were not a big deal. "Sherwood forest, 1192. I'm Robin's Hood close friend."

Was he delusional? Was she delusional? Mariam raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Robin Hood? As in Robin of Locksley?" She tried to hide a laugh.

Much nodded at her. "You know my Master?"

"I…know…of him," Mariam said slowly, completely sure that the man was mental now. "And I suppose you're acquainted with the Sheriff of Nottingham too then." She joked.

Much pulled his face. "I'd hardly say acquainted. Horrible, evil man!"

"O...kay," Mariam said slowly. "I think... yes, I think that should end our lesson for today." She eyed him cautiously, expecting him to turn nasty at any moment. Much turned to face her, his eyes sad.

"Okay, stop looking like that cat from Shrek." Mariam said, turning away and so missing the totally confused expression on Much's face.

"But I was just getting the hang of it…can we do it again soon?" He brightened up a little. Mariam mumbled something along the lines of not getting paid enough before smiling brightly at him. "Of course we can."

Much reached over suddenly and grabbed the woman, half scaring her to death. "Thank you! Thank you! I shall never want to ride a horse again!"

"That's...nice" Mariam detached herself from Much, opened the door rather quickly and climbed out. Much hugged the steering wheel and then scrambled with the door, toppling out onto the gravel car park. Jumping to his feet, he jogged back to Tanya.

Tanya was laughing hard before the man had even reached him. "Did you…have fun? Oh my god, that was one of the funniest things I ever saw! Wait until I tell the others! I can't believe you just fell out of the car!"

Much, on too much of a high to be offended by her words, beamed like a five year old. "I loved it! She said I could do it again soon, so I must have done pretty well!"

Tanya peered around Much at the rather frazzled and freaked out looking Mariam. Looking back at Much, she nodded, if a little unconvincingly. "I'm sure you did Much. Shall we go back? The others will probably be wondering where we have gotten to!"

Charli's piercing scream tore through the apartment, waking all the outlaws and half the other people in the block. Robin's instincts took over and he was the first to jump out of bed and head into the bedroom where her and Tanya were sleeping. He was closely followed by an extremely sleepy group of outlaws.

"Charli?" Will pushed his way forward when he saw the girl stood in the middle of the room, hands in hair and hysterical. "Charli? What's wrong!"

"Tanya's gone!" Charli turned towards him, pointing dramatically to her bed, unmade (not that that was unusual). Robin, staring at the empty bed, felt the icy cold hand of fear and dread clutch at his heart. Will pushed passed him completely and landed next to Charli, taking her in his arms and attempting to calm her down.

Robin eyes darted around the room frantically searching as if she may just be hiding somewhere. He cursed several times before looking over to Charli who now appeared to be hyperventilating in Will's arms. "How long?"

"What? I…I don't know…I just woke up and-"

"HOW LONG?" He bellowed.

Will quickly turned on him, eyes wide and angry. "Robin! That's enough! She doesn't know!" He clenched his jaw. "Leave her alone!" Robin opened his mouth to argue back, to shout, to do something, but John stepped in.

"Enough, both of you!" There was a short silence; all that could be heard was Will murmuring to Charli as she sobbed on his shoulder. Alan broke it.

"Hey, not being funny but - where's Much?" Robin whirled round. Much as well?

"He's not here either? Did you check the kitchen?" Djaq interjected. "Maybe he's in there, eating?" She offered.

Robin nodded for her to go and see if perhaps he was there. Djaq did as she was ordered but returned moments later and shook her head. "He is not there. No signs that he's even been present."

Robin let out a small growl. "How did this happen? Right under our own noses too!"

"Look," Alan offered. "Nobody knows anything yet. For all we know they could have just-"

"What, Alan? Gone for a nice morning stroll? I don't think so. Tanya promised me last night…she promised me…damn! She wouldn't just leave like that!"

"She promised you?" Alan frowned, but he was the only one interested in that particular statement.

"Can we call the police now?" Charli hiccupped, still in Will's arms, clutching tightly to his shirt. "I knew we should have done yesterday!"

"But...I don't understand" Djaq said. "If they took Tanya, why not take Charli as well? And Much was in the same room as Robin...why not just Kill him while he slept? It doesn't make sense."

Robin knew that Djaq had just made a really good point. If they were after him, why break into the flat and take two of them when they could have had Robin there and then. He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of the front door opening and laughter stopped him. He recognized the voices immediately and pushed past his friends to rush into the hallway.

He stopped dead at the same time as Much and Tanya. The laughter faded from their faces as they surveyed the look of growing anger on his.

"Where have you been?" His voice was dangerously quiet as the other outlaws filed into the living room. Charli was last out, and as soon as she saw Tanya, she dived across the room and burst into tears again, hugging her friend.

"I…whoa…what's wrong?" She tried to comfort her friend and answer Robin's question at the same time. "Much and I went for a driving lesson earlier this morning." She tried to smile but the look on Robins face was extremely scary.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you just caused? And after what happened last night too! I thought you would have known better!" He took several steps towards the two of them. "As for you Much, you SHOULD have known better!"

Much's eyes widened. He had known better, but then Tanya had offered him food and...but even Much knew better than to explain that to Robin. Instead he remained quiet.

"I made Much go!" Tanya defended him. "And what do you mean, I should have known better?" Her voice got louder as her sentence progressed.

"Did you even listen to a word I said to you last night? Did you not listen to a word the Sheriff said on the phone? Do you think he was jesting when he threatened us all, when he threatened YOU?" His voice rose angrily.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Tanya squared up to him. "You think just because you kissed me last night that you have some kind of control over me now? Think again!"

"You kissed her?" Alan jumped in.

"Not the time Alan!" Robin said sharply, still glaring at Tanya. "And no! Just that you might actually listen to me! And keep your promises!"

Tanya opened her mouth to speak but words failed her. She had never seen him look so angry before. Scratch that; she had never seen ANYONE look so angry before. She knew she'd made a mistake. Robin was right, anything could have happened to the pair of them while they had been out together.

Robin glared at her for a few more seconds, and then turned, and stormed of into his room, slamming the door behind him. He had walked away so he didn't say or do anything he would later regret. He slammed his fist into the wall violently. He had seen many things over the years, especially when fighting in the Holy War, that had angered and upset him. He had seen many a good man perish, even some he considered friends. But today, knowing that both Tanya and his close friend Much may have been in grave danger, angered to the point of madness. And how could she have broken her promise to him so soon? He sank onto the bed, confused and angry.

Meanwhile, there was silence in the living room. "He kissed you?" Alan broke in again.

Tanya hissed at Alan, who looked more than a little shocked, detached herself from Charli and made her way over to the now shut door. "Robin? Robin, let me in."

Robin heard the banging on the door and was hesitant to get up. "Don't be such a child and open this damn door before I break it down." He nearly laughed at the sheer stupidity of what she'd said. How on the earth was she going to break to door down? His question was answered right away. "I'll get Little John to do it!" Reluctantly, he rose from the bed, and opened the door a crack. He stood there, blocking her from entering, but didn't speak.

"Don't be a child robin!" Tanya said again. "Let me in!"

When he didn't move, she growled and threw her full weight into the door. Robin, caught off guard and a more than a little surprised, stumbled backwards and landed on the bed again. "When I ask you do something, I'd appreciate it of you'd comply."

Robin laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Just like you do, right? Wow woman, you really do astound me sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Tanya shot back, slightly confused. "If your talking about the promise I made to you last night, I haven't broken it! I would never break a promise. Unless it was a stupid one, of course."

Robin rose from the bed and was in front of her in two strides, towering over her. Tanya took a small step back in fear. "You promised me you wouldn't leave but yet you did! How is that not breaking it?"

"I promised you I wouldn't go outside on my own," she yelled back, more out of fright and anger. "And I didn't! Much was with me. Don't you trust Much, Robin?"

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing; she had taken his words that literally. "Of course I trust him." His voice was slightly calmer now.

"We were perfectly safe, Robin."

He sighed in frustration. "Why didn't you just wake me, and let me know. I could have come with you maybe. Or at least I would have known where you were. You had us all tearing our hair out."

"I didn't think," Tanya admitted, glad he had calmed down slightly. "I didn't think you would get worried. I had this all organised before the phone call, you know."

"You never mentioned it. And you didn't think I'd be worried?" Robin frowned. "Why not?"

"Because…" she murmured. "You're Robin Hood. You don't care about some random small town girl from Lockley. You have other-"

Robin cut her off with a small chuckle. "Lockley or Locksley, 2006 or 1192. It is still my village and, in some ways, I still have a responsibility to the people who live here. Especially one certain lady."

Tanya blushed, cracking a small smile. "You never told me you had feelings for Djaq."

Robin laughed and, reaching out his arm, took hold of her waist to pull her closer. "Don't ever think that I don't care for you. And don't ever scare me like that again." He leaned in and touched his lips to hers. "Understand?"

"Perfectly."


	27. Chapter 27: Serbia and Montenegro

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Twenty Seven: Serbia and Montenegro  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

"They kissed?" Alan, who had not moved from where he had been stood ten minutes ago, said again.

The rest of the outlaws groaned in response to his question. They were about to head back into the living room when the door to the bedroom suddenly flew open. Robin, who was kissing Tanya intimately in the doorway, lift his arm and threw a shoe at Alan without even looking. He then closed the door. Unfortunately, the said item missed him and hit John square in the head instead.

"Witchcraft!"

"How is that witchcraft?" Much frowned.

"It Flew!"

"Robin threw it!"

"...Oh."

"They kissed!" Alan retorted again. Djaq growled and, grabbing Alan's collar, quickly pulled his lips down to meet her own. Alan grinned. "We kissed."

Charli looked over at Will and blushed before he came over and lowered his head to place his lips on hers. Little John eyed Much warily and vice versa before both men quickly stepped away from each other. John strode over to the doorway, just about ready to pummel Robin but was stopped suddenly by a cry of 'no's from the rest of the group. Instead he rubbed the sore spot on his head where he's previously been hit and turned to Alan. "Your fault."

"I wonder how long they've been kissing?" Alan said again.

Djaq nudged him in the arm. "What is the deal with you and those two kissing? Do you like her or something?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Do you like Robin?"

Alan mouth dropped to the floor and he looked at Djaq stunned. "Excuse me woman?"

The two of them debated all the way into back into kitchen where they decided to make breakfast for the assembly. Much, still feeling awful but never the less hungry, followed them and Little John headed into bathroom to freshen up.

Will was about to turn back to Charli and ask her if she was okay when she quickly headed to the other bedroom. If she thought she was going to be alone she had another thing coming for he was quick to follow her. Charli smiled gratefully at his concern; she had never known anyone quite like him. No other man would have followed her around and watched over her the way Will did; not that she was complaining.

"Running away?" Will leaned against the doorframe as Charli walked across to her window and opened it. She smiled slowly at him as she turned around. "Maybe."

Will smiled back and headed over to where she stood, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I know that you're upset. And I can understand why, but she'll be okay. Robin will make sure of that…and you too."

Charli sighed and leaned back against him. "Robin will make sure that I'm ok?" She raised an eyebrow.

Will chuckled and turned her around. "You knew what I meant." He kissed her softly. "I'll look after you. I swear nothing will happen to you."

"We shouldn't make promises that we can't keep!" Charli said, pulling away from him and going back to the window.

Will frowned and followed her. "You think I won't protect you? We got you into this mess. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you!"

"I don't think that you can't…" Charli shook her head. "But I don't think that you can, either." Knowing that that didn't make any sense at all, Charli turned to the confused man, leaning her hip against the window sill. "Its hard to explain, Will. But it's impossible. You can't watch us all the time, Tanya just demonstrated that. And I don't want to be responsible for you getting hurt or... or worse."

Will rubbed his forehead, knowing that she had a good point; he couldn't watch her every single move. Tanya had slipped from under their very own noses this morning and had scared them all. "I understand, Charli. But you know I'll try my best anyway."

"And you promise you wont get hurt?" She looked up at him. "Or worse!"

Will chuckled again. "I can't guarantee that…but..." he trailed off when he saw the distraught look on her face. "Okay…I promise."

Charli smiled and let out a sigh of relief before throwing her arms around him. "We'll just stick together." Her words were slightly muffled as she spoke into his neck.

He grinned as her breath tickled his throat. "Yeah. We'll stick together. As long as we don't go on any more trampolines."

Charli giggled into his neck before pulling away and looking up at him. "Deal." She stood on her tiptoes and reached up to kiss him. As will leaned towards her she grinned. "Just DMT's then?"

Will was about to protest but Charli pressed her lips to his quickly. He was taken slightly off guard but soon relaxed into it. He pulled her closer, sliding his arms around her while she slipped one hand up into his hair.

"CHARLI!" Came the yell from the kitchen, and two pulled apart reluctantly. "Charli! We need you!" The cry came from the kitchen, where they had left Alan, Djaq, Much and John to make breakfast. Taking Will's hand, Charli threw open the door and swore. Black smoke was billowing into the room from the microwave, the outlaws cowering in the corner. John had cupped his hands into the sink and was about to throw water on the flames.

"DONT!" Charli cried, pulling Will into the Kitchen. "Tanya! They've set fire to my flat!" Charli ran forward and ripped the electric fire extinguisher from the wall, she quickly removed the ring pull and sprayed the microwave with white foam. Unfortunately, Little John stood in the way and so was hit in the face for the second time that day.

Tanya ran into the kitchen followed closely by Robin, both looking a little messy and flustered. They stopped short when they saw the sight before them. "What the hell happened in here?"

"They set fire to my flat!" Charli screeched. And she had been interrupted while kissing Will for a second time, but she wasn't going to say that out loud, as Alan seemed to finally be over his 'They kissed' phase.

"You left them in the kitchen alone?" Tanya shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you'd do that!"

Charli looked at Will and blushed. "I got…distracted." She looked back at Tanya and narrowed her eyes. "You're as bad as me, you sly cow!"

It was Tanya's turn to blush this time. "We'll talk later about that. In the meantime, let's get this place cleaned up and get breakfast cooked for everyone."

"And you are never going to touch my microwave again, got it!" Charli narrowed her eyes at Much.

"Micro-what?"

"That!" Charli pointed at the blackened metal object that had once been used for heating food.

Much looked down at the floor and sulked like a child. Djaq and Alan could only laugh at the mess they had caused and John looked like he was about to start hyperventilating again. Tanya stepped forward and went to remove the said burnt item when Robin stepped in for her. "Here let me." He went to take the microwave but she quickly pushed him away.

"I can manage!"

Robin looked slightly rejected, and remained at her elbow, watching as she gingerly opened the door to the microwave, and pulled out a blackened bowl. "Okay, who put the Ice-cream in the microwave?"

Both Alan and Much pointed at each other quickly before they started to argue. Tanya threw her hands in the air and yelled. "STOP!" causing each of them to quickly place their hands over their ears and cringe.

"Wow, Robin, she's really loud. You may have to gag this one," he winked. Robin shot forward, about to throttle him but Charli grabbed his collar and dragged him back.

"Enough! No fighting! At least not in Kitchen! If you want to fight, outside!" Alan and Much immediately headed out of the door, but were stopped by Tanya, who had a wooden spoon in her hand. "Oh no you don't! She wasn't serious!"

"We need to make breakfast before our group of friends here waste away," Charli said. "Tanya, can you take that microwave and throw it out? Much, Alan, Djaq and John...you go sit in the living room. Will and I will cook."

"What about me," Robin asked.

Charli frowned at him and thumbed over to Tanya. "You follow her, last time I checked."

Robin glared at her, and was just about to retort when Tanya grabbed his sleeve and pulled him across the room. "You can carry the microwave, Macho man."

"Why does she just presume that I will follow you everywhere?" He sulked after he had picked up the microwave and headed out of the kitchen along with Tanya.

"I don't know, can't imagine where she'd get an idea like what from." She grinned.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, the outlaws having been introduced to the wonders of breakfast cereal, Charli not wanting to risk more cooking in her fragile kitchen just yet. But the silence was interrupted by a weird bleeping noise, appearing to be coming from a flat metal thing on a table in the far corner.

"Email!" Charli grinned, jumping to her feet. "Someone loves me!"

Tanya rolled her eyes, Will on the other hand looked slightly worried. "Someone loves her?"

"It's a figure of speech, you'll get used to it," she patted his hand when he looked like he was about to turn the table over in rage.

Charli picked up her laptop and brought it over to the table and took her seat again.

Her fingers tapping at the keys, she was quiet for a moment, and then her face lit up.

"Tanya, pick a country in Europe," she said, a grin forming on her face as she counted something on her fingers.

"Montenegro!" The men all spoke at the same time, obviously remembering the poker scenes quite clearly in Casino Royale.

"Okaaay…" Tanya said worriedly.

"I said Tanya! And its Serbia and Montenegro!" Charli frowned. "And why would you want to...oh. This is all your fault!" She turned to Tanya. "You and your bloody Daniel Craig."

Tanya grinned evilly. "I'm in. That's seven against one. Ha! Serbia and Montenegro it is!" She clapped her hands together before looking at Charli curiously. "Um…why exactly are we picking a European country again?"

"Because... I can get cheap all inclusive tickets to any European destination, for four nights." She grinned, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"You can't be serious!" Tanya dropped the fork she held in her hand and looked around at her friends. "You want to take these guys on a four day trip to Serbia and Montenegro? Like…abroad? ON AN AIRPLANE!"

"Well, yes to the four day trip, yes abroad, yes on an airplane and NO to Serbia and Montenegro. I'd agree to Paris!" Charli grinned. "What is there to do in Montenegro?"

"Daniel Craig?" Tanya chuckled evilly, apparent though that the humour had passed straight over the outlaws heads. "Okay," she coughed. "Paris sounds nice…romantic too."

"Where's Paris?" Robin picked up on Tanya's not to subtle hint about the city being romantic.

"Never mind where's Paris, what's an airplane?" Much looked slightly worried.

"They feed you on them," Charli reassured him, and he looked happier. "It's a big metal…thing…and you sit in it, and it flies."

"WITCHCRAFT!"

"No John physics." There was a pause and all the outlaws stared at the irritated look from Tanya. Then…

"Witchcraft!"

Charli giggled, she privately agreed with him. Her laugh was enough to earn her a poke in the arm from Tanya, who had got to her feet and was no peering over her shoulder.

"Holy Shit, you were serious!"

"Duh!" That earned her another poke, and this time she squealed, causing all the outlaws to look at her in concern.

"Girls," Robin raised his eyebrows. "Please!" Tanya rolled her eyes and flicked a bit of cornflake at him. "Where's Paris?"

"France," Charli got up and went to get the globe. When she returned, Tanya had stolen her seat and was reading through the emails. Sighing, Charli perched on Wills knees, and spun the globe around in her hands. "There!"

"That's not very far!" Alan crowded round to see. "Where else could we go? How about here?"

"That's Australia, Alan. Definitely not Europe." The man gave a sheepish grin.

"What about there?"

"America. Not Europe."

"There?"

"We could keep doing this all day, what are the chances that you're going to pick a country that's actually in Europe?"

The young man glared at her, and then whined. "Djaq, Charli is being mean!"

"Good for her," Djaq said from where she was sat across the table, grinning. Alan gaped.

"Lets go there," Will pointed to a small dot on the map.

"Gibraltar?" Tanya had finished reading the email, and had now joined in the conversation. "A big rock?"

"Oh…"

"No! That's a good idea!" Charli gasped, an idea in her head.

"Your just defending him because you lur-"

"Tanya!" Charli chucked her spoon at the girl before she completed the question. Tanya ducked, and Robin caught the spoon. "I'm serious. We could stay in Spain, and walk into Gibraltar, it's easy enough. And, we can get on a ferry and go across to Africa for the day as well."

"Africa?"

"The place you wanted to go the third time Alan," Charli informed him as everyone peered at the globe to find Gibraltar and Spain.

"Uh. Charli?" Tanya had found the one flaw in her brilliant plan. Well, besides choosing where to go, getting the Outlaws on the airplane, and then surviving the four days. "I hate to burst the massive, happy bubble that's just appeared." The guys gave her a strange look "But what about Passports?" She was met by seven blank stares. And then…

"Oh Shit." That, of course, was Charli. There were a few minutes of silence, in which the outlaws seemed to get even more confused. "We could do a Vicky Pollard" Charli suggested weakly.

"Draw our passports?"

"Or pretend that 'they burned them because they didn't even need them'," Tanya blinked.

"Yeah. That will work." Tanya deadpanned. Charli's grin faded as she tried to think of a useable solution. A second later, she reached out and caught Tanya's arm, causing the girl to gasp.

"Fran!"

"What about Fran?"

"Fran knows that person, who knows that person, who knows that person…" Charli paused. "Yeah, that's right. She knows a person who somehow knows someone who works at the passport place. And Fran owes me a favour," Tanya shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well it's worth a try, right?" Charli defended as she pulled out her mobile phone.

Alan nudged Djaq and grinned. Charli flipped the phone open and then sighed.

"That's mature." She looked pointedly at Alan, showing the phone to Tanya, who snickered. "But you got the wrong phone."

Alan frowned. The text message on Charli's phone read, "You love Robin." While Alan pulled his phone out and, with a hopeful look on his face, began pressing the buttons, Charli deleted the message and searched her contacts list for Fran's number.


	28. Chapter 28: The Airport

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Twenty Eight: The Airport  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

Bags packed, and ready to go, the Outlaws crowded excitedly into the two vehicles. The amount of luggage Charli and Tanya had between them meant that they were not going to fit in two cars, and so Charli's car finally had a purpose. Will and Little John crammed themselves in, while Robin, Much, Alan and Djaq fit comfortably in the back of Tanya's.

The dilemma with the passports had been sorted out with a relatively mild amount of stress, involving a slight amount of hair pulling, swearing and shouting, but Charli had finally persuaded Fran to call in a large amount of favours. Quick photograph emailing (after persuading John that the digital camera was not a witches familiar and was not going to hurt him) later and the deed was done. They had Fran's word that the passports would be waiting for them in the airport.

"Robin Hood Airport!" Robin gave a yell, the grin on his face getting wider. "See! I'm famous!" Tanya groaned as she pulled into the car park, Charli close behind her. Robin jumped out the car and bounded over to point it out to Charli.

"Save it!" She held a hand up. "Your on about the Airport, right? I knew we should have gone to London!" Robin grinned, and took hold of her, practically pulling her towards Tanya.

"Tanya, your outlaw is manhandling me!" Charli yelled, much to the amusement of the others, who had managed to climb out of the car without falling over, which reminded Tanya that she had yet to tell them of Much's driving antics.

"Get your own!" Tanya defended Robin, as Will and John came over carrying the bags.

Passports handed out, checked in and almost ready to go, Charli and Tanya had collapsed in the airport's Starbucks to de-stress over a cup full of caffeine, while the outlaws, under strict instructions about what they could and could not do, had been allowed to wander around the airport.

They stayed in a group of six, edging nervously around the departure lounge. They had had a rather traumatic experience going through security, during which John had almost been strip searched ("I am not walking through that! Witchcraft!) And Alan had almost got into incredible trouble when his tongue ran away with him during the standard "you packed these bags yourselves?" questions.

"What should we do?" Much looked around as holidaymakers and stressed businessmen and woman rushed passed them.

"Look around and don't cause trouble" Alan quoted. "So lets look around!"

"I'm hungry," Djaq whined. Robin reached out and placed his hand on Much's chest, looking a little concerned.

"What are you doing?" Much pushed him away.

"Checking that you're alive. Djaq appears to be channelling you," Robin grinned wryly.

"Very funny Robin." Much muttered, looking a little put out. It soon became obvious that Djaq was hungry when her stomach rumbled.

"Food it is," John nodded, and then looked around. "There," He pointed at the big, yellow, plastic M sign, and together the outlaws headed towards the McDonalds.

The outlaws all shuffled into the restaurant, each unsure of what to do. They all stood there for a while, until a small girl, who was waiting on the other side of the counter, called them forward. "Can I help you?"

Much took a step forward, while the others looked up at the menu. Grinning down at the girl, Much cheerfully asked for everything on the menu.

"Excuse me?" The girl blinked several times.

"I said, I'll take one of each. A little of everything. Maybe two of those," he pointed at the large picture of a Cadbury Mc Flurry. "In fact make it three-"

Alan quickly stepped forward and smiled politely at the cashier. "He'll just have a Big Mac meal." He then pulled Much to one side and hissed. "How much money do you think we have, you pig!"

"Charli's got a lot," Much said, looking upset. "Can I at least have one of them?" He pointed back at the Ice-cream picture, looking longingly at it. Alan rolled his eyes in a pretty good impression of Charli, and nodded.

"In fact," Alan stepped forward. "Can we just have six Big Mac meals…and one of those Mc Flurry things for the animal here," he thumbed over to Much. He was about to get the money together to pay the girl when he noticed her staring over his shoulder, mouth wide open. Alan turned to see if the guys had maybe wrecked the place, but to his surprise, they were all still stood waiting. He looked back at the girl again and followed the exact direction of her eyes; she seemed to be staring at Robin and Will.

"Like what you see?" Alan teased.

The girl blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, what was your order sir?" She glanced back up at Robin and Will. Alan rolled his eyes.

"Six Big Mac meals and a Mc Flurry," Robin stepped forward suddenly, smirking. The girl opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. Alan, becoming more and more frustrated by the minute, elbowed him in the stomach. "Back off Locksley! I'd like to eat today."

"Remember Tanya?" Djaq grabbed the winded mans arm and pulled him away from the counter.

"Did you get that this time?" Alan asked sarcastically, and the girl sent him an embarrassed glance.

She took the money from him and went about her business, placing all the food on the tray bit by bit. Much was already pinching the fries and sticking his finger into the ice-cream to taste it. Robin had joined the rest of the outlaws again and was now in the process of getting a grilling from Little John about his behaviour. "I was only jesting," he defended. "The girl is only a child!"

"Which is why you shouldn't be jesting," Tanya and Charli appeared behind them, clutching WHSmith bags. "It could get you arrested!"

Charli, meanwhile, was more interested in the food. "You do know they are going to feed you on the plane, right? And Big Macs? Yuck!"

"Why? What is wrong with a Big Mac?" Alan suddenly looked hurt, the proud look he'd had only moments ago after ordering for six people, suddenly disappearing.

"They're full of shit, that's what," she said stated. "Would you like me to tell you exactly what you're going to be eating?"

"No!" Tanya stepped in. "For the love of god, no. Just let them eat and then we can be on our way."

Charli sulked when her friend ruined her fun but she let the outlaws take a seat and, once again, devour their meals like they had never eaten before. "You not eating?" Will asked Charli and Tanya when they sat besides them, no food before them.

"No, like I said, we'll be eating on the plane so, we can wait."

"Suit yourself!" Much smirked as he bit into the Big Mac, his face lighting up. Alan, on the other side of the table, had arranged the chips so they were sticking out of his mouth, giving him the rather weird look of having yellow teeth.

The rest of the gang burst out laughing as Alan continued to mess around with his food for a while as opposed to actually eating it. It was no wonder the gang ignored him when he finally tucked in and complained that is was cold. Charli rolled her eyes and then checked her watch. "We need to be moving through to the gate. We'll be boarding soon."

"Oh, but we wanted to look around!" Much complained with his mouthful of ice-cream.

"Can you repeat that in English?" Much swallowed and repeated his sentence.

"Yeah you can have a look around once we've gone through to the gate area. You'll have about twenty minutes, half an hour maybe." Charli then looked at Tanya as if slightly worried. "Dare we leave them alone for so long though?"

Her fears were answered when Robin's eyes lit up as he thought about what they could do in half an hour. Tanya, oblivious to the mischievous look the man sat next to her was directing at Charli, nodded. "They'll be fine!"

"Yeah, and hell will freeze over!" Charli rose from the seat. "Okay, let's move to the gate then you can do whatever you like."

Tanya picked up as many trays as she could and carried the rubbish over to the bin, Robin helping her when she saw her struggling. She smiled gratefully at him as he held the bin open for her. "I hope you and your friends are going to be good," she nodded over to the rest as they shuffled out of McDonalds after Charli.

"Of course!" Robin said none to reassuringly. "What could we possibly do wrong?"

Tanya shook her head. "I'm not gonna answer that," whispered. Smiling, Robin linked his fingers through hers and pulled her after the others. Charli had already found the nearest TV screen to check the flight number. The display now read 'go to gate twenty seven'.

"Okay, this way."

She led the way down numerous corridors, the outlaws getting slightly disorientated. The corridors opened out into a large room, with large glass windows, which showed the occupants the runway and airplane holding area. The outlaws gasped as a 747 rolled serenely passed the window.

"What in the name of Allah is THAT!" Alan shouted across the room. Djaq raised an eyebrow at him at his choice of words but before anyone could answer, John said his usual, "WITCHCRAFT!"

For once though, only Charli and Tanya stared in annoyance at John, the others were staring in shock at Alan. "Allah?" Djaq asked, a delighted grin on her face. She was the only one that looked happy, Robin looked Shocked, Will slightly amused and Much scandalised.

"Well, now I see how it is!" He folded his arms across his chest. "You've been spending too much time with her! I am sure you will burn in hell for that statement."

"What?" Alan raised his hands up in defense. "It was only a figure of speech anyway."

"Figure of speech!" Much sputtered.

"You took the name of Djaq's God in vain... and she looks happy about it!" Much moaned. "This is twisted."

Robin stared at him. "That's twisted? Much, we are in 2006! What's that if not twisted?"

Much opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again when he new his Master was right. The whole issue was practically twisted. Still, to say Allah instead of God…

"So, what exactly is that?" Will asked the question this time.

"That, my friend, is what we call an Airplane. And it is what we'll be flying on to France." Tanya answered.

"How does something that big get in the air," Much breathed.

"More importantly," John asked, "How does it stay up?" Tanya groaned. This was the last thing she needed.

"Sugar," Charli grinned. "It stays up with sugar…" The outlaws stared at her. Shrugging she muttered, "well it worked on Charlie and the great glass elevator."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Tanya looked at the outlaws who seemed to have bought it, all except maybe Djaq and Will. "Suppose it will keep them happy for a while anyway."

"I thought you wanted to explore?" Charli pointed out, thumbing towards the duty free shop. "Have you still got that British money we gave you, or did you spend it all in McDonalds?"

Alan laughed. "Well, if it weren't for me, Much would have spent every last penny. But we still have…" he dug through his jeans pocket and pulled out a couple of notes and coins. "Uh…"

"You have enough," Charli said. "Just go."

The outlaws turned and ran, the McDonalds kicking in. Charli's eyes widened as she watched them running towards the first shop, which just happened to be the Body Shop.

"What do you suppose they sell in here?" Alan asked as they made their way into the store. The shelves were lined with an array of different products. There were a variety of large and small bottles, what looked to be soaps and…well smelly stuff. A lot of smelly stuff. Djaq's eyes lit up. "Oh wow," she made her way over to a table filled with perfumed goods.

The others, however, were not that impressed. Alan, peering at some weird looking lime green glop, jumped half a mile when he felt something wet being drawn on his forehead. "Djaq!" The girl grinned somewhat evilly, holding a tube of fake tan.

"Look at that!" She pointed at his forehead. "You're skin is the same colour as mine! Robin! Come look!"

Robin, who had been sifting through a basket full of fluffy sponges, stopped what he was doing to join Djaq and Alan. "What happened to your forehead?"

"See Robin!" Djaq said excitedly. "This stuff would have come in use for you during the Holy War. It would have been the perfect disguise if you had painted yourself with it."

Robin half glared at Djaq, but took the tube from her, studying it. He was interrupted by a yell from John. The big man had patiently been letting Much 'experiment with the funny tubes.' Everything was going well, until John caught sight of his face in the mirror.

"WITCHCRAFT!" He screamed. Robin rolled his eyes, tired of hearing the word. He wished sometimes that is WERE witchcraft, if only to give the man a REAL scare.

"What did you do to his face?" Will tried to hide a smile as he looked at John. Much, on the other hand was practically in hysterics. "This stuff, in these funny tubes, we have to get some!"

"You look pretty, John," Will grinned, his head popping up behind Alan, where he had retreated to hide from Much. "You should let Much do that more often, will soften you gorilla image!"

"MY GORILLA WHAT!" He rose to his full height. He was just about to make a grab for Will when a small blonde middle-aged lady stepped between the two.

"Can I help you, gentleman?" You couldn't see Little John's cheeks turning red due to the amount of make-up he was wearing, but he did blush furiously. The lady smiled at him. "That's a nice look you're sporting there, but I recommend the Autumn Sunrise lipstick, Scarlett isn't your colour."

Robin had to place his fist into his mouth to stop from crying out, the rest of the outlaws already bent over laughing. Much stepped forward, a hand full of make-up, and handed them over to the lady. "We'll take all of these, please."

Laughing too hard to protest to his purchase, Robin pulled him out of the shop, followed closely by the other hysterical men. John sulked at the back. The outlaws mooched around for a little while and where about to enter another shop names 'Dorothy Perkins' when Robin's back pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out the offending item and stared at it as if it had bitten him.

Alan shook his head and snatched it the phone out of his hands before flipping it open. "Hello."

"Where the hell are you?" Tanya's voice screamed down the phone.

Robin's eyes widened and he took the phone back. "Tanya? Is that you? Where are you? Did we miss the pair-laine?"

"Get your ass back to where you ran off from now!" Charli's voice joined Tanya's, sounding, if possible, more stressed out than Tanya's. "Now!"

Robin snapped the phone shut quickly. "We have to go, now! Do any of you remember where we are exactly? Or how to get back to the gate?"

Djaq rolled her eyes and took lead of the group. "You'd think you men would have SOME sense of direction seeing as you live in a forest surrounded by hundreds of trees that look exactly the same!"

"You live in the same forest" Robin pointed out, before realising that his sentence didn't help defend him from hers. Shrugging, he followed the group as Djaq led them back towards Tanya and Charli.

"Get your passports ready," Tanya yelled as she gathered and pushed the men into the queue for boarding.

"I don't have mine," Much patted his pockets. "I can't find it!"

"I hope you're joking me," Tanya said, a little too calmly. "Because we will be leaving with our without you."

"Don't leave me here with the Sheriff!" Much cried, tipping the contents of his pockets out onto the gate floor. Tanya raised her eyebrow at the amount of chips he had stuffed in his jeans, but before she could comment Robin gasped.

"That's right! The Sheriff and Gisborne will be here, in Nottingham. And we wont be."

"Good point." Charli added as they moved forward in the queue. "We're going to have a total Sheriff and Gisborne free four days. We can relax as much as we want to."

Robin let out a long sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank God."

"Much!" Tanya called. "Hurry up!" He scooped the chips back into his pocket, Passport in hand, grinning happily.

"I hope you aren't planning on eating those," Charli grimaced.

Much looked crestfallen. "And why not? I'll have you know that back in 1192 we have hit upon hard times. YOU may take such food for granted. I, on the other hand, shall not."

"But there are plenty more where they came from," Tanya pulled him and the others towards the man stood at the desk. He was asking for boarding passes and passports but Much was not taking any notice.

"They have McDonalds in Paris?"

"They have McDonalds everywhere," Charli presented her passport and boarding pass, and then stepped through and waited for the rest to catch them up.

"Much! Stop thinking about your stomach and concentrate on the matter at hand!" Robin scolded before looking out the window at the airplane they were about to board. He gulped loudly.

"My lord! Is Mr. Macho Robin Hood actually afraid?" Tanya laughed at him.

He glared at her. "No!"

"Come on!" Charli grinned. "Baggsie the window seat!"

"Baggsie? What are you, five?" Tanya berated her as they ushered the six outlaws down another long corridor and then finally onto the plane.


	29. Chapter 29: The Mile High Club

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter twenty nine: The Mile High Club  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

AN: You might be noticing that the rating is going up - readers disgression!

* * *

Tanya headed over to the seats, dragging her friends along that were pretty reluctant at first. "Did I mention I hate small spaces?" Alan hissed. 

"Now he says," Tanya pushed him into his seat. "Well, I am sorry Alan A Dale but it is too late now. You'll have to deal with it for just over an hour." She turned to find the rest of the gang edging their way back up the aisle. "OI! Get back here and SIT!"

Tanya took hold of Robin's hand and guided him to his seat. Once she'd made sure the rest of the outlaws were settled, she took a place next to him and sighed. He looked at her and smiled. "Are you okay?"

Tanya glanced sideways at him and nodded. "Just tired," she said. "I'll be okay once we're there. How about you? Are you okay?"

Robin retuned her smile and took her hand. "I will be, once we've arrived and I know we're safe from Vaysey and Guy, I'll relax." He kissed her fingers tenderly. Not knowing whether to smile, or pull away from him, Tanya hesitated. Robin rolled his eyes and leaned towards her to kiss her. Allowing his lips to touch hers lightly, she then pulled away.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Robin of Locksley" she smirked.

"Please just be quiet woman and kiss me, or I'll be forced to take Alan's advice and gag you."

Tanya cried out in protest and raised her hand to hit him. Robin, much quicker than she was, caught her wrist and held it fast before kissing her hard. Charli, who was still stood in the aisle, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Please. Get a room." She then looked around and saw everybody to be seated and let out a sigh of relief. "Finally."

"Hey! My window seat!" She pouted, glaring at Much, who had thrown himself into the chair and pressed his face against the window.

"No, mine!" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Charli's!" Both Will and Robin, who had detached himself for a moment from Tanya, spoke up. "Move!" Will glared.

"She baggsied it," John pointed out.

"John, you don't even know what that means!" Much said.

"Yes I do."

"Explain then!" Much shot at him.

Little John looked lost before he spluttered out, "Well, what does it matter if I know what it means or not! Charli is a lady, therefore she gets the seat! Now MOVE!"

Tanya snorted at Little John's description of Charli, and Charli grinned, amused.

"Its ok." She smiled. "If Much wants it that bad... he gets to watch all the people getting smaller and smaller as we get higher and higher. Ill just sit here." She sat down on the spare seat next to Robin.

Much paled. "Smaller and smaller? Charli! Here, have the seat!" He scrambled up and slid past his friends and out into the isle. Charli winked at Tanya and slid into the window seat, which just happened to be next to Will. She hadn't planned that. No. Not at all.

The air hostess made her way over, a huge fake smile plastered across her face. "Have you all managed to sort yourselves out yet?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Charli was about to bite back with a witty remark when Will quickly placed his hand over her mouth.

"Yes, thank you!" He said as he thumbed back to the others. "The children are now sitting comfortably, we can be on our way. " He thumbed back to the others.

Tanya giggled. "Wow, Will. I didn't know you had such humour in you. You and Charli are a match made in heaven!"

Will was about to thank Tanya when he suddenly grimaced. "DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?" He glared down at a grinning Charli, who had indeed licked his hand.

"And she told us to get a room?" Tanya shook her head.

"So…I was wondering," Robin eyed her. "What exactly do you mean when you say 'get a room'?"

Tanya blushed slightly. "Well... she basically means... kiss in private."

"Oh…right" He looked around. "Shall we go somewhere private then?" He grinned wickedly.

"We're about to take off," she laughed before stopping herself. "And even so, no! Stop being to bloody rude all the time!"

"Take off?" Much blanched. "What do you mean, take off?"

"Lift off the ground" Tanya explained. "Go up in to the air."

"Witchcraft," was the well-placed comment from Little John, who had settled down in his chair, with the provided sick bag over his eyes.

"Yes John, Witchcraft," Charli agreed for arguments sake. "But at the end of the day it's perfectly safe and it gets us there a whole lot faster."

John slowly lowered the bag from his eyes. "It does?"

"Yes! We will be there in an hour!" Tanya smiled, pushing Robin away as he tried to pull her into his lap. "Robin get off! We have to stay in our own seats for take off."

Robin sulked. "For a whole hour?"

"No, once we're in the air, we can move around freely, but even then I'll be remaining in my seat and off your lap." She smirked as the plane began to taxi; Much swore and even Djaq looked a little nervous. John, on the other hand, looked surprisingly calm.

The plane reached the runway and began to pick up speed. Tanya closed her eyes and quickly took hold of Robin's hand. Surprised, he turned and whispered into her ear. "You're afraid too?"

Not wanting to speak, she squeezed her eyes shut tighter and nodded her head quickly. Robin kissed her hair, and shut his own eyes as the plane hurtled down the runway. Next to him, Much squeaked, John swore loudly, Alan had semi-passed out and Djaq was muttering an prayer in Arabic. Will was clutching hard to Charli, who had her arm around him, a happy grin on her face.

"Yeehaa," she muttered quietly as the front wheels lifted off the ground and the plane took flight.

"Yeehaa?"

"Yeah, yeehaa!" She said quietly, not wanting to upset Tanya too much who had turned a deathly shade of white.

The plane shook as it battled the resistance and steadily rose into the air. It was not long before the seat belt light had switched on, and the stewardess' had begun to move around the cabin. The outlaw's sat frozen, as they had been since take off began

"Right!" Charli unbuckled her belt and stretched. "Toilet break!" She headed down the aisle.

Will's eyes followed her all the way. "They have toilets on this thing…privy's?" He grimaced.

"Hell yeah," Charli disappeared into the back of the plane.

"Alan? Much?" Tanya poked them. "Are you two ok?"

Alan, who was still semi-conscious mumbled a few un recognisable words, Much nodded nervously. Djaq held onto Alan's hand and Tanya nearly passed out herself when she saw John staring out the window with the biggest smile on his face. She quickly nudged Will and Robin and pointed. "Look at him." She smiled.

"Okay, who did what to Little John?" Robin glared at Much and Will and Alan. Alan snorted a little, and Will and Much stared back at him in innocent protest.

"Nothing!"

"Would we?"

"I believe you would," Tanya, who had regained a little more colour now that they were flying steadily, looked over at the three of them. She winked at Djaq when she saw the women smiling. "This isn't normal for John."

"He is having a good time for once," Djaq said. "Let's not disturb him."

As if there words had shaken him out of his trance, Little John turned away from the window and grinned. "My son would have loved this!"

"You have a son?" Tanya asked, curiously interested. Charli arrived back from the bathroom, and once again had to squeeze past everyone to return to her seat. Tripping over Much's bag from the Body Shop, Charli sprawled into Alan, causing him to wake up with a shout.

"Sorry," Charli giggled. "Hey, what did you buy from the Body Shop! Let me see!" She made a grab for the bag but Much pulled it away from here. "Oooh touchy, touchy! You didn't buy any cosmetics did you?"

"Cosmetics?" Much pulled his face and hugged the plastic bag to his chest.

"Yes, make up," Tanya grinned, watching as Charli attempted to wrestle the bag away from Much, from where she was kneeling on the floor. She was almost winning, to the disgust of the man, when a stewardess appeared again.

"Miss, can you please sit on your seat."

Charli looked up at the stewardess in surprise, the 'Body Shop' bag almost in her hand. She shoved it back into Much's chest in a temper before getting to her feet. "I will have that bag from you by the end of the flight…puff," she mumbled. "I know you have make-up in there."

Tanya frowned; John still hadn't answered her previous question about having a son.

As if Robin had read her mind, he shook his head and warned her not to mention it again, as John went back to staring happily out of the window, across Will and Charli. Charli pointed out some stuff to him, but it was not long before she had fallen asleep, her head on Will's shoulder and her hand clasped in his.

Tanya smiled as she watched the two of them; she was glad for her friend that she had found happiness with this man; even if it had been under strange circumstances. The only thing that bothered her, and it had been playing in the back of her mind since she had finally kissed Robin, was the fact that at some point, if possible, they'd have to go home.

Her heart skipped a beat slightly, knowing that she was already growing attached, even when she's promised she wouldn't. She turned her head and looked at Robin. He, in turn, was staring at her intently. "What?" She whispered. Robin nodded his head in the direction of the toilet and winked at her.

"You're joking me right! No! This isn't the mile high club for Christ's sake!"

"Charli told us to get a room," Robin smirked. "She didn't say what kind of room. And what's the mile high club?"

"It's…oh my god. Please don't make me explain this one," she moaned. "And that toilet is not a room, trust me! It's all cramped, there'd be no room and-I can't believe I'm even thinking about this!"

Robin laughed, and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "So what are we supposed to do for an hour?"

"Ooh, that reminds me. Charli and I went to WHSmith and bought some books for you guys...you can read, right?"

Robin groaned. "Books? Why would I want to read a book?"

"It's fun." Tanya picked up the bag. "Besides, this has got stuff about you in it." She handed him a horrible histories book.

Robin stared blankly at the cover for a moment or two before a smile spread across his face. "About me?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Yes. About you. Read it and let me sleep!" Robin opened the book and peered curiously into it. It wasn't long before it had his full attention.

"Right," she turned to the rest of the guys. "Djaq, here's a history of medicine book. Much, a British Menu book. John, I thought you'd might like a newspaper to read? Alan, this is a script off a TV show called 'Little Britain'. Its completely fictional and supposed to be funny...how much of it you'll get I don't know."

Alan took the book of her with some trepidation. "Thanks." Tanya then dug on a copy of Heat magazine and began to sift though it. She would have offered one to Charli but her and Will seemed to be dozing lightly.

The rest of the flight passed quickly, the outlaws engrossed in the material the girls had chose for them to read. Djaq was making slow progress through the thick medical journal, and kept interrupting Tanya for help with the Latin names. Tanya, after a time, found herself resting on Robin's shoulder, while he read first his horrible histories and then her heat magazine. After he had finished with both, he placed them into the seat pocket and sighed. "According to that horrible history book, everything turns out well for my people and I back in Locksley."

Tanya was about to make some joke but stopped short when she saw the serious lines creasing his forehead. "Yes, that's right. According to legend."

"How much do you believe to be true?" His eyes bore into her own.

Tanya shrugged. "Well none of it really…but then I met you so…"

Robin stared at her, waiting for her to continue her sentence. Meanwhile, Much and Alan, bored of their books, had slipped of their seats and were sat on the floor, tying Will and Charli's shoelaces together.

"Quick, quick, before they wake up!" Alan hissed.

"I'm doing it as fast as I can, you know I only just learned how to tie these things!"

Their muttering interrupted Tanya, who glared down at them. "What are you doing?"

They both grinned up at her, trying to look as innocent as humanly possible, but it was no use. "Up! Now!" She hissed, trying not to wake her friends. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got down on her hands and knees to undo their laces. "Babysitting, all the time," she mumbled.

"Outlaw sitting," Much corrected as he settled back down. Tanya was half way through sorting out the strange knot that the boys had managed to tie, when she felt two hands around her waist, and suddenly she was pulled backwards into Robin's lap.

"You didn't finish your sentence," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh," she blushed. "Well…I never believed any of the legends of Robin Hood. But then I met you. So, the legend must be true. Therefore, if everything turns out okay in the books…then just maybe, it will for you too."

She made a move back to floor to finish off the shoelaces but he quickly pulled her back. "Ah, ah, ah, stay."

"Robin - "

"Let them sort it out. I want to talk about why you never believed in the Robin Hood legends."

"I never told Charli, I'm not going to tell you," Tanya tried to push him away, but to no avail.

"You're not going anywhere," he held her tight.

Tanya, took a deep breath, and controlled the anger that was now bubbling to the surface. "Do you always get what you want?"

Robin smirked at her. "Always. Now speak."

"Why should I have believed in something that supposedly happened eight hundred years ago, something that was never written or recorded? It's supposed to be legend."

"Legend is always based on fact, that was even the case in 1192!"

"I think you'll find that's Myths."

"No, its Legends. Myths are definitely not true!" Robin said stubbornly.

Tanya probed him in the chest. "Either way! There was no actual proof that you existed until now…well no proof for me anyway," she shrugged. "I don't think anybody else would believe it."

"Why not?"

Tanya snorted. "What? You think people are going to believe that you fell through a windy vortex and into the toilets of Starbucks cafe?"

"I have no idea what you just said" Robin grinned. "But it sounded believable."

"No it doesn't, but it's what happened so…it'll have to be for now…can I sit in my seat now?" She pulled away. "I never was comfortable sat on a mans lap."

Robin didn't know whether she was serious or not. "She's serious," Charli murmured, squinting at Robin. "And who the HELL has tied my shoelaces together?" Much and Alan burst into a fit of giggles and Charli sighed. "I should have known."

Will woke with a start and, after realising what had happened, picked up the horrible history book about Robin Hood and threw it at their heads. It would have hit them perfectly if they hadn't have moved.

"Ow," Djaq looked up from the medical book. "You just threw a book at my cranium!" Everyone blinked at her. And burst out laughing.

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of the flight attendant's voice over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, the plane has now begun it's decent and we shall be shortly landing in Paris. If you could all take your seats and fasten your seatbelts and make sure that your seats are in the upright position and your table trays returned to their original place."

"We have to land? As in, go back to Earth?" Much paled again, turning widely to Tanya.

"Of course we have to land you ninny! Did you expect us to stay up here all day?"

Much gulped. "Well no but…I don't like the idea of the plane going down."

"Me neither," Tanya began to sweat. "But it's a must."

"Its fine," Charli smiled. "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," muttered Much.

The plane began to descend, everybody growing unusually quiet, that was until Alan spoke up. "Not being funny but, my ears are starting to hurt." He looked over at Djaq. "'Ere, you're the doctor, what's up with me?"

"You need to equalize," Charli leaned over towards him.

"Equalise?"

"Yeah. Hold you nose and blow threw it."

"Do what?"

"Do it or you'll be in worse pain!"

Alan did as he was instructed and to his surprise his ears cleared. "Hey, how did you know that?" He laughed. "You guys should try this!" He blew even harder causing his eyes to water. "Ow."

Everyone laughed at Alan, but gratefully cleared their ears and soon the plane, to everyone's relief, touched down in Paris' Charles de Gaul.


	30. Chapter 30: 111 114

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirty: 111-114  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis:** Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"What do you mean they've disappeared?"

"I mean, my lord, they've disappeared. They went away early this morning and have not yet returned."

"Don't be so ridiculous, Gisborne!" Vaysey spat. "Find them! Or I'll have to find them myself and then come back and kill you."

"Well, my lord...it isn't that simple...you see, he flew away…" There was a silence as Vaysey simple stared at his right hand man.

"What do you mean, he just flew away? Hood cannot fly!"

"I mean, they went to some place called an airport, which was even named after the stupid young man, and they flew away on some kind of...carriage with wings."

"Carriages can not fly!" The Sheriff gritted his teeth. "Hood, can not fly!"

Gisborne's jaw tightened. "I know what I saw. And, my lord, it was not just they. There were hundreds of people flying."

The sheriff growled and stood up. He did not get very far, as a low branch of a tree they were sheltering under restricted his movement, and caused him to growl louder, rubbing his head.

Gisborne took a nervous step away. "Perhaps we should go back to the Hostel, where we're staying, sire?"

"I don't care about the Hostel, Gisborne! What I care about is where Robin Hood and his little friends have disappeared. What use was the threat when they are not here to be threatened! I want them found, do you hear!"

"But sire...They. Flew. Away." Gisborne said slowly. "It's impossible to find them. They could be anywhere!"

"They would still be on Earth, Gisborne! It can't be that big! Search it!"

"What if they have fallen off?"

"JUMP OFF! Do I care? A clue: No."

Gisborne growled before stalking off, knowing full well that he' d still have to wait until Robin came back anyway. Maybe the best idea would be to lie low for a while, until they did return. They still needed to formulate a plan yet; which included, one way or another, threatening Hood by using those closest to him. That plan would now have to be postponed though.

While this annoyed him somewhat, Gisborne was more depressed by the fact that he had to spend who knew how many more days with the Sheriff, who was in a foul mood and had been since landing in this time and finding out he wouldn't be able to take over the world because there wasn't a King. He would bide his time for now and, when the moment arrived, would strike.

"I don't understand why we're all stood here." Robin scratched the fluff on his chin as he shifted from one foot to the other. They had all been stood around what Tanya had called the 'conveyor belt' for a good fifteen minutes and still nothing had happened.

"We need to wait for our suitcases. Remember the large square bags we packed your clothing in to?" Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Oh that? But I thought we left them back in England, before we got on the Pairolane?"

"Airplane." Charli corrected automatically, earning her a sarcastic glare from Robin.

"Well, we did, but they put it on the airplane for us," Tanya tried to explain. "And now we have to collect it."

"Yes, I understand that now, but it's still not here," Robin continued to whine.

Tanya, who was starting to lose patience with him, stamped on his foot. "Shut up! Sometimes, when you want something, you have to wait. You of all people should understand that!"

"Ow!" Robin pouted. "That hurt! You should be more careful where you're having a tantrum!"

"It was meant to hurt!" Tanya threw up her hands in despair. "Charli, come and restrain me before I throw another tantrum on another part of his body."

Robin's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon young lady?"

"Young? You're about five minutes older than me!"

"Why don't you BOTH shut up!" Charli hissed just as the conveyor belt kicked into life. "Finally!"

The outlaws all edged there way forward when they saw the luggage begin to emerge through the hole with the flaps. "Oh look! There's one of mine!" Much jumped up and down. He made to run forward to grab the case but Charli quickly pulled him back.

"No Much, that's not yours."

"What do you mean? Mine was black and that size..." Much looked slightly dejected. Charli grinned as she spotted a case that was actually theirs and made her way to the conveyer belt to pull it off.

"How do you know that's ours?" Much challenged. Charli hauled the case over and showed him the big blue X she had painted on the case in nail varnish.

"Oh..." he mumbled. "Right."

"I see another," Tanya headed to her large blue case and tried to haul it off. It was a little heavier than she'd expected causing her to stumble over slightly.

"Here let me," Alan, who appeared beside her, took the case and placed it down on its wheels.

"Oh, thanks Alan," she smiled graciously.

"I got it," Robin appeared too and tried to take the luggage.

"No, I do." Alan shoved him away.

"No. Move." Robin tugged the suitcase out of Alan's hand, and the catch failed, causing the case to burst open and sending a shower of clothes over Alan and Robin.

Tanya stared in shock, open mouthed, and Charli would have been as well, had she not collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter a split second after the disaster had occurred. There was just something funny about the site of Robin Hood with a -bikini top hanging off his ear and a bemused expression on his face.

Tanya growled and began to pick the clothing up, angered and slightly embarrassed that some of her underwear was scattered about too. "Maybe things would have been easier if you'd just left me too it. You two, TRYING to be chivalrous, causes more trouble than help."

"Sorry," Robin mumbled as he bent to help her. He handed her a pair of scantly clad panties and Tanya, now turning a deep shade of purple, snatched then off him. "Just leave it, I can manage!"

Alan, slightly amused, picked up a bra and held it up. "Not been funny, but…where does this go?"

"She said just leave it!" Robin snatched it off him this time and threw it back into the case. "Where DOES it go, by the way?"

Tanya, by now, had turned a deep shade of scarlet, and Charli matched the colour. However, the reasons were very different. Tanya kicked the hysterical girl, who stopped laughing only to say "ow" and then resumed her giggling.

"It doesn't matter," Tanya scrabbled around, picking up various bits of clothing and stuffing them back into the case, before struggling to close it. "Stop Laughing!"

Charli tried her damned hardest to calm down but it was almost impossible. The rest of the outlaws were chuckling away to themselves too, just the sight of Robin and Alan covered in clothing. "Hey! There are a some more over there!" Charli pointed to a few more cases. "Will, come help me. I trust you not to destroy my bags."

Will made his way over and between him, Charli, Little John and Much they lifted the cases down and wheeled them away. Tanya, Alan, Robin and now Djaq, stood to one side, still debating over the earlier occurrence and what exactly it was that Alan had picked up and enquired about.

"Will you four just quit it? We only have four days here in Paris and I do not want to waste a day of it here in the airport. Alan, Robin, come and get some cases!"

The two men begrudgingly shuffled forward and assisted with the baggage and within a few minutes they were on their way. They stepped outside the main doors of Charles De Gaulle and into the slightly warm Parisian air.

"Okay my friends," Robin suddenly piped up. "We need to make sure that we all stick together. The last thing I need is for us all to be split up and separated in this strange place."

The other seven people looked at Robin like he had lost the plot. "Who died and made you the responsible one all of a sudden. You've been acting like a child and wondering off since you arrived last week and now you're worried about us sticking together?"

Robin raised and eye brow at her. "Forgive me, but I am Robin Of Locksley, leader of these men. Responsible for all-"

"Yeah, yeah," Charli cut him off. "Okay, we need a taxi!"

"Okay Miss. You have four twin rooms altogether. That's rooms 111 to 114." The receptionist said in French.

"Easy enough, so far," Charli murmured as she took the keys from the receptionist. "Let's go people."

They had arrived at the hotel about fifteen minutes previously and had just checked in. Now Tanya and Charli wanted to settle the outlaws in and get unpacked before they went out and explored the city itself.

"Not being funny, but this is a little posh ain't it?" Alan's eyes wondered around the lobby as they stood waiting for the elevator.

"Hardly posh," Robin snorted.

Alan gave him a scornful look. "Excuse me Mr. Earl of bloody Huntington. Not all of us have the luxury of such pleasures in life. People like me have had to sleep in the forest since infancy."

Robin laughed and pointed at the man. "You, Alan A Dale, have not slept in the forest since infancy. You could talk your way into any persons home or inn any day."

Alan shrugged, partly agreeing. "Well yeah, but still, I have never stayed anywhere like this before."

"Robins right," Tanya chuckled. "This is only a small cheap hotel. Not a five star one. It's hardly posh."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Then you are as snobby as he his then. You two should be a match made in heaven."

The elevator door sprung open and Tanya and Charli stepped in. They turned to find their six friends stood staring blankly at them. "Come on," Charli placed her hand over the door to hold it open. "We ain't got all day."

"But there is nothing in there. The room leads nowhere." Much stated. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Tanya laughed. "It is not a room, it's an elevator. It takes you up and down to which ever floor you like."

"Really?" Will stepped forward, looking suddenly intrigued. "How does it work?"

"Just a series of different mechanisms that move the lift up and down," Charli explained. "Step inside and try it."

Little John had paled slightly. "It's a moving room?"

"No, it's not a room. Just an elevator." Tanya, who was beginning to lose patience, stepped out of the lift and dragged them all in. "It doesn't bite. It won't kill you, well…not unless it falls but…that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean if it falls?" Alan's voice raised a few decibels.

"Well done, Tanya." Charli berated her friend. "As if they're not paranoid enough."

The elevator doors closed and the lift began its ascent. Little John clung to the railing and pressed himself as far into the corner as possible. Djaq, who didn't seem to be fazed at all, nursed Alan who looked like he was going to be sick. Will seemed to be studying the lift, extremely fascinated by the whole thing. Much had tucked into his pockets and seemed to be nibbling away at the now half moldy chips he'd stuffed in there earlier. Robin seemed to be smiling, a far off look on his face.

Before Tanya could enquire as to what had captured his attention, the elevator pinged and stopped moving. The doors slid open. Tanya stepped out and was followed by the others. Charli had a hard time convincing John that it was safe to let go of the railings and step out of the box, but she finally resolved the issue by dragging him as best she could

"Okay, 111 to 114," Tanya glanced at the room numbers as she headed down the corridor. She finally stopped outside one of the room. "Charli! Keys!" She yelled at the woman who was still trying to pull Little John down the corridor.

"I don't have them!" She shouted back. "John! You're in a corridor! There's no danger! What's wrong?"

John looked around him frightfully and then back to Charli. "We're in the corridor now? Not in that small box room anymore?"

"No, John, we left the small box room a few moments ago-"

"Charli, the receptionist gave the keys to you!" Tanya shouted over and interrupted her.

"She did?" Charli looked a little pale, letting go of John as he gazed around in astonishment. "Oh, so that's what she was saying! I thought she was asking me if I wanted a burger." Charli grinned sheepishly.

Tanya's jaw tightened. "Charli, you may find this whole thing amusing, I on the other hand, am tired and would like to get into the room and rest for an hour."

Robin came up behind her and let out a long whistle. "We need to get you some caffeine and fast."

Charli rolled her eyes. Tanya jabbed her elbow into Robin's stomach and continued addressing her friend. "And I happen to know that you speak pretty good French, so hand the keys over!"

She chucked then over and Tanya caught them quickly. She sifted through the bunch and found the one she was looking for before opening the door. Robin followed closely behind her into the room. "Whoa there tiger! This room is for Charli and me. You'll be staying next door."

"I'm not staying with you?" Robin sulked.

"No, but if you find me some coffee, I might let you come in with it...and then you can be on your way." She teased.

"Well can I have my key?" He sulked. Tanya handed the keys to him. "Sort it out between you." She disappeared into the room, letting the door shut behind her. Robin looked at Charli, who shrugged and pushed her way through to her door. Trying the handle she groaned. "Tanya! The door is self locking, and you have the key!"

The others were now squabbling over who shared with who. Robin, who made it very clear that he would rather share with Tanya, reluctantly agreed to share with Much, as he was doing anyway. Alan and Will immediately buddied up, which left Djaq. And John. Djaq was protesting, quite loudly, saying that she shouldn't have to share with a guy. She was tactfully ignoring Much, who was pointing out that she lived with the guys in the forest and shared a 'room' with John everyday, Robin was discreetly ignoring her, staring wistfully at the door Tanya had slammed shut and Charli was now hammering on; Will and Alan had disappeared.

The door finally flew open revealing a frustrated looking Tanya. "WHAT? Oh...sorry, Charli," she said sheepishly.

Charli huffed and pushed her way past Tanya and into the room. Robin, seeing his chance, copied her actions. He was half way through the door when Tanya tried to slam it shut. This resulted in knocking him half unconscious. "Ow!" He grabbed his head.

"Robin, I'm sorry but I already told you, you can't sleep in here! You have to go!"

Robin rubbed the small bump on his forehead that was already appearing. "I swear woman, you'll be the death of me. And anyway, it's not time to sleep yet, so technically I can stay in here...for the time being."

"Out!" Charli yelled, throwing a pillow at him. "Your men are causing havoc in the corridor!" Robin frowned at the new word, but Charli threw another pillow and Tanya seized the opportunity to push him out into the corridor and shut the door. Dejected, Robin turned to the outlaws.

Djaq had stopped ignoring Much, and now the two were yelling as she tried to get her point across about sharing with a man. Little John didn't seem to be too fussed about what room he slept in, he was still eyeing the elevator warily. It was just then that two doormen appeared in the corridor dragging their cases along. "Excuse me, what rooms are you staying in? So we can place the correct cases in the right rooms?"

Robin, Much, John and Djaq all looked at the two doormen blankly before they all started talking at once, Much being the loudest. "Well I want to stay with my Master, but he insists on staying with his new found lady friend. She on the other hand has some sense of decency and has refused my Master and decided to stay with her close friend instead. Djaq here does not want to stay with any man at all, although she sleeps with five men a night back in 1192. Will and Alan have disappeared to their room already I think. So-"

Much was cut off as Robin clapped his hand around his friend's mouth. "Shut up Much."

He tried to continue his rant but Robin kept his hand held firmly. "If you could just leave the bags where they are. We'll sort them out, thank you."

The doormen sent Much a strange look, before placing the bags on the floor and then walking off, chattering together in French. Robin released Much, who turned and glared at him. He was about to launch a tirade, but was again cut off by Robin. "Will and Alan can't have gone to their room. I have their key. So where are they?"

Djaq rolled her eyes. "Causing trouble no doubt."

Robin let out a long sigh. "You know, I was happy a moment ago, thinking that I was going to have a relaxing four days."

Much snorted. "Impossible."

"Yes" Djaq agreed. "Much is right, for once."

"Oh don't start arguing again! Djaq, I'm sure Charli and Tanya will let you sleep on their floor if you really don't want to share," Robin stated tiredly. "But you are sharing with three guys at Charli's flat. Alan and Will will turn up, I'm sure."

Djaq opened her mouth to speak but stopped short when she realised that Robin was right; she was sharing with three other men back in England. "Well..." She spoke anyway. "It is the principal of the thing. Besides, I would like to spend some time with the ladies for a change. I tire of you men and your childish ways."

Robin raised his eyebrows at her. "Fine, you go ask them if you can join them. John, Much? We need to find those two, before they burn the place to the ground."

"I thought you said -"

"I know what I said. But now I'm saying this. We need to find them."

"Talk about unpredictable," Much murmured under his breath, still loud enough to be heard though.

"Hey! I'll give you unpredictable!" Robin slapped him round the back of the head. "John, can you take the cases into the rooms? Much, Djaq and I will return shortly, after we've found Alan and Will."

Much pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "Bully...hey we need to give Tanya and Charli their cases too."

Robin growled. "PLEASE don't make me knock on their door again. I end up injured every time I encounter Tanya."

"You love it really, " Much snorted again.

"That's not the point…" Robin told him. Much raised his eyebrow. "Fine, I'll do it." He grumbled, stepping up and knocking on their door.

"Locksley! That better not be you!" Tanya's voice called from the other side.

"See!" Robin turned and hissed at his friends. "She won't let me in!"

"Its me," called Much, pulling a face at Robin. "We have your cases, plus, we lost Alan and Will."

"What?"

"OW!" Robin had slapped Much round the head. "What was that for?"

"Don't tell them we have lost them, idiot!" The door swung open, and a rather peeved looking Charli appeared.

"You lost Will and Alan? How can you loose Will and Alan?"

"Well, its probably all Alan's fault," Much offered. "He's a bad influence."

"Hey!" Djaq defended him

"Shut up!" Robin cried before banging his head on the doorframe several times. He looked at Charli. "Please let me stay with you. If just to get away from these fools. I promise I won't touch Tanya. I'll do anything!" He begged.

Charli chuckled. "I do actually feel sorry for you...sometimes." She looked over his shoulder. "John, just haul the cases in here." She stepped back to allow John to struggle in with their cases, and then he retreated, Tanya following him to the door.

"Was that you banging on my door, Locksley?" She threatened.

"They lost Will and Alan," Charli interrupted before another argument could break out.

"They lost Will and-YOU LOST WILL AND ALAN!" She glared at Robin. "I thought you said you were responsible? You can't even look after you're own people!"

Robin looked slightly stung by her comment, as if he'd taken it to heart. "Now that's not fair."

"Robin, she didn't mean it like that," Djaq stepped forward from the corridor. "Let's go find them. Come on." She took his arm and began to lead him away. Much followed them too; John went to collect the other cases to deliver to the other rooms.

"Oh here," Robin turned halfway down the hallway and chucked the keys at John. "We shouldn't be too long."

John caught them and began lifting. Charli hurried from the room after Robin.

"I'm coming with you! You don't speak French or anything. You'll probably get lost or...or worse! I'm not letting you loose in Paris, France isn't ready for you yet!"

Robin looked at her, a little shocked. "I'm hoping they're still in the hotel, Charli!"

"Yes, so am I. But who knows!" She narrowed her eyes. "Let's not take any chances. For all we know, Alan was channeling Much and decided he wanted McDonalds, so he went across the street to get some. Across a road!"

"You think he crossed a road? Here?" He gulped.

Djaq followed closely behind him. "Yes, it is possible, but he is with Will remember. Will would not be so stupid."

"Alan can talk people into anything remember," Much pointed out as they stepped a little uncertainly back into the lift.

There was an uneasy silence as the elevator descended. When it pinged and opened, they stepped out, only to be met by a grinning Will and Alan, who appeared to be returning. "Okay, where have you two been?" Robin stared at them.

Alan looked at Will and then back to Robin. "Well...there was this woman and she was crying out for help. Seemed like she was in a lot of distress, so Will and I went to help her-"

"Alan, just tell them the truth. We did nothing wrong." Will looked at Robin and shrugged. "We just wanted to look around."

Robin blinked. "Well... next time, tell us? We are all going to look around together, and you just caused needless distress."

"Sorry," Will mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry...but you guys seemed to have things...under...control...up there so...yeah okay, sorry." Alan shrugged.

Charli shook her head and smiled at Will. "Is he always like this?" Will nodded at her as they walked back into the lift. Charli rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is going to be a fun four days."


	31. Chapter 31: Spiderman

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirty-One: Spiderman  
**Rating:** 15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Dare I ask what that is?" 

"No, don't bother. Just get on it before it leaves us here."

The six outlaws and two girls stood in the Parisian station for the metro staring at the train that had just pulled up. They were about to board when Alan had stopped them all. "We need to move now, these things don't wait around." Tanya began to push them all forward. "And it's a train Alan, James and Vesper met on the train in Casino Royale, remember?"

" Oh, so that's what that was then?" Much said excitedly as they stepped inside.

"Yes Much, you get your first ever train ride today."

"Oh! Do you think maybe they'll let me drive it?"

Charli and Tanya looked at the man wistfully. "No, much. Not this time." Tanya said.

The metro doors quickly swooshed shut, causing Djaq and John to jump back in surprise, and the train began to move. Tanya let out a long sigh of relief and took a seat; they were finally on their way at last. It had taken them over an hour just to get the group organized and out of the hotel this morning. Getting to the actually tube station had been a complete nightmare and for a moment she had thought they were going to miss the train.

She was about to open her mouth to speak when she heard Much crying out in protest. "Somebody help me! Quickly! The doors got me!"

Charli shook her head in disbelief when she saw the Much's T-Shirt trapped in between the sliding doors. "For heavens sake!" She cursed.

Will sniggered. "Just leave him there."

"I HEARD THAT!" Much yelled. "Get me out of here now!" He began to panic. "I swear I'll never stuff food in my pocket again! Please!"

Charli took a hold of his shirt and began to pull, but he appeared to be stuck tight. "Sorry, my friend. But it looks like you could be stuck here all night." She laughed.

Much's face was horror-stricken to say the least. "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die," Tanya rolled he eyes and shot Charli a warning look. "Charli is only joking with you." She rose from her seat and headed over to Much. "John, help me."

The two of them took a hold of his shirt and quickly yanked it from the doors. There was a sickening tearing sound as half of his t-shirt stayed wedged between the doors. "Ooh! Fantastic! Now I get to roam around Paris half naked!" Much complained.

"We'll buy you a new one," Tanya offered as she took a seat again.

"So, where exactly are we going again? I still can't say it." Robin took a place next to her.

"The Champs Elysee." She answered.

"Champs what?"

"Champs Zel-eeeeeze." She broke it down for him. "It means Elysian Fields in English."

"Ah right, I see. And…what exactly is at this Champs Zel-eeeeeze?" Robin tried to copy her.

Charli took a seat on the opposite side of the train along with the rest of the group. "It's a road really. A very long, famous, road that stretches nearly two miles. It's pretty and romantic and we're going to behave ourselves and walk along it like normal people do."

"Two miles!" Tanya suddenly moaned. "I didn't realize it was that long. Oh god! I hate walking!"

"Two miles is nothing," Alan interjected. "I have to walk at least five miles a day just for water, not to mention-"

"He's lying." Robin cut him off.

"I know." Tanya said simply. "Anyway, at one end of the two miles is the Arc De Triomphe, which is something really worth seeing."

"Arc De what?"

"You'll know what I mean when we see it."

The train slowed to a stop at _Etoile Charles de Gaulle, situated at one end of the Champs Elysee. Tanya and Charli ushered the outlaws off as quickly and safely as was possible. They headed towards a set of steps and began to climb. Everybody was in check except for Much._

_"Where the hell is he?" Charli turned and looked down. "Tanya, did we pass any cafes or restaurants back there?" _

_"Um…possibly…I don't know." She began to descend. "He can't have gone far."_

_"I'll kill him, I told him to stick together, and he never listens to me!" Robin shot past her, taking the steps two at a time. He returned several minutes later, dragging a disappointed Much with him. "Next time, we leave you."_

_"We should have left him this time." Alan chuckled as they finally reached the top of the stairs and emerged into the daylight._

_Tanya dug out a pocket map and unfolded it. She studied it for a few minutes before looking up and around her. "Right, well we're at the end of the avenue which holds the Arc De Triomphe, which should be-"_

_"What is THAT?" John boomed. Tanya followed the direction of his eyes, the same direction the rest of the gang seemed to be looking in too._

_"That, John, is the Arc De Triomphe."_

_"It's beautiful," Will stared in amazement at the huge stone archway that stood in the centre of a busy looking roundabout._

_"Yes, it is," Djaq agreed. _

_"Well, let's go check it out, then we can start walking down the avenue."_

_"Wait!" Alan stopped dead. "I'm not being funny but, if you think for one minute I'm crossing over that road there, you're out of your mind." His eyes widened in fright when he saw the amount of vehicles speeding around the arch; his fear confirmed when a car smacked straight into the back of another. _

_"Alan, it's perfectly normal, trust me. There's a smash every minute roundabout. We on the other hand, will take the pedestrian crossing, unless you want to die of course."_

_"Oh, but where would be the fun in that?" Robin's eyes sparkled mischievously._

_"Don't even think about it! You'll use the pedestrian-ROBIN!" Tanya screamed as she watched the man sprint towards the road and out into the street. She threw her hands over her eyes and peeked between her fingers as he narrowly, but somewhat skillfully, dodged each car. He was over the road in about one minute, grinning and waving at them from the other side. "AND NOW I'M GOING TO SCALE THE ARCH!" He yelled over, laughing._

_"What. A. Complete. Idiot." Tanya said through her teeth, completely seething. _

_"Not to mention that fact that if he climbs the Arch he'll be arrested."_

"Not being funny, but I thought we were trying to avoid that." Alan watched, shading his eyes as Robin examined the arch.

"Avoid the arch?"

"No, the police."

"We were," Charli groaned. "Tanya! Do something! I don't want to get arrested in a foreign country!"

"What do you mean do something? You do something!"

"If you leave it to me, the plan will involve running away," Charli warned, and Tanya groaned this time.

"Quick, everyone! Over to the pedestrian crossing. Before he actually hurts himself!" The group ran towards the crossing and waited impatiently for the flow of traffic to stop to allow them the cross. When it did, they ran across and skidded to a halt below the arch just as Robin started to climb.

"Robin of Locksley!" Tanya shouted. "Get your ass down from there this instance!"

Robin looked down at her, annoyance written all over his features. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Tanya spluttered.

"Wish I'd brought pop-corn," Charli muttered in an undertone to the others, and Djaq immediately look round.

"Pop-corn? Where?"

Characteristically rolling her eyes, Charli turned back to Tanya and Robin, one of whom had her hands on her hips, the other was glaring down defiantly. "You'll get arrested!" Tanya warned. "And ruin the next four days for the rest of us. And when we go home, you'll have to stay here. All alone." This did not seem to faze Robin outwardly, although he really did not want to be left in France on his own, it was now a matter of principle. "Robin! Get down!"

"I've been on my own before you know." He climbed a little higher. People were beginning to notice the irate British girl shouting up at a crazy man climbing on the Arch, and tourists raised their camera's to take pictures.

Leaning across to a Japanese couple, which were happily filming the incident, Charli asked. "If I give you my email address, can you send me a copy of that?"

Tanya would have laughed at Charli's comment if it weren't for the fact that Robin was still playing monkey man. "Robin! If you do not come down from there right now! I'll never kiss you again!"

Robin snapped his head round suddenly and looked down at the girl. "What? You don't mean-" He was unable to finish his sentence when he lost his grip and fell. He landed heavily on the floor, limbs sprawled everywhere. Tanya, shocked, worried, and just down right angry, ran forward and knelt at his side.

"You, are the worlds biggest ass!"

Robin, who lay on his back, staring at the sky, pouted his lips. "I just fell and nearly killed myself and you're SHOUTING at me?"

"Master! Master! Are you okay?" Much screamed as he ran over.

"See!" Robin pointed out to Tanya. "He shows concern. That's real love." He went to get up, cringing when he noticed a nasty graze on his elbow.

"His is a different kind of love. Just because I'm shouting at you doesn't mean I don't…" Tanya regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. "What I mean is…I care for you and…even if I do shout at you…a lot…ugh! You shouldn't be climbing things so high!" She turned on her heel, feeling extremely flustered, and stalked back to Charli who seemed to be crying with laughter as always. Much had now joined Robin; he could sort his Master out for all she cared…the obnoxious idiot.

"Did you hear what she just said?" Robin got to his feet and tried to study his injured elbow the best he could.

"Yes. That you're the worlds biggest ass, I heard." Much smiled.

"No, you twit. After that," he grinned as he looked over at Tanya who now appeared to be yelling at the rest of the outlaws for no apparent reason.

"No," Much looked at him, a little bored.

Robin brushed Much off when he realized just how disinterested the man actually was. Instead he concentrated on the figure of Tanya stood with the rest of the gang. He that what she'd just said had been a slight slip of the tongue, but it had still intrigued him and perked his interest all the same. The fact that she had practically turned and ran from him in a fluster brought a smile to his face.

"Much," Robin frowned when he realised his friend was still flapping about. "Be quiet! I'm okay." He tore his eyes away from Tanya for a moment to study his elbow again and winced when it stung faintly; no permanent damage anyway. He had suffered far worse in the past. Falling from heights was not an everyday occurrence for the man. It's just that Tanya's words, even though he was sure she had only been jesting about never kissing him again, had shocked him momentarily causing him to lose his grip.

"You two!" Charli yelled over breaking into his thoughts. "Do you actually want to go to the top of the Triomphe or what?" She eyed Robin warily. "Using the stairs though this time, Spiderman."

"It has stairs?" Robin threw his hands up mockingly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Spiderman!" Much shivered, ignoring his Masters sarcasm. "I hate spiders. What is Spiderman anyway?" He asked as he and Robin joined the group again.

Tanya, ignoring Robin the best she could for the time being, rolled her eyes. "It's a half man, half spider. What do you think?"

Much stared at Tanya in disgust as she described the origins of Spiderman. "Half spider...half man? What kind of deranged person are you?"

"I didn't come up with it, so don't call me deranged!" She headed over to the base of the stairs of the Arch. "I'm not the one from 1192 walking around in jeans with moldy fries in my pocket." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey Tanya, wait up!" Charli jogged after her, motioning for the rest of the guys to follow her. "You'll love the view from up here. Although, not as spectacular as the Eiffel Tower."

"Eye-full-Tower?" John repeated. "What's the Eye-Full Tower?"

"Not Eye-Full, Eiffel." Charli spelt it for him. "It's a...big...tower thing," she said lamely. "One that you can go right to the top of. Its really beautiful, really..." she cast a sly look at Will. "Really romantic."

Will was already climbing the steps slightly ahead of Charli but his head shot round at her words and, smiling, he caught her eye. "You'll see it when you get up here anyway," she continued.

Robin, who was now at Tanya's side, also tried to catch her eye at the mention of romance, but Tanya only scowled at him. "Forget about it, you ape. And if you even THINK about trying to climb that tower, you'll be in deep shit."

"Ewww," Alan pulled his face as he and rest of the outlaws began their ascent. Charli grinned, leaving Alan with John, Djaq and Much, and bounding up the stairs, slipped her hand into Will's.

"That's disgusting Alan," Much told him.

"Tanya said it!"

Tanya chuckled and called back over her shoulder. "It's just a saying." Glancing sideways at Robin, she tried her best not to smile, trying to stay annoyed with him. She noticed him nursing his elbow and shook her head. "Here, let me see that."

Robin stopped in his tracks and stuck his elbow out to her, pouting like a five year old. "It hurts." He lied.

"Well, you only have yourself to blame." Tanya scolded as the rest of the group pushed past them on the staircase.

"Race you to the top!" She heard Charli call, and then there was the rush of feet on the stairs as everyone sprinted as fast as they could for the top.

"So childish," Tanya murmured as she watched the outlaws take the steps two at a time, leaving her and Robin alone. She took the sleeve of her sweater and dabbed Robin's elbow clean as best as possible. "You'll live." She shrugged but stopped when she saw him grinning down at her.

"You're not even in the slightest bit of pain are you?" Tanya shook her head at him. "You just wanted some attention!"

"No." Robin disagreed. "I just wanted some privacy so I could do this." He leant forward, trapping her against the wall. Tanya was about to protest, but soon realised that they actually were alone, and so relaxed into the wall, letting him take control of the situation for once.

Placing his hands on the wall either side of her; Robin pressed his lips against hers. She relaxed into the kiss. Things had just started to get heated when they were interrupted by Much, who stuck his head round the corner. "Charli sent me to ask you whether or not...now what was it she said? Oh yeah. 'Are Romeo and Juliet joining us'?"

Tanya threw her head back against the wall and sighed. Robin, on the other hand growled. Leaving his hands on either side of her, he turned his head and glared at Much. "Go. Away. Before. I. Hurt. You."

"You don't mean that," Much bounced on the balls of his feet happily. "You've threatened much worse before, remember that time in the Holy Lands when you threatened to shoot me if I didn't stop singing!"

"Much!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'll leave you to it, although you should be moving along, the view up here is rather splendid Robin! You'll love it! You can see the Eye-Full Tower and it's-"

"Much! Go! We'll be one minute!" He cried. "For the love of god!"

"Huge!" Much finished, before dodging Tanya's handbag, which Robin threw at his head. "Going!" He darted back up the stairs, grinning.

"Now, where were we?" Robin turned back to Tanya, who pouted.

"That was my bag!"

"It will get over it." Robin lowered his lips back to hers.

Tanya was lost in the moment again, unaware but not really caring anyway if people were passing them on the stairway. Her hands wondered slowly up and down his back, then to his hair, and lastly down across his chest and to his trouser line.

"Uh…um." There was a dry cough from the star well, and Robin groaned and pulled away from her, turning to face Charli, who was leaning against the wall opposite, arms folded across her chest and one eyebrow raised.

"What?" He groaned. "Go away, please."

"No." Charli shoved him away and took hold of Tanya's arm. "Stop sexually harassing my best friend and get your ass up here now. You're missing half of Paris!"

"Sexually harassing?" Robin mouthed, looking outraged, as Charli pulled Tanya away from him and up the stairs. Tanya caught hold of his hand and, grabbing her handbag that was on the floor still, pulled him after her, laughing at the expression on his face.

"Wouldn't be such a bad thing...oh god, what's wrong with me?" Tanya moaned. "One minute I hate him, the next I'm up against the wall with him, wanting him to harass me sexually."

"Hate is a strong word," Robin squeezed her hand. "And I know you don't mean it anyway." He said just as they reached the top of the stairwell. "And I like being up against the wall with you," he leaned close and whispered; sending small shivers through Tanya's body.

"Robin! Look!" Much beckoned. "The Eye-Full Tower!"

"For the last time, Much! Its not the Eye-Full tower!" Charli shouted.

Alan and Djaq were looking out over the Seine and John was sat on the floor with his back to the view, muttering under his breath. Tanya threw him a strange look, and Charli whispered. "He's been like that since we got up here, I think he is afraid of heights. Which is weird, because he was fine on the plane."

"Yeah, but you don't really feel like you're flying at thirty-five thousand feet when you're on a plane. It's different." She sympathised and headed over to John, pulling Robin along with her seeing as he didn't want to let go of her hand. Kneeling down at his side, she tried to comfort him the best she could.

"John? Are you okay?" John glared at her, and continued muttering to himself. Robin looked on in concern.

"Maybe somebody should take him back down?" Tanya rose to her feet and looked around; everybody seemed to be pre-occupied. Djaq and Alan were admiring the view, a little loved up. Charli obviously wanted a moment with Will whilst they were up there and Much...Much appeared to be yapping away to some poor lady on the other side of the arch. That left either her or Robin. "Damn."

"We both will." Robin volunteered, smirking slightly. "Come on John, we are going down!"

"Down...yes...down..." John muttered as both Robin and Tanya helped him to his feet and began a slow descent.

"So...do you really care about John and his fear of heights? Or are you just using it as an excuse to get me alone again?" Tanya said to Robin who was stood on the other side supporting a mumbling Little John.

Robin's jaw fell. "Would I do such a thing? I happen to care about John, I'll have you know…" He paused and grinned wickedly. "The alone thing just happens to be an added benefit."

"John, are you alright?" Tanya asked as they reached the bottom, while hitting Robin's arm hard.

"What? Oh fine." The man said vaguely.

"John!" There was a yell from above, and they all looked up to see Alan leaning over the top, waving flamboyantly at the three of them. "You've shrunk!" Tanya knew that if John had been a man of 2006, he would have flipped Alan a finger at that point.

"Do you feel better now?" Tanya asked him.

"Yes. Thanks." John looked slightly embarrassed, glaring up at Alan. "You can go back up, Ill be fine."

"No, we'll stay- whoa!" At John's words, Robin had pulled her back into the stair well. "Robin! You're like a friggin' dog on heat! Are you gonna to let me see the view from the Arc De Triomphe today or what?"

Robin shook his head as he pulled her half way up the steps and pressed her into the wall again. "No." He grinned before beginning an assault on her neck with his lips.

Tanya giggled and tried to push him away. "You know we can get arrested for this...indecent exposure for all the children around."

"What children?" Robin protested as he looked around. "I see no children! Now be quiet, you talk too much." Too prove his point he kissed her, pressing her back against the wall.

She let out a gasp as his hands slid round her waist, her body reacting to his touch automatically as it arched outwards, pressing tightly against his own. "Oh my," she murmured.

Robin smirked down at her. "Oh my indeed."


	32. Chapter 32: President of Jupitor

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirty Two: The President of Jupitor  
**Rating:** 15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Much!" Charli appeared behind Much's shoulder. "Leave the nice tourist alone, okay? Pardon Madam," she pulled him away. 

Much sulked as he was dragged back towards Will, Djaq and Alan. "She was lovely. You ruined my chances."

Charli shook her head in disbelief. "Much! She was French! Did you even understand a word she was speaking to you?"

"In matters of the heart, you do not need to speak the same language." Much sighed. "Hey, where's John?"

"It helps!" Charli grinned, pushing him towards Alan and Djaq. "Go and annoy your friends for a while. And John is downstairs, " she answered his question before letting out a long sigh. She ran her hands through her hair, already tired and knowing things were going to become all the more stressful.

She glanced over in Will's direction and caught him staring at her. His lips twitched into a small smile and he crooked his finger at her, telling her to come and join him and leave the others to their own doings. Grinning back, she did as she was told, heading over and leaning on the barrier next to him. Placing her head on his shoulder, she sighed and yawned.

"I like it here," Will wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. "Like you mentioned. It's very...romantic." He eyed her from the side, his smile growing all the more.

"Mmm," she smirked. "I know what I'm talking about."

Will looked around, checking that that no one was looking in their direction (he'd always had that little bit more decency than Robin) and pulled Charli into his arms. "Care to elaborate on that?"

Charli raised her eyebrows, a small teasing smile on her face. "Well, I dunno about that..." He rolled his eyes in such a perfect imitation of her that she had to laugh. "Maybe later though," she leant in and whispered in his ear.

"Oh no." Will whispered back.

"What?" Charli looked slightly stricken.

Will smiled. "Now."

"Oh..." Charli gasped. "But I just told Tanya and Robin off for kissing back there..." She trailed off when she saw the look Will was now giving her.

He pulled her closer. "Forget Tanya and Robin," he ordered.

"Okay...forget Tanya and Robin," Charli murmured, her eyes not leaving his lips as they drew closer to her own. Right then, he could had declared that he was the President of Jupiter and taking over the planet earth, and she would have agreed with him, and as he closed the distance, pressing his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Charli began to count in her head, knowing that at any moment now they would be interrupted and have to separate; she was actually quite surprised when nobody did. 'Make the most of it then, you're in Paris,' she told herself, deepening the kiss more. She felt Will respond in a way that made her blush, and prayed that nobody was watching them.

Will turned the two of them around, pressing Charli's body into the barrier. The wind picked up around them as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Charli, a little stunned at first, enjoyed the sensation and kissed him back with as much force. She moaned as he slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him, both of them forgetting where they were until something soft hit the back of Will head.

He pulled away, a mixture of lust and now murder in his eyes, as he turned to see what had interrupted them. "This had better be good." He seethed.

Much smirked. "Can I have my jumper back?"

Will growled, his hands quickly moving to his waistline to grab were his axe would have normally been. "I'm giving you five seconds to start running."

"Will!" Charli looked mad as well, but she grabbed his arm. "All you have to do is threaten his food supply, I thought you would have known that by now."

Much's face fell. "No! I'll take the axe any day! Or better still, I'll just leave you alone," he began to back away. "Where are Tanya and Robin anyway? They should have returned by now. This is not fair. I wonder if the fair lady from earlier is still here?" He looked around.

"Much!" Charli growled as Will wrapped his arms back round her waist. "Repeat after me. I will not terrorise any more tourists by chattering to them in a language they don't understand."

"I would never terrorise anyone, especially a lady!" Much protested.

"Yet you insist on terrorising me!" Will glared at him, his arms still around Charli's waist; couldn't the man take a hint?

"Your not a lady" Much pointed out. "At least, I hope your not..."

"Much! Get lost!" Charli threw his jumper back at him. "Go and annoy Alan for a change!"

"Alan already sent me away from him."

"I'm not surprised." Charli grinned as Will decided to ignore Much, and leant down to kiss her neck. "Just GO! Find Robin and Tanya; make sure they still have their clothes on!"

Much walked dejectedly away, muttering to himself, and Will looked up at Charli, his eyes twinkling. "Now, where were we?"

"Probably not a good idea here Will." She muttered.

Will looked around to discover that Charli was indeed right; there were now several people casting funny looks over in their direction. "Oops." He chuckled. "I guess we got a little carried away."

"A little?" She leant her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "Do you think Robin and Tanya do still have their clothes on?"

"We're so going to get arrested," Tanya mumbled into Robin's mouth, they had not moved from the stair wall for at least ten minutes. "I am going to be thrown into some Parisian jail and rot there because I was caught being seduced by Robin friggin' Hood...either that or they'll throw me in a mental home..."

Robin pulled away and looked at her, his eyes wide. "Seriously, I can't believe you're still talking! Don't you get hints?" He kissed her jaw line. "Shut. Up."

"Sorry," she murmured, throwing her head back so she could give him better access to her jaw. She was about to apologise some more when she realised that would be more talking. This wasn't like her; Tanya usually had her head screwed on pretty straight and knew what she was doing. This man practically reduced her to jelly.

"I think you should choose the mental hospital." Came the dry, humorous voice of Charli. "But at least you have still got your clothes on."

The gang, minus John, were standing on the steps above them, Will with his arms around Charli's waist and Much looking a little put out.

"How long have you guys been stood there?" Tanya ducked from under Robin's arms. She tried her best to straighten herself out, tidying her hair in the process.

"Long enough," Allan grinned cheekily.

Tanya blushed furiously as Robin smirked at his friends. "Get lost, the lot of you."

"We'd love to, but Charli says we have to go on that two mile walk down that street now."

Tanya groaned. "I hate walking!"

"Well, I love it!" Much bounced on the step. "Can we go? Let's go! Oh, can we get food and drink along the way too?"

Charli rolled her eyes as she began to walk down the steps along with Will and the others. Much eyed Robin. "I swear, I've never seen my Master behave like this before," he stated as he walked past the young couple. "He's all over the lady like a rash."

"That's because the man doesn't get time back at home. He does have other worries on his mind, remember?" Djaq pointed out. "Let the man have a some fun. Especially now that Vaysey and Gisborne are back in England."

"Yeah," Robin agreed as he took Tanya's hand and led her down the steps. "Djaq is right. Let Robin have some fun." He chuckled.

"You seem to be having every bodies fair share of fun," Much mumbled as they reached the bottom of the arch and headed back toward the road.

"What's that supposed to mean, Much? Are you suggesting that want to kiss Tanya too?"

Tanya, who had been in a world of her own, still thinking about her actions only a few moments ago, stopped in her tracks and looked at Much. Much, whose jaw was now on the floor, grew bright red and began to stutter. "I would never, master! I meant…" he looked at Tanya. "Not that I would never consider it, because you are lovely but…"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Dangerous ground, Much, very dangerous." He warned as they walked back over the pedestrian crossing to begin their two-mile walk down the Champs Elysee.

"No! That came out wrong! I'd never kiss her!" Much tried desperately to excuse himself.

"I know…she would never kiss you anyway." Robin scoffed.

"Robin! That's awful! Tanya swatted his arm.

"Alas, my Master is right though."

"Aw Much, you shouldn't put yourself down like that," Tanya smiled. She let go of Robin's hand and walked over to Much, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. She winked playfully at him. "Just ignore Robin. I'd kiss you any day."

Robin's mouth fell open this time. "You don't mean that…do you?"

"Jesus Robin, can't you take a bit of fun, lighten up!" Tanya told him off as she took his hand again. "Much is very nice, but he's not my type." She whispered to him.

"Oh really? What is your type?" He whispered back.

"Will. But Charli would kill me." She deadpanned. The two continued to bicker back and forth as they made their way down the broad avenue. Much complained on several occasions that he was hungry and thirsty but they refused to stop at a café for the time being. If Much had his way, he would have called at everyone they passed.

As the group of outlaws walked through Champs Elysee, Alan caught Djaq's hand. They had been quiet for some time as they strolled along. Nothing much had been said between them about the kiss they had briefly shared, but it appeared that they had reached an understanding. Even though they had been becoming pretty close since they'd arrived in 2006, apart from the one kiss, nothing had really happened until they had reached Paris. It was as if the city had drawn them together somehow, along with Tanya and Robin and Charli and Will paring up too.

"I swear I never saw a road this long before," Tanya whined. She did appreciate the beauty of the place, she really did. But this avenue was just huge.

"You've never been to Iceland." Charli muttered, rolling her eyes at Tanya's whining. "Highway One. The longest road I have ever been on!"

"Iceland?" Much asked.

To the girl's surprise, it was Will who answered. "Its a country."

"I'm confiscating that globe when we get back!" Charli teased. "You seem to have developed an obsession."

Will shrugged. "I think it's interesting."

"Yeah that's because you're boring. Anyone who's interested in wood has to be boring." Alan laughed.

"At least I don't lie all the time." retorted Will.

"That just makes me interesting!"

"No, it makes you a complete lying idiot." Will shot back before turning to Charli and smiling. "Oh and please don't confiscate the globe."

Alan stuck out his tongue at the back of Wills head. "Saw that."

"How?"

"I'm a lot cleverer than you, that's how."

"You underestimate me my friend." Alan turned and winked. "Robin didn't let me join his group because of my good looks."

Will shook his head in amazement. "Unbelievable. If I remember rightly, Robin saved your neck from the noose, and you ran with us."

Tanya, who was strolling hand in hand with Robin, smirked at him. "You saved his neck?"

"Quite literally."

"And yours!" Alan was outraged.

"Yes, but Robin and I had already been acquainted for years! The reason he was in Nottingham in the first place was because of my brother and I. YOU just happened to be there because of you're big mouth. Rochdale! I'm from ROCHDALE! Not Locksley!" Will mimicked.

Tanya looked over at Charli, a lost expression on her face. "What are they talking about?" She mouthed.

Charli shrugged. "I don't know, but I am definitely confiscating that globe. He knew where Iceland was. I didn't even know where Iceland was until I was actually there..."

Will and Alan continued to bicker back and forth, much to everyone's annoyance, as they continued their walk. They had strolled at least a mile when Much suddenly wondered to one side and threw himself down onto a near by bench. "I really need...a drink now..." He said, more than a little out of breath. "Please."

"How can you be so unfit?" Tanya stared at him. "YOU live in a forest! YOU make a living running away from bad men wearing all black! Surly you can walk for two miles without dying!"

"He's not dying" Robin deadpanned.

"I beg to differ, Master." Much looked up from the bench at Robin, who appeared to look a little bored with him. "May I point out that the heat here is slightly warmer than it is back in Sherwood?"

"Hardly," Charli scoffed. "Maybe by like, a degree or something."

"Much," Robin rolled his eyes. "Stop being lazy and get up. John here is twice you're size and he's not even sweating."

"I wouldn't count on it" Djaq muttered from where she was standing next to John. The large man glared down at her, and she quickly squeaked and hid behind Alan.

"Okay guys, let's keep moving. Much, I promise, the next cafe that we find, we'll stop and grab a coffee. I must admit, I do need one too."

"Uh oh, she needs caffeine-ow!" Robin was cut off with a swift whack in the arm. "Why do you always insist on hitting me?"

"Because you're rude. Let's go." She pulled Much to his feet before leading the others away again. She shot Robin a surprised look when she heard him mumbling the words rope and tree under his breath.

Charli heard the same words that Tanya did, and choked on her next mouthful of air. "If Tanya gets bondage, can I have jelly babies?" She asked, and evil smirk on her face once she recovered from her shock.

"Charli!" Tanya choked this time, shooting her a warning look before blushing immensely.

"What?" Charli sent an innocent glance at Tanya. "I like Jelly Babies. And I know you like bondage."

"I do not..." Tanya began to sputter but couldn't find the right words.

"What? You like the idea of being tied to a tree?" Robin grinned wickedly at her.

The rest of the outlaws looked at them blankly, having not heard Robin's original comment.

Tanya imitated a goldfish as she looked helplessly from Robin to Charli and then back to Robin. "Wha...how did we even get on to this?"

"You called me rude...which I can be if you like..." Robin's grin widened tenfold.

"Okay STOP!" Djaq yelled, placing her hands over her ears in a dramatic fashion. "Can you save that for another time please?"

"Yeah, like when we aren't in France." John agreed, although he had tucked his hands under his armpits to stop the sweat patches showing.

They moved along the Champs Elysee, heading down to the other end, which held the Egyptian Obelisk from Luxor. "What is that?" John shaded his eyes from the sun, looking at the tall object that sat in the distance. "It looks big, whatever it is."

"Oh a cafe!" Much yelled before either Tanya or Charli could answer, heading off to the left to the small restaurant with tables and chairs outside.

"Its an Obelisk" Tanya told John, waiting for the cry of Witchcraft. When it didn't come, she chanced a glance at the man, who was still peering through the sun haze at the object. The other outlaws and Charli had followed much to the plastic table and chairs, leaving the two of them in the street.

"It looks beautiful," John smiled before looking back at Tanya. "Can we see it up close?" He asked.

"Sure, we're heading that way anyway. In fact, we've been heading that way for the past mile and a bit. Let's grab a drink first."

"Yeah. Tanya?"

"Uhuh?"

"What's an obelisk?"

"I wondered when we would get to that," she smirked as they joined the others at the cafe counter.

"It's an Egyptian monument, something they built thousands of years ago in...Egypt."

"Oh...Will, where's Egypt?"

"Near the Holy Land." Will answered right away.

"Really?" Robin looked around. "I never saw it"

"Well you wouldn't, would you?"

"I don't know." Robin glared at Charli, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Before you start arguing, don't." Tanya cut in. "I'll take a double cappuccino please." She said the shop assistant. "You lot are stressing me out with your globes, Holy Lands and bondage talk. Sort your own drinks out."

"Je voudrais diabolo menthe, sil'vous plait." Charli couldn't resist the opportunity to show off her French in front of the outlaws.

"What did you just say?" Much blinked at Charli several times. "I hope you ordered me a drink."

Charli rolled her eyes. "Make that two," she told the waiter in French.

"Much! Order you're own drink and don't be so cheeky." Robin shot Charli an apologetic look.

"I cannot speak in this...French though."

"They DO speak English too Much," Tanya rolled her eyes as she took her cappuccino and grabbed a seat, Robin following her.

"Yes but he can have a diabolo! He'll like it." Charli grinned. "Anyone else want one? Its a traditional French drink, everyone else drinks it here."

The outlaws warily raised their arms. "Awesome," Charli clapped her hands together before turning back to the assistant. "Make that seven then."

"I'll stick with my cappuccino" Tanya said.

"I would like some Jelly babies." Charli grinned maliciously at the waiter. "Ow, Tanya!"

"I hope you choke on them," Tanya snarled before turning on Robin. "And YOU can stop laughing too! If I ever catch you anywhere near me with a piece of rope I'll string you up with it." Alan and Will frowned, Will unconsciously raising his hand to rub his neck and Alan shaking his head in horror.

Charli laughed, leaning her head weakly on Will's shoulder. "Okay guys, I mean Robin, lets stop tormenting Tanya now."

"Yes, let's stop tormenting Tanya," the girl said as she took a sip from her coffee. "I came here to relax, and all you do is pick on me."

"That's because you like to rise to the occasion, it seems." Alan piped up.

Tanya glared over at the man. "Shut up! You don't even know me!"

"I do." Charli waved her hand. "And you do rise..."

Will kissed her head. "I thought you were going to leave her alone."

"Oh...yeah..."

Tanya sat and drank her coffee in silence, sulking at the table. Robin sat staring at her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Alan, Djaq John and Much had gathered round the next table to chat quietly amongst themselves and Will and Charli had disappeared completely.

Tanya tried to ignore Robin for as long as she could, but then sighed in exasperation. "I'm going to the ladies room. Try and behave! And stay here!"

She got up from the table and headed over to the ladies toilets. When she was finally round the corner and out of sight, she cracked a huge smile, thinking back to the previous conversation she had with Charli and Robin. In all honesty, she wouldn't mind being tied to a tree, or anything, if it involved Robin. She was just never going to admit that, at least not in front of Charli anyway. Speaking of her friend...where the hell had she disappeared to?

Charli was nowhere to be seen, but a deep voice behind her made her jump. "Robin!" She hissed without turning round. "I said stay!"

"You know I don't take orders from anyone," he grinned as he moved closer to her. He took her by the shoulders and turned her around, pushing her up against the toilet door in the process.

"Oh hell, I really do need to pee," she eyed him warily. "You don't have rope do you?"

"Why, do you want me to have rope?"

"Charli isn't an idiot you know, she does know what she is talking about!" Tanya's eyes grew wide. She had not just said that.

Robin's eyes mirrored hers. "So she was right then?"

Tanya, like the day she had met him, wished for that giant hole to come and swallow her up. She quickly made up the first excuse that popped into her head. "I on the other hand, have no idea what you're talking about. Leave me alone." She turned and tried the door handle, but it wouldn't open. "Shit!" She cursed becoming more and more flustered by the minute.

"You're doing it all wrong." Robin laughed as he took the knob and opened the door first time.

Tanya stared at him. "You've been practicing!"

"I have not!"

"You have!"

"I have not." Robin followed her into the toilet. Tanya was about to protest and kick him out when she stopped in her tracks. He grinned at her. "We're all alone-"

"Ssh!" She cut him off, placing a finger to her mouth. Narrowing her eyes, she headed over to one of the toilet cubicles, the only one with the door shut. She shook her head before getting down on her knees to look under the door…just as she'd thought. Two sets of legs.

Robin joined her on the floor. "What are you looking at?" he whispered.

Tanya pointed under the cubicle. "This person has four legs." When Robin continued to stare at her blankly, Tanya rolled her eyes. "People don't have four legs Robin. There are two people in there."

"Who?" Robin looked at her blankly.

Tanya stared at him. "How can you be so clueless? Who was missing from the table?" Still she received nothing but a blank stare. "And I thought you were clever. Remind me again how you lead your men?"

Before Robin could bite back. Charli's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Tanya. I know you're there. I can hear you."

"Really?" Tanya replied sarcastically. "And I thought I had managed to perform that cool spell in Harry Potter. Are you coming out?"

"Are you going away?"

"Not until you come out."

"Not gonna happen. You and Robin had you're fun. Sod off."

"What does this mean...sod off?" Will's voice drifted out to them as well. Robin's eyes grew wide as it suddenly clicked who was in the cubicle.

"It means GOAWAY!" Charli answered for him. "Before I hurt you."

"Will," Robin spoke up. "Why are you in there with Charli?"

Charli groaned and there was a thump. She had obviously just hit her head on the door in despair. Tanya was staring at Robin in disbelief. "Are you blind?"

"No actually, there's a door blocking my view."

"Smart ass." Tanya muttered. "Charli, Will, come out!"


	33. Chapter 33: We were Eavesdropping

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirty Three - We Were Eavesdropping  
**Rating:** 15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

Charli was about to open the cubicle door when Will grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Wait," he said. 

"But they can hear us," Charli pointed out.

"So?" Will grinned down at her.

"So, what ever you have planned..."

"Has nothing to do with them," he leant down and began to kiss her neck. "They'll leave in a minute."

Charli threw her head back and bit her lip, trying to stop a moan from escaping. "You don't know Tanya like I do. She'll sit out there all day until we come out-ow!" Charli's eyes widened in surprise when Will gently nipped her skin with his teeth. "You little devil. And I always took you for the quiet one of the group."

"You got me all wrong then." Will smirked before kissing her full on the lips. Charli responded instantly, this time pushing him up against the wall, uncaring that two of their friends were still on the other side of the cubicle door. Her hands wondered through his hair and up and down his chest and she let out a moan when Will slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Ssh," Charli told herself before giggling. "I need to be quiet."

"Yes you do," he silenced her with another kiss, his hands wondering over her body this time. Things were about to get a little too steamy when there was banging on the door again.

"Charli! I'm not gonna let this happen! You ruined my fun, I'm now ruining yours!" Tanya's voice called from the other side of the door.

Will threw his head back against the cubicle wall and sighed. "Damn…" he looked at Charli, who's face was a little red and flustered, and moaned. "Maybe it's not such a good place in the privy…always the privy."

"Yes, Will," Robins voice could be heard this. "Always the privy. Now get out. Tanya's right. This ain't happening."

Charli let out a growl of frustration before unlocking the cubicle and swinging the door wide open. "You are a bitch and you are a bastard." She deadpanned.

"Awesome," Tanya nodded. "I'm going to use the toilet now, which is the original reason why I came in here. Robin and Will, you are going to leave; you shouldn't even be here anyway. Charli, you're going to take a cold shower."

"A cold shower?" Will frowned.

"Out! Now!" She pushed them to the door. "Or you won't make it back to England in one piece." They left, Will muttering something about Alan being right and using someone like Tanya in the group.

She quickly turned on Charli. "You horny little cow." She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"I don't see anything funny about this!" Charli's jaw tightened. "And don't you talk to me about being a horny little cow! What the hell were you doing in here with Robin anyway?"

Tanya opened her mouth and closed it again, words failing her for a second. "I…I needed the toilet and he…he followed me in here!"

"Liar."

"I swear! You know what he's like! He won't leave me alone."

Charli shook her head. "Tanya, you're the most straight to the point person I know. If you'd wanted him to leave you alone, you would have got rid of him the day you met. So save your excuses."

"That's rubbish."

"No, it's true. You may act like you hate him sometimes but I know you girl, it's all an act. I've actually never seen you so hung up on a man before." She laughed.

Tanya was about to bite back, but instead, she turned on her heel and stormed into the toilet. "Peeing now. Go away."

"Knew I was right," Charli murmured before heading to the door. She turned the handle and kicked it open, not realising that Robin and Will were still stood on the other side. They now lay on the floor in a heap. "What the hell are you doing? Oh my god! Were you EAVESDROPPING again?"

"I do not know the meaning of this word, Charli." Robin frowned as he got to his feet and brushed himself off, Will following quickly.

"Don't act so innocent, I don't have to tell you what it means. How much did you hear?" She quickly pulled the toilet door shut, hoping that Tanya wasn't aware that they were there.

"We heard nothing." Will said politely at the same time Robin said. "Everything."

Charli rolled her eyes. "And I thought women were bad. Tanya will kill you if she finds out. Let's go." Charli went to usher the men back to the tables but not before the toilet door opened. Tanya emerged, fixing the belt on her trousers, but stopped dead when she looked up and noticed the three people still hovering.

"Why are you still here?" She looked from Charli, to Will and then to Robin.

"We were eavesdropping." Robin grinned as if he were proud.

Tanya blinked. "What?"

"They got lost." Charli said quickly.

"Lost? How?" She looked around, noting there was only one direction for them to go back and that led them straight to the tables. She eyed Robin suspiciously. "You were really eavesdropping weren't you? How much did you hear?" She took a threatening step toward him.

"Nothing." Robin gulped, taking a step back.

"Everything." Will smirked.

Tanya glared, first at Will, who moved behind Charli, then at Charli, who simply glared back, and then lastly at Robin, who looked a little worried. He began to back away, one step at a time, Tanya advancing on him quickly. "Will had better be joking, Robin. If you heard anything...I swear!"

Charli began ushering Will away as Robin protested, backing into the wall. "I only heard a little," he said sheepishly. "Something about me following you in there and-"

"And WHAT?"

"And something about you being hung up on me- BUT THAT'S ALL!" He gulped, throwing his hands up in the air. Tanya's cheeks grew red and she felt hot suddenly. Did he even know what 'hung up' meant? Maybe not, be he obviously had some idea.

"Honest!" Robin regarded her worriedly as her cheeks turned pink. He wondered if it was a good time to let her know that she was starting to resemble the picture of Barney the dinosaur that he had found in Charli's room. Another look at her face told him that no, it probably wasn't.

"You need to learn to distinguish the difference between when listening in on peoples conversations can be a bit of fun or just not a good idea at all!" She snapped at him. "Right then, NOT GOOD!"

"That sounds a little-"

"SHUT UP!"

Robin looked down at the floor and scuffed his shoes. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Didn't hear that."

"Sorry," he looked her in the eye this time.

"I wish there were more people here to see this," Much appeared from round the corner. "You, Tanya, know exactly how to handle this man. I wish I could take you home with us."

Robin looked at Much, then back to Tanya again, a flicker of wonder flashing in his eyes very briefly. Tanya didn't miss the expression on his face. She coughed uncomfortably. "Well, Much. I'm afraid that won't be possible. Even if we do find a way to get you guy's back, there's no way I could live in 1192. Robin's already made it perfectly clear that I would not survive," and she swept past Much and back out to the outlaws, her heart beating wildly.

Much looked at Robin, his eyes wide. "I was only jesting, Master."

Robin growled and hit Much round the back of the head. "Great timing as always, my friend."

"What did I do?"


	34. Chapter 34: Give Her the Gisborne Glare

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirty Four: Give Her The Gisborne Glare  
**Rating:** 15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Gisborne. This is not good!" The tall black clad man shot a sarcastic look at the shorter sheriff.

"What makes you say that my lord?" His dry tone was lost on the Sheriff, who continued to rant.

"We have no money, nothing to do until Hood returns, we are living in a shit hole, no one here seems afraid of me, there are no peasants to bully, and we have to find away to better Hood, since apparently he can fly now." Vaysey sighed. "And I'm hungry."

"You sound like that whelp that follows Hood around." Guy groaned. "What was his name? Much?"

"Mulch. But that's not the point. Do something Gisborne!" The Sheriff growled.

"What exactly do you envision me doing?" Guy asked behind clenched teeth. The odd couple had been sat on a large yellow grit bin since earlier that morning, and the conversation had been much of the same ever since. Passers by were staring as they walked passed, and as Gisborne's comment caused Vaysey to growl, people hurried away in alarm.

"I don't know Gisborne! Maybe terrorise some children, anything! I do not care! But if Hood is not back soon, I will kill you too!"

Guy glared, mumbling under his breath, and making a mental note to hide all the sharp objects in their room in the hostel when they returned that evening. He squinted against the mid morning sun, watching some children (feeling suddenly slightly protective of them, sending a nervous glance in the direction of the sheriff) buy an ice cream.

"My Lord... We do not have any money. They do not appear to have silver and gold coins here, sire," he continued.

"They do not appear to have much of anything from 1192 here, Gisborne." The Sheriff fumed, but Gisborne was right, they needed money, especially if they had to wait for Hood to return. "I suggest you get some."

Gisborne's jaw tightened. "And how, my lord, do you propose we go about that?"

"I don't know!" Vaysey suddenly jumped off the yellow grit bin and slapped Gisborne round the back of the head. "But if it means getting down on your hands and knees and scrubbing inn floors, then I suggest you do it! How is it that Robin Hood and his chums are having the time of their lives and we're mewling around like complete twits!"

Having no answer to that, Gisborne went back to sitting moodily on the grit bin, and glaring back at passers by. Why was it always his job to do? If he wasn't in 1192, and if he wasn't sitting on an uncomfortable, bright yellow object, then he would have considered mutiny. Or at least storming off to throw a suitable temper tantrum...

He looked around him, noting the passers as they went about their daily business. He frowned at their strange ways, their strange clothing and just the strangeness in general. What had the world come to, he thought, as a young woman walked past wearing the shortest dress he had ever seen in his life? His eyes followed her all the way down the road…well mainly her legs.

She suddenly stopped and turned around, tugging at her hair. Scanning the crowd, her eyes fell on the two men. Her expression widened, and she began to hurry towards them.

Gisborne turned around, thinking that maybe she was looking at someone beyond them; he was wrong. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when she finally approached them and let out a huge sigh. "You! You'll do! What's your name?"

Vaysey looked from the woman, to Gisborne, and then back to the woman again. "You know her? Because she's getting on my nerves already. Get rid of her."

Gisborne ignored Vaysey for the moment and smirked down at the lady, well, mainly her legs. "I am Guy of Gisborne, and this here is Vaysey, the Sheriff of Nottingham. Now, what can we do you for?"

The woman faltered slightly at their titles, but Guy had to admire her ability to remain calm under the death glare she was receiving from his liege. "I'm Manny. I need your help."

Vaysey jumped forward quickly. "Help? And would this help involve payment? Oh, and have you seen Robin Hood? Apparently he flew away."

Manny took a step back, a look of fear crossing her face for a brief moment. Gisborne rolled his eyes. "And how are we supposed to help you."

Turning his attention to the (more or less) sane looking man in black leather, Manny hurried to explain. "I am shooting an advertisement for a Harley, and my model just quit. I'm on a deadline, and you just happened to be here. You even have your own outfit."

Gisborne looked down at his attire and frowned. What on earth was she talking about? Her model just quit? Advertisement for a Harley? What in heavens name was a Hurley? "Um..." He was a loss for words.

"Just come with me." She looked at Vaysey. "And yes, it will involve payment."

"He'll do it!" The Sheriff jumped up. "And I can watch?"

"What ever floats your boat."

"I do not have a boat."

Manny giggled. "Oh well at least you have a sense of humour. Excellent. Let's go." She grabbed the two men by their sleeves and began to pull them down the road. Too surprised to protest that much, the men didn't kick up that much of a fuss, apart from the periodical yelling of the sheriff to "unhand me, I'm practically royal" to which Manny didn't seem to bothered.

Instead she looked over her shoulder at them and said, "Now I get it! That's why you mentioned Robin Hood before. You must be actors! You have to be! You do it so well. I didn't know they were working on a new Robin Hood film..." she muttered away.

"Robin Hood!" Vaysey sputtered as she continued to drag him along.

"Yes, Robin Hood." Manny sighed. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it? I can sense it. In here!" Manny pulled the two men up some steps and into a small studio.

"Where is the gold?" Vaysey said before jumping up and down in joy. "Oh I see the silver!" He exclaimed, running over to another radiator that was attached to the studio wall.

"What is that?" Gisborne pointed, ignoring the Sheriff.

"That, my new found friend, is the Harley. A guy dressed the way you are MUST have ridden on one before. This is your hog for the day."

Gisborne's heads snapped round at her and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Pig?"

"No. Motorbike! God, where have you guys come from, the dark ages?" Manny picked up her camera, and aimed it at Gisborne, who jumped away.

"Witchcraft!"

"Gisborne! We are the bad guys! The evil ones! We like Witchcraft!"

"We do?" Gisborne eyed the camera warily. "We do."

"Did anyone ever tell you how good you look in this leather? You should wear it more often." Manny mentioned.

Vaysey grunted. "That's all he ever wears. Never even changes his shirt." He grumbled.

Guy rolled his eyes. "Here we go again. My Lord, I do change my shirt. I just have a lot of shirts that look similar."

"Do not lie Gisborne!"

"Uh hem!" Manny coughed, interrupting the two of them. "Shall we get started?" She motioned over to the bike. Gisborne stood there, watching her.

"Come on!"

"What? I do not understand!" He said through gritted teeth. The sheriff cackled.

"Get onto the bike." She explained.

"She means the pig," Vaysey sniggered.

"It's a HARLEY!" Manny sighed in frustration before taking Guy by the sleeve and dragging him over.

"Hey! I could have you hung for that!"

"Hung? I don't think so buddy. Now just sit there. Be natural." Manny pushed him onto the bike. "We will take some single shots of you, and then get Saira in."

"Saira?"

"The other model." Manny sighed, raising her camera.

She took several shots of him, from many different angles, Gisborne blinking back at her in utter bewilderment. She shot for about three or four minutes before placing the camera down and running her hands through her hair. "Okay, you look good but there's just something missing. I think it's your facial expressions. You need to be a little more smoldering, tempting. Right now you just look like a goldfish. Come on, you're a good-looking man. Give me your sexiest stare."

Vaysey burst out laughing. "Come on Gisborne. Give her the Gisborne Glare! Or better yet, pretend she is Marian and give her that come hither glance you practice when you think no one is looking!"

Guy turned to glare incredulously at him, narrowing his eyes. "Shut. Up." He said through his teeth.

"Oh wow," came another voice from behind them all. The two men looked over to the door to see a woman leaning in the doorframe. "Where did you find HIM, Manny?" She smirked. Pushing herself away from the door, she headed over to Guy and introduced herself. "I'm Saira by the way." She grinned before unbuttoning her coat and letting it drop to the floor. Gisborne practically fell off the bike when she was revealed to be wearing nothing but a bikini.

"Where are your clothes?" He gulped.

The blonde girl frowned at him. "What do you mean? I'm wearing them."

"Errrr," Gisborne now closely resembled a fish, as he gaped at Saira.

"Oh Gisborne, close your mouth. Its embarrassing!" Vaysey snapped.

Manny laughed. "Anyone would think you'd never seen a naked woman before."

For the first time in his life, Guy of Gisborne blushed. The Sheriff couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. "Where's that Gisborne glare the Locksley peasants are so fond of now?"

"It's okay," Manny reassured him, although a little surprised at how bashful the man now seemed. "Saira, climb on, I'll start shooting." The scantily clad woman slipped on the back of the Harley and placed her arms around Guys. "Alright you two. Now look sexy."

The Sheriff, who had been chewing a fingernail, choked. Gisborne glared just as Manny took the first photograph. "I beg your pardon?"

"Look sexy! How hard is it!" Manny began to grow frustrated. "Do it or I won't pay you!"

The smile dropped from Vaysey's face. "Look sexy Gisborne! Or I'll come over there and do it myself!"

"Oh no you won't!" Manny glared at him. "Go back to hugging the radiator, if you insist on being here!"

"The what?" Vaysey pulled a face at her. He sputtered out a few words of astonishment when Manny ignored him, something people rarely did.

"Just a few more shots with Saira and then you're done!" She said to Guy, who was still sat on the bike uncomfortably.

"Saira..." Manny lowered the camera and looked thoughtful. "Maybe, for the last few... if we do the kissing thing?"

"Kissing?" Guy, once again, nearly fell off the bike. Vaysey, on the other hand, burst into laughter again. "I hope you'll pay us more gold for that."

"I'm not paying you gold." Manny shot him a dirty look. "Yes, Kissing. Saira, care to demonstrate?"

The girl did not hesitate once as she turned herself on the bike to face Gisborne. Taking his face in her hands, she expertly placed her lips against him and kissed him rather deeply.

Gisborne froze. Vaysey simple rolled his eyes. Manny started clicking away on her camera, and after a little while, when it became clear to Gisborne that Saira was not going to pull away, he relaxed, taking hold of her waist.

Vaysey's jaw dropped to the floor. "Gisborne! Are you ENJOYING that?"

Grinning, he pulled Saira even closer. It was time he got to have some fun while the Sheriff stood on the sidelines. Manny called, appreciatively. "That's good. That's a good smile, hold it!"

Gisborne had no idea why he was doing this, but for some reason things had just gone from very uncomfortable to extremely interesting in a matter of minutes. And the fact that he would get gold for it, or whatever they used in this god-forsaken year, was an added bonus.

Not to mention he had felt rather attracted to Saira, but then, who wouldn't, with the amount of flesh she was showing. The girl was now practically sat in his lap, one hand in his hair, and Manny was getting uncomfortably close with the camera. One thing was for sure, women in 1192 did NOT act like this...not that he was complaining.

"That's it guys, let me see some RAW ANIMAL INSTINCT!"

Gisborne started when Manny shouted. He was not sure exactly what she meant, but Saira seemed to. She pushed herself closer into his body and Gisborne reacted like any normal hot-blooded male would have. Even Manny's eyes widened this time as the two of them got more than a little steamy. Gisborne could honestly say that he had NEVER been kissed like this before.

"That is ENOUGH!" Vaysey stormed over, pushing him off the bike along with Saira. "Honestly! Getting paid to frolic around with a woman. Sometimes I think I know you, but obviously not Gisborne! Let's get the gold and go, before I decide to kill someone else besides Hood!"

Saira, looking a little scared, hid behind Guy as he picked himself up, glaring at Vaysey. Why did the Sheriff always have to spoil his fun?

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Manny looked disappointed. "I have many more shoots coming up, I think you'd be perfect."

"We do not have time to 'shoot', or whatever it is you're doing with that...thing in your hand that flashes every second. Gisborne and I have some very important business to discuss."

Gisborne, with a little more persuasion, eventually agreed with the Sheriff. "He is right. We must be on our way."

"Maybe you and I could go for a drink sometime, ey?" Saira winked at him.

Gisborne raised an eyebrow, and was just about to reply when Vaysey stormed over. "Bored now! Can we have our gold please?"

Manny sighed. "Well I guess so. I can't make you do any more work, and you have done me a favour so..." she reached into her bag and produced a wallet full of notes.

Vaysey stepped forward greedily, but Gisborne plucked the notes from Manny's hand. "Mine, I think."

Vaysey opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally managed a few words. "Gisborne! No! I am the law! Money! Mine!"

"I earned it!" Guy protested, his resolve to stand up to the Sheriff fading quickly.

"By molesting a woman!" Vaysey exploded. "Which I could have you arrested for!"

"Arrested! I didn't see her complaining!" Gisborne protested, hiding the money behind his back when the Sheriff tried to take it from him.

"Well she couldn't could she, not with your tongue down her throat!" Vaysey made another grab for the money before giving up completely. Gisborne sulked like a five year old as he was dragged from the studio by the Sheriff, but not before turning his head on more time to smile at Saira.

"Come on Gisborne!" Vaysey spat. He was pulled down the steps by the seething man, and as soon as they hit the street, was seized by two hands and shaken. Hard. "What is the matter with you! You lost sight of our goal. Which was?"

"Too get money."

"TOO GET HOOD!"

"Oh...of course," he shook his head suddenly, as if ridding himself of all 'womanly' thoughts. "Hood." He sneered.

"Good, now Gisborne," he began to walk, expecting the man to follow. "Sooner or later, the man WILL return, and we need to be ready. It is about time we started to formulate some kind of plan."

"I thought we were going to kidnap Tarli and Chanya...I mean, Charli and Tanya?" Gisborne frowned. "Are we changing the plan?"

"NO YOU DUNDERHEAD!" He yelled causing Guy to jump. He took several deep breaths before continuing. "We still go ahead with this plan. What we need is..." He rubbed his hands together in thought. "Yes...what we need is to think of HOW we're going to go about it. We need details, Gisborne. Details!"

"Why don't we just lure them out into the street, and then grab them?" Gisborne suggested, examining the money. It had been a long time since he had eaten, and there was a stall on the street only a few feet away that sold something which looked suspiciously like food...

"Yes Gisborne...good idea...now a way to lure them," he chewed on his lip. "How about...GOLD!"

"Sire, I am sure they have a lot of money." Gisborne pointed out. "They just flew. How expensive do you think that is to learn?"

Vaysey's jaw tightened. "People. Do. Not. Fly. So...how about...that thing they ride around in...that-"

"Car." Gisborne deadpanned as he continued to study the money.

"Yes, the car! Excellent! People seem to value them today like their next of kin. Maybe if we caused some damage to Charli's car, they will come out to investigate."

"You want to do some damage to one of those?" Gisborne pointed at one of the metal-framed objects hurtling down the middle of the road, looking slightly pale. "Don't you think it might hit back?"

"Are you answering me back, Gisborne?" Vaysey warned. "Because you know perfectly well what I mean. At night, when it is not in motion. We will damage it then. Make some loud noise. They will come running."

"And what of Hood and his men? What if they come running too? We will then be out numbered."

"But they don't have their weapons. And if I know Hood, he won't use them here either. Both advantages on our side, if they DO come out with the women, as we still have ours." The sheriff grinned gleefully. "Anyway, isn't the whole point to get Hood?" The sheriff ignored him. "If he runs out slightly earlier, all the better. Oh, idea!" Vaysey grinned happily; pleased with himself "We need to threaten the girls again."

"Yes, the thought had crossed my mind." Gisborne smirked. "When they return, maybe we can 'pay them a visit'? Scare them a little more and really touch a sore point with Robin. We could seek them out, threaten them, but not kidnap the girls right away. If we bide our time with them, it will frighten them all the more. Oh!" He clapped his hands together. "I can't wait to see the look on Hood's face."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "Bored now. Lets get something to eat."


	35. Chapter 35: The Eye Full Tower

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirty Five: The Eye Full Tower  
**Rating:** 15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"I don't think I ever saw anything so high before." Much gulped as he craned his neck back to look up at the tower that stood before them.

"Yes, I agree, it is huge...are we going up there?" Alan asked in amazement.

"Only if you want to," Charli grinned at him. "Come on." She grabbed Will's hand and dragged him to the entrance. The rest of the group all moved forward, following Charli and Will, all except John. He stood back, gaping up at the tall structure and looking a little white. "I think I'll stay right here."

Tanya stopped and turned around. "Oh...of course…um..." She looked around, hoping maybe somebody would stay behind. Everybody, it seemed, wanted to take a trip up the tower. Tanya looked a little disappointed. "Okay, I'll stay. Meet you back down here in a while," she said to Robin.

He frowned. "You're not coming?"

"I can't," she replied. "Somebody has to stay here with John."

"I'll be fine on my own, you go with Robin," he urged her forward.

Tanya looked around, a little unsure. Would he be okay? How much trouble could one man get in to? Although, John was reasonably sensible. "Okay...stay here. Do NOT move!" She said before taking Robins hand and running to catch up with the rest of the group.

After paying and walking through the turnstiles, the group of seven began their ascent. "How far is it?" Much looked up again.

"Okay...well it's three hundred and sixty steps to the first level, another three hundred and fifty-nine to the second and then...you have to take an elevator the rest of the way."

"Steps? I hate steps!" Much moaned.

"I hate elevators," Alan looked white.

"Stay here with John then," Tanya looked exasperated.

Charli shook her head wildly. "Oh no! One we can leave on his own, but any more and they will probably manage to knock the tower over!"

"I thought that wouldn't be possible," Tanya looked around worriedly. "That was until I met you lot."

"Hey!" Robin frowned. "That was mean!"

"Deal with it Locksley." Tanya nudged him in the arm as she began to walk up the first set of steps.

"Oh god, this is going to kill my legs! I know it! I can feel them hurting already!"

"Shut up, Much!" Robin snapped, still sulking from Tanya's last comment.

"Awww," Charli threw an arm around Robin's shoulders. "Someone is feeling touchy!"

"I'm fine!"

"He's just PMT-ing," Tanya called back over her shoulder.

"PM what-ing?" He glared up at her.

"P.M.T - ing...like when women get moody once a month." She shrugged. The rest of the outlaws sniggered at Tanya's comment but Robin soon silenced them all with a glare. Charli began to giggle slowly. "What?" Tanya sighed.

"PMT-ing! That's what!"

"You just got that?" Tanya raised an eyebrow, staring at her.

"I call it PMS, give me a break." The outlaws stared at the bickering girls. PMS, PMT. It was always abbreviations. Were the people of 2006 so lazy that they couldn't say anything properly anymore?

"Robin?"

"What?"

"I don't understand."

The group finally made it to the second set of stairs, Much puffing and panting like a stroppy child and moaning that he was hungry again. The rest of the guys ignored him as they continued without fuss, admiring the view of Paris, as they got higher.

"If you boys thought the view from the Arc was good, this will take your breath away." Charli grinned, stepping past Much who had stopped to rest for the fifth time.

"I bet you can see right to the ends of the Earth...the FLAT Earth," Alan sniggered at Robin.

Robin half snarled, and leapt at Alan. Why would he humiliate him again? Tanya seized the back of his shirt. "There will be no fighting on the Eiffel Tower. Take a deep breath and let it go."

"Yeah Robin" Charli grinned. "Repeat after me. I am a cool, calm and collected Outlaw."

"I am a cool...shut up Charli!"

"Anger management on the Eiffel Tower, what ever next?" Tanya laughed.

"How about 'how to throw an outlaw from the Eiffel Tower'?" Charli murmured just as they reached the top of the stairs, ready to take the elevator. "If you write it, I'll back it and send it to the publishers, best seller within a week, I guarantee it."

"Oh yes, because everyone has an outlaw or two they desperately want to throw from the "Eye-Full" Tower." Tanya shot back, sarcastically.

"I was just kidding, stop being so tetchy and let's get to the top of this tower." Charli then turned to Much and looked at him rather sympathetically. "No more stairs now, I promise."

"Yes but it's a lift." Alan paled. "Are you sure there are no more stairs?"

"No. And before you ask, no you cannot climb up the outside."

Robins face brightened for a moment and he was about to speak up, but was quickly silenced with a death glare from Tanya. Djaq burst out laughing as she climbed into the lift, the rest of the gang following close. "Please, let him go and climb. I am sick of seeing his miserable face."

"Yeah, Djaq's right." Charli said as the lift doors closed shut, enclosing the outlaws and about a dozen other people in the lift. "Suck it up Robin. What ever it is!"

"He's just upset because I said he was PMT-ing, PMS-ing...whatever." Tanya rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" He shot back at her as the lift began to move upward.

Alan looked around him nervously. "Sure is high."

"Are too," Tanya continued, ignoring Alan. "Straighten your face, Locksley."

"Maybe he has moved past the PMS, and he is too embarrassed to ask for a Loo stop." Charli grinned wickedly.

Tanya almost choked at Charli's words. "Oh my...that was..." She patted Charli on the back. "That was great. Sometimes I am proud to call you my friend."

"Stop! I have no idea what you speak about!" Robin growled and kicked the lift door, adding to the effect even more. The girls laughed harder. The other outlaws looked a little lost, and the other lift occupants edged away from the hysterical girls. Alan was continually getting paler and paler, and was being conveniently ignored by everyone else.

"Why can't we see anything from up here?" Much asked. "Hey, when we get to the top, will we be able to see John?"

Charli paused from laughing for a moment, shaking her head. "Ooh, I hope he hasn't been abducted by those street sellers!"

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Will scoffed at Much's earlier comment. "Judging by the height of this tower and the size of John, there is just no way you would be able to see him. Anyone could figure that out. And what is a street seller?"

"Someone who sells things on the street." Much scoffed back. "Anyone could figure that out."

"You know, for once he is right." Tanya smirked.

Alan, despite of himself, grinned. "Wow, I wish I had that written down! It would be worth so much gold when we get home."

At the mention of the word 'home', the outlaws fell into a deadly silence. Apart from Robin and Much mentioning it to each other earlier back at the cafe, they had all completely forgotten about it; their time in Paris and other such adventures had torn their minds away from where they had all originally come from.

"Oh come on!" Charli moaned. "Don't get all depressed on us now. Or we will have to stop for sugar. Hyper outlaws, maybe, depressed outlaws, now way."

Djaq smiled. "I like sugar. Can we get sugar? How about popcorn?"

Tanya's eyes widened as the lift finally came to a stop. "You're obsessed woman!"

"With popcorn. Yes." Djaq nodded vigorously. At least she wasn't depressed any longer.

The group of seven stumbled out of the elevator, along with the rest of the tourists, and out onto the top level of the tower. The wind whipped against their faces coldly and Tanya automatically wrapped her coat tighter around her. "Should have known it'd be bloody freezing up here." Her teeth chattered together as she made her way over the railings.

Robin followed her without hesitation, and slipped his arms around her in an attempt to warm her up. The other outlaws moved more cautiously. Suddenly, there was a shout of laughter as the wind caught hold of Charli's hair, and Much had glanced in her direction at the same moment. Tanya and Robin looked over in her direction and began to giggle at her.

"Stop laughing!" She yelled as she tried to flatten her hair down as best was possible. "It's nowhere near as bad as your hair the day we met these guys!" She shot back at her friend.

This was true, so Tanya stopped laughing, and cupped her hand over Robin's mouth to stop him giggling. Charli gave up with her hair, and with Will looking worried and holding tightly to her hand, she made her way out to the edge of the platform.

"Its like being on top of the world!" She yelled above the wind, grinning.

Will tried his best to smile at her but it was obvious he was slightly uncomfortable. Much had disappeared completely, yet again, and Alan and Djaq had strolled off to take a walk around the top. "Where is Much again?" Tanya seethed, still absolutely freezing.

Charli shrugged. "Doing a Titanic?" She suggested. "You know, the whole...'trust me' thing?" She mimicked Kate Winslett's famous pose, sniggering as she imagined Much copying it.

Tanya shook her head. "Don't you need a woman to do that with? Last time I checked, Much was alone." Will and Robin looked between the two girls, having no idea what they were talking about.

"You didn't see him on top of the Arc... he was chatting up this poor French tourist like there was no tomorrow." Charli grinned, sheltering from the wind by moving slightly behind Will.

"He was?" Robin said in surprise. "That's not like Much."

Tanya turned her head to look over her shoulder at the man who had his arms wrapped around her. "I think you may find that your friend is full of surprises."

There was a scream, which caused the four to look over in surprise, and Much came running around the corner, chased by a rather formidable looking woman waving her purse at him. "You leave my daughter alone!" She was shouting in French. "You dirty man!"

"See what I mean." Tanya smirked.

"Oh god," Charli moaned as Much finally reached them, sweating and panting. "Robin? He has a tendency to harass women. Were you not aware of this?"

Robin shook his head, his jaw tightening in the process. "Much! What on earth are you doing? Can't you stay out of trouble for just one moment? Please!" He begged.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Much protested.

"Much! See that woman running really fast at us?_ She_ seems to think you were. What's she saying?"

"She seems to think you were hitting on her daughter." Charli looked amused.

"Hitting on? I would never hit a woman." Much looked indignant.

"No Much, it means you were coming on to her..." Tanya rolled her eyes when Robin and Much still did not understand her use of words. "Wooing her." She translated.

"Oh. In that case." Much paused. "Maybe we should run?"

"We can't run," Charli sighed. " We are on the bloody Eiffel tower," she stepped forward to try and calm the irate woman down.

Tanya looked on in amusement as she watched Charli speaking to the angry lady. Much looked truly worried, a little unsure of what to do with himself. "Is he always this much trouble?" She murmured to Robin.

"You have no idea. If he's not causing mayhem, he's singing, which is worse." Robin rubbed his eyes tiredly before pulling Tanya closer to him, he too feeling the cold chill in the air.

Charli finally convinced the woman that Much meant no harm, and rejoined them, walking into Will's embrace. "Much, if anyone asks, until we get back to England you are in rehab for LSD, and you have weird relapse moments."

"I'm sorry?" Much blinked at her several times, not understanding a single word she had just said to him.

Tanya giggled uncontrollably and shook her head. "Come on, let's take a walk around the tower, see where Alan and Djaq are and try and get a little warmer too." She moved out of Robin's arms and took his hand to lead him away from the railings.

"We'll go to." Will decided. "Meet you round the other side?" He took Charli's hand and led her in the other direction. Much was left alone.

"Hey guys! What about me?" The two pairs ignored him as they headed either way. "Well that's just fine!" Much sulked as he made his way over to the railings, pulling his jumper tighter about his body. "I'll just stay here on my own and admire the view. Not that I have to stay here on my own. I could find a nice lady to admire the view with any day...yeah..."

"So, Robin," Tanya asked, as they walked along the platform, hand in hand. "You've been quiet. Don't you like the tower? Or are you just upset I didn't let you climb it?"

Robin, feeling a little more cheery, laughed at her words. "I think if I'd tried to climb this thing, I'd have fallen and would be pretty much dead. Not too good, I reckon."

Tanya smiled at him as they walked. "Yeah, you're right."

"I do like the tower though, it's like nothing I've ever seen before..."

"So what was wrong?" Tanya didn't want to give up. He had been quiet, and she had noticed, even if the others hadn't been that bothered. Robin sighed, stopping walking and leant against the barrier.

"It was just something Much mentioned earlier on, back in the cafe..." He looked out ahead of him at the view, not really paying any attention to it though. Tanya joined him at his side.

"Go on."

"I guess, I haven't really thought too much about going back, until Much brought it up again. I've been having such a good time here with you...it has took my mind of all the problems I have to deal with back in Locksley...does that make me bad person? Would that make me a bad person if I said I didn't want to go back? As much as I know I HAVE to."

Tanya simply stared at him. All the thoughts that had stopped her from wanting to get involved with him in the first place had just come tumbling out of his mouth. Would it make her a bad person if she didn't want him to go back and save the people he was supposed to save?

"Robin - I..."

He turned and looked at her, cutting her words short. "You don't have to answer that. I know it's selfish of me, to even think like that. The truth is, no matter what happens here, between you and I, with us, I have to go back. I have a responsibility." Robin knew that his words may have hurt her, but to be _untruthful_ with her would have hurt even more. It was as though his conscience was having a fight inside his head. He had to go back, but at the same time, what use was there in fighting for something when in the end, when it was all over, the one thing that could make you happy wasn't going to be there with you?

Tanya blinked at him, and before she could stop it, a single tear trickled out of her eye and rolled down her cheek. His words had stung her. Turning away from him before she actually wept, she wiped it away and stared out into the wind. She knew he would say that, but it hadn't made it hurt any less.

"I'm sorry..." Robin tried to comfort her, but she shrugged him off. She felt gutted at his choice of words. She understood more than anything that he had a job to do, it was part of the Robin Hood legend after all. Why then, had she been thrown into it all? And why had he insisted on pursuing her this whole time? Surely there was a reason for him being thrust into her life? Surely she played some part in his story somewhere? She pushed those thoughts to one side, her heart beating like crazy and knowing that whatever happened she was going to get hurt.

"Maybe you should think with your head more, Robin. You're right. You ARE selfish. You've thought only about yourself since you arrived here, instead of thinking about others around you and the consequences of your god damn actions. Maybe it's best you leave me alone, before you cause any more damage."

Robin stopped, stock-still. "Tanya...I...Tanya..." He desperately fished for something to say as she turned her back on him and stared pointedly out at the view. Stepping forward, he took hold of her waist. "Tanya, please…"

"Robin, I'm sorry, but I really don't see why we should make this any harder than it's already going to be," she said coldly, her acting experience skillfully hiding the emotions within her. She did not turn to face him though, her eyes would have been a dead give away. "Don't you understand? One of the reasons why I was so reluctant to be with you in the first place is because of who you are. Why be with someone when you know it's not going to last?"

Robin cursed under his breath. He cursed his name, everything he was and what he stood for. He shook his head violently and turned her around, making him look at her. "I will NOT let you push me away."

"You'll have you," she pushed at his shoulder, but he stood firm.

"No Tanya. It will hurt too much already when we have to part, why make it hurt now as well? Why make it so we cannot stand to be around each other?"

Tanya opened her mouth to speak, but nothing escaped her. She was at a complete loss as to what to say. Instead, she tried to turn away from him again but he stopped her. "Robin!" She cried out in despair. Before she could say another word, he pulled her tight against his chest and held her close.

"I can't do it on my own Tanya" he whispered against her hair. "I can't."

Tanya sniffled into his chest. "But you'll have to...when you go back, you'll leave me behind. What difference does it make?"

Robin's head swirled in confusion as he looked down at the woman before him, a thousand thoughts swimming around in his mind. Again, he thought back to what Much had said earlier, unsure of whether to bring a specific part of the conversation up. "If you could...if it were…possible..." he stopped, trying to find a better way of wording it without Tanya thinking he was completely insane. "Would it be such a bad idea if you DID come back?"

"Don't ask me to," she cried, her head still against his chest, her hands now clutching his shirt. "Please." She had considered the possibility herself a thousand times, and each time she hated herself for thinking she could leave her family, her friends, her life...but then, what life would it be without the man she was desperately clinging too.

Robin kissed her head. "I won't ask you again, if you do not want me to. I am sorry." He had never felt so torn up before. Never in his life did he feel like he had to make such a big decision. He always thought that when he met the right person, which he was beginning to think Tanya pretty much was, that he'd meet her at least back in 1192 where he lived, making things a whole lot easier for him. Meeting her eight hundred years into the future was just pure torture when he knew that, if given the chance, he'd have to go back.

"Um…what did we miss?" Charli and Will finally approached after finishing their walk around the tower and meeting them again. Charli looked at Tanya's tear stained face as Robin held her in his arms. She narrowed her eyes at the man. "What happened? What did you do this time?"

Tanya pulled away from him. "Charli, it's okay. He didn't do anything." She looked up at the man and mustered a smile. "We were just talking."

"Are you okay?" Came another voice. The four of them turned to find Djaq and Alan approaching. "What did he do this time?" She asked.

Robin growled. "Why are you people always so quick to judge me? I did nothing to the woman." Except perhaps fall in love with her in the wrong time and place.

"Would you like me to get you a tissue?" Will stepped forward in concern.

Tanya began to giggle at his words, feeling better already at the look of genuine concern on his face. "I'm okay, Will." She smiled.

Robin looked down at her, his head still a little fuzzy from the conversation he'd just had with her. He was still unsure about where he now stood. Until the day he would have to return, did he stay clear of her? Or did he continue his pursuit and enjoy what little time he may have had left with her while he still could?

Tanya answered his questions when she stood on her tiptoes and reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "We're fine. We just needed to clear the air a little."

Robin's heart fluttered in his chest at her words, knowing then and there that whatever happened, she was not going to push him away. The thought of that had almost killed him a few moments ago. He squeezed her hand in thanks and was about to deepen the kiss a little when a loud voice interrupted them.

"Did you know you can see the Arc De Tree-ompf from here!" Robin cursed under his breath as he pulled away from Tanya and looked at Much. The man was approaching them quickly and pointing enthusiastically out over the side of the tower. "That's where we were before! And now we're all the way up here!"

"Yes Much, well done. " Alan rolled his eyes. "Not being funny, but it's really cold up here. Can we go?"

Charli looked at her friends, mainly Tanya and Robin. "You ready? Or do you need some more time?"

Tanya looked at Robin, silently asking what he would like to do. When he nodded at her, she turned back to the others and sighed. "No, we're ready. We need to go anyway. John is still on his own."

"We left John?" Much suddenly looked away from the Arc he had been staring at for the past few minutes and over at his friends.

"Yes, he's down at the bottom. Remember? Wow, what planet do you live on?" Charli asked him amazement.

"Planet?" Much blinked at her.

"Forget it," Charli murmured. "Let's go."


	36. Chapter 36: Small World

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirty Six: Small World  
**Rating:** 15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Cheat!"

"Much, you can't call cheat every time. Its no fun."

"It's Alan though, he always cheats."

Alan grinned, turning his cards over. They were revealed to be the two twos he declared they were. "The one time I actually don't cheat is the one time you call me?" He laughed triumphantly. "Here Much, have ALL the cards."

Much huffed and puffed as she took all the cards from the centre of the small table they were cramped around and tried desperately to organise them all in his hands. He failed, impressively, when he dropped them all over the floor. "Great!" Tanya rolled her eyes. "Now we're gonna have to wait another half an hour before he gets his shit together."

The outlaws and two women had all crammed into one room that morning, all waiting to go to Disney for the day. They waited now on only one person. "Well, to be honest, by the time Charli gets out of the bathroom anyway...CHARLI!" Robin yelled. "What are you doing in there? We'd like to go to Disney TODAY?"

Tanya's eyes widened. "Ten points to you for modern day sarcasm."

Charli stuck her head round the door. "Shut up Locksley! You weren't yelling at Much when he spent half an hour in the bath this morning! I'm a woman, it's my right to spend ages getting ready."

"Since when?" He frowned as she slammed the door shut again. He looked at Tanya. "Is this another 2006 thing?"

"Yes." Tanya grinned as Much put down "Four Aces."

"Three kings." Will chucked three cards into the middle of the pile.

"One Ace." Djaq smirked.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Cheat." And so the game progressed.

With the occasional "Five Three's" from Much, along with the subtle cheating from Alan, Much quickly ended up with the entire pack. The game ended as Alan threw his last card down, declaring it to be a "six". No one called it, since Much had spectacularly dropped his hand again, and cards had scattered everywhere. Charli was still not ready.

"I REALLY want to go to Disney today!" Robin rose from his chair and strode towards to bathroom door, successfully treading all over Much's cards and scattering them about all the more. "Charli! Come out now or I'll come in there for you!"

"He will too," Tanya pointed out.

"Send Will instead." Charli suggested, but emerged from the steamed bathroom a second later with a white towel wrapped around her head, hairbrush in her hand, dressed in a strap top and shorts. "Can I at least get dressed and dry my hair?"

"Just hurry up about it," Robin rolled his eyes. "I swear I've never known anyone take so long."

"Since when did you start caring about how long I spent in the bathroom?" Charli placed her hands on her hips.

Robin glared back at her. "Since I woke up this morning and wanted to go to Disney!"

"You don't even know what Disney is!"

Robin opened and closed his mouth a few times like a goldfish before sticking out his bottom lip in a sulk. "Tanya told me."

"Oh please do not start that. If you even think about moping around for the rest of the day and ruining everybody's fun, you won't be going to Disney at all!"

Tanya rose from the table and glared at her friend. "Go get ready, so we can be on our way. It would be better if we could get there earlier." She pointed out as she opened one of the hotel room drawers and chucked a hair drier at her. "Go dry."

Charli disappeared back into the bathroom again, emerging ten minutes later with dry hair and clean clothes. "Okay, done."

The outlaws shuffled out through the hotel door and were soon on their way to the theme park. Charli had decided that the best option would be to take the organised bus that went from the city centre and to the park and back on a daily basis. Trying to convince the six men to get onto the extremely large vehicle was a different matter altogether.

"John! Go! You have to move!" Tanya called as John stood rigid in the doorway, his hands gripping tightly to either side of the doorframe, refusing to move up the three steps and onto the coach itself. Alan and Robin were pushing him from behind, but he was not budging.

"John! If you don't get on the bus I will persuaded Mildred Hubble, the worst witch, to come and make you." Tanya smirked evilly.

"Mildred Hubble!" John cried as he sprinted up the steps and took a seat right away.

"Mildred Hubble? Who's Mildred Hubble?" Will snorted as the rest of the group was finally allowed to board the coach.

"I have no idea, but it worked." Charli gave him a toothy grin as the two of them took a seat together.

Will smiled down at her and kissed her head. "You look nice today, by the way."

"Late compliment, but thanks" she took his hand, grinning out of the window, humming to herself.

"Stop it." Tanya, who had taken a seat in front of her with Robin, turned to glare at her friend.

"What?"

"I know what you're doing already. I swear, if you start with the songs..."

Much's head appeared between the two seats behind Charli and Will. "You like to sing?"

Robin groaned and threw his head back against the chair. "No..." He murmured.

"Only Disney songs." Charli threw an evil look in Robin's direction.

"They have songs there?"

"Yes, hundreds of them, maybe I can teach you a few along the way?"

Much looked positively overjoyed as he began to bounce in his seat. "Oh yes! Please teach me!"

"NO!" Both Tanya and Robin called at the same time.

Will settled for looking slightly amused as Charli ignored both Tanya and Robin and started to sing the theme tune to the Disney parade happily. At the back of the bus, a group of Japanese tourists joined in enthusiastically.

"Oh...my...god..." Tanya cried as she placed her head on Robin's shoulder. "Shoot me now."

"My bow was taken from me remember?" Robin shook his head wishing, more than any other time in his life, that he had his weapons with him.

"What is that you're singing?" Alan, who was sat on the opposite side of the aisle with Djaq, frowned.

"NOISE!" Little John boomed, next to Much.

Charli glared at him, but stopped singing. Unfortunately, the tourists did not. Tanya groaned again. "What did you start?"

Charli was saved from answering as the bus pulled up into one of the car parks. "We are here!" she yelled happily. "Disney, Disney, Disney!"

The outlaws stared at her, looking slightly scared. "Can we turn back?" Tanya called over to the bus driver before they rose and began to make their way down the aisle and off the coach.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Robin's voice murmured deeply into her ear as his hands made a grab for her waist and pulled her backward. "Leave them to it."

"Robin, you were all up for Disney this morning."

"Yeah but that was this morning, I've changed mind," he tried to pull her back in between the seats, but Tanya pushed him away.

"No. Time and a place. Not good. And if you continue like this there will NEVER be a time and a place." She warned him as she made her way off the bus, Robin following reluctantly.

"Oh I see it! I see it!" Much yelled as he pointed towards the theme park a little too enthusiastically.

"Yes, Much," Alan sighed. "You can't miss it."

One of the world's famous Sleeping Beauty castles stood near the centre of Disneyland, right at the end of Main Street. They made their way forward again and finally paid their entrance fee to enter the park, Much pushing through the turntable and falling flat on his face in his eagerness to get through.

John stepped forward and, grabbing the back of his clothing with one hand, hurled the excited man to his feet. "Calm down!"

Tanya and Charli were already in a fit of giggles, along with Djaq. "Men," Tanya shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

The five men looked at the three women, eyes narrowed, daring them to continue. The women stared back, welcoming the challenge. It was Will who finally stepped forward. "This is childish," he stated.

Charli nodded. "Yeah, okay. Ooh, right guys, the traditional thing to do when you first come to Disney is dash at the very first character you see and hug them!"

"What?" Robin asked, but Charli was already running, dragging Will along behind her.

Tanya sighed. "Just do as she says," she began to follow. "Come on guys," she motioned them all forward as she watched Charli approach and jump into the arms of a giant Tigger. Will stood back, looking more than a little frightened.

The Tigger appeared to take it in his stride, but Charli was on the receiving end of a few hard stares from several small children who had been fawning around Tigger in awe.

"What...is...that?" Much's eyes were wide as the rest of the group finally caught up with them. "Dare I ask?"

"That," Tanya smirked "Is Tigger. T-I-double G –er."

"What is Tigger?" Djaq looked appalled at the oversized orange animal.

Charli released her hold on the animal for a moment to look briefly at Djaq. "It's a Disney character," she said as if she had taken offense.

"And what is a Disney chara-"

"Forget it!" Tanya cut in. "We could be here all day. All you need to know is that it is a man dressed up in an oversized suit, probably sweating cobs underneath it all no doubt."

"Tanya!" Charli threw her hands in the air. "Do you have to ruin everything?"

"I have ruined nothing." Tanya glared, exasperated. "Did you really expect them to believe that they are real?"

"They believed you when you said that the world was round."

"I knew it!" Robin grinned delightedly. "The world is not round."

"Yes it is!"

"What is that?" John was the first to interrupt the arguing group with his booming voice as he pointed over to a ride in the distance that had a large globe over it.

Charli and Tanya, along with the rest of the gang, followed the direction of John's eyes. "That is 'Small World'."

"Globe!" Will's eyes grew almost as round as the object. "Can we go on that ride?"

Charli groaned. "Am definitely confiscating that globe when we get back."

"I am not going on that ride." Tanya refused. "The song gets stuck in my head all day every time I start thinking about it ...oh damn!" Charli cackled, and started humming the theme tune.

Tanya had no choice as the rest of the guys began to head over in the direction of the ride. Why the hell they wanted to go on some stupid children's ride was beyond her. Why couldn't they just stick with the larger ones like the roller coasters for example? She grinned evilly to herself just thinking about the outlaws and their first experience on a white-knuckle ride.

"Oh Charli?" She said in a singsong voice as they joined the queue for 'Small World'.

"Yeah?"

"We gonna try out 'Space Mountain later?"

Charli matched Tanya's evil grin and nodded her head. "Oh yes. That's a must. I wish I'd brought a camcorder with me, just to film them."

"Oh god, that would have been fun." She laughed as they moved forward in the queue.

"Uh...why are we standing here in this line again?" Alan looked around, looking a little bored.

"We are going on a ride." Charli patiently explained. "Its fun, so look happy."

"This is fun?"

"Not this bit. Does this look like the ride to you?" Tanya was a little less patient.

"But I don't even know what a ri-"

"Don't you men have queues back in 1192?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Well this is exactly what this is. A queue. And no matter what the year, it will never be fun. So be quiet."

Alan shut up, content at glaring at the back of her head. Charli winked at Will, held up five figures and began to count down silently. Five, four, three, two, one…

"Stop making faces at the back of my head Alan!" Tanya snapped.

"How did she..." He looked around all his friends in wonder. "How did you do that?" He then asked her.

"See, I'm not the only one who can see out the back of my head," Will smirked.

"Impossible."

"Oh, more impossible than the time you helped a lady give birth to triplets?" Will retorted.

"Yeah, and more impossible than the time you rescued a baby from a run away carriage in Sherwood?" Much threw in too.

"Well...that...I mean..." Alan spluttered, and then threw his hands in the air. "I give up."

The group laughed at the man as they finally approached the front of the queue. "I don't understand what's happening!" Much moaned as they made their way forward towards several boats that were lined up. They bobbed up and down in a narrow waterway that eventually led into a tunnel and disappeared. Tanya grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him towards the first boat. "We need to split up. Four to a boat. Alan? Djaq? You coming with us?"

"That means you're with me Much!" Charli shoved John into the front of the 'boat' and pulled Will into the back after her. Much had some difficulty getting in, due to the moving vessel.

"Ahh!" He put one foot in, leaving one on the platform. "My legs!" He was pulled further and further into splits. "OW!"

"Oh my god! You can drive a car but you can't get into a BOAT! How does THAT work?"

"He can't drive a car!" Tanya called back over her shoulder. "He tried to."

"Yeah but still..." Charli shook her head. "Surely you've gotten into a boat before."

"I have...many a times..." Much defended.

"Just not very well, obviously." Robin called back this time.

"They don't usually move when you try to get in them!" Much called desperately. There was a splash, and he was suddenly ankle deep in cold water. "Ooooh!" He shivered, leaping straight back out amidst giggles from his friend.

"What are you doing over there?" Called one of the ride assistants. "Get into the boat. You're holding the ride up."

Allan quickly dragged Much down into the boat as they began to very slowly move forward. "Where are we going?"

"On an adventure," Charli clapped her hands together, loving the kiddies ride more than ever.

"Ok, that's just scary." Tanya shouted back from the front boat. "Calm down!"

Charli stuck her tongue out at her, and started to hum the song that could be heard. The boats moved through a tunnel, and opened into a frenzy of brightly coloured dolls, singing loudly.

"Oh, I'd forgotten exactly how annoying this ride was." Tanya groaned.

Robin looked around and pulled his face before scooting closer to her. "Forget the ride. It's dark in here...if you know what I mean…"

Alan and Djaq tried their best to ignore the smooching couple sat in front and watched in wonder as they passed the many different displays. In the boat behind them, Much looked more than a little worried, but John was smiling happily. At the back them, Will leaned in to Charli and frowned. "What is the purpose of this?"

"Fun. Enjoyment. That kind of thing!" Charli grinned up at him. He looked around him once more before shrugging and going along with Charli's idea of 'fun, enjoyment and that kind of thing.'

It was Robin, having finally detached himself from Tanya, who broke the silence. "I'm feeling adventurous..."

Tanya's eyes widened. "Oh no! Please! Robin...stay-" Before she could finish her sentence, Robin was on his feet and had leapt skillfully from the boat and onto a display that held several Swedish Milk Maids dolls.

"Robin! No!" Tanya cried in frustration as he began to climb the huge fiberglass exhibit. "If you damage anything, you'll have to pay for it out of your own fortune, which today is worth jack shit! Get back here now!"

Before he went any further, and stopped them from being thrown out of the park completely, Robin made his way back over to the boat and jumped back in just before it disappeared under another tunnel. "What?" He held his hands up in defense when Tanya gave him a death glare. "You know I get bored sat around for certain lengths of time," he protested.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I swear-I mean, can't you sit still for more than five minutes?"

"Like I just said-no…" A smile began to grow on his lips. He leant into her, his face very close to her own. "You only say these things because you really care for me. I know you don't want to see me get-OW!"

"Hurt?" Tanya finished for him as she shoved him in the arm. "You don't know the meaning of the word, Locksley!"

"Oi! You two! Shut up!" Charli called from the behind. "And Hood! Control yourself, please!"

The boat continued its journey and made it's way around the numerous different shows of brightly coloured dolls from all over the world before it had finally done a full circle and emerged back out into the light again. The gang, each in turn, climbed out of the boats, all except Little John. He remained right where he was. "I want to go round again."

Tanya rolled her eyes and headed back to the boat where she quickly persuaded him that to go round again was not such a good idea seeing as there were about fifty kiddies stood in the queue eagerly awaiting their turn. Besides, she was getting hungry and fancied a snack.

"Snack?" Much piped up as they headed away from 'Small World' and back down the main street again.

"Yes, Much. We can get something to nibble on if you like?" Charli smiled at the man as they approached a variety of different stores. "Oh!" She suddenly clapped her hands together. "I'll be right back, wait here."

"Where is she going?" Will asked as they watched the girl disappear into a crowd.

"I have no idea," Tanya shrugged. "Maybe she saw Brad Pitt or something."

"Who?"

"Forget it. Let's take a seat over here and wait for her to return." Tanya sat down on a nearby bench, the rest of the outlaws following suit.

"Not being funny but…what is that?" Alan pointed at the huge man made mountain with a roller coaster tangled around it.

"That, Alan, is Big Thunder Mountain, and we shall be going on it later." Tanya yawned as she placed her head lazily on Robin's shoulder. Robin, budging closer to her, affectionately placed his fingers in her hair and began to softly play with it.

"On it?" Alan turned white. "I don't think I quite understand the meaning of the words 'on it.'"

"It's a ride, you get on it, like 'Small World'…but it will be faster…a lot faster actually."

"I think I'll pass on that one then," he nodded quickly.

"Me too," Much gulped.

"Chickens!" Tanya grinned evilly causing Robin, Will, Djaq and John to chuckle.

"I'm sorry what did you call-"

"Donuts!" Charli appeared again, rejoining the group happily and clutching two bags. "And Churros. I love theme parks!"

"What are do-nuts? Food? I'm soooo hungry!" Much reached out for the bag, but Charli slapped his hand away playfully.

"Don't be so impatient! Anyone would think you never ate!" Much opened his mouth to protests, but was silenced when Charli began handing out the hot, sugary treats to the outlaws. Much took a bite and his eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"These are nice! Can I have another one?" Wordlessly, Charli handed him a Churros, before returning to eating her own donut. There was silence for once…but only for once. Almost immediately after the last morsel of donut had disappeared, the outlaws had them on their feet again, more hyper than they had been before, and rearing to go. Robin turned to talk to Tanya, but before he could say anything, a giant mouse obscured his vision. John screamed and attempted to run away, but was caught by Charli, who was laughing hysterically at the expression on Robin's face.

"Tanya, there is a giant mouse hugging me." He said dryly. "Why is there a giant mouse hugging me?"

"Hold it." Tanya grinned, raising the disposable camera and snapping a picture.

"There's one for you've been framed."

"Tanya!" Robin screamed, his voice muffled. He was now completely infolded in a hug by the giant mouse.

"Robin, that's Mickey! He is the star of Disney! Be nice." She scolded through her grin. Robin struggled out of the embrace just in time to watch Charli handing over some coins to Mickey's bodyguard.

"You planned that?" He glared at the girl. "You planned that?" Hands on hips, he waited for her response. At her nod, he strode forward. "I'll get you for that. I know how to kill and make it look like an accident."

"Oops?" Charli offered, snickering. As Robin continued to walk menacingly towards her, she gave a little scream, running to hide behind Will and peering cheekily out from behind his arm. Robin still came forward.

"I'd peg it if I were you." Tanya grinned, shouting advice to her friend. Charli took it, and ran, giggling, down the street and through the crowds. Robin caught her easily, picked her up by the waist and carried her back to the laughing outlaws, kicking and screaming. When they arrived back, she had the hiccups.

"So-hic-ry Robin," she smirked. "But –hic- it was fun-hic-ny. Damn-hic-it."

"Hold your breath." Tanya advised as she collapsed back on the seats they had recently vacated.

"Where are we going now?" Alan asked, and Tanya pointed to the rather menacing looking 'Big Thunder Mountain' Alan went a rather pale colour.

"Oh no! Not that!"

"Yes!"

"I'M NOT GOING ON THAT!"

"Alan –hic- its fine!"

"People are screaming, Charli! It sounds like torture. I'm not going on it." Charli grinned.

"People are having fun! It's good screaming."

"There's no such thing." Alan folded his arms stubbornly. "I won't go on it!"


	37. Chapter 37: A Lifetime

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirty Seven: A Lifetime  
**Rating:** 15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"ARGH!" Alan screamed as the train jolted to the side. "Charli I hate you! Ahhhh!" 

"Oh shush." Charli grinned before hiccupping again. "Oh bugger. Robin I hate you!" She shouted over the noise of the ride.

"What?"

"I hate you!"

"I hate stew too!" Robin shouted back. "Especially when Djaq cooks it – arrrrggghhhh!"

Unsure whether or not Robin's scream had been due to the sudden dip in the ride or the fact that he had been sat next to Djaq when he had shouted back to Charli, Tanya grinned to herself. Bringing the outlaws to Disney was the best idea the two girls had had yet. Even better was Charli's plan for dinner that evening…Tanya was brought out of her thoughts by nails digging into her arm.

"Much!" She pulled her arm away from the frightened man. "Ow!" No apology came her way from Much, who had gone a nasty shade of white. "Oh, God. Please don't be sick. Please don't!"

"Yeah, please don't Much," Charli shouted above the noise of the ride. "Because then I will have to hit you."

"Tanya, I need to get off now…I don't feel to well at all..." Much began slump in his seat, the g-force of the ride pushing his face back all the more.

"You can't get off, so grit your teeth and keep your mouth shut." Tanya hissed as the ride picked up speed again. Behind her, Djaq let out a semi cautious excited yell and Alan simple screamed in terror. Much went paler, if that were possible.

"I REALLY want to get off!"

"Suck it up, much!" Robin called from in front, clearly enjoying the kick he was getting.

"I'd rather not!" Much looked horrified and even more ill at the prospect.

The ride continued it's journey around the mountain, twisting in and out at speeds the outlaws had never dreamt off, when the carriage finally came to a stop, the group looking more than a little windswept as they began to exit. Much dashed past them all, trying desperately to get as far away as possible.

"Shit, I think he's gonna be sick." Charli went after him.

Her words were confirmed when the sound of retching reached their ears, followed closely by "That's so not attractive," from Charli.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Subtle, my friend. Much, are you okay?"

Now it was Robin's turn to roll his eyes. "Subtle Tanya. He was just sick. He's not okay."

Tanya stopped in her tracks and glared at the man. "Excuse me? Did you just try and make a funny?"

"I'm being dead serious."

"Okay then," Tanya placed her hands on her hips. Are you getting MAD at me?"

"Do I win either way?" He mimicked her position, placing his hands on his hips too.

"No."

The rest of the group shook their heads and made their way over to Much and Charli, leaving Tanya and Robin to their own little tiff. Much had more colour in his face, and Charli was looking politely disgusted and democratically sympathetic as he moaned about the ride. Alan danced around waving his arms. "That was so much fun! Can we do it again?"

Charli glared at him. "Alan! Another time please," she motioned over to Much. "And no, we can go on something else now."

"Maybe something a little slower this time?" Little John suggested, feeling slightly sick himself.

"The monorail." Tanya called as she joined them, a dejected Robin at her side

"The monorail?" Charli raised an eyebrow. "To where, exactly?"

"Back over to Fantasyland land..." she shrugged. "There are more kiddy rides over the for the likes of Much and John."

"Kiddy rides?" Charli looked dubious. "You want to take John on a kiddy ride? You remember we had trouble convincing the Thunder Mountain operator that Djaq was tall enough to go on it... well try convincing someone that John is small enough to go on a kiddies ride."

"It's okay, I'm sure Alan can talk his way on by coming up with some crap story about John having a rare growing disorder making him look thirty years older than he actually is." Tanya grinned.

"I actually knew a man like that once," Alan piped up.

"No you didn't," Robin cut in. "Let's go."

"Where?" Much asked weakly.

"Its a kind of train." Charli explained as they ushered the outlaws towards one of the monorail stations. "Come on."

"I don't want to go on Dumbo." Tanya complained, glaring up at the plastic flying elephants. Much pouted. "Okay, you go on. Charli, you can't. You're banned from kids rides."

"Says who?" Charli retorted.

"Me." Tanya took hold of Robin's hand, linking her fingers with his as Charli stuck her tongue out at her friend. "The rest of you guys go ahead though."

Much grinned and took off at a run to join the queue. Djaq and Alan followed at a more sedate pace, John walking close behind them, eyeing the height of the elephants carefully.

"You not going?" Charli asked Robin slyly.

The man simply glared, and slipped an arm round Tanya, pulling her close. "We're going to go for a walk," he said. "See you in...How long?"

"Quarter of an hour," Tanya rolled her eyes as Robin pulled her off. "I am quite capable of walking on my own Locksley," she snapped, before the two disappeared into the crowd.

"Its just me and you." Will whispered in her ear, his arms slipping round her waist.

"Don't you want to go on the purple plastic Elephants?" Charli grinned.

"They don't exactly look safe…" Will pointed out. "Besides, anything that Much finds remotely appealing, I am going to stay away from."

Charli laughed. "I hear you – Will!"

The outlaw had dropped his head and begun to kiss her neck. While Charli didn't exactly mind, they were in Disney Land. There were kids around. And so, reluctantly, the ever-vigilant Charli pulled away. But then took hold of Will's hand and pulled him a little way away, behind the small wooden shack used to house the ride operator.

Pulling him close, she pressed her lips against his, feeling him respond to her straight away, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned, sliding her hands up to tangle her fingers in his hair, crushing her lips to his.

"Charli?"

"What?" She whispered reluctantly as he pulled away from her.

"I…" He sighed, kissing her tenderly.

"What Will?" Charli smiled, resting her forehead against his with a sigh.

"I think I love you. I know its only been a few days, but…"

Charli's fingers touching his lips, only moments before her lips were against his again, caused him to lapse into silence. When she pulled away, they were both grinning like idiots. "I love you Will." She whispered. "I don't care how long it's been, I only care how long we have left."

"A lifetime." He whispered back, kissing her again.

"You have to go back." Charli responded to his kiss, but pulled away to answer seriously.

Will shook his head. "I'll stay."

"No Will. What about you're family, your life there? You have your life and I have mine, and it wouldn't be fair on either of us to give it all up." Charli looked desperately up at him. "But why waste a perfect day talking about this now? We can talk about it when we leave Paris," and with that, she cupped a hand round his neck and lowered his head to hers, pressing her lips to his.

"I like this Disney." Robin grinned as he strolled down the street hand in hand with Tanya. "It means I can spend time with just you."

"If you wanted to do that, why didn't you say so earlier? We could have pushed Much of the Eiffel Tower and kicked the others into the Seine." Tanya laughed. Robin grinned back.

"Believe me, it's impossible to get rid of Much. I've been trying to shake the man off for years and have been nothing but unsuccessful!"

"Surely you don't mean that!" Tanya continued laughing.

"Oh yes." Robin looked serious. "I mean, he sings, he moans constantly, he never stops eating…you must have noticed?"

"He's your best friend!" Tanya's laughter died a little..."Surely-"

"Trust me...there's no living with him."

"You love him really." Tanya shook her head. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be in your company anymore, and vice versa."

"Trust me." Robin frowned. "Love and Much? I don't know why, but I do."

Tanya stopped laughing for a moment as they continued to stroll along hand in hand. "I think you'd be lost without him. As silly as he acts sometimes, and as 'childish' as he is, he's still here to knock some sense in to you and bring you down to earth from time to time."

"I just wish he would stop singing." Robin neither agreed nor denied her statement. "Is that so much to ask from him?" A grin formed on his face, "You know how I feel - Charli sings!"

Tanya groaned. "I agree with you there."

Robin stopped walking, and turned to her for the moment. "Tanya...while we're alone…"

"Oh no!" She stepped back. "I swear-can you not go a minute without being so bloody randy?"

"No, it's not that..." Robin shook his head but smiled anyway. "I mean, while we're alone. I just wanted to apologise again for what I said yesterday on the tower...I know in time, I don't know how long...we may have to..." Robin began to struggle with his words. "We may have to...I may never see you...argh... what I mean is, while we're here, we should make the most of it and-"

"Robin...I understand. It's okay."

"You do?" He smiled, pulling back towards him, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head against her shoulder in a hug. Slightly surprised, Tanya relaxed into him, resting her cheek against his hair.

"Of course I understand...and you had some good points too...but let's not think about that now?" She pulled away from him to look up into his face. "Let's enjoy our time here in Paris?"

Robin answered her question by swooping down and crushing hips lips against her own. Tanya returned the kiss, not caring if there were others around watching them, even children. She forgot where she was for a moment as the butterflies fluttered around in her stomach and her heart raced wildly in her chest.

No man had ever made her feel the way she felt right then, all previous doubts of him fleeing her mind, thoughts of how others had treated and hurt her in the past disappearing. Robin's arms held her up, for if it weren't for him, she would have fallen to the floor due to the weakness in her legs.

She wound her arms around his neck, stroking the short hairs at his nape and he moaned slightly into her mouth. She shivered, her heart race increasing. "Tanya, lets go somewhere…" he whispered, pulling away to regain his breath. "Lets get out of the middle of the street."

"Oh…" Tanya looked around in a semi-daze. She had forgotten where they were, but before she could respond, Robin had taken her hands from around his neck, and pulled her away. The walked fast, restrained but fast, both on the look out for somewhere a little more private. Robin pulled her to the side; he had found an alcove between two shops. Grinning at him, she kissed him, gasping as he pressed her against the wall.

She ran her hands down his side, resting them on his hips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her lips to open. Not needing much encouragement, she pulled him closer as he slid one hand up into her hair, the other creeping up the underneath of her shirt. She whimpered; he was now completely supporting her, if it was not for the wall and him she would not be able to stand up.

As his hand reached her chest, there was a noise, and her pocket started to vibrate. Robin let out a yell, and shot away from her. "What's that?"

"My phone." Tanya grumbled, reaching out and pulling him back towards her. "Chicken." Opening the flip phone, she answered. "Hello? Much! What do you want? What do you mean Alan fell out of the elephant? Much, I know what you meant! Is he okay?" She rolled her eyes. "We will be right there". She slammed the phone shut.

"See what I mean about Much? Always interrupting." Robin grinned slyly and kissed her again.

"I'm beginning to," she grumbled, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Robin! Alan just fell of a ride, you could be a little bit concerned."

"He's not hurt is he?"

"No but-"

"Well there you go then!"

"He's had to go to the clinic! Which is where we are going now! Come on!" She took his hand and together, they began to walk to the clinic in silence, both regretting the interruption and both with their minds on what they could have been doing.


	38. Chapter 38: A Fox and A Rooster

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirty Eight: A Fox and A Rooster  
**Rating:** 15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Will." Charli sighed against the lips of the now shirtless man as he pulled away from her, both of them breathing heavily in an attempt to regain their breath. He slipped his arms around her waist, holding her too him, and gently rested his forehead on hers, their noses touching. 

She traced a pattern on his back lightly with her nails and he shuddered against her, causing her to smile. Never before had she felt like he made her feel and even now, just being in his arms was causing her heart to race, hammering against her ribs.

Will himself was experiencing similar emotions, and as she placed a kiss to his collarbone, he moaned. "Could we get in trouble if they caught us?" He whispered.

"If who caught us?"

"The person in charge of the park?"

"Probably. But still…" she reached up and kissed him again. "Let's be rebels."

Will quickly nodded his head in agreement, his lips finding Charli's again for about the hundredth time in the space of ten minutes. Charli's head was reeling, thinking about the things they could get up to, but knowing that this wasn't the right time and place. She swore as her mobile phone cackled into life, the crazy frog ring tune blaring out from her back pocket.

Will cursed and moved away from her. "This had better be good," he growled! "If that is Much, he is dead."

Charli grinned as she answered the phone. "Hello? Tanya?" She listened. "Yeah, okay, we will be right there" Cutting her friend off, she replaced her phone and started laughing.

"What?"

"Alan fell off the plastic elephants."

"Plastic elephants? He...what? Is he dead, or will I have to do it for him?"

"He's fine. Just a bit bruised. But we have to go to the clinic. Come on," she took his hand.

"Do we have to? Can't we just wait for them here?" Will whined.

"No," Charli wished more than anything that they could. "And put your shirt on!"

Will glanced down in surprise, before picking up his shirt and shrugging it back on. "I am going to kill Alan."

"I second that." She took his hand and led him through the crowds of people. "We're gonna take him cleaned up and fixed at the clinic, and then beat him to a pulp."

"Why even get him fixed?" Will muttered as they drew close to the small building with a read cross, indication first aid. Charli pushed open the door to reveal a pissed off looking Tanya in the arms of an equally pissed of looking Robin, and a group of timid looking outlaws.

"Looks like someone else beat us to it."

"You can't seriously be as angry as I am right now," Tanya hissed to Charli.

"Oh, wanna bet?" Charli grinned sarcastically as she made her way over to a cut and bruised looking Alan who was sat on a small hospital bed. "What did you do this time?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Alan protested. "Much..."

Charli did not let him finish as she whirled round on Much. "Oh so it was you!"

Much held his hands up in defense as he began to back away. "I only shoved him a little..."

"You shouldn't have done that!" Djaq shook her head in disgust as she tried to comfort Alan.

"And you, Alan, should not have been stood up on the ride in the first place!" Robin growled.

"Ok fine." Charli frowned. "Much, I'm not feeding you until dinner time. Alan," she struggled to come up with a suitable punishment. "I don't want to hear another word for half an hour, okay"?

"Half an hour!" Alan's jaw hit the floor. "But-"

"Did you hear what she said?" Tanya warned him this time. "Not another word!"

Alan closed his mouth and sulked as a nurse cleaned up a small cut on his head. She had to, on several occasions, ask Djaq to step away, as she tried to help the man too, only succeeding in getting in the way.

"Right then." Charli said as she gathered the group together. "Where can we go next without getting in to too much bother?"

"There's a parade starting in half an hour." Charli glanced at her watch. "If we want to watch it, we should go now. Get seats on the side of the road, or a fence or something!"

Tanya nodded in agreement as the outlaws and girls made their way back out into the street. "What's a parade then?" John asked.

"A lot of people in a row, music, singing, dancing...its fun to watch," Charli said, gesturing with her hands. "You'll see." Together with Tanya, she led the outlaws to main street, and found a space large enough for them all to sit, relatively comfortably, under the shade of a tree. It was pleasantly warmer that day anyway, the grass dry enough for them to sit on.

With half an hour to wait, the Outlaws soon got bored. Alan, sulking and still not allowed to speak, had busied himself by shredding blades of grass and balancing them on Djaq's head. The woman had shaken them off at first, but at Alan's persistence, simply returned to her conversation with John and ignored him.

Finally, there was a commotion in the distance and people began to clap and cheer as music could be heard. "Oh, it's started!" Charli quickly rose to her feet and stood on her tiptoes to try and get a better view. She gasped as Will swung her on to his shoulders so she could see better, screaming a little as she tried to regain her balance. "I'll get you when I get down!"

Robin grinned at Tanya, who backed away. "Oh no Robin no...argh! Put me down, Locksley!" Tanya warned as Robin picked her up and tried to lift her higher. "Honestly! This is not good! I was fine down there-ARGH!" She screamed when Robin quickly swung her down, making her head spin. She clutched his arm.

"Seriously, put me down!"

"Maybe you should…" Charli suggested from where she was balanced on Will, her chin resting on his head. "You don't seem to quite have the right balance."

"I thought you were supposed to be good at sweeping women off their feet?" Tanya groaned as she tried to position herself on Robin's back a little straighter.

"Who told you that?" Alan suddenly piped up. "That's the biggest load of rubbish I ever heard-"

"Who said you could talk?" Tanya glared at the man.

"Well it has been half an hour," he defended as the first float containing a huge display of Beauty and the Beast Disney characters appeared before them.

"Oh no!" Charli groaned. "Quick Tanya, stuff a sock in his mouth, I enjoyed the quietness!"

Tanya grinned wickedly, keeping the thought in mind for future reference. Robin began to move forward to get a better view of the parade, carrying Tanya with him. "Thanks for the advice-ugh Robin! You really can put me down now."

Robin just grinned as he swung Tanya around to his front and settled down on the floor to watch the parade. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to where Ariel was sat in a large shell waving.

"That's Ariel, the Little Mermaid," Tanya explained as she tried to get comfortable in Robin's lap. "And that there is Sebastian the crab and Flounder the fish."

Robin eyed her cautiously, as if she had lost the plot. "Come again?"

Charli laughed. "They are characters dear. In a film."

Robin glared up at her. "I know what characters are. Why do they have such strange names?"

"Oi! Don't call my boyfriend 'dear'!" Tanya poked Charli's leg. "Err - what?" Both Charli and Robin were staring at her. Robin began to speak. "I know why you're staring but…" she silenced him then looked at her friend. "Charli, what is it?"

'Boyfriend?' She mouthed, unable to say it. "Tanya, a word? Now!" She slid of Will's shoulders and pulled her friend from Robin, leading her away.

"Er - are you sure that's wise?"

"Is what wise?" Tanya tried to avoid the subject, but she knew exactly what she meant.

"You do have a boyfriend you know-"

"Who I plan on dumping as soon as I get home. Do you think I've been kissing Robin for FUN?"

"Oh god Tanya..."

"Don't panic...we can sort this out...technically it's not cheating...as long as we tell the guys when we get back..."

"Technically it's not cheating?" Charli's voice sounded strained. "Tanya, if that's not cheating then my names Frank and I'm a pineapple! Oh god. I swore to myself I would never cheat. Not since my dad..."

"I know, I know!" Tanya glanced over in the direction of Will and Robin. "As soon as we get back, we tell them we met somebody else, okay?"

"Met?" Charli laughed. "And snogged and..." She sighed. "Yeah, okay. But shit Tanya, why did I have to remember now? I was happy! And you know…it feels like its him I'm cheating on by being with Darren, not that I'm cheating on Darren by being with him."

"I am still happy," Tanya's eyes fell on Robin as he watched the passing floats with fascination. "Happier than I've been in a long time." She murmured. "And you should be too!"

"I can tell," Charli grinned. "Has he said it yet?"

"Said what?" Tanya eyed her carefully.

"Oh come on. Do I have to spell it out? You know I can't spell!"

"No!" Tanya's eyes widened. "And I wouldn't expect him to either, it's too soon...well for me anyway...I don't know about you-oh my!" Tanya stopped when she saw the look on Charli's face. "He told you and-YOU TOLD HIM TOO?"

"Don't look at me like that!" Charli said uncomfortably, unable to stop the small smile that appeared on her face. "You make me feel... well, he meant it!"

Tanya's eyes moved from Robin over to Will. "You know him a lot better than I do, but he seems like a pretty genuine guy so, I'm sure he did. It's not often men say those three words anyway."

"Do you think Robin will say it though?"

Tanya's face grew red. "Like I said...I wouldn't expect it. I like him, he likes me but...he's Robin Hood...I don't think it's meant to be."

"Of course it's meant to be." Charli said as a matter of fact. "I've seen you together... If it weren't meant to be then you wouldn't be this happy. Besides, if you really thought that, then there would be no way that you would have let him catch you. He would still be chasing."

"Yeah but..." Tanya tried to search for the right words to say but nothing came to mind. Charli was right. In her heart she felt that meeting Robin was not just by chance. He had been thrown into this time and place for a reason. Even though she told her friend that it was not meant to be, she desperately wanted to believe otherwise. "Okay...but I have NOT let him catch me...I still have him chasing, believe me."

"No you don't." Charli said lightly. "You have him wrapped round your little finger, but believe me, that man is not chasing. That man has." She grinned nudging her friend, glancing over to where their friends were staring at the parade, they attention on the lights, characters and music.

Tanya's hear t skipped a beat at Charli's use of words. That man 'has'. Taking a deep breath, she straightened out her clothes and her hair. "Okay, when we get home, we sort this out? Okay? Let's go."

"Yeah okay..." 'Oh god, oh god, oh god,' she thought as they approached the outlaws again.

"Relax," Tanya nudged Charli. "They probably didn't even notice we were gone."

"Yeah..." Her hopes of this were dashed when Robin pulled Tanya back down into his lap with a cry of "Where have you been? You missed the whole parade!"

"We were...talking about...womanly...stuff and..."

"Care to share?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"But I would like to know what you were talking about. I am Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntin-"

"ROBIN!" Little John approached the four of them from behind. "The woman wishes not to share with you. Respect that!"

"Yes John." Robin muttered. "I knew I should have tied you to a tree instead of to Roy. It would probably have saved me so much hassle."

John growled, having heard Robin's words. "You little-"

"John!" Djaq said as both she and Alan approached them, much bringing up the rear. "Do not start fighting now! We already have one man injured. Let's not add to the casualty list!" Much snorted at her words, his eyes glancing over in Alan's direction.

"Stop the fight before it starts." Charli snapped. "The parades over now anyway, lets go and find something else to do."

Will stared at her, looking a little concerned, and the other outlaws recoiled at her harsh tone. Tanya looked over at the rest of the guys and mouthed the words 'PMS' to them causing each of them to snigger.

"Saw that," she muttered, grinning despite herself. "What do you want to do now?"

"How about we-OH!" She began to laugh as she looked over Charli's shoulder in the distance. "Look...the Disney fox." She looked back at her friend, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "This could be fun."

'The Disney fox' Charli mouthed to herself, before a look of comprehension dawned on her. "Oh yeah!" She grinned. "Wait - what are you planning?"

"I'm gonna bring him over," Tanya was gone in a flash, returning moments later with the giant over-sized fox in tow. "Guys! I'd like you to meet my new friend!"

"I'm Robin Hood!" The fox said enthusiastically, holding out his hand for them to shake.

"No! I'm Robin Hood!" Robin stepped forward, eyeing the fox suspiciously.

Charli giggled as the two stared at each other, the other outlaws staring at the fox as if it was mad. "You're mad." Much told her. "The next thing you'll be saying is that Little John is a bear and Alan is a rooster." Charli abruptly stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Oh my...god..." Tanya began to hyperventilate. "We have to find them NOW!"

"Wait. Hold it. Stop." Alan grabbed hold of Tanya. Everyone turned to face him.

"I'm a rooster?"

"Yup," she tried to hide the huge grin that was forming on her face. "You are."

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no," Alan shook his head wildly.

"Oh de la le, oh de la le, golly what a day." Charli began to sing, this time Tanya joining in. When they stopped singing, Charli grinned. "Wait here." She disappeared, leaving Tanya alone with the shocked looking outlaws. Five minutes later, she returned, carrying the soft toys of most of the cast of Robin Hood Disney.

"Okay here we go, Little John - the bear. Alan A Dale - the Rooster. And Robin Hood - the foxy fox. Sorry…Djaq, Much. You weren't in it." The two shrugged looking relieved.

"What about Me?" Will asked.

"No, neither were you." Will looked happily at her, before turning to examine the teddies.

"Why a rooster?" Alan said mournfully, holding his toy up. Tanya grinned, raised the camera and snapped a picture of the depressed expression on his face. "And why did I sing?"

"Somebody must have had a sense of humour when they wrote the film." Charli shrugged.

"Yeah...a sick one," Alan murmured as he looked at the toy in disgust.

"Hey Charli," Tanya peered around an appalled Robin to grin at her friend. "It's getting late. I think, one more ride before our dinner plans." At Charli's nod, Tanya's grin grew. "What about Phantom Mannor?"

Charli grinned knowingly. "I hope we can take photos in there!"

"We can." Tanya nodded, and before the outlaws could protest, the girls had grabbed their hands and dragged them over to the queue for the ride.


	39. Chapter 39: Dining With Robin Hood

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Thirty Nine: Dining With Robin Hood  
**Rating:** 15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

"What exactly is this?"

"It's a haunted house," Tanya began to explain as they moved forward to the front of the queue. They took their seats again, four to a cart, this time Will and Charli got in with Robin and Tanya.

"What exactly is a haunted house?" Much called from the cart behind.

"You'll see!" Tanya called back without turning around as they slowly moved into the dark building.

"Is it a good idea to leave them alone together?" Charli asked as the carts turned side ways to take them passed a mirror. Tanya grinned as a green ghost appeared on the back of their cart, Charli squealed as Will grabbed her arm in shock. A second later there was a strangled cry from Much and a shout of "WITCHCRAFT!" and then "John! Get off me!"

"Nope, but it's too late now. Let them have a scare," Tanya chuckled. "I think the whole thing is rather amus-ARGH!" Tanya screamed as she felt something on her neck and practically jumped from her seat. She squinted at Robin in the dark and could just about make out his grinning face. "You are going to die, Locksley. NOT funny!"

"Wasn't me," the man protested. "You said this place was haunted right?"

Charli chuckled at Tanya's reaction as the cart swung round the corner. "It will be if she kills you."

"You're full of shit. Leave me alone. You scared the crap out of me! And-why are you not even scared?" Tanya folded her arms across her chest.

"And why are you SO scared," he scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "None of it's real."

"How do you know that?" Charli asked. "You're from 1192, you're supposed to be the ones who are superstitious, not us."

"John is the superstitious one. I'm the voice of reason and - OH MY!" Robin jumped half a mile when a 'ghost' swung down from the ceiling at them, and amidst the screams of terror from the other cart, Charli and Tanya burst into hysterical laughter.

"Right, Mr. Voice of Reason." Charli cackled.

The cart continued its way around The Haunted Mannor, Robin moved closer and closer to Tanya and was practically sat on her knee by the end of the ride. Charli had found a way to distract Will from the horrors of the ride by simply kissing him, one kiss had turned into a full scale make out session, which later, when it was time to get off the ride, created a problem as the two were inseparable.

Tanya swore at some point that she heard Much crying in the cart behind her. Alan and Djaq seemed to be giggling away and Little John was deadly silent.

"Charli," Tanya poked her friend, who waved her away. "It's time to get off now. We have our dinner reservation!"

"Food!" Much leapt out of the cart, tripping over Alan, who had started to clamber out of the cart at exactly the same moment. Tanya rolled her eyes at the speed Much could move when someone mentioned the word dinner. Charli and Will finally dragged themselves away from each before walking with the rest of the group hand in hand towards the main street.

It was beginning to get dark now and the temperature had dropped slightly. "We should have brought some jumpers, especially if we want to see the fireworks after."

"Fireworks?" Much asked carefully. "What does that entail?"

"It sounds painful." Djaq and Alan were walking hand in hand, her head against his shoulder. Tanya raised her eyebrow at the sight of them. What had happened in the haunted house? Nudging Robin in the arm, she slyly pointed over in their direction.

Robin grinned and shrugged. "Must be this city." He kissed her temple tenderly.

"In answer to your question Much, fireworks are like a rocket that contain gun powder, they explode in the air into pretty shapes and colours."

"Gun powder?" Djaq suddenly piped up. "Like Greek fire?"

"I thought we agreed to forget about that." Will said sharply, looking over at her.

Djaq looked slightly sheepish, but Robin jumped to her rescue. "We never said we would forget about it, just that we would burn the ledger. And we did." His tone was slightly forceful. "Djaq is free to think about it as Much as she wants."

Djaq shot Robin a grateful smile, and Tanya looked at Charli having no clue what they were talking about, as they headed toward the restaurant they were going to be eating in. "So, what's for dinner?" Much asked as they walked through the double doors to the restaurant.

Tanya grinned at him, while Charli spoke to the waiter who materialised. "Guys, this is Michel, he is going to be serving us tonight."

Michel nodded a greeting. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, Monsieur's. I would like to introduce the character you will be dining with...Robin Hood." The giant fox they had met earlier appeared, waving. Charli and Tanya stared at each other incredulously. Out of all the Disney characters they could have got, it had to be Robin Hood.

"Oh my god." Charli shook her head.

"Yeah I second that," Robins jaw tightened, looking less than impressed. Will and the rest of the gang on the other hand found the whole situation rather amusing.

"At least it isn't the Rooster," Charli crowed to Alan, finding the funny side after the initial shock had worn off. Alan just glared.

They were shown to their table, each of them taking a seat, the giant fox needing two. Robin continued to stare at it, as if the oversized animal was some kind of tough competition. "I'm Robin Hood," he murmured to himself, "not you."

Much snorted. "Either way, he's a damn sight better looking than you."

Tanya frowned. "I beg to differ."

"Thank you." Robin looked smug. "What exactly does 'I beg to differ' mean?"

"It means she disagrees!" Charli rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Oh I see," Robin looked at Tanya and smirked. "Thank you...again."

"What would you like to eat?" The waiter asked them.

Charli placed her hand round Much's mouth as he started to tell him exactly what he wanted. "French Bread and Pate to start. Tanya, main course?"

"Um..." Tanya pondered over the menu, Robin's head leaning in close to hers. She looked sideways at him. "Can you even read?"

Robin's eyes narrowed and, snatching the menu from her, continued to look over the list before looking up at the waiter. "I'll have raw steak please." He folded the menu back up and handed it back to Tanya. "Do not underestimate me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Tanya grinned. "Ill have the same. Only cooked."

Charli chuckled as she watched the rest of the group struggle to choose their choice of food and in the end she had to order for them, only after persuading Much that he couldn't have one of everything yet again. "What about you, Will?" She said quietly to man who sat silently beside her.

"I don't know." Will glanced down at his menu. "I'll have what you're having."

Charli shrugged and ordered for the two of them. Just when the waiter was about to walk away, he turned to the giant fox. "And what would Robin of Locksley be eating this evening?"

Robin's jaw tightened, his lips set in a tight white line. "There is only one Locksley." He said through gritted teeth.

"Robin," Tanya hissed. "Shut up and lighten up!"

"No," he hissed back. "He is pretending to be me! No one pretends to be me and gets away with it!"

"Actually," Alan pointed out. "So many people pretend to be you that hardly anyone believes us when we tell them that you are actually you, if you get what I mean?"

Robin kicked Alan hard under the table. "Shut. Up."

"What's the matter with you? Frightened of a little bit of competition? Worried that the 'fox' is gonna steal your lady?" He continued to joke.

Much coughed several times. "That's exactly it." The whole table began to laugh.

Tanya grinned, but Robin looked exasperated. "Will you lot just shut up! I know where Tanya hid the weapons, I can kill you in your sleep!"

"We all know where Tanya hid the weapons." Much pointed out, at the same time that Djaq revealed. "I know ten ways to kill you with one movement, and you're worried about weapons?"

"Anyway," Alan pointed out, rubbing the spot where Robin had kicked him. "We are in France, where are you going to get the weapons from?"

"I don't know!" Robin defended. "Maybe HE has some!" He pointed rudely across the table at the fox that, in turn, stared back at him.

"Robin, if you point your finger across me again, I'll bite it," Charli said, calmly eyeing the digit he was waving under her nose.

Robin quickly placed his hands back down under the table and lowered his eyes. The rest of the gang continued to chat, mostly recounting the day's events and what else they were going to do whilst in Paris. "Tomorrow, I think we should go to Versailles." Tanya added.

"Ooh yeah. I like Versailles." Charli nodded, smiling. "They have the best street sellers there! Do you remember that hat with the umbrella on it? I think we should get one for Robin." Tanya's glare told Charli quite plainly that should she try it, she would kill her.

"Okaaay...how about one for Much instead? Little John? No...Anyone?" Charli looked around the table. "Boring," she muttered.

"What are we to do on the last day then?" Djaq piped up, knowing that they still had another full day after that.

"We can chill out on the last day-" Tanya began.

"Chill out?"

"Relax, do nothing. And then perhaps go out for a meal that night?"

"Escargot?" Charli suggested knowingly at her friend.

"Escargot."

"Es-Car- What now?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Is it food?" Much piped up. At Charli's nod, he seemed happy enough.

"Well anyway, I'm looking forward to just doing nothing," Will sighed as he placed his arm around Charli's waist and pulled her closer. "I'm more tired now then I ever was living in 1192."

"I don't think we can just do nothing," Charli said as she was nearly pulled off her seat by the outlaw. "I think it's physically impossible with you six."

Much, Alan, Will and Robin plastered the most innocent smiles on their faces. John shrugged, admitting defeat and Djaq only rolled her eyes. "You're not wrong."

The food arrived and the group happily ate together, along with Robin the fox that sat quietly in the corner, apparently a little put out that he was not the centre of attention for a change. It was Much who everybody waited for as he finished up what was left on everybody's plates, down to the very last crumb. He let out a huge sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead before releasing a huge belch.

"Much!" They all cried together.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Rude!" Tanya muttered.

"Chav…" Charli grinned, and the girl threw a bread roll that had escaped Much at her.

Much's jaw dropped, staring at the piece of bread that now lay on the table. After several minutes, a wide grin began to form on his face. He picked up the piece of bread and hurled it back. "Take that!"

"No!" Charli reached out to catch the bread, but succeeding in knocking it off course so it hit Robin. "No food fighting!"

"There's no food left to fight with," Alan pointed out.

Robin rubbed at his nose where the roll had hit him only moments ago, murmuring a few words along the lines of 'weapons' and 'death'. "Can we go now?" Tanya whined a little. "Would like to watch the fireworks."

"Fireworks...Greek Fire?" Djaq looked hopeful, and when Charli nodded, a smile appeared on her face. Will looked dubious.

"It can't hurt anyone Will." Charli smiled. "Don't look so scared."

"Yeah, beside, it's not like anyone can use it against us while we're here," John pointed out, a brief reminder of the Sheriff and Guy sweeping across the table. Still, they were pretty much safe in Paris, all the same.

"He's right," Robin agreed. "As long as no one uses it against us."

Tanya looked sideways at him and frowned. "Um…no one really uses it against anyone today. If we want to blow people up, we can just press a button and wipe a whole city out in a second."

The six outlaws all stopped what they were doing to stare at Tanya in shock. "Come again?" Djaq's eyes were like saucers. "Did you just say a whole city?"

Charli shook her head. "Great, Tanya. Now we're going to be responsible for a nuclear melt down in Nottingham 1192."

"What?" Tanya shrugged innocently. "It's not like they can get hold of weapons of mass destruction anyway."

"Tanya, with these guys, ANYTHING is possible."

"Weapons of mass destruction?" Robin murmured.

Charli groaned, hitting her head with the palm of her hand. "Robin no! Weapons of Mass destruction are kind of frowned upon in the civilised world."

"Okay people, enough about killing off the worlds population. Let's go and watch the fireworks." Tanya rose from the table and turned to the giant fox one last time. "Robin? It has been a pleasure." She pulled him into a huge hug and kissed him on his large cheek.

"Yeah thanks," Charli giggled as she paid the bill and made for the exit, the rest of the outlaws following.

Tanya took Robin's hand and held back. "Robin?" She turned to the man. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your friend?" She indicated the fox.

Robin glared, giving Tanya a look that said 'you'll pay for that later'.

"What?" She looked at him innocently, "don't you know it's rude not to say goodbye?"

Robin stepped forward, not wanting to create a scene and start an argument in the restaurant. He looked at the fox and plastered the biggest fake grin he could muster across mouth. "Robin," he forced out. "It's been a pleasure."

"There," Tanya smiled smugly as she took the outlaws hand and led him out of the restaurant to catch up with the others. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Good lord!" Much practically yelled as he fell back, the sudden loud explosion shocking him and the rest of the outlaws too. The fireworks had been going on for a good ten minutes now when a rather large rocket had exploded high above them. The outlaws had found a small patch of grass and had perched themselves there to watch the spectacular display of events.

"Witchcraft!" John bellowed again.

"No John, Greek Fire," Djaq corrected.

"Actually, no. It's gunpowder." Tanya said as she watched the array of bright green and red sparks falling down. All heads turned in her direction, eyebrows raised. She shrugged and smiled. "If we're gonna be really technical here. Greek fire is actually Bitumen…tar...I don't think you've discovered that yet…anyway, getting back to the fireworks." She coughed.

Djaq looked a little crestfallen for a moments before turning to Tanya to enquire into the matter more The two girls fell into a deep conversation for a while, the Saracen woman wanting to know more about this 'Bitumen'. The rest of the outlaws, including Charli, craned their necks as the fireworks exploded one after the other for the next half an hour.

Tanya looked up and smiled, about to comment on the last rocket that had just been lit when she caught Robin staring at her in the corner of her eye. "What?" She whispered.

"You." He said simply, his eyes half closed and a little glazed.

"Me?" She smiled, blushing slightly.

"Yes you." He took her hand in his and pulled her closer.

"Me?" She teased him again, feeling awful because she knew he was trying to be serious with her. Tanya coughed and straightened her face. "Sorry."

He turned to face her, forgetting that the rest of the gang where there for a moment, and took her face in his hands, studying her features lovingly. "Tanya…I-"

"Oh for god's sake, can't you two do that some other time? There are other people present!" Charli interrupted. The rest of the gang laughed as Tanya blushed furiously and Robin pulled away, coughing uncomfortably.

"You can talk," Tanya retorted, indicating the position that Charli occupied, sat in-between Will's legs and leaning back into his chest, his arms wrapped around her, their hands linked together. Charli glowered back and turned her attention back to the exploding fireworks. A Catherine wheel had been lit, and then another, and another, and the spectacular display captured the attention of the other outlaws.

Will leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Lets get out of here."

Although the idea appealed to her very much, and despite his tug on her hand, Charli shook her head. "Behave Will," she grinned as he groaned quietly and kissed the area of skin just below her ear. "Watch the fireworks. See! Pretty!"

"I'd rather watch you," he muttered.

"Well, we don't always get what we want," she said, although the wide grin on her face told him otherwise. "So suck it up and watch the fireworks!"

"What's the time?" Tanya yawned from her new position enfolded in Robin's arms.

"Time you bought a watch." Charli muttered, feeling too lazy and comfortable to dig around in her bag to find her phone, her head resting under Will's chin.

"I don't see one on your wrist," Alan frowned. "Why say that when you don't have one yourself?"

"It was just a joke."

"Well I didn't think it was too funny myself."

"How do you know where a watch goes?" Charli ignored him, questioning what he had just said.

"Duh!" Alan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by you two, I was thinking maybe we could get going. I'm about ready to drop here," Tanya yawned again.

"But the wirefirks!" Much moaned, pointing up at the exploding entertainment.

"Fireworks," Charli's correcting of Much's talking mistakes had become automatic, but he just glowered at her. She glared back. It was definitely getting late, nearly the end of a long two days. Looking around at the tired faces, Tanya made the executive decision to not do anything on at least the last day.

"We have to go, we have to be up early to catch the bus out to Versailles tomorrow!" Tanya said, but made no move to get to her feet.

"Oh History!" Charli grinned, ignoring Tanya's comment, focusing on what she considered the most important aspect. "I can teach you lot all about French History! Marie Antoinette and Let them eat Cake!"

"Cake!" That of course, was Much. "Where's the cake?"

Tanya groaned. "Home, now!"


	40. Chapter 40: Escargots

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Forty: Escargots  
**Rating:** 15  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Voila Mademoiselle! Escargot!"

"Merci." Charli grinned up at the waiter as he placed the large plate of the local delicacy in the middle of the temperature. As he nodded and backed away, the outlaw's stared at the plate with a mixture of disgust, curiosity and hunger.

"Es- Carr- go?" Alan pronounced. "What's that again?"

"Just try it." Tanya smirked.

"You first." Came the immediate challenge from Robin, an evil glint in his eye. Tanya glared back at him, but before she could think of a half decent reply, Charli reached out and took one of the creatures.

"All together." She indicated the others, who shrugged and picked up their own. Much had been eying the food excitedly, eager to try anything that the girls said was food, and he picked up two.

"One…Two…Three." Tanya counted, and as she reached three, Charli picked up her fork and dug it into the shell. While she did that, the others simply placed the creature, shell and all, into their mouths. There was a series of nasty crunches, during which Charli and Tanya (and the waiters, and the maitre'd, and a few other patrons) stared in fixated amazement.

After one bite, Alan was quick to spit his out, and it landed in a glob on his plate. Pulling a disgusted face, he took a great gulp of water. Robin, appearing to have better table manners than his friend next to him, ducked under the table to spit his out, and re-emerged looking a little green, coughing and spluttering.

Will, neither wanting to swallow, or spit out at the table, looked widely from the table to the door, before leaping to his feet and sprinting outside, returning moments later looking sheepish but relieved. John turned purple and began to choke, and Djaq hit him on the back, causing his Escargot to shoot out of his mouth and across the room, hitting their waiter on the back of his head. Going from purple to red, John muttered "Witchcraft" and slid as far as he could under the table. Djaq smirked slyly, and produced the whole Escargot out of her mouth, placed it delicately on her place and then used her knife to crack open the shell.

"Crunchy." Much sprayed little bits of shell all over his plate as he talked, still chewing on the two Escargot he had chosen. "Slimy." He swallowed, and looked a little thoughtful. "Good!" Reaching for another, he turned to Charli and offhandedly asked, "What are they?"

"S..sn…snails," the girl spluttered through her laughter at the other outlaw's reaction.

"Snails?" Much looked horrified, dropping the Escargot back onto the plate as if it burned him.

"Snails?" Robin's face turned a darker shade of green, Will blanched and looked like he was about to run outside again and Djaq observed Much calmly, chewing thoughtfully on her snail. Tanya took one look at Much's face and burst out laughing as Charli nodded.

"Snails?" Much pushed himself away from the table and the dreaded slimy creatures, and toppled backwards off his chair and onto the floor with a crash. When he didn't stand up, the laughter died away.

"Much?" Robin peered at his friend, who groaned.

"I feel sick."

There was a pause, and then a giggle from the straight-faced Djaq who started everyone off laughing again, tears rolling down Charli's face, Tanya leaning on a grinning Robin for support. An amused waiter came over to help Much up, chatting to him in French, but both Charli and Tanya were laughing to hard to translate.

When Much was safely back in his seat, the waiter turned to Charli. "Would Mademoiselle like the 'Jambes de Grenouilles' now?"

Charli burst out laughing again, and nodded. "Oui! Merci Monsieur!" The waiter turned away, but was stopped by an exclamation from Robin.

"Wait! What is that?"

"You should just try it Robin." Charli stressed.

"Last time you said that you made us eat snails-"

"Hardly ate," Tanya protested. "Djaq was the only one that…"

Robin glared at her as she interrupted his point. Turning back to the waiter, he asked again. "What are they?"

"Jambes de Grenouilles." The waiter repeated, and then at a glare from Robin, translated. "Why, frogs legs of course!" There was a crash as Much fell of his chair again, and Will looked like he was about to be sick. Djaq smiled serenely, taking the news about their evening meal calmly.

"Frogs legs?" Much pulled himself up at the table, glaring at a silently laughing Charli. "Frogs legs?"

"Tastes like chicken." Charli reassured him.

"Frogs legs?" Much looked hysterical. "How are you supposed to eat frogs legs?"

"I'm guessing you open your mouth, put a frogs leg in it, close your mouth and masticate." Djaq smiled down at Much, who was still kneeling on the floor. The frog's legs forgotten for a moment, everyone turned to the outlaw. The guys looked a little confused with the new word, and while Djaq looked steadily back at them proudly, Tanya looked on with complete shock.

"What did you just say? Masti what?" Charli giggled sinisterly to herself as she made the same connection Tanya had made.

"Masticate." Tanya blinked. "I really hope you don't mean what I think you mean?" Her eyes were wide.

"Masticate!" Djaq repeated. "I read it in that medical book, on the Pairolane."

"It means 'chewing'. Relax!" Charli reassured her, still smirking.

Tanya, still giggling away at the word, picked up her wine glass and raised it. "I think we should have a toast. To Paris…and new friends," her eyes met Robin's, a small smirk curving her lips.

He smiled back at her, his eyes boring in to her own. "To the future."

"The future," the rest of the gang repeated.

"Quite literally," Will murmured as he took as sip of his drink.

It wasn't long before the 'Frog's legs' arrived and as the waiter placed them down on the table, the outlaws looked at the food as if it was going to jump off the plate and right into their laps.

"Go ahead, try them," Charli said as she picked up a piece and began to nibble away.

"I think I'll pass, thank you," Much grimaced down at the offensive looking food that sat before him on the plate.

Alan, who had just plucked up enough courage to give one a go, was mid way placing one to his mouth when he stopped short. "Did I just hear you right? Are you refusing FOOD?"

Everybody sat in silent, waiting for an answer from the man that they were sure to never hear again. Much simply shrugged. "I don't like the look of them."

Robin picked one of the slimy items up and studied it closely before placing it to his nose and sniffing it. Before anyone could utter another word, he had placed the food into his mouth and had began to chew. The rest of the gang cringed, waiting for him to spit it out and across the table; instead he continued to chew, nodding his head in the process. "Tastes like chicken."

"See, like I said, I always thought that too," Charli agreed with the man as she tucked in.

"I always thought they tasted a little like lobster." Tanya shrugged.

"Lobster?" John frowned, eyeing the plate in the corner of his eye. "I have never heard of a lobster."

"Nor I," Alan said, finally placing the legs into his mouth. He chewed, ready to run to the bathroom, but he too finding the food quite enjoyable. The rest of the group tried the cuisine then, all except Much who out right refused to touch the stuff.

"You know," Robin swallowed his mouthful so that he could talk without appearing rude. "King Richard's family was French." Charli's face darkened at the mention of King Richard, and Tanya, who knew her friend's feelings on most members of the British Royal Families throughout the ages, paled slightly. This ought to be an interesting conversation.

"The man might as well have been King of France, all the good that he did England." She said plainly, glancing up at Robin. The man looked scandalous.

"Excuse me? Richard did nothing but good for England!"

"What about all the taxes? Do you think that they were raised because England wanted more money?" Charli also put down her fork. "How many of the taxes claimed by the crown during the ten years of Richard's reign do you think actually went back into the country?"

"Ten years?" Much looked baffled. He had always assumed that Richard's reign would go on forever, the man appeared so brave and almost unstoppable. Robin's face was now as dark as Charli's.

"Prince John raised the Taxes!"

"On Richard's orders!" Charli said. "Robin, since Richard was crowned King, on average, how long would you say he has spent in the country? He was crowned in 1189, right?"

Robin gave a reluctant nod, and Charli continued. "And then he went to war when, 1190? And now its 1192."

"Well, he…" Robin was cut off by Charli. "I'll bet you anything that he had been on British soil for less than sixth months. Because, in ten years, he spends a total of only six months in England. Oh yes, that's the mark of a great King!"

"He was a great King!" Robin's voice had raised a level. "He was brave and courageous, and he went to war for England, to spread the message of a free world…"

"A Christian world. There's a definite difference." Robin had nothing to say to her about this, as he privately agreed, having seen the fighting first hand. So he changed the subject.

"Even so, he went to help Pope Gregory!"

Tanya rolled her eyes. If there was one thing Charli found more annoying than the subject of the Royals, then it was the subject of religious conflicts. Religious herself, Charli found it difficult to listen to people who claimed that they fought on the word of their God, and had a low tolerance for anyone who tried to tell her that it was so.

"Whoopee," Charli muttered. "And what about the girl he was betrothed too? Princess Alys? He broke that off pretty soon, simply because of who her brother was, even though he had kept the betrothal earlier when it was suspected that his brother had been with her, because he wanted her Dowry!"

"He fell in love on the way to the Holy War!" Robin snapped. "I was there, remember."

"He had been betrothed since he was three! If I recall, that's not something that's taken lightly in the 12th century, is it! And he was still betrothed to Alys when he married Berengaria of Navarre. And don't you tell me he fell in love, lords and ladies and royalty very rarely fell in love… it was a tacticians marriage!"

"I was there!" Robin repeated again, slightly amazed that she knew all of this, right down to King Richard's wife's name.

"And he was gay." Tanya couldn't resist pointing out, although whether she was trying to aid Charli's argument of Robin's argument, she wasn't sure.

"Bi-Sexual." Charli corrected. "Richard did not bring his so called wife to England until after he had died, and then she had to sue the church to be recognised officially as his widow…" She trailed off, realising that it was not fair to argue with Robin about things that had not yet happened for him. "Anyway, maybe Coeur de Lion was not the great King that his followers thought he was." She expected an argument back from Robin, and so was slightly shocked when she looked up to find him staring at her, looking slightly devastated.

"When does King Richard die?"

"1199. He has ten years on the throne of England, if you could call it that."

"Does the war end before he dies?" The other outlaws, Much especially, sat up. They had been listening silently, a little shocked that Charli knew so much about their time period, and interested in the argument. But now, their curiosity had been further heightened. Charli answered Robin's query with a nod.

"It ends in 1192 actually. There is a peace treaty between Salah al-Din and King Richard." The outlaws, minus Much, frowned in confusion at her pronunciation of the Muslim War Lord's name. Robin answered their concerns.

"She mean's Saladin, its how the Muslim's pronounce it."

"It's how it should be pronounced." Charli corrected, but Robin brushed her comment aside.

"So the war is over? Richard comes home, John stops taxing the England…everything can go back to where it was?" He asked. Eagerly.

Charli's face fell. This was where the difficult part came in. How much did she tell Robin and the gang about history, about their future. Explaining the history of Versailles had not been a problem, as it had not effected the Outlaws at all, but this… telling them this could change the course of the past and alter the fabric of the future.

She shook her head. "You're going to have to wait to find out Robin. I wish I could tell you, but I cant."

Robin nodded understandingly, much to everyone else's disappointment, knowing that some things were better left unsaid. Maybe knowing exactly what was going to happen in the future of his life wasn't such a good thing. "Fair enough."

"What about me?" Much sat on the edge of his seat. "Do I get my lands at Bonchurch?"

Tanya shrugged. "I dunno, I didn't even know you existed until I met you." Much's mouth dropped open.

"I did." Offered Charli. "Is your real name Muchlyn?"

Alan sniggered, hiding his grin behind his hand. Djaq glared at the man. "Leave him alone." She then looked over at Much and grinned. "Is this true?"

Much looked highly offended and Robin clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. "I didn't tell her, promise"

Charli grinned. "Yeah, I knew it was. Your in some of the ballads, Muchlyn the Millers Son."

Much opened and closed his mouth several time before taking a deep breath and puffing out his chest. "Well! I happen to be very proud of my name and who I am!"

Everyone burst out laughing at his protest. "So that's why you didn't tell us your name was Muchlyn?" Alan spluttered.

"Okay, leave Much alone." Charli said this time, grinning. "I'm sure there is more than enough dirt in the ballads that Tanya and I could use to embarrass every single one of you."

The group all stopped laughing at her words, it was Robin who narrowed his eyes. "Go on then. Try if you dare."

"Was that a challenge?" Charli retorted.

"On your life it was."

"We'd have to research it..." Tanya pretended to look upset. "But we don't have the laptop with us! Sorry."

Charli made a mental to note to dig up some dirt on the man as soon as they returned to England. In the meantime, she continued to glare at Robin. "You think you're safe."

Robin laughed. "You don't scare me."

"She scares me," Will muttered. "Please don't tell me I'm Robin's brother...I really couldn't handle that."

"I think it would be sweet" Charli grinned. "Who's the elder between you two, because if we find out you are and Will's older, then Robin has to surrender his lands and his title..."

Robin's sniffed, his eyes darting over to Will. "I am of course, by quite a few years. I'll not be surrendering anything to anyone thank you."

"You need to get your lands BACK first, before you can even surrender them to anyone."

Robin's eyes flashed dangerously this time, and Will backed off, knowing he had overstepped the mark. "Sorry. I did not mean..."

"What did you mean?" Tanya's word conveyed true interest as she tried to avert Robin's attention from Will. He glanced over at her, but it was Charli who answered.

"The Sheriff claimed your lands when you went to war?"

"Gisborne did." Alan told her.

Robin glared at Alan next, but his question was directed at Charli. "How do you know so much about us?"

"History." Charli said simply. "I like it."

"Did us locking you in the bathroom yesterday not teach you anything?" He asked fiercely and somewhat alarmed.

Charli sat back in her chair, thinking back to the events of yesterday. It had been quite amusing when she had tried to give the outlaws a lesson in French history, but in the end, it had resulted in the gang carrying her to the hotel bathroom and locking her in just to shut her up. She looked over at Robin again, the look on his face scaring her slightly. "Hey...I'm sorry. It's just...I find it all interesting."

He leaned in closer to her, placing his arms on the table, his eyes blazing. "It may seem so to you, because it happened eight hundred years ago. Unfortunately for me, it's happening right now. So I see nothing 'interesting' about it."

"But technically its still interesting," Charli pointed out. "Don't you think?" She looked to Will for help, but he simply raised an eyebrow, too scared to join in her argument with Robin. "I always thought you were outlaws because you rebelled against the Sheriff, I hadn't realised it was because he took your lands."

"Charli, you should probably shut up now." Tanya muttered.

If looks could kill, Charli would have been pretty much dead. Robin leaned back in his chair, studying the woman for a while, an un-readable expression on his face. "Clearly Nottingham 1192 is not your strong point. Maybe you should look into it a little more before you start assuming what happened. Or if you're really interested, I could tell you myself, seeing as live it every day, along with the rest of these men here. Would you like me to begin now?"

"Hey, that's practically the dark ages!" Charli defended herself. "There are not many documents around at all! Not everyone is convinced you exist! Tanya here wasn't until you practically fell on us!" Her eyes grew wide as an idea began to form in her mind. "You have to tell me everything. I'll write a book! I'll record everything you say and then when you are gone I'll write a book about it!"

Robin shook his head in disbelief before getting to his feet. "You are unbelievable. I'm going to use the bathroom."

Tanya watched as the man stalked off, she then turned her head and glared at her friend. "Well done. Does the word 'tact' mean anything to you?"

"Not really, no," Charli smirked. "Should it?"

Tanya whacked her on the arm, but received nothing more than a small pout from her friend. "I'm going to make sure he's ok. Will, beat some sense into her, will you?" She got up and walked after Robin.

"Don't mind him," Much offered as Tanya ran after him.

"I don't." Charli replied.

"It's just a touchy subject," the man continued anyway. "I blame this world for making a good man bad. I mean, put yourself in his position. Someone comes and takes away your home along with everything you own. You're worried sick about the people you care about and you can't do anything about it because you're classed as an outlaw."

"He is doing something about it." Charli pointed out, sighing. Much was right, but the man didn't need to get so touchy when she started talking about history all the time. He had done the same thing the day before, when locking her in her bathroom. She had prepared visual aids and everything, but he'd still bundled her away.

"Yes, he is trying his best and I guess that's all that matters," Much agreed.

"Good will prevail!" Alan said a little too loudly, causing several heads to turn.

Charli rolled her eyes. "Yes Alan, hopefully it will."

"Oh and..." he quickly looked around as if to check no one was listening. "What happens to Alan A Dale? Can you at least tell me?"

Charli shrugged. "You marry and die. As is the way of the world. And that's all I'm telling you, so don't ask," she said as he opened his mouth to respond.

"As long as I am not involved in his future, I do not care," Djaq teased.

"Djaq!" Alan tried to look a little hurt. "I hope you're not being serious."

"Of course I'm being serious," she laughed. "You Alan A Dale are not the person I envisioned myself settling down with, if I ever do."

"None of us envisioned any of this either," Will gestured around the place. "One minute we were in the forest and next in 2006."

"That's not the same." Djaq pointed out.

"Will just means that anything could happen." Charli translated. "So I wouldn't say that if I were you. You've been getting rather close on this little trip."

Djaq, for the first time, blushed furiously at her words, her eyes flicking between Alan and the table quickly. "Are you guys seeing this?" Alan chuckled. "She's embarrassed!"

"Leave her alone." Much placed his arm protectively around Djaq's shoulder. "I'm not surprised she is embarrassed, this is Alan. A. Dale we are talking about. I'd be embarrassed!"

"Actually, Much, you and John are the only two that haven't gotten close to someone, is there something going on you aren't telling us about?" Charli grinned wickedly.

"SORRY?" John boomed at the same time Much said, "I do not think so!"

Charli laughed, throwing her hands up in defense. "I was kidding!"

"I want Robin back." Much glared at her. "He stopped you from being mean."

"No he didn't."

"Yes, well I want him back anyway."

"Shut up and eat your frogs legs." Charli grinned. "Unfortunately, I still love you all." She added, not wanting them to think that she was actually being mean.


	41. Chapter 41: Just Being Charli

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Forty-One: Just Being Charli  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Hey," Tanya pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning on as Robin finally emerged from the toilets. "You okay?" 

Robin turned quickly, surprised to see her there. "How long have you been stood there?"

"Um...since just after you went it."

"You followed me?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Hood?" She grinned, poking him in the chest.

He caught her hand, not smiling back. "What do you want?"

"To see if you're okay, what do you think?"

"I'm fine," he said, shortly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you got up and stormed off like a woman, that's why." She rolled her eyes.

"Like a -" Robin gasped. "Tanya, your friend insulted my home, my time, my king, everything!"

"No she didn't, she was just being Charli!"

"Well I didn't like 'just being Charli'."

"Oh quit sulking." Tanya poked Robin playfully in the arm. "You like her really, you just didn't like some of the things she was saying."

Robin let out a deep sigh; from what he had known of Charli in the small time he had been there, it was expected of her to say such things. He guessed he'd have to put up with it. Still, her own opinion or not, the words had stung him slightly and he wasn't about to forgive her so easily.

"Besides, maybe you see the truth in them," Tanya pointed out cautiously, taking a step back. "I mean...she knows things that haven't happened to you yet..." she weakly defended her friend. "Moreover, she hates the Royal Family, pick any monarch and she will reel of a whole list of things wrong with them...you heard her yesterday with Marie Antoinette..."

"The truth?" Robin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "She knows nothing about something that happened eight hundred year ago to her. Like she said, it was practically the 'dark ages', nothing was recorded! So how dare she sit there and lecture me on what's right and wrong in a period she knows little about!"

"How much did she get right?" Tanya narrowed her own eyes, matching his expression. "Or close to being right?"

Robin shook his head in disbelief again, but thought back to what Charli had said at the table. Gisborne had taken his lands from him, Charli had been right there, but that was not the reason he had become on outlaw. "Some parts were true, although some weren't. I became on outlaw fighting for a cause I strongly believed in. Men would have died otherwise."

"Not about you, idiot" Tanya smiled affectionately. "I know she didn't get that right, and she knows it, she was just riled. I meant, how much did she get right about King Richard?"

Robin frowned at her, his eyes troubled. Tanya touched his arm lightly, smiling.

"You honestly believe in him, don't you? King Richard, I mean. Without a doubt?"

He nodded.

"Well then, just accept that in eight hundred years, views can change. Perspective definitely changes. You believe what you believe... its like religion, which is something else you shouldn't discuss with Charli by the way; you just have to accept that people believe different things. Doesn't make it true or false, right or wrong..."

Robin let out a deep breath. As much as he knew Tanya was right, he still cared deeply about what people thought of his King, whether it were 1192 or present day. "I think he's a good man. So do my people." He shrugged. "I suppose that's all that matters"

"Yeah. To be fair, what's Charli going to do about it?" Tanya grinned. "Take the cross herself and charge to the Holy lands to challenge him? Can you see Charli doing that? She'd have a hard enough time getting on the horse in the first place!"

Robin let out a small chuckle, regardless of the annoyance that swirled around in his head. "She IS a terrible rider."

"It's an irrational fear she has, which is odd, because she's a gymnast and she has perfect, natural balance and she's not scared of heights or anything..." Tanya smiled when he laughed; glad to see some humour return to his face. "She's convinced the damn things are possessed or something!"

"It's a horse," Robin said blankly. "You get on it and ride. Easy."

"Yeah for you and I," she defended her friend a little. "Not everybody has the ability to ride. And it's not easy actually."

"Yes it is." Robin protested.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "You've been riding since you were in nappies!"

"Yes because we HAVE to-what is a nappy?"

"Forget it."

"Why?"

Tanya groaned. "Always the questions!"

Robin placed his hands on his hips, and stood staring at the young woman for several moments. Tanya mimicked his stance challengingly. "You-"

"What?" She snapped back, though the humour was evident in her voice. "We could do this all night, Locksley."

"I could think of so many things I'd rather be doing, but if you insist." He started to grin.

Tanya continued to glare at him, but unable to stop the smirk growing on her face too. "I'm going back to the table." She went to move past him but was quickly stopped by the man grabbing her wrist.

"No you're not." He stated.

"Yes I am. Let go of me." She half-heartedly tugged her hand back, but he blocked her way again.

"No." He said again, beginning to back her up.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "If you even think about starting on your 'I am Robin of Locksley. Earl of Huntington' speech." She warned him.

"What?" He grinned as her back collided with the wall. "What will you do?" He leaned closer to her. "Shut me up?"

"You're so full of yourself," she muttered, trying to defend herself but becoming more and more distracted by how close he was to her instead. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as his lips brushed against her ear.

"Go on then. Shut me up, I dare you to try."

"Was that a challenge?" She turned her head, capturing his lips with her own gently, and then pulling away. "Shut up Robin."

Robin's pupils dilated, his body automatically leaning in, pressing her into the wall. "You're very bold. Telling me to shut up."

"And you're very bold, still talking after me telling you to shut up," she smirked, placing her hands on his waist.

"Well, it obviously didn't work," Robin muttered. "Care to try again?"

"Cheeky."

His hands wondered, lifting the hem of her shirt slightly. He pressed his lips gently against hers. "When we go back to the hotel...we should...spend some time together...if you know what I mean..."

"We'd have to ask the others," Tanya said, knowing that either Charli or Much would have to vacate their room. She tried to kiss him back, but he was pulling away teasingly. She groaned. "Robin!"

"Oh so you want to play now?" He stared at her, his expression innocent.

"Robin don't..." Tanya's legs began to weaken beneath her, her eyes closed, her breathing becoming a little ragged.

"Don't what?" He smirked as he began to nudge her mouth open.

"Just shut up," she breathed, pulling his mouth to meet hers, lips parting to allow him to slip his tongue inside. Robin was caught off guard, but soon relaxed into the kiss, pushing her further into the wall, his hips pressing into her own.

Tanya let out a small gasp at the contact and her hands automatically slipped round his waist as his tongue pushed against hers. She moaned; she had only come to find him to see if the man was okay, and now he had weakened her and reduced her to this. Not that she minded.

"We should get back," she said in between kisses.

"We should, but we're not. We're going to stay right here instead." His lips trailed to her neck, and he groaned as he took in her perfumed scent.

"Robin…" she protested weakly. "The others - they'll come looking for us!" She tilted her head back, eyes half closed as he placed light kisses along her collarbone.

"Let's go somewhere more private then," he chuckled and before Tanya could protest he had pushed her sideways and into the ladies toilets.

"Yeah, because this is more private," Tanya muttered sarcastically, but her protests faded when Robin again pushed her against the wall and resumed his kissing, bringing his lips back to hers. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" She asked as he began to move the pair of them towards the counter worktops that held the sinks. Robin did not answer, instead he lifted her swiftly and placed down on the top.

Leaning in closer to her, he whispered into her ear, "Much better," before resuming his kisses.

"The sinks will break," she muttered, her hands clutching his waist as he pushed closer to her.

"Shut up," he told her as he took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Tanya groaned, this was not a good situation to be in, if anybody were to walk in now...not to mention the fact that he was driving her crazy in this particular position. But her hands grasped his shirt and within a moment had lifted it over his head, dropping it on the floor as he crushed her lips with his again.

"Robin..." she gasped, the fact that they could have been caught at any moment spurring her on all the more. He smiled at her moan, slipping his hands under her top, caressing her skin, pushing his tongue into her mouth once more. Her grip on him tightened.

"We seriously need to go back," she moaned.

"Let them wait."

"No, I mean back to the hotel."

Robin stopped and pulled away from her, his eyes wide. "You're serious?"

"Yes," she placed her hands either side of his face. "I've never been more serious in my life."

A smile grew on his face and he kissed her again, linking his fingers around hers. "Lets go" he pulled her off the counter and she went willingly, stooping to pick up his shirt.

"Robin – here."

"Oh yeah," he laughed, taking it from her.

"Head a little messy darling?" She teased as they made their out of the toilets.

"Like you wouldn't believe it."

"Oh, I was just looking for you..." Much stopped looking surprised as they walked out the bathroom, hand in hand. "Charli says its time to go...why is your shirt off?"

Robin looked down at his chest to see he was indeed still shirtless. "Um...I got a little hot?" He offered.

"A little?" Tanya coughed.

He turned and grinned down at her, forgetting Much was there for a moment. "Well maybe more than a little..."

"I think we nearly reached boiling point."

"We will be reaching boiling point lat-"

"Um EXCUSE ME!" Much interrupted. "I suggest you put your shirt back on, people are beginning to stare at you, Master. I will not ask what you were doing."

"No," Robin said as he placed his shirt back on. "You will not."

Tanya rolled her eyes as Robin took her hand again and the three of them made their way over to the table. She just wanted to get back to the hotel as fast as possible...

"Robin," her friend interrupted her train of thought. "I'm really sorry about before, I shouldn't have gotten at you and said those things."

Robin stopped in his tracks and looked at Charli, his mind having forgotten for a moment exactly what she was talking about. "Oh...yeah...apology excepted." He nodded at her. "Just...be careful how you say things in the future, if you know what I mean?"

Charli rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, Tanya stepped in-between them. "Don't start fighting again! Can we go? Please?"

"Why the rush?" Charli looked a little surprised. "We have all...ohhhh!"

"Ohhhh what?" Alan stepped forward, a sparkle in his eye. "I say we wait a little longer."

"NO!" Both Tanya and Robin said at the same time.

"I agree with you actually, Alan." Charli grinned. "Much, you can have that cheese cake you wanted if you like."

Much gulped. "If I say yes, Robin might kill me. He's glaring at me."

"Much, for the first time in your life, you are going to go without food, do you understand me?"

"Let him have cheesecake, we can leave now," Tanya suggested.

"No, we can all walk back together," Much offered. "I'm full anyway."

"WHAT?" They all chorused.

"You heard me!" Much said, looking uncomfortable. Robin gave a satisfied smile and a nod.

"That's settled, lets go!"


	42. Chapter 42: No Interruptions

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Forty-Two: No Interruptions  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

The sound of laughing drifted through the hallways as the group returned to their rooms."...Do you remember, Master? And then he said - Master?" The door to Robin's room had slammed shut, Robin and Tanya nowhere in sight. "Well, how do you like that?" Much sighed.

Charli cackled. "Robin's gonna get some!"

"Some what, exactly?" Much looked peeved. "And where am I going to go?"

"Looks like you'll be shacking up with Alan, 'coz Will and I are having his room. And 'some' meaning...well, 'some'..."

Much shook his head, still not understanding her. Charli sighed. "Get Djaq to explain it to you. Will, are you coming?" She headed over to her room, where Will joined her. "Goodnight guys! Don't cause too much trouble."

"Trouble? I'll give you trouble," Much murmured as the pair disappeared.

"Hey Much!" Alan hissed from outside his room, motioning for him to come over. "You wanna have some fun?"

"Just as long as it's not the kind of fun they're having, with you," Much went over to him. "Or John. I get the nasty feeling Charli is tying to 'set us up', what ever that means."

"I say we leave, get out of here, find a few inns, or whatever they call then today. It's not like they're gonna notice us gone," he motioned over to the two doors the couples had disappeared behind.

"I like it!" Much brightened up at the prospect. "Lets go now! Djaq, John, come on!"

"All alone at last. I have you all to myself, no interruptions." Robin said as he threw the key down on the side table and began to advance on the woman.

"Should I scream now?" Tanya rolled her eyes, backing away from him.

"Scream all you want to. No one will hear you." Robin threw his head back in a dramatic fashion and laughed evilly. Tanya grimaced, thinking how he never would have made it as actor.

"Oh how melodramatic of you." She played along but spoke in a deadpan tone. "Let me go. You evil man." She was shocked though when she backed into the bed. "Oh my…"

"Oh my indeed."

Tanya fell backwards onto the bed; Robin grinned and, rubbing his hands together, made a jump for the bed also. Instead, he judged the distance wrong and rolled straight off the other side.

Tanya burst into laughter. "Robin! Are you okay?" She leant over the side of the bed and peered at where he lay on the floor. Robin held his head in his hands and groaned for several moments. "Shit, did you hurt yourself? Robin? Answer me!"

He looked up suddenly and grinned. "I think I might be dying."

"Why you complete bast-ARGH!" Tanya didn't get chance to finish her sentence. Robin had reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to him on the floor. "Bastard," she finished.

"My mother loved only one man and stayed with him throughout her life." He said. "That man was my father. Bastard, I am not."

"I believe you," she whispered as he rolled over so he was on top of her.

Tanya felt herself flushing at the position they were now in, knowing that even though they had fooled around on several occasions in Paris, this time was different.

Robin's face grew serious as he looked down at her. "You truly are beautiful... remarkable."

A smile formed on her lips as he said that and she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips softly against his. Robin smiled too as he kissed her back tenderly, lovingly, his hands stroking her cheek and her hair as he did so. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and felt her shudder beneath him. He chuckled. "You okay?"

Tanya said nothing, only nodded, her eyes still closed. She repeated her earlier action, her hands taking hold of his shirt and lifting it over his head, quickly closing the gap between their lips, hands exploring his chest. Only this time, Robin began to unbutton her shirt too.

After several minutes, he reached the bottom and tore it away from her, throwing it messily beside them on the floor. He was about to start an assault on her neck with his mouth, but stopped short suddenly, looking down at her bra in wonder. "Oh, so THAT'S what it's for." He let a deep laugh from the back of his throat. "Make perfect sense now."

Tanya couldn't help it, she laughed. "I'll let you tell Alan shall I?" She whispered, gazing up at him from the hard floor. "Robin...there's a bed there, do we have to be on the floor?"

Robin looked up at the bed, his eyebrows raised. "Oh yeah." He grinned sheepishly before getting to his feet. He held out his hand, pulling Tanya up, and before she could move any further, took hold of her waist and lifted her into his arms.

Tanya would have rolled her eyes if the moment hadn't been so serious. "How romantic," she said anyway as he carried her back to the bed. "You know I don't like being carried though."

"Deal with it," he whispered huskily as he placed her on the bed. "Now how do I get this thing off?" He traced the line of her bra strap with his finger, following it with his mouth, kissing her skin.

Tanya opened her mouth to speak but found the words wouldn't escape her. "Um...you need to...oh lord..."

"I need to what?" Robin grinned as he slid his hands down her sides to her waist, caressing her skin with his thumbs.

"Unhook it…" Tanya whispered, arching her back at the sensation.

"Where?" He asked, his eyes sparking down at her, full of lust.

Tanya rolled onto her front. "Right there."

"Can't you just pull it off over you head?" He stared at the clasp with a look of confusion. "It would probably save a lot of time..."

Tanya rolled back over. "No...not really," she chuckled. "I'll do it...beside, why would you want to save time? We have all night remember?"

Robin groaned. Yes, they had all night but... it felt like they had already waited a lifetime. While Tanya unhooked her bra, he kissed her stomach, her belly button, trailing kisses along her skin.

It took the girl a little longer than normal to remove her bra; the feel of Robin's lips on her bare skin a distraction. When she finally removed it, she threw it to the floor and Robin looking up from her stomach. Tanya blushed as he made his way back toward her, still trailing kisses on her flesh as he reached her breasts.

She arched her back upward, placing her hands in his hair as his mouth caressed her. She closed her eyes again, the feel of his lips making her gasp. Robin lifted his lips back to hers, pulling his body over her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth briefly, his kisses short, passionate, needing. Her hands found their way to the waistband of his jeans. Slowly, almost teasingly, she began to fiddle with the buttons.

Robin smirked. "This beats the lace ups I have to wear any day."

"Yeah...with these, I can just 'pop' them open," and she demonstrated just that, the five buttons undone in a matter of seconds.

"Genius," Robin smiled, his own hands finding the waistband of her trousers, fumbling with the button there.

"Or maybe not..." Tanya said skeptically when she saw him begin to struggle.

Robin frowned at her. "You do know this is the equivalent to undressing a man for me?" On seeing the look upon her face, Robin immediately tried to correct himself. "Oh no...I mean...having to take trousers off someone..."

"You mean, if I were wearing a dress, you'd have ripped it off by now?" She kissed him softly.

"What do you TAKE me for!"

"You said it." Tanya grinned at his outrage, "not me!"

"No you said it! Your words were 'if I was wearing a dress, you'd have ripped it off by now by now."

"And would you have?"

"Yes, no questions."

"So, shut up then." She pulled him back down as his hands finally finished unbuttoning her pants, sliding them down her legs. She kicked them off and they dropped to the floor, joining the ever-growing pile of clothes. It was not long before his jeans joined them, and then certain items of underwear, as the two explored each other, breathing labours, nothing more said.

A little while later found the two lay still, his arms wrapped around her, her eyes closed and a smile on both their faces. He stroked her hair, trying not to think about how little time they had together. He looked down at her for a while, knowing that even though she had her eyes closed, she was awake. "I really like it here."

Tanya opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Glad you do," she smiled. "I've always liked Paris."

"How many times have you been here?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "This will be my third time."

"Lucky you," Robin smiled and kissed her hair. "It's funny…I feel like I know you, but there's so much I don't know about you too. Does that make sense?" He mumbled into her hair.

"It makes perfect sense to me," Tanya chuckled. "I've heard so many tales about Robin Hood, yet I actually know nothing about you."

"Exactly." Robin replied. "I mean, your exact age? Where were you born? Your mother and fathers names…" He murmured.

"And I wish I could say we had all the time in the world to talk," she looked up at him sadly. "But I fear we don't."

Robin looked back at her, feeling saddened by the look in her eyes. He leant down and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips, not wanting to pull away. "Why don't we at least start?" He smiled at her.

Tanya giggled, curling tighter into his chest. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Just talk."

"Well, I was born in 1983, in Nottinghamshire and-what?" Tanya frowned; Robin was already chuckling.

"Nothing, just that you were born in 1983."

"Why, when were you born?"

"1177." He shrugged.

"Quite an age gap."

"Quite." He kissed her head again. "Continue."

"My parents names are Fiona and Philip. I have a brother called Kieron and a sister called Natalia. Unusual I know, but my mum had this thing about foreign names. My full name is Katanya."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Very unusual, but nice."

"My mother and father split up five years ago and so my dad moved away to the south along with my brother and sister. I stayed in Nottinghamshire with my mum. We do have a place together, but I spend so much time with Charli that we practically live together. I enjoy singing, acting, reading, writing…"

Tanya continued to talk about her life, Robin sat listening, taking it all in. He hardly spoke, except for the odd nod in agreement or understanding every once in a while. They lay where they were for at least an hour before Robin told her all about his life once she had finished. Tanya, in turn, found her life to be pretty dull and boring in comparison to Robin's adventures in Palestine and Sherwood.

"Much told me, just after we'd met that you're loyal and that you love with all your heart…" she pulled away to look up at him. "Is this true?"

Robin glanced back down at her, silent for several moments, his lips parted to speak, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "What do you think?"

"I think, he may have been right." She looked him in the eye seriously. "Although…"

"Although what?" Robin frowned.

"I may need some significant proof…about the loving part of course."

"You mean I haven't proven myself already woman?" He playfully scolded her as he nipped at her skin.

Tanya laughed and tried to pull away from him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You will be," Robin began to wrestle with her. "Come here!"

"No! Stop!" Tanya giggled furiously as he began to tickle her. "STOP!"

"No." He said simply as he rolled them over so he was now on top of her.

"Not fair, Locksley." She sulked.

"I always win, you should know that by now." He ceased the tickling, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Tanya sighed contentedly, relaxing into his touch. "Uh huh."

"Now stay right were you are, I've not finished with you yet."

"Ugh," Charli groaned as she fell face first onto the bed. "I think I ate too much."

"You didn't eat anything." Will pointed out, moving to sit next to her.

"I did." Her voice was muffled in the pillow. "I ate that bloody snail." She gave a small shudder, and rolled over to face him. "It was worth it though, to see your reactions."

Will pulled a face. He had not enjoyed that moment. "You could have told us that they were snails" He swung his legs up onto the bed and lay back next to her. She immediately curled up to his side, her head resting on his chest.

"Like I said, it was amusing. We should order something from Room Service."

"Why?"

"Because Tanya is paying," Charli grinned mischievously. "But I can't reach the phone, so you're going to have to do it." Will gave her a look. "Its not that hard. Get the phone."

"Ni Hao."

"Um…Wow. Is this really China?"

'_Click.'_

"Hello?"

"Charli, I just called China!" The girl in question groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. She had just two hours to spend with Will, and yet the excited young man had already spent half an hour phoning different people and getting generally excited because he could use a phone. She wanted to get mad, but he looked just so adorable.

"Will," she sat up and leaned over to him. "Can we stop playing with the phone and be adults?" Any attempt at making puppy dog eyes having failed in the past, Charli didn't even try. Pouting and fluttering her eyelashes had always worked when making sad and soulful eyes had failed, and this was no exception. Will, admittedly with a frown, replaced the receiver and put the phone back on the bedside table.

"That was fun." He smiled, and Charli had to smile back, amazed that something she took for granted, something as trivial as a phone, could entertain someone for longer than two seconds.

Taking Will's hands, she pulled him down into the bed so that he was half leaning on top of her. "We have two uninterrupted hours, and you want to phone people?"

Will looked a little sheepish. "Maybe I got a bit carried away."

"A bit? And we never got round to ordering room service."

"I'll do it!" Will reached for the phone, but was stopped when Charli grabbed his arm.

"Oh no." She smirked, linking her fingers with his. "We don't need room service. Tanya will throw a fit when she sees the call bill, we can't add room service as well."

"Feeling guilty?"

"No. Feeling jealous."

"Why?"

"Tanya and Robin are in that room," she pointed "doing who knows what, and I'm stuck here with you and your phone."

Will pouted. "Jealous of Tanya? Or jealous of Robin?"

Charli gasped, and pushed him of the bed. "Cheeky!"

A dishevelled Will reappeared moments later, a serious expression on his face. "You don't want to be in here with me?"

"There's no where else I would rather be," Charli crawled to the side of the bed so that her face was level with his. "But I wish we could throw the phone out of the window."

Her grin was cut short when Will pressed his lips to hers. He stood and pushed her back on to the bed, his lips not leaving her mouth. She slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her, granting his tongue access to her mouth, and as she moved her hands to the waistline of his trousers, he pulled away from her, resting his forehead on hers.

"I don't know you."

"What?" Charli looked more than a little shocked and stricken.

"I mean…I know you, well I feel like I know you… but there's so many things that I don't know." Will struggled to convey what he meant. "So many questions, I want to know everything about you."

"Easy Will. Even I don't know everything about me yet. Still figuring some things out, you know." He linked his fingers with hers, kissing her pinkie and she smiled.

"Tell me."

"I can't talk about myself." Charli blushed. "You'll have to ask questions."

"How old are you? Where are you from? What are your parents called? Do you have any siblings? If you do, where are you hiding them? What-"

"Whoa!" Charli held up her free hand, grinning, and then poked him in the ribs.

"What was that for?"

"Its rude to ask a woman her age."

"What's your full name?"

"Why the sudden change of subject?"

"I just thought of another question." Will grinned, resting his chin on her chest and peering at her.

"I'm twenty three years old. I'm from right here in Lockley. Well, not right here, since we are in Paris, but I was born and raised in Lockley. My parents? My mum's name is Michelle, and you met her. My dads name is Nicholas. You haven't met him because they don't live together anymore. They are still married, they won't allow themselves to divorce, but… My dad has a girlfriend, Suzanne." she paused. "I have a younger brother, Austin. But everyone calls him Jamie. He moved away from Lockley to work for Nike in America. And my dad has a four-year-old daughter, Hayley. She is adorable. A spoilt, cheeky brat, but adorable." Will was silent for a moment. "Oh yeah, and my full name is Charlotte Rebekah. But if you call me that, Ill kick you all the way back to 1192 from here. Does that answer your question?"

Will looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why do you like DTM?"

Charli burst into laughter, both at the abrupt change in type of question and at his mistake. "I don't like DTM, it was the thing I dreaded most in A Level Geography." She took pity on his confused face, kissed him, and then corrected herself. "You mean DMT. DTM is to do with population and…never mind, I never understood it." She shrugged. "I love it. But I can't say why. But if I couldn't trampoline, or if I couldn't train DMT, then I don't know what I'd do…"

Will nodded. "That's how Alan and I feel…its different for Robin and Much, they both have lives to return to when King Richard returns… but I don't. My mother is dead, my father and brother left the area…" Will sighed as Charli slipped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"When the time comes, you'll know your place, you'll know what it is you were meant to do. We all will." She sighed contentedly. "But right now, you're not in 1192 and you're not in England, you're here, in France, with me. And we are all alone. Finally." She lifted her head of his shoulder and met his lips with hers.

"Will?"

"Mmm hmm?"

The two were lying in each other's arms, Charli's head on his chest and his hand stroking her hair rhythmically.

"Did you mean what you said? That you love me?" Will propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have said it if I did not." Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear he smiled. "Why?"

"It was just…just something Tanya said… that it was too soon and…well, it made me feel like a bit of a slut actually."

"A slut?"

"A prostitute," Charli muttered, blushing.

Will gasped. "No Charli!"

"Its just the way she looked…" Charli sat up, hugging her knees. Will joined her, slipping his arms around her.

"Tell me where you hid my axe and I'll beat her up for you" he offered, kissing her forehead. Charli smiled, lifting her head and capturing his lips against her own. Nothing more was said as he responded, pulling back down onto the bed.


	43. Chapter 43: Tequila

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Forty-Three: Tequila  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

Much, Djaq, Alan and John walked down one of the busy streets of Paris that was littered bar after bar. Unsure of where to go exactly, they stood in the middle of the pavement for several moments just looking around. "Well this sure isn't Nottingham 1192," Alan laughed nervously.

"Its a bit bright." Djaq looked around in awe. "I mean, how do we know where to go?"

"We just pick an inn," Much decided, looking around uncertainly. "Like, that one?" He pointed. The three outlaws followed Much's direction, pointing to one of the brightest buildings in the street.

"I'm game." Alan shrugged.

"Let's go then," Much said after Djaq and John had given their consent too.

They walked across the street and presented their passports to the rather large 'guard' standing at the door, who chattered at them in French before gruffly demanding "I.D." As they passed, the bouncer looked Much up and down slightly provocatively and winked.

"I did not like the way that man looked at me then." Much murmured as they finally entered the bar. "It was almost as if-" Much stopped short when he noticed that there seemed to be a lot of men about. "Unusual."

"Ah your just paranoid." Alan clapped his shoulder. "Now, lets see about getting us some ale."

They made their way to what was obviously the bar, and Alan leaned on the surface, asking for three mugs of ale, trying to look as if he had been doing that sort of thing all his life.

"No ale here," the bar man grinned. "What will you have instead?"

"What do you recommend?" Came Alan's reply. The barman studied him for a moment, before pouring three shots of Tequila.

"What's that then?" Much asked as he noted the salt and lemon along with the drink.

"You've never had a Tequila shot before?" The bar man asked in surprise.

"No," Djaq piped up. "I'm Muslim, and they're from Outer Mongolia."

"Oh...I see..." the man looked at them strangely, "Well you sure don't look Mongolian. Anyway, let me show you how to drink these. You place the salt on your hands like so-" he demonstrated. "Lick it, knock the shot back, and then suck the lemon quickly. Voila!"

"Knock the shot..." Much looked somewhat bemused. "Honestly, its like they speak a different language here."

"Technically they do," Djaq said.

"Oh ha, ha, you know what I meant." Much rolled his eyes as he picked up the salt and eyed it warily.

"Go on Much, you first," Alan grinned, leaning back against the bar. "You're game to try anything that looks like food."

"This doesn't look like food." Much pointed out, but he shook out a little salt onto his fist and picked up the shot glass. "Here goes." He licked the salt, pulling a face, threw the shot down his throat and then sucked the lemon, before coughing. "That's nasty!"

Alan followed suit, knocking back the shot and sucking the lemon. He shook his head and grimaced at the taste before yelling loudly. "Whoooooooooo! That was GREAT!" He shouted.

Djaq stared at him looking slightly scared as he grinned round at her. "Djaq, you have to try this!"

"No thank you."

"Fine," he sulked.

"I do not need to drink myself into oblivion to have a good time!"

John picked up the shot and eyed it warily. "Um..."

"Drink it John!" Alan grinned as he beckoned to the bar tender. "And get us three more!"

"Oh, keen on my friends?" Came an approaching voice. The four outlaws turned their heads from the bar, their eyes widened as a funny looking man wearing a tight sparkly t-shirt and hot pants approached them. "Hi there! Looking good! You boys up for some action tonight?" The four stared at him, but he appeared to only have eyes for the Saracen. "Or perhaps just you!"

Djaq's eyes widened in horror; even though she pretended to be a man most of the time, she was still a woman at the end of the day. And even though it was a man telling her she looked good, the fact that he thought she was a man was a little worrying. "Um..."

"He's with me!" Alan cottoned on, stepping in front of the woman protectively.

"I am?" Djaq glanced worriedly at Much, who had already drunk the other shot that the barman had placed in front of him and was now looking around the bar with a funny expression on his face.

"Hey guys! There's no women in here!" He waved his hand. "And look, when I do this, my fingers go all blurry."

"Of course there's no women in here," the funny looking guy with hot pants laughed. "Why would there be women in here?" He continued to stare at Djaq.

"Because it's an inn." John came to stand between Djaq and the man as well. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Daffyd...and who might you be, you big strong man you. " He looked John up and down suggestively.

"Hey!" Much said, unsteadily walking forward and poking his finger's into Daffyd's chest. "That is MY big strong man, so BACK OFF SISTA!"

"Oh frisky!" Daffyd growled. "Sista is it now? You should watch those fingers of yours. I may just bite them off." Alan snorted and Daffyd looked over in his direction. "And just who might you be, blue eyes?"

"My blue eyes!" Much protested, now giddy from the percentage of alcohol he had consumed. Alan rolled his 'blue yes' and pulled Much away from Daffyd.

"I think we should get out of here." Djaq suggested. "I don't think this is a typical 21st century inn..."

"What makes you think that?" John boomed. "You know they don't have women in the inns in 1192 as well."

"Yes, but the men do not try to woo you either, let's go!" Djaq suggested.

"They usually have barmaids," Alan pointed out. "Look around, you big strong man you, do you see any barmaids?"

John did as he was told, his eyes sweeping the bar; Alan was right. There was not one barmaid in sight. "Ok..."

"Can we go now?" Daffyd was sliding closer and closer to Djaq, who was now completely hiding behind Alan and Much by this point.

"Leaving," Alan narrowed his eyes at the man as they began to move away and make their way towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Daffyd pouted, as he began to follow them out, his eyes glued quite obviously to Djaq's bottom.

"Somewhere else." Alan said firmly. "Where you will not be!" He pushed Djaq in front of him so she was barred from Daffyd's view. "John?" The man growled menacingly, taking a step forward. The bouncers, sensing trouble, came over and quickly sorted the situation out. As they restrained Daffyd, the outlaws quickly made their escape. As they were hurrying out of the building, they heard Daffyd shout, "Yeah, well anyway, I'm the only gay in THIS village!"

"What is a gay?" Much slurred, as John had to take a hold of him before he fell.

"Couldn't you GUESS?" Alan scoffed.

"That was scary, having man like me, thinking that I was a man..."

Much began to giggle. "He thought you were a man...and he was a man...and he liked you-WAIT! I get it now!"

"Yes Much, well done," Alan said as they made their way to another bar, making doubly sure that their were women there this time.

"This is more like it!" Alan grinned, looking around. Djaq elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for?" he gasped.

"You know exactly what it's for!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Behave yourself. Or I will send you packing back to that 'Gay' bar."

Alan made a large exaggerated tutting sound. "Spoil my fun then." He moaned, but his eyes grew wide again when this time, a petite looking woman approached them wearing a tiny skirt and tight fitted low cut top.

"Hey there! Would you gentlemen like a table?"

Much's jaw hit the floor, as he took in her appearance. "Um...we...um..."

"He means yes." Alan nudged him. "Shut your mouth Much," he added in an undertone. "Um...there are four of us."

The girl laughed. "Yes, I can count." Her eyes flickered over to Much. "Come on, this way."

The four outlaws followed the woman to a table, Much not being able to take his eyes off her, and she seated them. "What's you poison?"

"I beg your pardon?" Much said in horror.

"What are you drinking?" The girl asked again slowly, her eyes flickering back over to Much.

"Oh...right...for a minute there I thought you wanted to murder us...I'll have a Tequila-make that three. Guys?" He grinned at his friends.

The girl laughed, highly amused by the strange blond mans humour. "Right...is he serious?"

Alan shrugged. "I'll have a tequila, unless you can recommend anything else. Much will be drinking tequila's all night. John?"

Much nodded his head a little too enthusiastically as he grinned cheekily at the barmaid. "I'm Much by the way. What's your name?"

"Claire." She giggled back in a thick French accent. "Are you from England?" She asked.

"Why yes," he grinned. "Nottingham 1192," he said proudly.

The rest of the outlaws cringed at his words, half expecting the young girl to run away thinking he was crazy. To their surprise she laughed at him all the more. "You're so very funny." She commented. "How long are you in Paris for?"

"I go home tomorrow morning," Much said sadly.

"That is a shame," Claire sighed. "But maybe later we can have a drink together, yes?"

Much sat up in his chair, feeling suddenly very happy. "Why, that would be lovely, thank you-"

"Um yeah! This all very nice," Alan interrupted the pair. "But I'd really like a drink tonight!"

Djaq nudged him in the stomach. "Alan!" She hissed. "Leave them alone."

Alan rubbed his stomach as Claire seemed to come back to the room, look around and then hurried of too get their drinks. Much turned around to his friends, grinning.

"I think she likes me," he said confidently.

"Maybe...she's practically naked though!" John said in shock.

"I hadn't noticed," Much said calmly, his eyes flicking over in Claire's direction for a fraction of a second. "Beside, you know me to be the type of man who sees past the flash of a woman."

Alan started laughing. "Yeah, that's what we know you as," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Much said defensively. "I happen to think that Claire is a very lovely lady and-"

"Oh Claire is it now!" Alan laughed harder.

"What else would it be?" Much flared up.

"Do you two have to argue? We are supposed to be having fun!"

The two men stopped to look in Djaq's direction, before they could say anything, Claire had returned. "Your Tequila's guys." She placed four small shot glasses down onto the table.

"Um...I do not drink." Djaq smiled politely, noting the extra glass.

Claire looked at her and shook her head. "This one's for me anyway." She picked up the glass and winked at Much. The outlaws held up their shots, and knocked them back as if they had been doing it all their lives.

"Hey," Claire reached for Much's hand. "I'm on my break, come on. Show me a good time."

The rest of the group nearly spat out their drinks as Claire pulled him up from the table and dragged him over to a larger open space where a few people appeared to moving about. The music, if that's what you wanted to call it, was loud. "Um...what are we doing?" Much asked, a little confused as to why she had dragged him away from his friends.

"Dancing, of course!" Claire laughed as she took hold of his waist and pulled him close to her. Much's eyes widened in shock as she began to gyrate to the music against him. "Really now...milady..."

Claire laughed. "Milady? What, are you like, from the Middle Ages? Come on, relax," she placed her hands on his hips. "Dance!"

"But...this is NOT dancing!" He shook his head. "I would much rather-"

"If you have never danced like this before then you haven't lived," Claire moved closer to the man, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's like having sex with your clothes on, don't you think?"

Much's mouth fell open. "What-sex...sorry?" He stuttered.

She leaned away from him slightly. "You have had sex...?"

Much scoffed. "Of course...um...what is sex?" He asked quite innocently.

Claire would have laughed if it were not for the look on his face. "Oh dear..." She chewed on her bottom lip.

Much's expression turned slightly defensive. "What?"

Claire's arms were still around his neck. "Not only are you a virgin, but you know nothing about sex..." she moved closer to him. "Most unusual, but a challenge none the less."

"I don't understand."

"Let me show you," Claire rolled her eyes, finally pulling his head down so that she could kiss him. Much let her lead the kiss in the beginning, his hands dropping to rest on her small waist. It was after several moments the kiss intensified and Much, realising that he was enjoying the moment a little too much, pulled her hard against him.

She gasped and pulled away slightly. "Get the idea?" She murmured, before his lips hungrily landed on hers once more.

"Well would you look at that?" Alan smirked from where he sat sprawled on his chair, one arm draped across the back of his chair. He smiled as he watched the pair on the dance floor before his eyes flicked over to Little John. "Only you left now. We're counting on you not to let us down my friend."

John rolled his eyes. "You'll be waiting a long time Alan. I love Alice..."

"What she won't know won't hurt her."

"I'll pretend you didn't day that!" John growled.

"You do that," Alan grinned. "I'm going to get us more drinks."

Djaq watched as Alan rose from his chair and stumbled away to the bar. "Forgive him and his rudeness, Alan does not think with his head at times."

John chuckled. "I do know that Djaq..." He looked over at the man and watched as he stood yapping away at some woman at the bar. John pulled his face.

"Do not worry about that," she said, noticing the look on his face suddenly. "Alan could be married and have children and he'd STILL flirt with a woman. In his nature."

"I wasn't worried...I was just wondering where he got all his money from."

"Knowing Alan, he could have gotten it from anywhere." Djaq grinned. "But Charli gave it to him, incase of emergencies."

"She gave money to Alan?"

"Yeah...I think the girl's logic needs considering..."

"Yeah I think it does! I mean, a prime example. She gave him the money for emergencies and he's spending it on ale."

"This IS an emergency!" Alan defended as he returned to the table again, this time carrying three bottles of something.

"What you got there?"

"ALE!" Alan held the bottles up, a proud look on his face. "I found real ale! Well...Budweiser or something but the lady told me it was the equivalent!" He took a swig from one of the bottles, grimacing as it went down. "Ugh! Or not!"

Djaq rolled her eyes, and turned back to the dance floor while Alan placed his bottle on the table, glaring at it with an annoyed on his face. "I'm glad that Much has finally found a little romance at last." She said.

"Romance?" Little John snorted. "Much wouldn't know romance if it bit him. That's not romance."

"Okay well...I'm glad that Much has found someone to...fondle?"

"Harass!" Alan laughed.

"True…" Djaq acknowledged with a nod. "But I don't think she minds all that much."

It was a whole half hour before Claire and Much finally managed to separate themselves, the young woman claiming that she had to get back to work before she was fired. Much commented on her choice of words, saying that being 'fired' sounded awfully painful, before kissing the lady goodbye and heading back over to the table to stares from his friends.

"What?" He glared at them, taking his placed, picking up the bottle and taking a swig. "WHAT IS THAT?"

Alan was about to comment on Clare but instead changed his mind. "That, my friend, is supposedly ale."

"That's not ALE!" Much pulled his face.

"Hey, I agree with you!" Alan held up his hands smirking.

"Well, I like it." John shrugged, taking a sip.

"Yeah but I'm guessing that you'd drink anything," Much commented.

"As opposed to you who EATS everything?"

"What's wrong with that?" Much once again found himself defending. "Is this pick on Much day?"

"No, its pick on Much night."

"Very funny." Much said dryly, drinking from the bottle. "Ugh! I have to stop doing that! It really is disgusting. Get more Tequila's!"

"I want one of those!" Alan's eyes fell on the next table, where a girl was drinking a very interesting cocktail. The rest of the outlaws followed his gaze, each of them looking at the strange drink. "Um...go ask her what it is..." He ordered Much.

"I'm not going, YOU go!"

"OK I will," Alan said as he walked over. Djaq shook her head in amazement as he chatted idly with the women before casually walking back. "Okay, which of you guys would like a sex on the beach?"

"Oooh sex? I want sex!" Much said a little too excitedly.

"I beg your pardon?" Alan said, he being a little more clued up than Much.

"Claire said...What?" He trailed off as Alan raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did Claire say?" He pushed the man.

"Alan!" Djaq warned him but he quickly held his hand up.

"No wait! I wanna know," he turned his attention back to Much. "What did she say to you?"

"Ummm…" Much suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Nothing Alan. Mind your own business and order the drinks!"

"Much doesn't know what sex is," Alan murmured to himself as he headed back over to the bar. Much's jaw dropped open. "I have an idea! And that counts!"

"Alan! You've drank enough!" Djaq called over to him, ignoring Much.

"I have barely started." He grinned, ordering the drinks and carrying them haphazardly back to the table. "Here we go! Don't know what those long thin things are though..."

He looked over in the direction of the others girls again and noticed that they seemed to have them in their mouth. He copied their actions, and placed his lips over it. Nothing happened.

Djaq rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to suck."

"How do you know that?" The straw in his mouth obstructed his words. Djaq rolled her eyes and looked to Much for support. But Much's attention was on Claire as she served a table a little way away. John had ignored the straw and drained his glass in one go...

"I, unlike you, have common sense," she retorted.

Alan watched her over his glass as he sucked on the straw. Djaq smiled despite herself...

"So are you going to dance with me?"

"Are you trying to be romantic, Alan A Dale?" She giggled.

"No, not trying." He placed his drink down at pulled her to her feet. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

Djaq pushed him away slightly. "You're drunk and you taste like Alcohol." But she didn't pull out of his grasp.

"I'm drunk and you taste like..." he looked up at the ceiling for a minute as if in thought. "Actually, I don't know, let me retry," he lowered his lips to hers again.

"Alan!" This time she did pull away. "Your a little scary drunk!"

"But Djaq..." Alan whined.

"But nothing!"

"I love you...I've loved you since the moment I met you."

"You thought I was a guy when you met me." Djaq pointed out, although there was a hint of a smile on her lips

This time it was Much who sniggered, pulling his eyes away from Claire just for one second. "You loved her even when you thought she was a guy?"

"Well...maybe not since the first time..." He spoke slowly, trying to dig his way out of the hole he had fallen into. Djaq rolled her eyes. John, on the other hand, sighed in annoyance.

"Bloody hell Much! Go over to her! Anything than having you sat here staring at her!"

"I am NOT staring at her...all the time..."

"Hey, I wanna get out of here." Alan said suddenly. "Lets get out of here. Kidnap Claire - she can take us around Paris."

"I am not going to kidnap anyone! I strongly disagree with that kind of behaviour." Much frowned.

"Yeah Much, it was a joke. Why don't you go ask her instead?"

"Ask her what?"

Alan rolled his eyes. "To. Come. With. Us." He enunciated.

"To where?"

"Are you even on the same planet as us?"

"Planet? What?"

"Forget it."

"He's starting to sound like Chanya and Tarli," Much sulked as he watched Alan march over to Claire. A hurried conversation proceeded, and he arrived back with he woman on his arm.

"Right, Claire has finished her work for the night, she is going to come with us," He said as a matter of fact.

"We're leaving?" Much asked feeling a little confused.

"Lord! How much have you had to drink?" John asked in surprise.

Much held up his hand and began to count on his fingers. "Um...eight...nine..." He held up four fingers. "I'm not too sure," he hiccupped.

"Don't worry." Claire smiled. "He'll be safe with me. Where do you gentlemen want to go?" She grinned slyly. "Moulin Rouge?"

"Moulin WHAT NOW?" John asked.

Claire laughed. "You've never heard of the Moulin Rouge? I swear you guys really are from the dark ages! Never mind, it's boring anyway these days. I know somewhere you'll like. Let's go."


	44. Chapter 44: The Red Light District

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Forty-Four: The Red Light District  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Okay...why are there loads of half naked women here?" Much asked as he walked along holding Claire's hand. Alan, Djaq and John followed close behind.

Claire giggled. "This is the place to be, there's a lot more going on here," she answered Much's question.

"And where exactly is here?"

"This is the Red Light District of Paris."

"The what?" Came four voices at once.

"Dark ages…" Claire muttered to herself. "Red Light District? You know... where all the illegal stuff goes on?"

"Oh! Illegal!" Much hiccupped again before turning back to his friends. "We should fit right in then, shouldn't we?"

"Why? What do you do exactly?" Claire looked slightly worried for a moment.

"We're outlaws," he said a little too proudly.

"Outlaws?" Claire looked at him, eyebrow raised. "As in...Outside the law?"

"Last time I looked" Alan nodded his head. "Unless any of us got pardoned recently. Djaq? John?" At their shakes, he slurred. "Much, did you get made Earl again?"

Much shook his head. "Not this time."

Claire scoffed. "Wow, guys. Whatever you're on, can I have some?"

"What are we on?" John looked confused. "I'm not on anything... are you Alan?"

"No," Alan lifted his feet one at a time. "I'm not standing on anything…except the floor."

Claire laughed all the more as she stopped outside one of the bars. "You guys have a wicked sense of humour! I'm glad I met you all!"

"Did she just call me wicked?" Much asked the others, looking puzzled.

"You can be as wicked as you want with me later," Claire purred quietly into his ear. Much raised his eyebrows, not a hundred percent sure what she meant but getting the idea.

"That's going to annoy me!" Alan commented as they walked along.

"Your just jealous." John pointed out, grabbing Alan and steering him away from walking into a building.

"Why would I be jealous?" His eyes widened as she looked between Djaq and John. "Shut. Up." He hissed at the man.

"I heard that Alan," Djaq rolled her eyes.

"Heard what?"

"Do they always fight that like?" Claire asked Much in a whisper as she led them through the streets.

He nodded. "Yes. We all fight, all the time. John says its because we are idiots, but Robin says its because we all live together, and Djaq says its because we are egotistical maniacs. Charli says its because there's too much testosterone...what's testosterone?"

"Testosterone is-wait! Did you just say you all live together? And you're all men? How many of there is you anyway?" Claire's eyes widened, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, of course we do," Much hiccupped. "We have no choice really."

"How many of you are there though?" She asked again.

"Um..." Much counted quickly on his fingers. There was himself, Alan, John, Robin and Will... that made "five". He nodded. "Plus Djaq."

"So six...wow, you must have a really big place!"

"Well yeah, but Sherwood Forest would be big enough for thousands more too."

"Did you say Sherwood Forest?" Claire gapped at him. "You live in the forest? What do you do, run the Robin Hood exhibition?"

"Robin Hood exhibition? I've never heard that before, but if that's what you want to call us, okay." Much shrugged.

Claire giggled. "Your rather amusing you know?"

"I am? And I always thought Alan was the amusing one of the group."

"I am!" Alan yelled drunkenly from behind. "Can we get a drink now!"

Claire indicated the fire hydrant in the middle of the path. "If you can get that open, there is water in there!"

Alan gaped at her. "AL...CO...HOL." He enunciated. "Not poncy water."

"Okay, okay! Um..." Claire looked around, her eyes landing on the bar they were now stopped in front of. "How about this one then?"

"Suits me, lets go!" Alan grabbed Djaq's hand and pulled her through the door, John following, shaking his head. Much was about to follow, when Claire pulled him back.

"Ah, ah! Where do you think your going?" She grinned, sliding her arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"To get a drink…" Much protested weakly.

"Not yet you don't." Claire grinned wickedly. "Let's go somewhere a little more..." she began to nibble on his lips.

"Private?" Much finished for her, slipping his arms around her waist. He kissed her back for several moments before he took her hand and lead away, not caring about the others for once in his life.

"Here…" Claire pushed him between two buildings, pulling his head down to meet hers. He took a step forward, pinning her against the side of the building and as their lips met, she grinned. "Not as innocent as you look, are you?"

Much answered her question by kissing her harder. He knew it was the alcohol that gave him this newfound confidence, but he was still enjoying himself. "Mind you," she muttered between kisses. "You don't look so innocent…" She gave a subtle moan as his hands slipped underneath her shirt.

"Shut up," he muttered. He pressed his body firmly against hers, his hands wondering her body like never before. Claire closed her eyes, and lifted one of her legs up, Much's hand slipping beneath her knee to hold it in place. She wrapped it round his waist and so pulled him closer to her, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He lifted the hem of her shirt, about to pull it up when they were rudely interrupted.

"MUCH!"

Much groaned. "Buggar off Alan!" Before kissing Claire again. "Go and kiss Djaq if you're that jealous!"

Claire pulled away. "You're Gay?" She raised an eyebrow at Alan.

Alan's mouth dropped open, thinking about Daffyd back in the first bar they had entered. "I most certainly am not! I happen to love Djaq! She is a very beautiful woman and now I get it because you think she is a man."

Claire burst out laughing, her head falling on Much's shoulder as Alan's voice changed from indignation to realisation.

Much just stared. "You love her? Has she taken you seriously about that yet?" Alan opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped him. "See Alan, I think the two of you need to TALK. In the mean time, please go away and leave us alone."

To Much's surprise, Alan did just as he expected, and vanished. "Wow, that's never happened before." Much blinked, but Claire did not give him much time to dwell on it.

"Good, take it as a blessing," she smirked, kissing him again.

"Who needs a blessing?" Much mumbled against her lips. He took hold of her hips, picking her up and this time, she wrapped both her legs around his waist. She moaned in surprise, pushing her hips into his, kissing him back fiercely. Much felt the alcohol swirling around in his head, making him want to do things he'd never dreamed of

Her hands pulled his shirt over his head, while his slipped back under hers and up to her chest. Lost in the moment and in the alcohol, not caring if they were to be seen or caught.

"Much…" Claire moaned as she kissed his chest, trailing kisses along his collarbone. The young man pressed closer to her, completely trapping her against the wall. His lips found hers again, his hands wondering up the small skirt she had on. He grinned. "Where I come from, women do now wear such clothing."

"I don't care." Claire groaned, her hands finding the buckle of his belt and fumbling with it.

"I wasn't complaining," he said quickly, almost laughing when he thought back to the day they had all gone swimming and had been astounded at the lack of clothing both Tanya and Charli had been wearing. Funny how his views had now changed now.

"I'm sure you weren't," Claire muttered, finally undoing the belt and sliding it off, throwing it to the floor with his shirt. She returned her lips to his, pushing her tongue forcefully into his mouth.

Much groaned, not believing his luck for one moment. Since childhood, it had always been Robin who had had a way with the women, not him. He was grateful that Robin had finally met Tanya, at least now he had a chance to woo someone without the man getting in the way.

That thought in mind, he was about to push his hands further up her skirt when another voice sounded this time. "OI!"

Much groaned and pulled away from Claire to see a rather large bulky looking man staring at them. "If you want to fool around, find a room somewhere!"

"Shit," Claire said as she removed herself from Much's grasp and began to straighten out her clothes. "Bloody bouncers."

"Bouncers?" Much muttered, bending to pick up his shirt under the stern eye of the rather large man. "Aw, I need a drink."

"You and me both," Claire took hold of his hand and wrapped it round her waist. They would have to do what the bouncer said, and find somewhere else to go. "Let's get a drink, let the rest know we're okay and then maybe go somewhere?" She suggested. Much smiled, thinking it sounded like a great idea as he followed her back to the front of the bar.

"Two Pina Collada's," Claire ordered in French, as Much, unable to stop himself, began to kiss her neck, gently brushing her hair out of his way. Claire smiled, shivering slightly at the feel of his lips against her skin as the bar man mixed the drinks for them.

"I was wondering when you two would return!" Alan appeared at the side of them, his arm wrapped casually around Djaq's waist. "I spoke to Djaq too, she DOES love me."

"Maybe a little," the woman smiled regardless.

"Hey, that's not what you said before."

"Yeah, well before Much wasn't here to make fun of us." She grinned, elbowing his side.

"What are you drinking mate?" Alan turned his attention to the drinks that had just arrived. "Ooh, nice. I'll have one of those please!" He addressed the barman.

Much rolled his eyes. "You'd drink anything!"

"Just like you'd-"

"Eat anything, yeah, yeah," Much finished for him. "They're Pina-something-or-others anyway."

"Collada's," Claire provided. "Very nice drinks. Anyway, your name is Alan, right? We just came in to get a drink, and then let you know that we were going...somewhere, and that Much would meet you back at your hotel in the morning." Much nodded, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Alan began to nod his head, patting the man on the back. "Can't say I really blame you. Be good."

"Oh, I don't want him to be good," Claire laughed as she began to pull Much away from his friends.

Alan turned and grinned wickedly down at Djaq. "One down, one to go. Where is he anyway?"

Djaq looked around, trying to find John. "I'm not too sure actually. He was talking to some people over there before..."

"We can't loose John" Alan sighed, scanning the crowd. "He is twice the size of normal people - oh, there he is!" As they watched, John's head was pulled down into a kiss.


	45. Chapter 45: The Morning After

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Forty-Five: The Morning After  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

The rays of sunshine poured into the room through the window, warming the bed and its occupants, the bright light comforting and - "You forgot to shut the curtains." Tanya mumbled into the pillow as she screwed up her eyes against he light.

Robin grumbled, his head buried deep into her neck, his arm wrapped snugly around her waist; he did not want to move. He had never felt so completely comfortable and safe in his entire life. A smile grew on his lips as he thought of the woman lying beside him. "At least you're not going to yell at me this time for waking up in the same bed as you..."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Tanya mumbled, grinning. "I may just decide that I want the whole bed to myself and kick you out." Robin chuckled, not moving from where he lay, his lips slowly and carefully brushing against the skin on her neck. "And don't think a small amount of wooing will stop me either. When Tanya wants her bed, Tanya gets."

"Is that so?" He continued to kiss her neck.

"Well…" Tanya closed her eyes, trying to resist the warm feeling rising within the depths of her body again. "Maybe not entirely but…oh lord…" She sighed.

Robin moved, positioning his body above her again, a smirk forming on his lips as he looked down at her. "My name is Robin," he corrected. "But Lord will do."

Tanya chuckled, reaching up an arm to swat him, but not before he caught it in his hand. "Ah, ah, ah." He warned playfully. "Stay still." He held her hand down as he began to kiss her neck again.

Tanya moaned, arching her back up again into his body. "We should get up." She tried.

"We should, but we're not going to." He lifted his head and kissed her briefly on her lips. "Are you okay?"

Tanya frowned at the sudden randomness of the question. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean…after last night…" how did he find the right words to explain what he meant. "You're not…you don't-"

"Regret anything?" Tanya smiled as she realised just what he was trying to say. "Don't talk so bloody daft." She pulled her hands out of his and touched his face. "Last night was-"

"Ewww, that's gross," Charli stood in the doorway, grinning. "Now get up. We are late!"

"How did you get in?" Tanya sat up and stared at her, hugging the quilt to her body.

"Lock pick," Charli smirked. "That training course the Uni sent me on really did come in useful."

"You're just bitter and deprived!" Tanya rolled her eyes, dropping back onto the pillow. Robin looked non-phased that Charli had just walked in on the pair, a small smile on his face as he watched her. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"Late!" Charli stressed again, throwing Tanya's shirt at her. "As in, we were supposed to be at the airport five minutes ago. Everyone else is dressed and waiting...oh...and they are all very, very hung over."

"What?" She shot up again, this time the blanket fell to her waist. She quickly covered herself up, her cheeks flushing crimson. "What do you mean hung over?" She began to fumble with the shirt.

Charli rolled her eyes. "From what I can gather, and they are telling me very little. They went out into Paris last night."

Robin sat up this time, his eyebrows raised. "They went out?" He began to chuckle.

Tanya turned and whacked him on the arm. "Not funny! We have a responsibility!"

"Yes. But we will talk about this in the airport!" Charli strode over to the door. "I want you dressed and downstairs in the lobby checking out two minutes ago! No distractions!"

"No distractions?" They both said at the same time as they looked at each other.

"Yes! Now up!" Charli yelled, finally leaving the pair alone.

"She's getting bossy." Robin commented.

"Side affect of hanging around with you," Tanya smirked, hopping out of the bed.

She padded over to the bathroom; not caring about her state of undress, knowing that Robin wasn't too bothered either. He smiled as she disappeared inside, falling back down on to the bed again. He really didn't want to get up. If he had his way, he would have stayed in this room with her forever. For the first time in a long while he had forgotten about all the worries and issues back in 1192…and it was all because of her. Tanya had done that.

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face several times, trying to wake himself up a little more. It was time to face reality again. He knew he had to get up- "Robin! Can you give Charli a shout and ask her to bring me some fresh clothes, please?"

Robin pushed himself up and out of bed, padding to the bathroom also. He placed his ear against the door and frowned. "Why can't you get them?"

"Because I'm naked and in the shower and don't want to have to put last nights clothes back on...please?"

"I wouldn't mind," Robin muttered. The door opened, and a towel landed on his head.

"Go!" Chuckling, he pulled on his trousers and then padded to the door in search of Charli. He found the girl downstairs sat in the lobby, looking slightly mad, surrounded by outlaws who looked worse for wear.

"Charli?"

"ARE YOU NOT DRESSED YET?"

"Um... that would be a no. Half way there." Robin grinned easily. "Tanya says can you take her some clothes, she'd ask you herself but she's in the shower."

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"Quiet Charli!" Alan muttered, lying on the floor with his head in Djaq's lap. Robin looked at them, slightly confused, before Charli pulled him back upstairs.

"I packed all of her clothes, which she could have done herself if she hadn't been frolicking about with you! So get your ass back in that room, get dressed, and tell her she'll have to wear what she already has!"

"But-"

"Move, Locksley! Or we'll miss the flight!"

Robin's eyes widened in realisation of her words. "You mean we'll miss the airplane? Like, we won't be able to get home?"

"Well done! Now move!" She pushed him back into his room. "And if it means dragging her out of the shower, then DO IT!"

"Tanya! You made Charli mad." Robin said conversationally as he walked into the bathroom. "I have to drag you out of the shower... now, I don't think that's much of a punishment, personally, but she seems to think it might be. Oh, and we are going to miss the plane. And Alan and Djaq appear to have gotten together…"

"ROBIN"! Charli yelled! "I CAN HEAR YOU!"

He rolled his eyes and slammed the bathroom door shut. He then walked over to the bathtub and ripped the shower curtain back. He grinned, looking the woman up and down. "Hello there."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, actually."

"Charli says your gonna have to wear what you wore yesterday," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"She can hear me."

"I can't wear yesterday's clothes, god! I'll feel dirty!" She moaned. "Make yourself useful and hand me a towel!"

Robin grabbed a towel off the railing before taking a seat on the toilet lid. "I have to wear the same clothes for many days," he shrugged.

"Yeah but that's different. You live in the forest and you're an outlaw, not to mention the fact that you're a man. You'd do it anyway." She chuckled as she stepped out of the tub and began to dry herself off.


	46. Chapter 46: Kiss and Not Tell

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Forty-Six: Kiss and Not Tell  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

Tanya entered 'Boots' a little warily, spotting her friend right away stood over near a giant fridge, trying to decide what drink to buy. She walked forward, slowly and stood behind her for several moments before finally speaking. "Hey."

Charli jumped and whirled around on the spot. "Oh hey," she smiled when she realised who it was. Her smile soon turned to a frown when she the look on Tanya's face. "Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Tanya asked, taking her friends arm.

"About what? Give me a little clue"

"About Disney..."

"Disney? Yeah, I loved it, what else do you want me to say?"

"Charli, no! I spoke to Will. He told me everything. He told me how I made you feel. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah..."Charli fiddled with the drink in her hand. "I dunno..." she replaced the drink in the fridge and began to walk back to the outlaws.

Tanya caught her arm as she walked passed. "Charli!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does," Tanya bit her bottom lip. "It obviously bothered you. Will told me you were pretty upset last night."

"He did?" She had to hide the small smile that began to grow on her lips.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "We both know he cares about you…a lot. Okay, he loves you and...I am SO sorry if I made you feel anything less than you are. I love you, and want only the best for you."

Charli shook her head. "You don't have to apologise... you're my best friend. We don't have to explain ourselves to each other..."

"I know but...the fact is, at the time, I thought that you and Will telling each other that you're in love was too soon, but I realise now that I was wrong." She glanced over in the direction of the two men, who now appeared to be deep in conversation. Her eyes landed on Robin as he took a seat, looking more than a little distressed. She was still somewhat upset, just thinking about Robin having to return one day. She could see that something was on his mind too, but she smiled nonetheless. "Completely wrong." She murmured.

Charli wiped her eyes and smiled. "So what did happen between you and Robin last night?" She grinned.

Tanya blushed furiously, knowing her friend was going to ask her sooner or later. "Well...we...talked..."

"Yeah?" Charli raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you did."

Tanya began to giggle. "What do you want me to say? Last night was great? Fantastic? AMAZING-"

"Well, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was, if anything, better." She smirked. "And that's all you get. The rest stays between him and I." She pulled out her tongue.

"Tanya..."

"You don't kiss and tell, so why should I?"

"Yeah, but you didn't just kiss, did you? That saying is so old fashioned, it should now be "I don't fu-"

"Charli, shut up!" Tanya laughed, blushing, but the smile fell from her face after a while as she studied her friend for several moments. "So...are we okay?"

"We were never not okay" Charli grinned. "But... I'm sorry for my attitude this morning..."

"And I'm sorry for making you feel like a slut..." she coughed, grinning evilly. "Which you are by the way."

"I'm not even going to comment," Charli narrowed her eyes, looking over at Robin.

"At least I didn't... 'Kiss and not tell'," she sniggered.

Tanya rolled her eyes, taking her friends arm. "Let's go gather the children before they burn the place down."

"So!" Charli sat enthusiastically down on the floor next to Alan and folded her arms. "What happened last night?"

"Go away!" The young outlaw moaned, covering his ears.

"No way!" Charli nudged him. "I want to know everything, now!"

Alan narrowed his eyes at her. "I will kill you, you do know that?"

"No you won't, now speak."

"Well - "Djaq grinned.

"Djaq! No!"

"You wouldn't!" Cried Much and John.

"No Djaq!" All three men spoke at once.

Tanya took a seat on the floor between the legs of Robin, who still sat on the seat from previously. She smiled to herself when she felt his hand on her shoulder, squeezing her gently. "Please, tell us, Djaq."

Djaq turned to Alan, Much and John, a wicked smile on her face. "How much is my silence worth?"

"Your life. If you tell, you die." Alan threatened her this time.

Djaq shook her head. "I don't know what you're so fussed about anyway! It was Daffyd who came onto ME!"

"Daffyd?" Tanya and Charli asked at the same time.

"Yeah, there was this guy wearing shiny clothes..." Djaq shrugged. "He-" Alan shut her up by pressing his lips against hers.

"And I want to know when that happened." Robin indicated the couple

"Last night apparently," Charli rolled her eyes. "Seems like everything happened last night! And all I got was an expensive phone bill to China!"

"You phoned China?"

"Will phoned China. I hid under the pillow."

"You phoned China on my phone?"

Will looked nervously between Tanya and Charli. "Uh..."

"I was wondering why I my check out bill was so bloody expensive this morning!" Tanya growled.

"Enough about China. I want to know what happened last night." Robin grinned mischievously.

"We walked into a gay bar," Djaq said, finally managing to push Alan away. "Unfortunately, a man tried to woo me, which I would not usually mind, but this time it was wrong."

"Yeah, seeing as he was wearing shiny PVC clothing, I would agree." Tanya laughed.

"Shiny what clothing?" Robin frowned.

"PVC." Tanya sighed. "How the hell am I going to explain that?"

Charli laughed. "Your remember at DMT training, some of the girls were wearing really shiny leotards? Its a little like that...just shinier and it squeaks when you walk..."

"Maybe we can just show them 'Little Britain' when we get home?" Charli suggested, but Tanya objected, sitting up.

"Can you imagine the questions?" She looked horrified.

Charli shrugged. "Kinda getting used to it to be honest. I'm ready to answer pretty much anything these guys throw at me."

"Will you please stop talking about us as if we're not here," Alan frowned.

Tanya nodded her head in agreement to Charli's comment, ignoring the man. "True. Yeah okay, we should dig it out!"

"Dig what out?" Alan asked, his frustration growing all the more.

"Do you even know where the DVD is? I haven't seen it in a while." Charli ignored the man too.

"Seen what!" Alan growled. "Robin! Tell them!"

"I'm sure we can find it somewhere!" Tanya shrugged.

"OI!" Alan yelled. Tanya and Charli began to giggle.

"Thought you were feeling ill," Will frowned.

Alan glared back. "I am! But it's impossible to be ill quietly when those two wont pay attention to me!"

"We're sorry Alan, but we can't help it if your voice just naturally blends into the background." Tanya shrugged.

The rest of the gang began to snigger at her words, but Alan gave her a warning glance. "One more, Tanya."

"I'm sorry, did somebody say something?" She looked around.

"Oh, that's it!" Alan was on his feet in a second.

Tanya whimpered and wrapped herself around Robin's legs. "Make him go away!"

"You brought it on yourself," Robin teased. "Here she is Alan!"

Tanya pouted and Charli giggled, having hidden herself safely behind Will. But the girls needn't have worried, as the man took a step and promptly collapsed on the floor. "Ugh. Remind me never to drink Tequila again."

"You drank Tequila? How much?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Everyone turned and stared down at the man. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Tanya turned back to Alan and Djaq. "I'm serious, how much did they drink?"

"Too much by the looks of things," Charli reasoned. "And I hope you've learnt your lesson!"

"What time did you get in anyway?" Tanya asked, peeking out from between Robin's legs.

"Um, about ten minutes before Charli woke the two of you."

"Are you serious?" At their nods she moaned, leaning her head against his leg. "You lot are going to have a fun plane trip home. Flying with a hang over is not a fun thing to do!"

"Flying in general is not a fun thing to do." Alan grumbled from where he still lay on the floor.

"You! Shut up!" Charli told him. "Djaq? Anyone? Help him up, please?"

"I do not want to give the man any more sympathy than he deserves." She said simply.

Alan glared up at the women from the ground. "I thought you loved me?"

Djaq opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short when his words finally sunk in. Her cheeks blushed crimson red as she looked around at the rest of the gang, who in turn looked between the young couple in shock.

"So…" Much clapped his hands together, breaking the awkward silence, but grinning nonetheless. "Isn't it time we made a move!"

There was a series of commotion as the group quicky got to their feet and began to fumble around, trying to sort out the mass of hand luggage and the general chaos they usually created. Tanya was busy rooting through her bag, trying to dig out her passport again, and so didn't notice Charli approaching Robin.

"Hey Romeo! A quick word." She pulled him to one side. "I heard you had a wonderful evening last night, which is great," she nodded at him, a huge smile plastered on her face. "You know I'm all for happiness, especially when it involves my closest friend, 'coz she's been screwed over before. So, here it is, laid out on the line. You break her heart, you will die."


	47. Chapter 47: Seven Days

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Forty-Seven: Seven Days  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"I am so tired," Charli moaned as the group of eight fell through the door of her apartment after finally arriving back in the UK. "I swear to god that's the last trip I take with you lot."

"Agreed." Tanya pointed out as she headed into the living room and dumped her bag. "I'm showering first."

"Me too," Robin grinned as he threw a bag down too.

"Rude." Tanya rolled her eyes at him.

Charli rolled her eyes and picked up Tanya's bag. "You both do that, I'll put these away."

"Thanks." Tanya called as she headed into the bathroom. "Bugger of Locksley." She pushed Robin away and he grinned, choosing to follow Much into the kitchen to get food instead. While Charli headed into her makeshift room, the others went into the living room.

"I want to go back to Disney! Can we go back to Disney? Please?" Alan whined.

Will quickly picked up a cushion and threw it at Alan's head without even looking. "Shut it!"

Djaq and little John had already taken a seat on the sofa together. "No please, send him back. Preferably alone." Djaq deadpanned.

"Hey!" Alan dropped onto the sofa next to her, looking put out, but before he could protest, there was a scream of terror from the bedroom that Charli had walked into moments before.

Will was the first to respond, dropping the bag he held without any hesitation, and sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him to the bedroom. Robin bolted from the kitchen too, hot on his heels followed by Much. The rest of the group joined them as Tanya popped her head out of the bathroom door, half undressed, wearing only a baggy t-shirt.

"What the hell was that?" She called. When no one responded right away, she rolled her eyes and padded quickly across to bedroom, barefoot and entered. "Charli! What the hell are you-OH MY GOD!"

Robin caught her round the waist, unnecessarily stopping her from running full pelt into the room. It had not stopped Tanya from catching sight of her friend in the grasp of Guy of Gisborne, his knife pressed to her throat and a cruel sneer on his face.

"What are they...how did they...I...Charli?" Tanya cried, trying to break free from Robin's hold. The outlaws all stood still, no one daring to move, for Charli's sake.

Will stood solid, his eyes blazing at Gisborne, his jaw set tight, looking ready to kill. "You let her go...now..." He said slowly, but dangerously.

"La de daaaa de daaaa," the Sheriff stepped forward. "Or else what?"

Charli whimpered as Gisborne pulled her hair, jolting her head back. Will made a movement towards her, clenching his teeth, but before he could answer, Robin had pushed Tanya towards Much and Allan, who both seized and held her back, and stepped forward.

"Or else I will kill you," he made the same old warning, a new fierceness in his eyes.

"Was that a threat, Locksley?" Gisborne dug the knife into her neck harder.

"No, that was a promise. Do as Will says. Let her go. Now."

"Promises, promises," Vaysey said in a bored voice. "You wouldn't hurt a fly, Hood."

Will stepped forward. "No, but I would. You have three seconds."

"Bored." Vaysey began to pick at his fingernails. "I don't think you seem to understand how serious I am, Hood."

"And I don't think you understand how serious I am." Robin took another step forward, keeping his cool, his voice dangerously low. "Do not underestimate me, I WILL kill you."

"One..." Will began.

"You've said that, what, how many times?" The Sheriff sneered. "Still standing." He gloated, while Will furiously spat out the word "Two."

"This time I mean it," Robin edged forward again.

"Oh I see how it is," Vaysey grinned sadistically. "This time it's different because you really care for these women and you'd give your lives blah de blah. You know Hood? I already knew that. That is exactly why I am here."

Gisborne snorted and pulled Charli closer. The girl cried out when the blade cut in to her throat causing a small trickle of blood to run down her neck.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Tanya cried out, straining to get away from Much and Allan, who were determinedly holding on to her. "Let her go, please!"

Robin glanced back at her, upset at the fact that Charli was in the hands of Gisborne, upset over how distressed it made Tanya. Will finished his counting. "Three!" He moved toward the Sheriff, intent on sinking his fist into his smug face. Robin found himself having to restrain his friend as well.

"Will!" He warned, as much as he wanted to hurt the two men himself, they still had Charli.

"Will," Charli whimpered his name this time.

"Oh Will, help me!" Vaysey waved his hands around and mimicked her voice. "Please, save it." He stepped up to Robin and looked him dead in the eye. "Okay Locksley, here is what's going to happen, no questions, nothing. You listen to me now, or your little friend here dies. And then, if you still do not comply, I will move on to the next," his eyes swept briefly over Robin's shoulder and looked at Tanya for a moment before they were back on him again.

Robin bristled. He swallowed his pride, and nodded once. "I'm listening."

Vaysey smirked when he knew he had his attention. "We need to find a way back, Hood. You and your little friends may have become quite comfortable and settled in this horrible place, but Gisborne and I would like to return home some time this century! You Hood, are going to help me do it."

"You could do it." Much snarled from the background, but he was quieted by a glare from Gisborne and a whimper from Charli.

"Now, now Mulch. Gisborne here is quite enjoying having such a girl in his arms, he will need little persuasion from me to take her with us when we leave." The Sheriff gave Will a sly look.

That was all it took for the man to leap forward and attack the Sheriff. Robin lunged forward too, trying desperately to detach his friend from Vaysey. It was Gisborne's words that did the trick. "Stand back, or she dies!" He threatened again.

Vaysey coughed several times, trying to recover from Will trying to throttle him, and straightened his clothes out quickly. "You have seven days to find a way back, Hood. Or there will be trouble in this little paradise you've created here. Be warned." He began to edge to the doorway. Gisborne followed, still not releasing his grip on Charli.

"Let me go…" Charli gasped, almost incoherently. All the outlaws, exclaiming angrily as Gisborne pulled her out of the bedroom and into the living room, echoed her words. Gisborne smiled rather sadistically.

"Robin, stop him!" Tanya managed to shake Much and Alan off as she too moved into the living room. "Please..." she begged.

"You've said you're piece, I'll do what you say. You're done here, now let her go," Robin seethed.

"Oh Locksley, that's where you fell down." The Sheriff grinned. "You see. I always go back on my word. It's what I do." The three had reached the door. Will, still restrained by Robin, was looking both murderous and panicked.

"I swear to GOD!" Tanya charged forward, only to be stopped by Robin again. He struggled to keep a hold on the both of them. "If you do not let her go I'll kill you myself! I won't think twice about changing the course of history, right here, right now!"

"Oooh I'm still shaking." The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "Bored now. Kill her Gisborne and lets get out of here. We can still use the other one if Hood doesn't comply."

There was a cry of protests from the outlaws but it was Tanya that reacted fast. "NO!" She was free of Robin in a second and ran at Gisborne. Before he even had time to think she had kicked him severely in the groin causing him to bend over in pain and momentarily release his grip on Charli. "I warned you! You disgusting excuse of a man! Nobody hurts my friends!" She kicked at him again, this time in the stomach. "GET OUT!"

Gisborne groaned, and fell against the door, which opened as he did so, causing him to roll backwards into the hall. Charli had fallen to the floor, and was seized by Will and Alan who pulled her to safety, while Robin and Much took hold of Tanya and pulled her out of reach of the shocked and furious Sheriff.

"What the...how..." he glared at Tanya. "You'll pay for that!" He said as he too began to back out of the door.

"Oh yeah? I'll be waiting you no good piece of SH'IT!" She yelled, her anger boiling more and more.

Vaysey looked at Robin and sneered one last time. "You'd better watch her, Hood. Remember what I said." And he was gone, Gisborne stumbling after him quickly.

There was a silence in the room as the outlaws tried to absorb what had just happened. The first to react was Charli, who kind of moaned and buried her face in Will's shirt. Which shocked the others into action. "Shall we go after them?" Alan looked at Robin.

He shook his head, the realisation of what had just happened not quite hitting him yet. "No. Just..." He trailed off, words failing him.

Little John stepped forward and patted him on the back. "It's okay. It'll be okay. Let's go sit down."

The outlaw's, minus Will, plus Tanya, who had no choice because Robin had his arms wrapped tightly round her waist, slowly walked towards the sofa, leaving Will and Charli by the open door.

"I can't believe you did that!" Robin seethed as he pulled Tanya towards the sofa and pushed her down. "You were playing with fire, don't you know! Gisborne could have killed you!"

Tanya looked up at the man, eyes wide and wild. "I wasn't about to stand there and watch my best friend being murdered! And I didn't see YOU doing anything! So don't you lecture me on what I can and cannot do!"

"You…!" Robin blew out his cheeks. "If it hadn't been so wonderful, I would have no trouble getting very mad right about now!" He grinned ruefully. "And I still am…a little. But well done."

Tanya grinned back up at him. "A woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do-CHARLI!" She quickly jumped from the sofa and pushed past Robin to get to her friend. Charli was still on the floor by the door in the arms of Will, sobbing. "Oh god...Charli..." She stepped forward, a little warily.

The pair on the floor didn't notice them, Charli too busy trying not to hyperventilate, Will too busy trying to calm her down, stroking her hair and whispering to her. Tanya took another tentative step and crouched down, startled to see that Will was crying as well.

"Charli?" She tried again, this time reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder.

Will was the first to look up, his eyes red and still slightly dangerous. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Tanya nodded her head, shocked that he was also concerned about her at that particular moment. "I'm fine...is she...how is..." she motioned down to her friend, a lump rising in her throat.

Will shook his head, at a loss. He lifted his hand from around her. It was covered with red blood. Charli's blood, from where the sword had actually cut into her neck. "Oh…" Tanya whispered, reaching out for something to hold on to, and finding Robin's leg. The worried looking man had followed her out of the living room.

"Oh god...I think I need to sit down," Tanya got to her feet, feeling sick suddenly, having every intention of returning to the sofa. She stopped herself, her mind reeling. "No, forget me, I need to get something to clean that wound...some tissue...yeah...I'll just get her some tissue, " she staggered to the bathroom a little unstable on her feet.

"Tanya!" Robin hurried after her and caught her round the waist, lifting her off her feet. "Sit down."

"No - let me get tissue...no the first aid kit." she struggled out of Robin's grasp.

"You're in shock-John!" He shouted over to his friend. "Help me!"

John was over in a matter of second, taking Tanya from Robin's arms and back into the living room. Robin headed straight into the bathroom and picked up the flannel that lay on the sink. He ran it under the water for a moment before dashing out and back to the pair who still sat on the floor. "Here," he handed the wet cloth down to Will.

Will took the cloth from Robin with a nod of thanks, and touched it to Charli's neck. The girl recoiled as the cold water dripped into the wound. "Maybe Djaq?" Robin suggested feeling slightly helpless as he watched Charli cling to Will but hold the flannel away from her neck.

Will nodded his head. Robin headed back to the living room. "Djaq? You have a minute? I need you to have a look at Charli's neck."

Djaq, who was sat on the sofa trying to tend to Tanya, was on her feet in no time. She instructed one of the others, whichever one knew how, to boil some water using the kettle and make her a strong hot drink with plenty of sugar. "It will help with the shock...I think…" Djaq wasn't too sure, her knowledge of sugar being bare minimum, but having a strong suspicion that it would help all the more.

She quickly made her way over and crouched down next to Will, and examined Charli's neck. Taking the cloth from him, she pressed it firmly to Charli's neck, ignoring her cry of pain. "This will clean it and stop the bleeding. Will, take her hands."

Will did as Djaq told him and held her hands in his own. Charli cried out in protest as she felt the sharp pain shoot through her neck. "I'm sorry, we need to do this," Djaq frowned, still angry herself at the events that had unfolded in front of her very own eyes only moments ago. She finished cleaning, and the bleeding had stopped.

Much headed into the kitchen on Djaq's instructions, looking around desperately. "Kettle, kettle! Where is the-AH HA!" He grinned as he grabbed the stainless steel item and headed for the sink. "Um..." he began to fiddle with the lid, quickly trying to remove it, but to no avail.

"What are you doing?" Alan had followed him. "Look, its simple" He grabbed the kettle from Much and began to fiddle with the lid. "You just do – oh…" The lid came off, and water spilt out all over Much and the floor.

"Yeah, real simple, you idiot!" Much glared as he snatched the item back from him. He quickly turned the tap on and began to fill it with water. A few moments later it was on the stand and boiling away. Much began to rummage through the cupboards.

"Please do not tell me you are thinking about feeding your face right now?" Alan said incredulously.

"Absolutely not!" Much shot back. "I'm looking for those tea thingies they put in their cups."

"That cupboard," Alan pointed.

Much opened it. "How did you know that?"

"I know everything," he shrugged.

Much looked at him wide eyed, actually starting to believe the man. "Do you think Charli will be okay?" He made conversation as he placed about three tea bags into a cup.

"Dunno…" Alan pulled two teabags out, and then caught Much's wrist. "But I don't think Tanya will be if you put that in her drink."

"Djaq said sugar!"

"That's not sugar, that's salt!"

"What's the difference?"

"If you put salt in her drink, you'll practically kill her."

"No! Salt won't kill you," Much argued. "I happen to like it."

"Yeah, but two spoonfuls at a time will!" Alan shook his head.

"But..." Much stuttered. "You make it then, if you know best!" He snapped. Alan raised an eyebrow. "Sorry - I'm just…" Much waved a hand, leaning against the counter.

Alan frowned. He looked around to make sure they were alone before patting him on the back. "It's okay. They'll be okay. We won't let anything happen to them."

"That was horrible, Alan," Much shook his head, his hands still gripping the counter tightly. "I wanted to kill them. I wanted to walk right up to Gisborne and wipe that smug look off his face!"

"I think we all did," Alan nodded. "But..." he trailed off, unsure of how to carry on, and then shrugged. "It will be alright!"

"I hope, Alan, that for their sake, you do know everything." Much managed a smile.

"Hey," Robin appeared in the door. "Tea? For Tanya?" He looked over his shoulder at Charli and frowned. "Make that two."

"Are they okay?" Much busied himself pulling another cup out and putting three teabags in, two of which Alan once again took out. "Water has just boiled." Much muttered and began to pour.

"No, Much, they are not okay," Robin hissed as he headed further into the kitchen. "I can't believe this happened, I can't believe we let them get in here again!"

"We didn't let them do anything!" Alan reasoned. "They were going to find there way back in regardless."

"I know but..." Robin rubbed his eyes tiredly, the events of the past twenty-four hours catching up on him. "They're not safe here now...none of us are."

"We aren't safe anyway." Tanya muttered, walking shakily into the kitchen, despite the protests of Djaq. She went straight to Robin, leaning her head against his chest. "Where do you want us to go? There's no point in moving, we said that when they first broke in."

"She is right," Much shrugged. "Like we said the first time, they must be watching us."

Robin wrapped his arms around Tanya, catching Much's eyes over the top of her head. "It's simple. We do as he requests. We find a way back."

"How?" Alan passed a scolding mug to Tanya. "I mean, not being funny but - we don't know how we got here, how are we going to find a way back?"

"We start at the beginning," Tanya murmured. "Starbucks." Robin pulled back and looked down at her, the realisation that they would finally have to start looking for a way home sinking in. "It's the only way. We have to. We can't let this happen to Charli again, to ANY of us," Tanya shivered.

"Gisborne did seem to have a fixation with her..."Alan lifted the mug he was holding to his lips, before realising he wasn't supposed to be drinking it. "Wonder what that was all about..."

Tanya groaned and Robin glared warningly. "Not now."

"Sorry..." Alan took a sip out of the mug nonetheless. He grimaced at the taste. "Ugh, maybe I should take this to Charli."

"You do that. And Much can help you!"

"Alan doesn't need help carrying a mug!"

"But Much - its a heavy mug and...Oh sod it, just leave!" Much rolled his eyes and stomped out of the kitchen after Alan. Robin chuckled despite himself.

"Idiot," Tanya muttered, though not meaning it. She placed the hot steaming mug back down on the counter and ran her hands through her hair. "What a nightmare."

"Are you okay?" Robin asked her.

"No. But I'm fine."

Robin frowned at the confusing comment. "Are you okay?"

"I'll survive, I've had worse days," she half joked, Robin didn't laugh though.

"You have?" He asked in concern.

"No, I meant-oh just forget it," she let out a small sob and turned away from him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just feel a little...sick."

"Hey, hey," he took her arm and pulled her back towards him. "Its shock, I think. I mean I don't know very much about these things, but you'll be alright in a little while," he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her again.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered into his chest.

Robin sighed, shaking his head. "If I weren't here, Vaysey and Gisborne wouldn't be either. This would not have happened."

"Don't say that. I would rather you be here any day." She sniffed, wiping a small tear away from her cheek.

"That's twisted," Robin grinned despite himself, his voice muffled in her hair. He winced as she hit his chest lightly. "And that hurt."

"Wimp. And you know I didn't mean it like that." She corrected.

"I know," Robin kissed her forehead. "Let's go see if Charli's okay." He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

Tanya stopped short when she saw the pair where no longer on the floor where they had previously been. "Um...where did they go?"

"Will took her in there," Much pointed to Charli's bedroom. "I think they wanted to be alone."

"Screw that!" Tanya muttered, pulling out of Robin's arms and charging over to the door. "Charli, are you ok?" There was no reply. "Charli? Answer me!" Tanya tried not to raise her voice too much as she knocked on the door.

"Maybe you should give them a minute?" Robin stepped up behind her.

"No." Tanya refused, shaking her head. "I need to talk to her, I don't know why, can't explain it, just need to."

Robin, not wanting to argue with the woman, took a step back and watched as she finally opened the door and stepped in. "Charli?" She said, a little cautiously this time.

"Are you alright Tanya?" The girls voice came from the bed, where Charli was lay, her head on Will's shoulder.

"I'm...I'm fine..." she began to stutter, her hands shaking slightly as she made her way over to the bed. "You...what about...is she okay?" She asked Will.

"You can ask me you know." Charli reached out and took her hand. "I've been hurt worse than this you know, when I cracked my spine you just whacked me round the head and told me I was an idiot, same when I broke my ankle. What's brought this on?"

"You...I...this was different!" Tanya's eyes widened in surprise as she fell onto the bed beside her friend. "Gisborne, he-oh god! How can you even compare this?"

"Easy." Charli grinned, although her smile did not reach her eyes. "My brain makes the connection, sends an impulse to my mouth and I tell you about it. You know, I never did get that kiss Wayne promised me..."

"Charli - you never wanted Wayne to kiss you!" Tanya pointed out, slightly worried at her friends rambling.

"Who's Wayne?" Will sat up frowning.

"Relax lover boy." Tanya put her free hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, as his movement had jolted Charli's head of his shoulder. "Wayne's her trampoline coach. She cracked her spine, it was dead scary, and he promised her a kiss for being brave..."

"I was seven," Charli smirked. "Were you worried then Will?"

"No," he said quickly, looking sideways at Charli as she grinned.

"You so were," she chuckled.

"I can't help it," Will admitted defeat, pulling her closer.

Tanya smiled, and shifted on the bed. "Guys...we need to find a way back, you do know that." Her eyes glanced briefly at the door, knowing Robin was only on the other side. There was a short silence. "Guys?"

"Yes. We know."

"Robin, get in here!" Charli called, having seen her friend's eyes flicker, and knowing exactly who she was looking for.

The door opened, and Robin sidled in. "Are you okay?" He made straight for the bed. "How are you feeling? How is your neck, can I see it?"

"Whoa, whoa, easy tiger." Charli laughed never the less. "I'm fine...ish."

"Less of the fine, more of the ish!" Tanya said, and Charli glared at her. "Believe me, Robin, she's not fine."

"Am too!"

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Girls!" Robin silenced them both. He glanced over at Charli. "Why did you call me in here?"

"We...um..." Charli glanced nervously at Tanya, seeing a pain in her eyes, not sure whether to broach the subject. "Um...we need to talk...about finding a way back..."

Robin nodded, teeth clenched. "But not right now," he muttered. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

"But..."

"Tomorrow!"

"Oh Will! You're going to break my hand!"

"Sorry," he let go quickly, as Robin turned to leave the room.

Tanya jumped off the bed. "Wait! Robin!"

"I said tomorrow!"

"AND I SAY NOW!" Her voice rose dangerously. "My friend was nearly killed, and if I'm not mistaken, it may happen again in a week if we do not find this vortex!"

Will sighed. "She's right. We need to find it..." He paused for a moment, as if in thought. "But no one said WE have to actually go back...yet..."

Robin rubbed his forehead. "No, Will. We have to go too..."

"I do?" Will asked, his eyes darting sideways to Charli.

"Yes," it was Charli who answered him, "you do." She kissed him sadly and climbed to her feet. "And this should be a conversation that we all have together... preferably not in our room."

Robin shook his head, his eyes looking sadly at Tanya's. "This is a conversation I don't want at all."


	48. Chapter 48: Facing the Truth

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Forty-Eight: Facing The Truth  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

"Let me see your neck," Djaq asked as Charli, Will, Tanya and Robin made there way back into the living room. She lifted her chin and studied the girl's neckline. "It has stopped bleeding, you are lucky. It will not require stitches though."

"Good," Charli muttered, pushing Djaq's hands away. "One day, we can compare scars. But now, we all need to talk." The four made their way over to the sofa and sat down, the girls slipping comfortably into the laps of the boys.

"About what?" Much asked, suddenly intrigued.

"About what Vaysey said...we have a week, Much…" Tanya said sadly.

Robin clenched his jaw. "And I said I don't want to talk about this now. We're all upset and-"

"Ssh." Tanya nudged him.

"Don't shush me," he said frustratingly.

"You should listen to her," Charli muttered. "You ignore her all the time, you stubborn, hot headed - "

"Charli, don't," Tanya pleaded. "Now is not the time for you two to argue."

"I don't ignore her all the time," Robin muttered, a little upset by her words. "But I really don't think it's a good time to discuss this."

"It doesn't matter when we talk about it. At some point this week we're gonna have to face the truth."

"It might as well be now."

"Well - we could always go back to-"

"Much! I said we were not discussing it tonight!"

"Robin!"

"NO!" He moved Tanya off his lap and rose to his feet. "I am your leader! You listen to ME! If not, then you can leave NOW!" There was a shocked silence in the room, Tanya and Charli's eyes widening in surprise, rarely seeing such a side to him. "Does anyone have a problem with this?" He said dangerously.

Tanya got to her feet too, glaring at the man. "I suppose we don't have a choice. You're word pretty much goes around here, doesn't it?"

"I didn't mean to shout-"

"But you did," she shook her head, willing the tears not to spill again. "I need…I need some time alone."

The group watched as she stalked off to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Robin turned back to his friends, each of them staring at him in disgust. "What?"

"You're a complete bastard." Charli spat at him. She too pushed herself out of Will's lap and found another empty bedroom too.

"Well done," Will said.

"Oh I see," Robin threw his hands up in the air. "Charli is threatened at knife point and it's all ROBIN'S fault!"

"You need to stop taking it out on everyone and just calm down!"

"But it's okay for Tanya and Charli to be upset?"

"YES!" Will's voice rose. "If it weren't for us they wouldn't even BE in this situation!"

"Will," Djaq stepped forward, placing her hand on his arm; he shrugged her off.

"Forgive me for being more than a little upset right now when the woman I love and the woman YOU love," Robin jabbed his finger at him, "where just threatened by two mad men! What the hell is wrong with you, are you not in the slightest bit vexed?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," Will sneered at him.

"This is not what we need," Djaq tried to separate the two of them. John came to her aid, forcefully pulling Robin away from Will. Djaq continued. "You need to go and be with Charli," she pointed at Will. "Go! And you! You need to stop being so stubborn and think, for just one moment, about someone other than yourself. You're usually very good at thinking about others! If you're this upset, just think about how distressed those two girls that were threatened will be right now."

Will nodded his head, heading over to Charli's room quickly. Robin stared at Djaq, his eyes watering ever so slightly. "I'm sick of this. I travel eight hundred years into the future and I still manage to endanger those around me..." He fell onto the sofa and placed his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He whispered.

"You're going to go and apologise to Tanya for a start," Djaq told him. "And be nice about it!"

"Tanya..." He rose to his feet. "She's going to kill me..."

"Not if you're nice!" Djaq stressed. "Remember...she nearly lost a best friend today. Imagine if that had been Much…"

Robin felt a pang in his chest and mentally cursed; he had acted so stupid. He had no right behaving the way he had a moment ago. Yes, he was their leader, but this was a situation they all needed to handle together, it was out of his hands alone. Biting down on his bottom lip, he made his way toward Tanya's bedroom and knocked lightly.

"Don't even think about it." Came the voice from the other side of the door.

Robin cringed. "I'm coming in."

"Like hell-get out!" Tanya growled when he opened the door anyway. Robin easily caught the pillow she flung at him, and walked into the room. "How about now!" The girl let out a small scream and flung herself at him. He caught her wrists as she hit at his chest, and lowered them both to the floor.

"Stop it Tanya, it's not helping."

"It's helping me," she muttered through her tears.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to her, his hands still holding her wrists. "I am so very sorry."

Tanya let out a sob and pulled her wrists free, Robin surprised at how strong she was. Instead of hitting him again like had expected, she fell against his chest and cried. He swallowed the urge to tell her how he felt, knowing that she probably would not thank him for it, and settled for whispering his apologies against her hair.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did out there..."

"Robin…I can't handle this, I'm not used to this kind of thing… I'm sorry..." she continued to cry into his chest.

"Don't you dare apologise to me!" He pulled away from her, taking her face in his hands. "Don't you dare!"

"But..."

"Shut up." He said fiercely, kissing her. "You have nothing to apologise for. If we weren't here, none of this would ever have happened!"

Tanya didn't argue back this time, instead she touched her lips where he had just kissed her. She felt awful after what had happened today, but her mind was already wondering back to the events of last night. Things had been so hectic since they had woken up that morning that it was only now, finally alone with him and having some time to think, that she remembered. She leant forward and kissed him, placing all of her frustrations and fears into it as the tears roaming freely down her face.

Robin pulled her closer to him as she kissed him, brushing her tears from he face. "It'll be okay," he continued to whisper to her. "I won't let anything happen to you. It will be okay..." he kissed her deeply, his hands in her hair, on her face, her body.

"Do me a favour Robin," she muttered, her hands finding the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up. "Shut up."

Robin grinned despite himself; she'd soon changed her tune. Sensing a certain desperation in her kisses that he hadn't felt last night, he pushed her back onto the floor. He followed her, his body lying against her side, his head resting in one hand. His smile faded as he traced a finger from her neck, and slowly down her body causing Tanya to shiver.

She looped an arm around him, pulling him on top of her as she kissed his neck, his cheek, his lips, letting out a small moan. His hands found her waist and his eyes met hers, words not having to be spoken as she read them. She lifted her head slightly to meet his lips again, touching them softly with her own. Her eyes still brimmed with tears, but she managed a weak smile.

"Stay with me tonight?" She murmured.

"Of course," he answered.

At his answer, she pulled his head down to hers, crushing her lips against his. She wanted him to stay with her always, but always was not an option. She would have to be happy with now.

"Tanya, I-"

"Don't even think about it," Tanya muttered through clenched teeth.

Robin pulled away, but when he saw the pain on her face he did not question her. Instead he said, "Not saying it doesn't change anything, I still feel it."

Tanya nodded her head in understanding. Reaching up her hand, she placed it gently on his cheek. "Why don't you show me instead?"

"TANYA!" Came a panicked voice from somewhere in the flat. The girl moaned into her pillow, wanting nothing but to sleep, the events of the last twenty-four hours having caught up on her.

"Tanya! Charli! Quick!" Rolling over and out of the arms of Robin, she rubbed her eyes and began to rise, getting half way out of the bed before a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Stay..." Robin murmured.

Tanya smiled sleepily and kissed him swiftly on the lips. "I can't, I think Much and Alan are trying to burn the house down again." She finally pulled out of his arms and out of bed, slipping her dressing gown on before disappearing from the room completely. She met Charli out in the hallway.

"Oh hey, stranger! Where have you been, you've slept nearly all afternoon!"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Forget that. I think Much and Alan are wrecking the place again...and who said I was sleeping?" She grinned wickedly.

"Too much information!" Charli grimaced as the two girls made their way to find Alan and Much to see what all the fuss was about.

"JE-SUS!" Charli yelled as she pushed open the door to the bathroom, where Alan's voice had come from. "What did you do?" The carpet was soaked, the bath full to the brim and the taps still flowing. Charli leapt across the room and turned the tap off, then collapsed against the side of the back. "I think I'm about to have a nervous breakdown."

"Much and I wanted a bath," Alan shrugged, nonplussed.

Tanya stood in the doorway, propping up the doorframe. "What? Together?"

"Why not?" Alan asked curiously while at the same time Much shouted a loud "No!"

"I think that gay bar last night did something to your head."

"I don't care," Charli shook her head, eyes closed. "Just please, clean this mess up!"

"Maybe you should get some sleep, babe?" Tanya pushed herself away from the door and headed into the bathroom. She crouched down and looked at her friend in concern. "You're going to make yourself ill."

Will appeared in the doorway then. "Is everything alright-Charli!" He joined the pair on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"She needs to sleep." Tanya told him.

"Fine." Charli waved them away. " I'm fine!"

"At least come into the lounge." Will lifted her up easily. "We can watch TV or something. Anything to get back to within a mile of normality."

"Watching TV is normal?" Alan asked, an eyebrow raised.

Tanya glared at him. "You, shut up! Clean this mess up," she pointed to the water on the floor.

The group, minus Alan and Much, made their way into the lounge and settled around the TV. Tanya picked up the remote. "What shall we watch?" She glanced round.

"James Bond!"

"Prince of Thieves!"

"Lets watch 'Love Actually'," Charli suggested quietly, settling into Will's arms.

The room fell quiet, no one really sure what to say. John twiddled his thumbs feeling a little awkward, Djaq looked as tired as Tanya, and Will was still looking at Charli in deep concern.

"I'm going to bed," Charli broke the silence that had fallen, rising to her feet and walking through to her room, the door closing behind her. Will, who's arms she had just vacated looked a little lost, half rising to follow her.

"Go on Will." Tanya said quietly. "Follow her. She needs you." He didn't need telling twice, and he followed her footsteps to her room, knocking once out of politeness and then slipping through.

"Charli?" The room was in darkness, but he could make out her form on the bed. "Charli, its-"

"I know who it is," she whispered, and he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the corner. A moment later, he felt her nudge his shoulder as she crept into his arms, her body still shaking from her earlier ordeal. Closing his eyes, he kissed her head, rocking her backwards and forwards. Her arms slipped round his neck, her fingers entangling in his hair.

They stayed like that, in silence, for what seemed like an eternity. But at last, she stopped shaking, and he stopped rocking her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Yes. You're here." Will closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He wished he could tell her that he always would be, but a similar conversation in Paris had led to them agreeing that he would return. And he didn't want to mention anything that might further hurt her that evening. They lapsed into silence again.

A little while later, Will felt a tug on his arm. Charli was pulling him down onto the bed with her, so they lay facing each other, noses almost touching, his arms wrapped around her waist, legs tangled together…it only took a little movement for him to close the distance between them, lips meeting in a gentle, passionate kiss.

The kiss increasing in intensity, her lips parted, his tongue slipped inside, and she gave a faint moan, pushing herself closer to him. He found his body responding, pulling her close, his hands moving from her back to her hips and rolling himself over on top of her.

As she took his weight, her kisses became more frantic, more passionate, as she sought the comfort she desperately needed from him. She pulled him closer to her, her hands sliding under his top, exploring his chest, following the contours of his muscles, and he grunted slightly, lifting his lips from hers to kiss the hollow of her collarbone.

"Will…" her sigh was barely audible as his hands crept to the buttons on her shirt, fumbling over the first, but undoing them smoothly as he slowly sneaked his way up to her chest. She arched her back to shrug her shirt from her shoulders, and her tossed it away, where it drifted to the floor. Her hands clenched around his shirt, grasping it tightly as she kissed his lips hungrily.

Will began to pull her shirt from her, tossing it to the floor, his hands wondering across her stomach. He leaned down, brushing his lips over her skin causing Charli to close her eyes and moan again. "Will...I don't..." She murmured, her hand brushing through his hair, pulling his lips up to hers. "Oh God, I love you," she whispered into his mouth as one of her hands meandered its way down his body to pull his shirt up and over his head.

"I love you too," he gasped, his hand stroking her cheek affectionately. "Too much," he smiled.

"How can you love someone too much?" The confusion showed on her face for only a moment as she wrapped her arms back around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I love you..." he screwed his eyes in thought. "No, that's about it. I love you."

"You already said that. A few times now."

"And I'll keep saying it." He kissed her nose. "I love you." Then her cheek. "I love you." Her eyes. "I love you." Her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, meeting his lips with hers, opening her mouth as he slid his tongue inside. "Be with me tonight Will. I need you."

Will did not answer her; instead he nodded his head, his hands moving to her waist as his lips found her neck. His fingers caressed her skin softly before they made their way down to the buttons on her pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, his hands hesitating for a moment.

Charli bit back to urge to shoot a sarcastic remark at him; of course she wanted to do this. She had never been so sure about anything in her entire life. Instead she touched his cheek and nodded, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Yes, and not meaning to rush you, but if you don't hurry up I'll go insane." She reached down and helped him along with her buttons.

Will smirked. "Yes, milady."


	49. Chapter 49: Samara

**Title:** Outlaws2006 - Chapter Forty-Nine: Samara  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** moonmajik and Tanya  
**Synopsis: **Robin and his gang of outlaws, plus Guy of Gisnborne and the Sheriff, get swept 800 years into the future, to the year 2006, into the ladies bathroom of a Starbucks Coffee House. Follow their journey as they get to grips with their new surroundings. Based on the BBC's 2006 Robin Hood.  
**Pairings:** Robin/OC, Will/OC, Alan/Djaq  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Robin Hood or any associated comments, such as "We go to Nottingham" or "Not being Funny, but..." Especially do not own the Sheriff. Damn. We do, however, own Charli and Tanya. In the later Chapters, there may be other characters that we own.

* * *

The phone rang, jarring Charli from sleep. The events of the day before sprang back into her mind and she wondered how the hell she had slept as well as she did. Then the body next to her stirred and a smile grew on her face as she remembered. He was the reason. She kissed his bare chest and slipped out of the bed, pulling a robe around herself as a bleary eyes Tanya stuck her head through the door.

"Phone for you. Robin answered, so who ever it is might be a little shocked." Charli grinned and padded past her. Tanya shut the door, a knowing smile on her face. The two girls would have to have sit down and have a little chat very soon.

"Hello?" Charli took the phone off Robin, who immediately joined Tanya on the sofa. Will appeared a moment later, and leant against the wall, pulling her into his arms. "Oh. Hi Suzanne." She pulled a face at Tanya, who made the same one back. "No, I don't have a mental home escapee living with me, just a protective friend."

"Who is Suzanne?" Robin whispered as Charli continued her conversation, sounding annoyed.

"Charli's dad's girlfriend. She split Charli's parents marriage up, so there is a little resentment on Charli's behalf – ow," Charli had thrown a cushion at her friend, and when they turned to face her she held up to hands, an arm span apart, cradling the phone with her ear. Tanya grinned. "Okay, a lot of resentment. Now, shush, I want to hear."

"What, today?" Charli looked annoyed. "Right now? As in, you're on your way? But, Suzanne, what if I'm busy? … No, I can't take her with me…I just can't…"

"Uh…Oh." Tanya muttered. She knew the look on Charli's face.

"What?" Robin whispered.

"Shush."

"Alright." Charli sighed. "Alright Suzanne, but you have to pick her up on time this time. I have company; she can't stay the night this time. If you want to bang my father you're going to have to send her to your mothers." Charli slammed the phone down and groaned, pulling at her hair. Tanya too, looked horrified.

"No, no, no, no, no. You didn't," she stared at her. At Charli's nod she screwed up her face. "Child proof the apartment, quickly. Hide everything!" Charli grimaced, the two men looked confused.

"What is it?"

"Samara's coming to stay."

Charli shuddered. "Stop referring to my sister as the creepy girl from the Ring. Her name's Hayley!"

"Your sister?" Robin questioned and Will's expression cleared.

"Charli, is it safe for a four year old?" She shrugged.

"As safe as it is for us. And safer, because we haven't eight people to protect us, we only have six."

"That's true."

"Besides, we have a week! They aren't going to bother us for a week!" As she spoke there was a knock on the door. "Shit!" She glanced down at her state of undress, wearing only short shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in, her hair messy and untidy.

"The monsters here!" Tanya cackled, jumping of the sofa and dragging Robin round to hide behind it.

"Why are we hiding from a four year old?"

"You'll see!"

Charli rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. "Put some clothes on when you answer the door love!"

"Dad!" Charli grinned, jumping into her father's arms. "What are you-"

"Can't stay long sweetie, Suzanne's in the car. She said you were really rude to her!" Charli shrugged. "I wish you would be nicer to her…accept her."

"CHARLI!" Tanya, hidden behind the sofa, winced as a small bundle of fur hurled itself at the legs of her friend, causing her to stagger backwards.

"Hey Hayley!" She picked her up, pulling the fur-covered hood away from the small girls face. "Tanya's here," she whispered. "Go find her!" The little girl screamed happily and wriggled from her sisters arms.

Charli turned back to her father. "Dad, there's someone I…oh. Never mind. Have a nice, child free day, okay?"

"Charli-" But she had already shut the door.

Charli turned away from the door and growled, running her hands over her face tiredly. "This is gonna be a lot of fun."

"Hey Samara," Tanya rolled her eyes as the small girl found her hiding behind the sofa.

"Tanya!" Charli said, a little sharply as she headed over.

The little girl giggled, until she caught sight of Robin. Her eyes widened and she hid herself behind Tanya. Robin flashed his teeth. "Hey Samara-"

"Her name is HAYLEY!" Charli finally joined them, rolling her eyes when she saw the small child hiding behind her friend.

"Come on Hayley. This is Robin, he doesn't bite." Tanya chuckled as she pulled her round in front of her.

"Unless your name is Tanya," Charli muttered, smirking. Tanya swatted Charli away. "Hey Hayley, have you eaten breakfast?" The little girl shook her head.

"Did someone say breakfast?" Much appeared in the lounge.

"Knew you'd come running," Charli murmured. "Okay, looks like we'll be cooking for all of us then."

"I'll help," Will said, looking down at Hayley a little warily.

"You don't have a choice." Charli took his hand smiling. "What do you want Hayley? Pancakes? Cereal?"

"Pancakes!" Much cried.

"Is your name Hayley?" Charli raised an eyebrow.

"No," Much muttered sulkily, sitting down on the couch.

"So Hayley," Charli looked down, "hey, where did she go?" The little girl was nowhere to be seen, Much's appearance having diverted the girl's attention.

"I dunno." Tanya shook her head. "But the doors shut, she couldn't have gotten far."

"She may have opened the door." Robin pointed out, and then regretted it as Tanya glared over at him. But Charli shook her head.

"No, she can open the doors, but she never ever shuts them. She wont have left the apartment." Charli sighed. "It's not even 9AM and we have already lost a child. Why do I get the feeling this is not going to be a good day."

"The way things are going at the moment just be thankful they aren't going to get much worse." Tanya smiled wryly as there was a crash coming from the kitchen.

"You were saying?" Robin muttered as the five followed the noise. Hayley was sat in the middle of the floor amidst several broken plates, crying.

"Oh Hayley," Charli snatched her up, handing the crying child to Tanya.

"Oh great, give me sniveling Samara." She complained. "Come on Robin, come and help me calm her down." The two of them left.

"Why doesn't Tanya like her?" Will asked.

"Forget that, who is she?" Much asked, crouching down to help Charli pick up the bits of pot. "She isn't just a random child you picked up on the street, is she?" Charli stared at him. "It happens! Ask Robin, we found a baby in the forest!"

Charli shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" Will shrugged. "Hayley is my sister."

"Your sister?"

"My sister." Charli confirmed.

"Your sister?"

"Much, shut up!" Charli laughed.

"Why is she crying?" Robin frowned as he and Tanya headed back into the lounge.

"Because she just smashed a load of plates." Tanya rolled her eyes. "Hey, ssh, ssh! It's okay." She tried to comfort her, but Hayley, continued to scream.

"May I?" Robin held out his arms.

Tanya looked at him hesitantly before shrugging. "Sure."

Robin took the child from her arms and began to walk around the living room, gently bouncing her in his arms and shushing her. "What's all the fuss, ey?" He asked sweetly.

Tanya smiled as she watched him, shocked when Hayley finally stopped crying. "Well I'll be god damned." She shook her head. "I think I've seen it all."

One of the doors burst open and a tired, disheveled Alan burst into the room. "Who's crying?" He mumbled, taking in Robin and the now silent girl. "Did I sleep for four years?"

Tanya laughed at his comment and shook her head. "No, Alan. This is Sama-"

"Hayley." Robin interrupted as he continued to keep her busy.

"Sorry, Hayley. She is Charli's sister."

Alan's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh really? Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Tanya said at the same time Robin yelled "NO!"

Hayley began to cry again. "Great Alan, now look what you did!"

"Alan?" Alan looked surprised. "How is that my fault?"

"You made me shout," Robin said, "which made her cry! Sssshhh!" He jiggled Hayley again, and the little girl was promptly sick on his shoulder. There was a silence, and then Tanya quickly burst out laughing.

"You see why 'Samara'?"

"Yeah, yeah." Robin scowled. "Not funny."

"Is too." Tanya continued to laugh.

"Is not. Anyway. I had reason to shout. The last time Alan held a baby he tipped it upside down!"

"You tipped it upside down?" Charli sounded amused as she emerged from the kitchen, but suddenly stopped. "Oh Robin... Tanya, why didn't you tell him that Hayley does not respond well to being jiggled?" She disappeared into the kitchen again and appeared moments later with a cloth.

Tanya frowned. "How the hell am I supposed to know that? She's not my child." She defended as she snatched the cloth from Charli and headed over to Robin. "Here, give her to me?" She wriggled her fingers at him.

"I'm fine." Robin took a step back.

"No you're not. Let me have her."

"I can assure you, I'm quite alright."

"She's not mine either," Charli snapped back. "But I would prefer it if you didn't have a tug of war with my sister. Ugh! How are we going to survive a day?"

"We'll be fine," Robin insisted. "I managed to make her stop crying didn't I?"

"But she's crying again now." Alan pointed out.

"Oh my god, what is all that NOISE?" Djaq appeared looking more than a little bleary eyed.

"Robin's kid," Alan sank down onto the sofa, "who also happens to be Charli's sister."

"Okay." Djaq stared at him. "What did you drink? Because I don't think that is possible."

"Just ignore the man, she is not my child...obviously," he glared at Alan as he explained. "She is Charli's sister though."

"You can have her if you want." Tanya told Robin as he managed to calm the girl down for the second time. "Take her back with you!"

"Tanya!"

"What?" She grinned evilly. "You think I'm joking?"

"Well I happen to think she's sweet." Robin shrugged, smiling at Hayley as he began to walk the room with her again.

"Oh no! That's it! We're doomed!" Much cried as he emerged from the kitchen too. "Nottingham is going to fall into complete turmoil because Robin chose to remain in 2006 for the love of a child!"

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

Much shrugged, sitting down next to his friend. Robin rolled his eyes and Charli disappeared back into the kitchen. "Pancakes. Five minutes!"

"I was hoping for a lie in this morning!" Came another deep voice. All heads turned to find John half stumbling into the room. "Guess that ain't gonna happen you noisy bunch of buggars!" He glanced around at the occupants of the room, and at the girl who was staring up at him in wonderment. "Whose baby?"

"Robin's." Came a chorus of voices.

Instead of looking at the man, John's eyes turned to Tanya instead. "You've been busy then?"

Tanya's mouth dropped open, her cheeks flushing red. Robin did not seem swayed by John's comment, only focused his attention on the child in his arms. "Think she's scared of you John!"

"Well, think about it!" Charli appeared, a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in her hand. "Johns about six times her size."

"John is six times ANYONES size!" Djaq pointed out. "I was scared the first time I met him," she teased.

"I'm still scared." Alan grinned. "Especially when he knocks Robin out..." There was laughter as the plate of pancakes was passed round. Hayley was given one and immediately preceded to make one very large mess.

Charli rolled her eyes. "As much as I love her, this is exactly why I never want kids."

"You don't?" Will asked a little too quickly.

"Well..." It was her time to blush this time, as she looked down at the floor smiling.

"Oh dear..." Alan muttered to himself. "We've started something now."

"It wont make any difference will it…" Charli pointed out suddenly. "I mean, you'll be in 1192, I'll be here in 2006...it's not like we can..."

Will frowned and looked down at the floor, he stayed like that for a while, looking deeply troubled, only Charli noticing. Before she could say anything to him, Hayley had slipped down from Robin's knee and was now pulling on her sleeve. "Play with me!" She demanded.

"Hey yeah!" She smiled, a fake, happy smile. "And then we can go to Starbucks and get some coffee!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh no! We are not giving that child caffeine! She's bad enough without!" Tanya threw her hands on her hips

"Don't talk about Charli like that." Alan smirked.

"Oh ha, ha!"

"Whatever!" Tanya folded her arms. "We're not going to Starbucks."

"Maybe we should go?" Djaq suggested, looking at all her friends and biting her lip.

"If you know...what...I mean..."

"I think we should. Stop living in denial." Charli said as Hayley brought out the box of toys kept at Charli's flat for occasion's such as this - not that her mother approved this happening very often.

"Look...I'm just dreading it, that's all," Tanya sighed as Hayley began to take out the toys and throw them about the room, most of them seeming to hit Alan and Much.

"But yesterday you were all for it!" Charli frowned as she began to pick the toys up after her.

"Well that was yesterday," her eyes flicked over to Robin.

Charli rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, Much was hit in the eye by a well aimed soft toy. "Owww!" He yelled, chucking the toy back at Hayley. The girl giggled, while Much sat on the couch, his eyes watering.

"Great Aim!" Alan grinned at Hayley. "I think I could get to like you." Hayley continued to giggle excitedly before picking up another toy and throwing it at Alan's head, this time hitting him square in the face too. "Ow! Okay I take back what I said." He sulked as he rubbed his face better.

"Hayley no!" Tanya said, taking the toys away from her. She then grinned wickedly. "If you're going to throw them at anyone, try…him!" She quickly threw a teddy at Robin, who in turn, caught it single handedly.

"Bitch," he muttered causing everyone to stop.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't swear in front of a four year old!" Charli clamped her hands down over Hayley's ears. But it was too late. Hayley, delighted with the new word, shouted it out.

"Bitch!"

Charli groaned, her head in her hands now. "My dads gonna kill me."

"Now look what you did!" Tanya threw another toy at Robin.

"Tanya! That's enough!" He warned, but she threw another anyway. "Right! That's it!" Robin growled as he marched over and picked her up.

Hayley watched, mouth open, as Robin carried Tanya off, kicking, screaming and laughing. "Bitch, bitch, bitch" she muttered delightedly, making a stuffed dinosaur she had in one hand attack her sister. Charli caught the dinosaur and picked up Hayley.

"Stop saying that Hayley. Robin said a bad word!"

Hayley's stopped what she was doing, her bottom lip starting to quiver. "Uh oh." Alan cringed.

"Please don't start." Will said, wide eyed.

"I'll take her." John offered as the waterworks began. Charli still looked more than a little stressed from the night before, tired rings had appeared around her eyes, and a crying baby looked like it would be her breaking point. The girl gladly handed the toddler over to the large man, who sat down again, Hayley and the dinosaur in his lap.

"What is that?" Alan poked the stuff dinosaur as John tried to get Hayley to stop crying.

"A dinosaur," Charli sighed. "Please don't make me explain."

"What's a dinosaur?"

"Alan! I said-" Charli stopped mid sentence when she heard a scream from the bedroom. Rolling her eyes, she tried to ignore it and continued. "I'm not going to explain. I'm too tired."

Much, however, leapt to his feet. "What was that? We should help them!"

The scream had stopped Hayley from crying, if only due to startled curiosity, and Little John took the opportunity to get her talking about the dinosaur. While Much, Alan and Will ran towards the scream, Charli watched John. "Have you had children?"

John stopped what he was doing for a moment to look up at her. "Um...yes...and no..."

"Yes and no?" Charli frowned. "How-"

"I mean, yes I have a son, but I wasn't aware until recently. So you could say no..."

"Really? You seem like a natural with children." Charli smiled, leaning back in the chair, watching as Hayley told John all about her world of dinosaurs. "John...not all dinosaurs were called Sally, just so you know," she grinned.

"Oh..." he looked from Hayley to Charli and smiled. "Well that's okay. I don't even know what a dinosaur is."

Charli chuckled. "Let's just say it's a large animal that used to exist long before we came here."

"How Lo-"

"You don't want to know." Charli assured him. "Believe me-" There was another cry from the bedroom, this time of outrage and Charli groaned. "What have they done this time?"

"I dread to think," Djaq rolled her eyes as she headed over in the direction of the commotion. Charli pulled herself to her feet, leaving John with Hayley and followed Djaq. "What's going on?" The Saracen asked, shouting from the corridor.

"Nothing!" Much came running from the bedroom, his hands over his eyes. Alan followed, whom in turn appeared quite amused. "Everything is fine!"

"Everything is NOT fine!" Robin emerged shirtless in the doorway, looking more then a little peeved.

"Oh dear." Charli smirked, watching Much run past her. "Robin...we have a child in the house! Please try and keep it in your pants until she's gone!"

"What?" Robin looked shocked and Charli grinned.

"I've just always wanted to say that!"

"Keep what in my-OH!" He began to grin then, as Will also emerged from the room looking extremely red and apologetic.

Charli laughed when she saw his face. "Scarred for life, right?" She kissed his cheek tenderly. He nodded quickly.

"You guys are unbelievable! Go away," Tanya appeared at Robin's side, a blanket wrapped around her.

"Us, unbelievable? Tanya...you're doing it with a four year old in the next room! What are you, insatiable?" Tanya glared at her. "Get dressed and get back in the living room, before I tell Suzanne!" Charli made claws with her hands. "You can cat fight it out with her!"

Tanya huffed and stomped back into the room. Robin chuckled and turned to follow, but Charli was quick to stop him. "Ah, ah, ah lover boy. You're not going back in there. The two of you will NEVER come out. This way," she took his wrist and dragged him back into the lounge. "Much! Get the man a shirt will you."

Much sighed and climbed to his feet, avoiding looking at Robin as he walked past. Robin rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the sofa next to John and Hayley, who happily shouted "Bitch" at him.

"Yes, she is, isn't she?" Robin grinned up at Charli.

"Shut up." Charli glared. "Right, here's what we're going to do. We're all going to behave like ADULTS for the afternoon," she stared pointedly at Robin, "if it's not too much trouble."

"I WAS behaving like an adult!" Robin argued.

"I said shut -" Charli was cut off again by yet another scream. "Oh. My. God. NOW what?"

Her question was answered when Much came running back into the lounge followed closely by Tanya throwing items of clothing at him. "Haven't you ever HEARD of knocking! If you want a shirt! ASK! Do not just walk in when I'm getting changed!"

There was a silence in the room as Much dived behind the sofa to hide from Tanya. Then the giggles started. Charli sank down to the floor, head in hands almost hysterically laughing.

Tanya, a hand raised in the air and about to throw a shoe at Much, stopped midway and cracked a grin. Everybody started to giggle then; in fact, the only ones not amused were Hayley and John. Walking back over to the sofa, Tanya plonked herself down. "If I don't laugh, I know I'll cry," she looked at Charli on the floor. "I'm sorry. It's just been the craziest twenty-four hours."

"Know the feeling," Charli mumbled, her laughter fading. She sighed as everyone else continued to laugh.

"Hows your neck?" Tanya asked over the laughter.

Charli's grin completely faded then, her fingers touching the small cut on her skin. "I hadn't noticed."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault." The girl smiled. "Look at that," she changed the subject, nodding over at John and Hayley. The little girl had fallen asleep and so had the big man.

"Oh my..." Tanya smiled again. "Shall we leave them?" She looked around at the rest of the group who had stopped laughing to also look at the pair.

"Oh yes please!" Charli leant back against the chair. "Otherwise she will run around and get really hyper and stuff... and with these kids it will be like running a crèche. Hate crèches!"

"Ditto." Tanya sighed. "Anyway, why don't you get your head down while she's asleep?" She suggested to her friend.

"Good idea." Charli hauled herself to her feet. Leaning over, she pressed her lips to Will's. "Come and wake me if anything happens. I'd like to have a flat tonight!"

Tanya fell back against the sofa, nodding her head in agreement. "We will...now go sleep," she yawned too.

"You look like you're in serious need of some sleep too," Djaq pointed out. "I suggest you join her."

Tanya waved her off, here eyes dropping low though. "I'm fine."

"Go," Djaq said, pointing with her hand as Charli walked out. "We will be alright, Hayley is asleep, Much and Alan are entertaining themselves with her toys...nothing will happen. Go."

Tanya chewed on her bottom lip. "Okay..." She said before finally pushing herself to her feet. "You know were we are if you need us."

"Can I come?" Robin caught her hand, but was pulled away by Djaq.

"Its your fault she's so tired. Go and play with Much!"

"That's not the same." Robin complained.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Tanya grinned, heading towards the bedroom.


	50. Chapter 50: Baby Sitting

The silence in the room was cut by a loud wailing noise, the outlaws jumped, having been settled down in front of the television with nothing to do since Hayley and John had fallen asleep; all that was about to change. "Make her be quiet!" Alan placed his hands over his ears quickly.

"How?" Much frowned.

"Give her to me," Robin rose from the floor where he had been sitting and took the child from John's arms.

"How long have I been sleeping?" The man stirred.

"Four years." Djaq chuckled as Robin gathered Hayley up.

"Shut up already!" Robin glared.

"What's the matter? Can't take a joke?"

"It's not funny anymore, in fact, it never was funny."

"Will you guys stop arguing?" Will said calmly. "You're scaring the child."

"Alan, pass me that soft thing." Robin indicated a small cuddly toy, ducking as the man tossed it at him. "Thanks." But even the cute animal couldn't persuade Hayley to stop crying.

"This is too hard!" Much moaned. "Get Charli."

"You haven't even tried!" Djaq told him. "Stop being a wimp."

"I don't want to try! Get Charli!"

"We're NOT getting Charli!" Will stated. "She is sleeping, she needs a break. We are going to look after Hayley...we've done it before," he gulped.

"We have?"

"Seth."

"He was a baby! Bit different!" Much protested.

"Well Hayley is a baby too!" Robin pointed out as he looked at her and continued to try and quiet her. "She's just...a bigger baby."

Will rolled his eyes. "If we don't stop her crying she'll wake the girls."

"Good." Much came over to the couch. "Then they can shut her up."

"Much!"

"Leave the girls to sleep, we'll be able to-OW!" Robin frowned when Hayley suddenly stopped crying and began to punch him in the chest. 

"Bitch, bitch, bitch!" She began to struggle in his arms.

"I don't think she likes you anymore," Alan chuckled.

"Who taught her that word?" Robin held her at arms length.

"Idiot." John rolled his eyes and took Hayley off him. "Here, let me."

"Tanya taught me that word first, so blame it on her, I didn't even know it until I came here." Robin laughed despite himself.

"I assume it's not a good word." Much grinned. "So her parents will murder you - hey! She's stopped!" The outlaws all looked over at John who now had a very quiet Hayley in his arms. 

"How did you do that?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Witchcraft." Alan teased, but John just glared.

"It's not. It's called just knowing how to handle a child."

"John, not being funny, but you've never had to handle a child in your life!" Alan said in disbelief.

"I have!"

"Oh yeah? When?" Alan argued.

"Alan! Leave him alone!" Djaq scolded.

"Alan! Alone!" Hayley began to yell, picking up the words of others yet again.

"Well, at least she isn't cursing this time," Robin shrugged as he fell back on the sofa.

Hayley pointed at him and grinned. "Robin! Bitch!"

"Forget I said that." He rolled his eyes before leaning forward and smiling sweetly at the girl. "Would you like to come and sit up here with Robin?"

"No!" She shook her head violently. Robin's face dropped and the rest of the outlaws began to snigger.

"Bet Tanya wouldn't have said no. She'd probably be sat on your knee right about-OW!" Alan was cut off when a fluffy toy smacked him clean in the face. "That wasn't very nice!"

"I'm not in a very nice mood. Don't talk about her that way."

"Ooooooh," Alan said in a high pitched voice. "Touched a nerve-OW! OH MY GOD!" Alan cried as he was cut off yet again by another stuffed animal; this time thrown by Hayley.

She stamped her foot and glared at him. "Alan! Bad!"

"See, even the four year old agrees with me," Robin chuckled.

"Can I throw it back?" Alan sulked as he rubbed his nose.

"No, you can't!" John rose from the chair and headed over to Hayley. He bent low and tried to scoop her up, but failed when she quickly screamed and darted away giggling.

"Catch me! Catch me!" She demanded as she began to run in circles around the sofa.

Much watched her, his eyes beginning to water. "All dizzy now. I think I'm going to be sick."

Will, who was sat beside him, eyed him warily. "Long as it's not on me."

"Catch me!" Hayley screamed again.

"Ugh…make her stop," Alan cringed.

Robin growled playfully and swiftly pushed himself up from the sofa to go after her. Hayley screamed even louder when she saw him approach and began to run to the other side of the room. He was upon her in moments, laughing, and in one fluid motion he scooped her up off from the floor and placed her on his shoulders.

"Again, again!" Hayley clapped her hands joyously.

"Yeah, again!" Much clapped excitedly too.

Robin turned, his eyebrow cocked. "You want ago or something?"

Much coughed. "No."

"Again, Robin!" Hayley began to pat the mans head from where she sat.

"Just a little quieter, maybe?" Alan suggested. "If you wake the girls, we're all dead."

Robin rolled his eyes, but knew he was right all the same. He grabbed the child's arms and lifted her down, spinning her in a somersault in the process. Hayley began to giggle wildly again.

"I think he's having more fun than he should be," Djaq whispered to the rest of the gang as they all watched the man play with her. Everybody nodded in agreement, a little surprised at what they were seeing.

"Hayley, no!" Robin hissed. Their smiles dropped when she ran into the corridor and straight for Tanya and Charli's room. Robin ran after her, grabbing her hand before she could start banging on their door. "No Hayley." He whispered. "We can't play here."

"Why not?" She said loudly.

"Sssssh," he eyed the door warily, half expecting one of the girls to emerge in fury any second. "We can play, just not here. Let's go back into the living room." He scooped her up and carried her back to where to rest of the gang where. Grinning down at Much evilly, he placed Hayley quickly in his lap. "Here, Much. Your turn!"

"Oh no I-" Much looked around in panic before looking down at the small girl on his knee. "Um..." he managed a weak smile, but his eyes widened in shock when he saw her bottom lip start to quiver. "Oh no, please don't…Robin…" He looked up at his friend, pleading for help.

"Much! You made her cry!" Alan shook his head as the tears began to pour down Hayley's face.

"I beg to differ! I did not ask for her!" He picked her up and, heading over to Alan, placed her down onto his knee instead. "Here! See how you like it!"

Alan pulled his face, as he looked down at the crying child. "She's making too much noise."

"Then I suggest you shut her up, before the girls wake up." Djaq smirked.

"How?" He looked around. "Oh I got it-"

"NO!" Everybody cried together, causing Hayley to abruptly stop crying.

Alan smirked too. "See, it worked-OW! MARY MOTHER OF…" Alan quickly picked her up and handed her over to Djaq, his eyes watering and his hands immediately going to his groin where she had hit him quite hard. "See that?" He squeaked out as he rolled over on to his side.

"Yeah, and I wish I had one of those video camcorder things, or whatever they are." Much sniggered.

"That was so painful," Alan whispered.

"No children for you," Robin nodded at him, a smirk on his face also.

At least, for the time being, Hayley had stopped crying. In fact, she seemed to be fixated with Djaq, studying her face in awe. She lifted her hands and began to play with her features, touching her nose, mouth and eyes, and then her hair. She then began to pull; hard.

"Ow, ow, ow." Djaq winced. "Yeah, guys. A little help here, please." She tried to pull her tiny fingers away, but to no avail. "Not funny, why are you all laughing?"

"I'm not laughing!" Alan gasped from where he still lay uncomfortably at her side.

"Here," Will headed over and tried to untangle her fingers. "Hayley, come on darling. Let go."

"Really hurting me now." Djaq's eyes were watering.

"I'm trying." Will finally pulled her hands away from Djaq's head, but not before receiving a smack in the chest from her. "Wow. She's strong."

"Yes," came a chorus of voices in agreement, each nursing some kind of bruise somewhere on their body.

"Black and blue springs to mind. Charli and Tanya are going to wonder what happened to us." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, but I seem to be taking the brunt of it!" Alan said as he managed to sit himself up.

"You just have one of those faces." John tried to hide a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Alan asked, trying to summon the energy to be annoyed but failing, the pain still evident on his face. "Was that an insult? Are you insulting me? I'm not being funny, but that's not very nice."

"It's just not your day is it, dear?" Djaq rubbed her head better, smiling none the less.

"Forgive me for not being an expert on baby-sitting four year olds," Alan shot her a dirty look.

"And forgive me for BEING an expert on baby-sitting four year olds." Djaq smirked as she looked around at the rest of the gang.

The men just stared at her, completely missing her point and she rolled her eyes. Hayley slipped off Djaq's lap and ran to her toys, picking up an armful of Barbie dolls.

"Play Barbie!" She gave one to each of the men, and then handed out an assortment of clothes.

"Barbie?" Much asked curiously.

"Why is mine not wearing any clothes?" Alan's eyes widened as he studied to doll in his hands.

"I think the whole point is to dress her." Djaq pointed out.

"Dress her? But I have never dressed a woman in my life!"

"Bet you've undressed a few though," Much sniggered.

"That," Alan stared at him pointedly, "is not the point. Ow! Djaq!" Alan picked up the cushion and flung it back at the Saracen, who ducked easily aside. Alan picked up the dress he was supposed to be putting on the doll and inspected the Velcro. "How does this work?"

His question was answered when Hayley opened the back of her Barbie's dress by ripping open the Velcro. Alan blinked. "Wow. I could use some of this."

"I don't want to know," Will rolled his eyes as he tried to place a pair of tiny jeans on his dolls legs. "Ugh, the real things are so much easier."

Much snickered and Will glared at him, but the man didn't notice, too absorbed with trying to get the skirt over his doll's head. Hayley, who had perched on the floor at his feet, snatched the doll off him. "No! Silly!" She pulled the skirt on properly and threw the Barbie back. This time it was Will who snickered.

"I've done it!" Came John's voice, his being the only Barbie fully dressed, hair done and everything. The outlaws blinked at him. "What?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Who are you?"

"Where's the real John?" Robin, Will and Alan asked their questions together, while Much simply snickered. Djaq had received a Ken doll from the thoughtful Hayley, and was too absorbed in inspecting its six pack.

John blushed a deep shade of red and went back to dressing his doll, while Djaq continued to stare at hers. "These are very detailed, are they not?" She said in awe as she ran her finger over its chest.

"Djaq! What are you doing?!" Alan snatched it away from her. "That is a child's toy!"

"And?" The Saracen looked up at him innocently. "You're just jealous because you don't look like that!"

"I happen to think I do actually!" Alan defended himself. "Almost."

Much rolled his eyes. "Alan, you've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, I've seen your body." Will said absentmindedly. "It's nothing like that."

"Play Barbie!" Hayley stamped her foot on the floor and screamed, causing most of the outlaws to quickly throw their hands over their ears.

"I bet Vaysey and Gisborne don't have to put up with this." Alan complained, but was quickly silenced with a deadly glare from Robin. "Sorry."

"Vaysey. Bitch." Hayley commented, and Robin looked up, delighted.

"At least we taught her something worthwhile now! Hey Hayley, can you say Gisborne is a bastard?"

"Robin!" Djaq gaped. "Charli will kill you!"

"No, I want to hear her say it too," Will placed the doll to one side and leant forward. "Hayley, can you say it. Gisborne is a-"

"ENOUGH!" Djaq yelled. "We may think what we like about those horrible men, but I will not have you teaching a child such terrible words. You two should know better!"

"Why should we?" Alan asked, innocently, as Hayley walked over to him and picked up the Barbie, pulling off the clothes that Alan had so carefully put on the doll. "Hey! That took me ages!" He took the doll back and Hayley cried "Mine!" the tears welling up in her eyes again. Alan hastily handed the doll back to her.

"Do you want to be murdered by those two?" Djaq thumbed over in the direction of the bedroom.

"Not particularly, no." He shrugged.

"So I suggest you know better!" Djaq advised and Alan grinned sheepishly.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm sleepy," Much yawned, falling back against the sofa and abandoning Barbie completely.

"You're not the only one," Robin began to yawn too.

"Oh no! If I'm awake, you're awake!" Djaq began to prod at the pair. She looked around at the rest of the men but found, to her horror, they all looked a little bleary eyed too. "Guys...come on...don't you dare..."

Even with the curtains drawn, it was still light, and even though she was tired, Tanya did not sleep for long. Rolling over, she caught sight of Charli, still fast asleep, curled up in a ball, fist clenched against her chest. But at the movement of her friend, the girl's eyes flickered open.

"Did I wake you?" Tanya whispered, and Charli shook her head, yawning and stretching out so she was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Hardly, I haven't really been sleeping. Too much on my mind."

"Me too," Tanya sighed, rubbing her eyes. She would have given anything just for an extra hour; it seemed it was not going to happen. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Charli nodded. "Just...a little worn out with everything that's happened since the arrival of the guys. You know?"

Tanya nodded. "You didn't get much sleep last night either?" She grinned. "I saw you all curled up with Will when I came in to sleep. Had you forgotten I share this room with you?"

Charli blushed a few shades of red. "No, of course not. I was just a little pre-occupied."

Tanya giggled. "Don't worry about it." She eyed her warily. "As long as I wasn't interrupting anything...I think luckily I missed that part?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Charli tried to keep a straight face. "Remember? Now you, on the other hand…screaming like that! I should buy you a gag!"

Tanya's jaw dropped open. "Charli! I-not fair! That was him!"

"Sounded very much like it was you, to me."

"He made me...oh my god. I'm not even going to explain."

"Good, because I don't think I want to hear it."

Tanya grinned, her cheeks red. "But I wanna hear about Will!"

"Perve!"

"I'm not a perve, I'm just curious...what happened?"

Charli smiled softly. "What do you think?" She rolled over onto her front, resting her head in her arms. "God Tanya. I love him so much. This isn't fair!"

Tanya smiled in understanding. "I know, it isn't." She sighed. "What are we gonna do? When they go back, I'm gonna be so miserable! It's gonna be-ugh! I don't even wanna think about that!" She threw her head into the pillow.

Charli glanced sideways at her and shrugged. "At least we can be miserable together." There was a few moments silence before Tanya began to giggle, her laughing muffled by the pillows, Charli joining her. "Life's a bitch, and then you die."

"Tell me about it." Tanya ran her hands through her hair. "Charli, what are we gonna do."

"I'll tell you, we're gonna get up and-"

"No, I mean…we have seven days. Six now. What if we can't do it? What if they don't find a way back?"

Charli gulped. "I don't know."

"I didn't like the way he looked at you," she said, feeling suddenly sick, thinking of Gisborne and his obvious intentions. "It was frightening."

"I know…I'll be okay. WE'LL be okay. They won't let anything happen to us. Gisborne will get what's coming to him in time."

Tanya nodded. "God, I hope so, but still…I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my entire life. Sh'it like this doesn't happen to us, Charli! One minute we're shopping and buying coffee, the next we're caught up with Robin Hood and his adventures."

"I'd hardly call them adventures," Charli frowned, "more like issues."

"Which proves my point even more!" Tanya rolled her eyes.

The girls were silent for several moments, Charli biting down on her bottom lip as she studied her friend. "You wouldn't have it any other way though, would you?"

Tanya shook her head quickly. "I would rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing him."

Charli nodded slowly. "You mean it's worth the risk, right?"

"Everyday."

Charli smiled. "I hear you."

"I know you understand, and thanks. But there is one problem…"

"What's that?" Charli frowned.

"I don't hear them," Tanya pushed the covers back and climbed out of the bed.

"Oh sh'it," Charli mumbled as she quickly followed her friend to the door.

"Guys?" Tanya called as she stepped out into the hallway. "Guys, you're worrying me now. Please say something." Tanya's voice rose as she made her way into the lounge, Charli hot on her heels.

"Are they even here-oh…" Both girls stopped dead when they took in the scene that lay before them in the living room. Each of the outlaws seemed to have passed out, Robin, Alan and Djaq squashed together on the sofa, along with Hayley on Robin's knee, and Will, John and Much sprawled out on the floor, legs and arms everywhere.

"Well, would you look at that?" Charli whispered, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against the wall. "These guys are on the run, are chased by the law everyday and live rough out in the wild, and they are worn out by a four year old."

"Amazing." Tanya shook her head in disbelief as a huge smile spread on her face.

"Do you have the camera?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Tanya quickly tiptoed over to a set of drawers and pulled it out. Quickly and as quietly as possible, she began to snap a few pictures. She stopped for a moment and cringed when John let out a grumble, but both girls giggled when he turned over and began to snore.

"Shall we wake them?" Charli asked.

"Nah, let them sleep. They've let us rest, we should do the same for them. These guys hardly get a break," she said as she linked her friends arm and led her back to the bedroom.

"You're joking me aren't you?" Charli hissed. "They have had the biggest 'break' of their lives. WE, on the other hand, haven't stopped since they arrived."

"True…but just give them another ten minutes at least."

"Sure, Suzanne will be here soon to pick Hayley up anyway. That should be a barrel of laughs when she starts hurling obscenities such as 'bitch' at her." They both laughed as they re-entered the room.

"Would be true though," she threw herself down onto the bed again, staring up at the ceiling in thought. "You know, I don't like it when it's this quiet. It doesn't feel right."

"Imagine what it's going to be like when they're gone…" Charli stopped her sentence when she saw the look on her friends face. "Sorry…didn't mean to say that."

"No, it's okay. I guess we need to start facing the truth sooner or later. And when Robin decides he wants to 'talk about it', we will have to discuss going over to Starbucks."

"He'd better hurry. It's been over a day already."

"I know," Tanya sighed heavily. "Tomorrow, Charli. We HAVE to sort this out."


	51. Chapter 51: I met Robin Hood

Later that evening, the group had settled down for the evening in front of the TV, the day's events of babysitting Hayley wearing each and everyone one of them out. Tanya's eyes began to close; her head resting on Robin's shoulder, but a loud knock on the door startled her awake. Everyone sat up, alert. "Ummm…" Charli moved behind Will, looking a little scared.

"They wouldn't knock, it wont be them," Robin assured her. "But can we have our weapons, just in case?"

"No. No weapons." Tanya muttered. "Just answer the door."

"But what if it IS them?" Robin asked.

"You just said it wouldn't be. No weapons," Tanya rose from the sofa and headed to the door.

"Wait a minute!" Robin ran after her. 

"Robin! Oh for goodness sake!" Tanya groaned as Robin pushed her behind him and back into the lounge.

"I'm going to open the door," he finalised. "Not you."

"Out of order," she mumbled.

Robin turned and glared at her. "I hardly think so." And with that he opened the door, each of the guys looking on in anticipation. "What do you want?" He asked a little rudely.

"Manners Robin!" Charli yelled, still hiding behind Will a little timidly. "Who is it?"

Robin didn't answer; instead he took a step back and opened the door wider to reveal two young men stood there; Harry and Darren. "Oh..." Tanya and Charli said at the same time. Tanya cringed; she had completely forgotten about her supposed boyfriend since the day in Disney.

"Oh?" One of the boys demanded. "Oh? Is that all you can say? You disappear for days, no phone calls, not notes, nothing. And then we turn up and all you can say is 'Oh'?"

"Yeah, problem?" Robin glared.

"Are you the Mongolian?" Harry stepped forward into the flat.

Robin placed his hand on the mans chest and pushed him back. "Hold it right there."

"Guys," Tanya came forward, sensing a male ego fight in the making. "Let's not do this."

"Yeah." Charli stepped out from behind Will. "Guys," she turned to the outlaws. "Can you give us a minute?"

"No," Robin deadpanned.

"Yes," Tanya shook her head in disbelief as she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away from the door. She made her way over to her bedroom and pushed him in. "You stay in there for at least twenty minutes while Charli and I sort this mess out."

"Tanya, you're not going to...I mean...he...do you love him?"

Tanya stopped in her tracks, stunned at his words. "Is this what this is about?" She began to laugh. "Give me twenty minutes." She turned.

"You didn't answer my question."

"That's because it was a stupid one." She left him in the room and returned to the rest of the group. "The rest of you, in there with Robin! Now!"

"But-" Much protested as they walked in.

"What's your problem?" Tanya glared.

"Um...I don't have one..."

"Good!" Tanya slammed the door after him and turned back into the hallway. Harry stood glaring at her.

"Why are those Mongolians still here? I thought they would have gone back ages ago."

"Stop calling them Mongolian's!" Tanya shouted. The last thing she wanted to do was to get mad, but he had started by getting irate, so why should she be civil? Charli's hand on her arm calmed her down a little.

"But that's what they are-" Darren frowned.

"No, they're not! I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Tanya laughed. "Anyone can see they're clearly, British. Quite local actually."

"So why are they here?"

"They are staying with us," Charli interrupted. "And we went to France. Sorry that we didn't call you, but it all happened a little fast."

"Sorry?" Darren took a step towards her and she drew back. "You haven't spoken to us in at least a week!"

"We've been busy." Tanya shrugged.

"Too busy to think about calling your boyfriend?"

Tanya's head snapped up. "Harry, I never actually said we were a couple. So we went out on a few dates, we kissed..."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say we were friends, would you?" His voice began to rise.

"Hey! Calm down!" Charli stepped between the two of them.

"Shut up, Charli!" Darren snapped. "You've done exactly the same." Charli gaped, tears springing to her eyes.

Harry turned backed to Tanya. "So - you're sleeping with that Robin Mongolian?"

Tanya's eyes widened, his words hitting her hard. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You've been sleeping with him!" He pointed toward the bedroom door and shook his head in disgust. "You know what? I don't want to see you anymore. You're nothing but a filthy-"

Tanya cut him off with a sharp slap to his face. "Maybe I am!" She seethed. "But it beats being with you any day. We're over. Now get out."

Charli looked at Darren sadly. "She's right. This can't go on anymore. I was nearly killed yesterday, and you were not the one there to save me. Its over."

"It's far from over!" Harry glared, his hand on his cheek where Tanya had hit him.

"What? Are you stupid as well as deaf? I said get out!" She pushed him this time. Harry stumbled back slightly, causing Charli to snigger.

"Bitch," Harry muttered, quickly finding his feet again and making his back toward Tanya. "Do not push me about."

"Hey! Stop!" Charli yelled as she watched him grab Tanya's wrist tightly. She made a move to help her friend but Darren grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "Oh no, " she seethed. "I'm SICK of being pushed around by MEN!"

"Let go of my arm, Harry." Tanya's jaw tightened. "Or I will hurt you."

"What are you gonna do?" He smirked.

"The question is, what am I going to do." Came a voice from behind them. The group turned their heads to find Robin standing there along with Will, looking a little TOO calm; Tanya recognised the fire in his eyes though.

"Should I be afraid?" Harry laughed.

"Yes," Tanya and Charli said at the same time.

"I suggest you do as the lady asks. Let go of her arm and leave."

Will stepped forward this time. "And take your hands of Charli too."

"Says who?" Darren challenged.

"Me." Will threatened, his eyes a little wider than normal.

"Oooh shaking," The man replied, pulling Charli a little further away from Will.

"Let me go Darren! Let go of Tanya!" Harry, too, had pulled Tanya out of Robin's reach, causing her to cry out as he twisted her wrists.

"Right that's it," Robin fumed. In one fluid motion he stepped forward and threw his fist into Harry's face. Tanya fell back when he released his grip on her, looking more than a little stunned.

"Robin..."

"I asked you nicely to let go of her and you didn't listen to me. Am I going to have to ask you again to get out?" He glared at the two men.

Darren looked around hesitantly before shoving Charli back towards Will. "Here, you can have her. She was no good anyway."

Charli stumbled towards Will but the young man seemed not to notice, Alan appearing behind him and catching her. Will leapt, almost snarling, at Darren, hand grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer, fist drawing back.

"Will no!" Charli pulled herself from Alan's grasp and grabbed his fist. "Don't!"

Will continued to glare at the man for a several more moments before pushing him away. "You're not worth it."

Charli let out a sigh of relief as she looked over at Tanya. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't worry about me." She motioned over to Harry who now seemed to be sporting a bust lip and nose.

"Who's worried about him?" Charli hissed, pulling Will back to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and Darren glared.

"Oh I get it now."

"Never were the smartest tool in the box, were you Darren?" Charli muttered sarcastically.

"Right then," Tanya rubbed at her wrist and frowned when she saw a bruise forming already. "I'll try again. You two. Out now, and do not come back."

"I could press charges!" Harry shouted, trying to stop the blood pouring from his nose.

"You could press flowers honey, and I wouldn't care." Charli stepped out of Wills arms and tried to push him out of the door.

"I'll have you first! Bring it on." Tanya glared. "Now get out!"

"Now," Robin finished as he stepped in front of her.

"I don't..."

"OH! JUST GO!" Charli yelled. "Get out! Out of my house! You no longer have any right at all to be here! Out before I call the police!"

The two men shook their heads as they backed up. "This isn't over." Harry glared at Tanya and Robin.

"Yes it is. You think you're scaring us? Trust me; we have bigger issues to be dealing with right now more than two little boys such yourselves."

"But I seriously thought you loved me."

"Yeah, well I met Robin Hood." And with that she slammed the door in their faces.

There was a silence as everyone stared at the door, half expecting the two to burst back through. "That was fun." Charli gave a little laugh and slid to the floor. "Are we just a magnet for threats at the moment?"

"Apparently so," Tanya frowned, still staring at the door.

"They were bloody idiots if ever there were two," Alan scoffed.

"Understatement," Robin said quietly, still clearly glowering.

"Who cares about them". Will crouched down next to Charli. "Are you two alright? Tanya?"

Tanya finally managed to tear her eyes away from the door. "Of course," she smiled at Will, unaware that she was rubbing her wrists.

"We've endured worse," Charli chuckled, her mind wondering back the night before again.

Will's face looked slightly pained for a moment. "That doesn't give them any right to start pushing you around."

"Will's right." Robin looked a little troubled. "Let me see your wrist."

"No, I'm okay," Tanya pulled away from him when he tried to look. 

"Tanya," he warned.

"Walking away now." She rolled her eyes as she made her way back into the living room.

"Tanya!" Robin followed her. "Let me see!"

"I said I'm fine-" She began, but was cut off and started giggling when Robin caught her up and lifted her into his arms. "Get off me Locksley!"

Robin ignored her. "When are you going to start listening to me?" He kissed her nose tenderly.

Tanya screwed her eyes up as if in thought. "Um...probably never. I AM okay though, honestly."

Robin placed her back on her feet, but caught her arm before she could escape again. He took in a sharp breath when he saw the mark on her arm. "Tanya, for god's sake."

Tanya shook her arm from his grasp. "Not you as well!" She shouted, but before she could pull away completely he had pulled her to him, and she crashed against his chest.

"Charli told me you'd been hurt before in the past..." Robin whispered, but hesitated at his choice of words. "But I didn't think she was being literal. He's done this before?"

Tanya shrugged, pulling him closer. "It's not a major issue. He's never beat me or anything like that, if that's what you mean...he's just a little rough."

It was all Robin could do to stop himself charging out of the flat and chasing this man down. "It is a major issue, Tanya" Robin murmured in her ear. "Even in 1192."

"Robin's right," Will joined the pair, his hand in Charli's as he pulled her along beside him. "You shouldn't let him do that to you."

"You never told me," Charli shook her head in disbelief. "I had no idea. I wasn't being literal when I said you'd been hurt in the past."

Tanya pulled away from Robin. "She told you all this? When?"

"Oh yeah, I threatened him and everything." Charli's worried expression did not fade.

Tanya glared at her. "It was none of your business to tell!"

"Hey, I wanted to know," Robin defended her.

"Well, in that case, you should have asked ME!"

"I would have, but you wouldn't let me get close!"

"I don't need this," Tanya murmured, pulling out of his arms.

"Tanya!" He called, keeping a firm grasp on her. "Don't!"

"That's why he asked me!" Charli said. "Because you walk away!"

"Charli? Not helping." Robin muttered.

"Look! I'm tired, fed up and PISSED OFF! I appreciate you trying to help and play the hero and all, but I'm really not in the mood!"

"Stop walking away from me." Robin warned.

"You're not listening," Tanya growled.

"Neither are you!" Robin tried really hard to keep his voice low. "You might not think you need me now Tanya...but I need you!"

Tanya stopped backing away and looked up at him, stunned. "You do?" She blinked.

"Yeah…" he ran his hands through his hair. The others backed away slightly. "So much! Just then...I was so scared...God..."

"You were?" Tanya shook her head. "I mean...sorry..." she looked down at the floor and scuffed her feet along the carpet." No ones ever said that to me before."

"It's about time some one did." Charli muttered. "I say it to her all the time, but apparently I don't count."

"Shut up." Tanya glared. "I'm still mad at you for telling Robin."

"Don't be mad at her. She cares about you, as I do too."

Tanya smirked then, taking a step back toward him. "I can't believe you punched Harry."

"I should have done so much more," Robin muttered darkly, kissing her cheek.

Tanya chuckled. "Forgive me. I'm just feeling a little messy right now," she glanced over at Charli. "We both are."

"I hear that." Charli leaned against Will. "Ooh. But I know what will make me feel better!" She glanced at Tanya, a wicked glint in her eye. "Fish and Chips. And a Chick Flick. And Chocolate. Ice- Cream. Jelly beans..."

"Not a lot then." Will laughed, while Much's eyes lit up.

"That would make me feel much better too!" He began to jump up and down on the spot.

"Yeah me too-sh'it!" Tanya suddenly said, causing everybody to stop what they were doing. "I completely forgot! I have a rehearsal for the pantomime tonight!"

"You're not going out." Robin said firmly. "I forbid you to."

"Forbid me?" Tanya began to laugh, but her face dropped when she saw the look on his. "Oh...you're serious, aren't you?"

"Deadly."

"Don't say deadly" Alan shivered, pulling Djaq towards him and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Robin! I have to go! I can't let them down! Opening night is in three days!"

"But..." he looked around. "Are you not even slightly worried after everything that's happened since we arrived back from Paris?"

"Of course I am."

"Exactly. I am not letting you go, and that's final."

Tanya scoffed. "Oh my god! It's like living with my father again!"

"You're not going!" Robin frowned, crossing his arms.

"Watch me," she hissed, turning from him and storming to the door.

"Tanya! Please don't go on your own!" Charli called. "I'll come!"

"No!"

"Why not? It will be safer!" Charli tried to stop her.

"Because," she looked past her and glared at Robin. "It's the principal and… I want to prove a point."

"Do you not care that it's dangerous out there? You could be killed!" Charli said disbelievingly.

"Or worse, Gisborne could kidnap you." Robin joined them.

Charli shuddered. "Ugh, that IS worse."

"You're not going with her," Will took hold of Charli. "Gisborne seemed more interested in you than Tanya."

"No, I just happened to walk into the room first," she pointed out.

"Bye Guys!" Tanya pulled open the door.

"Tanya!" Robin sighed. "If you have to go, I'll come with you."

"Oh no! Much! You come with me. We can get food on the way home."

Much's ears pricked up at the sound of food. "I'd love to."

Robin looked at his friend and then back at Tanya. "Okay, but you'd better be careful. Look after her, or I'll kill you."

Much nodded his head eagerly, not doubting Robin's words for one moment. "Of course."

"I have my cell if you need me," Tanya pointed out.

Robin nodded and she crossed the room to embrace him, pressing her lips to his.  
"I'll be fine Robin."

"Ooh!" Charli grinned, "Can you get me a date with your co-star?" Will's eyes widened as he stared at her. "Joking Will. Her co-star is gay anyway. Maybe we should set him up with Djaq!" She sent a sly glance over at the Saracen.

Djaq shot Charli a dirty look across the room. "That was not my fault. I happen to look like a boy, it cannot be helped."

"She is far from a boy." Alan defended her.

"Yeah, far from it." Will agreed a little too quickly.

Charli looked at him suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ummm nothing…" Will glanced at her. "Nothing at all!"

"Riiiight."

Will blushed a deep shade of red, Djaq rolled her eyes. "Maybe you two should get going?" She looked at Tanya and Much.

"Why do I get the feeling I missed something here?" Charli murmured. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. I think we ALL missed something." Alan pointed out.

"Yeah, but when I get back, you're telling me what that was about!" Tanya told Djaq, who shook her head. "Bye Guys!"

"So?" Charli turned to Will. "You gotta tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!" He moved away from her, but stopped when Djaq suddenly started laughing.

"Oh Will, maybe we should just tell them, you did nothing wrong."

"I want to know!" Charli cried, pouting.

Robin looked amused. "Yeah Will! Oh! Does this have something to do with how you knew Djaq was a girl? I always wondered!"

Will blushed again. "You knew as well," he defended himself.

"I guessed! It's because I'm just so superior and cleverer."

"Cleverer? Yeah, sure!" Charli rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean! Will?"

He waved them off. "It was an accident! I couldn't help what happened."

"What happened, for god's sake?"

"I'll tell them!" Djaq laughed.

"No!" Will's eyes widened.

"Go on Djaq!" Charli linked her arm with the Saracen. "Tell!"

"Well, it was the first day I met them, and Robin let us out to pray...and I went to wash."

"Djaq!"

"Will came to spy on me," the girl grinned. "And he caught me with my guard down."

"I was not spying on you!" Will said looking horrified. "I would never-"

"Didn't stop you from seeing everything though did it!"

"You saw her...wait! You saw Djaq naked?" Charli looked between the two of then before bursting out into laughter.

"Makes perfect sense now," Robin nodded.

"It's not that funny!" Djaq protested, as Will hid his face in his hands, blushing red.

"Oh baby." Charli reached out for him, sniggering.

He looked between his fingers at her. "You're not mad?"

"I was!" Djaq pointed out.

"Of course not." She giggled. "She was though," Charli pointed at the Saracen. "Maybe you should apologise..." 

"I did! She ran away and didn't hear me!"

"Let's just forget it happened!" Charli shook her head, still smiling though. "No harm was intended. I'm feeling peckish; let's cook some Brownies or something."

"Much will go mad if you cook whilst he is away!" Robin warned.

"Maybe we'll get to eat the food this time before he takes it all."

"On second thoughts!" Robin grinned.

"Yeah, thought that would make you forget about worrying about Tanya." Charli grinned. "Kitchen! Let's make brownies!"


	52. Chapter 52: Green Brownies

"What exactly are Brownies?" Alan asked, perching on the kitchen counter.

"It's like chocolate cake, but much nicer." Charli smiled as she began to pull out the pots and pans.

"Mmmm, sounds nice." John grinned. "What can I do?"

"Go into the fridge and get me the butter and milk. Then dig out the sugar and cocoa powder too." John gave her a blank stare. "Alan, help him please?"

"Don't look at me" Alan frowned. "What the hell is all that?"

Charli rolled her eyes. "Fine! John, go in that draw and get me some wooden spoons!" He did as he was told and Charli got out the ingredients. "Right!" She handed the outlaws a bowl between two, Alan and Djaq, Robin and John and herself and Will. "Ok, first. Weigh out four grams of butter." There was a grab for the butter and John reached it first, which meant the others stood around making helpful comments as he struggled to open the lid.

"Does this come with instructions?" He asked, his face turning purple with effort.

Charli rolled her eyes, but before she could show him how to do it the lid flew off and landed with a muffled thud on the floor...face down. Charli groaned. Crouching down, she picked up the lid before running it under the tap to give it a rinse. "Okay, weigh out the butter. I'll weigh the sugar and...Yeah, we'll take it from there." She pulled a big block of chocolate out of the cupboard and snapped off four ounces, chucking them in the bowl.

"Done!" Little john called proudly, presenting the weighed out butter. Charli bit her lip.

"How much did I say?" She questioned her own instructions.

"Four ounces." John told her.

"That's four hundred grams John." Charli looked at the mound of butter in the dish. "Look here," she pointed at the markings. "This is four ounces."

"Oh ...right," John said, a little crest fallen. He began to scoop the butter back into the tub and Charli cringed.

"Anyway, moving on..." she rolled her eyes.

John measured out four ounces of the butter carefully and put it in the bowl. "Alan, microwave that for... oh no. We don't have a microwave anymore do we." She glared at him, pulling open a drawer to search for some matches. "Alan, fill that saucepan with water."

Alan did as he was told, and surprisingly without managing to spill it everywhere. He placed the pan on the cooker and watched as Charli struck and lit the match, but not before a series of outcries from the gang.

"WHOA!" 

"WITCHCRAFT!"

"Someone is going to get this match stuck somewhere if they aren't careful." Charli muttered, turning on the gas and lighting the hob, which got an even bigger gasp and a louder yell of "Witchcraft" from John.

"How did you do that?" He asked in amazement.

"You've been here weeks and you've only just noticed we can produce fire?" Charli chuckled as she shook her head.

"We can produce fire." Alan protested. "We just have to rub two sticks together and it takes ages."

"Djaq has her little glass thing." Will pointed out. "It's quicker when we use that."

"Yeah but you can only use that if the sun is shining." Alan argued. "And we live in England. The sun hardly ever shines."

"You're not wrong there," Charli agreed as she began to stir the contents into the pan. "You may have discovered that things are much easier and practical today. You want something doing; you can get it done there and then."

"Right" Charli placed the bowl in the saucepan of water. "Djaq, stir this, tell me when it is all liquid," the Saracen nodded. "Will, Alan, can you try and weigh me out ten and a half ounces of sugar. John, in that cupboard, there's a little green bottle. Get it?"

Each of the outlaws began to scuffle around the kitchen, managing to bang into each other every couple of seconds. Charli rolled her eyes and wiped her forehead, not realsing that she was now covered in flour. Will, leaving the others to squabble over the ingredients, joined her. "You have something on your face." He grinned.

She touched her face, staring at the flour on her fingers. "Oh sh'it! The bag must have broken." She ran a hand threw her hair, leaving a grey/white streak among the red. Will bit his lip and Charli, realising what she had done, chuckled. "Oops. Alan! That is not Sugar! That's salt!"

"Oops!" He grinned as he then picked up the sugar and proceeded to add it the salt.

"Oh god..." Charli muttered. "Whose idea was this?"

"Yours, I believe," Will kissed her lightly on the forehead, causing a streak of flour to suddenly appear on his lips.

She smirked, wiping it off with her thumb. "Flour tastes disgusting," she whispered, before crossing over to Alan, snatching the weighing dish from his hand and tipping the mixture in the bin, then hiding the salt behind the dishwasher. "Sugar, only."

"I like sugar," Djaq began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, we know!" Charli said worriedly as she weighed it out for them again.

"I found it!" John said excitedly as he held out the little green bottle she had asked for earlier.

"Its liquid!" Djaq called and Charli went over to her.

"Good, okay." She lifted it off the seat. "Alan, you can add the sugar now!" Alan came running over with the bowl of sugar and tipped it into the bowl of melted butter and chocolate. Into the bowl. All over the floor. "Thanks for that Alan." Charli groaned, picking up the bag of sugar and with a experienced eye adding some more.

"Ok John, add a little of what's in the bottle." John did as he was told, splashing the liquid into the bowl. "And then mix it."

Will peered in as Robin picked up the spoon. "Umm, Charli? Is it supposed to be green?"

Charli whirled round. "What?"

"Well, this is green." 

She groaned, snatching up the bottle that John had found and examining it. "Green food colouring! How did I forget that the green food colouring was also in a green bottle!"

"Um...oops?" John offered, looking more than a little worried. "Did I ruin it?"

"No, it's okay. They'll still be edible...just green," she laughed.

"Much will eat them." Robin reassured her and she smiled.

"What won't he eat?"

"Snails." Charli giggled and all the outlaws pulled a face at her.

"Right is that mixed?" She opened the fridge and pulled out two eggs. You know how to crack eggs? What am I saying, of course you do. Just don't eat raw eggs; I don't want you to get salmonella!"

"Salmon-what?" Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"Salmon-this-will-make-you-bloody-ill-if-you-don't-cook-them." Charli laughed.

"I've had that." Alan said as he watched Charli crack an egg and begin to mix it.

"Course you have." Charli muttered.

"No really, I have." He insisted, picking up the other egg and balancing it on his hands. Charli sent him her best 'if you break that you are dead' glare.

"It would have killed you," she said. Robin made a snatch for the egg, knocking it off Alan's fingers and onto the floor. Charli blinked. "Are you completely stupid, or what?"

"Sorry," Robin murmured, picking up a cloth straight away and attempting to clean up the mess.

"Yeah, and stay down there until it's all up."

Robin muttered to himself while Alan smirked. Charli tossed a cloth at his head. "You can help him! Will, can you get me another egg?"

Will opened the fridge door and began to rummage around until he found what he was looking for. "Here you are," he made to chuck the egg, but not before Charli screamed, "WILL NO!"

The young outlaw began to laugh when he saw the look her face and, calmly walking over, placed the egg in her hand. "Had you then."

She hit him and stormed over to crack the egg into the mixture before anyone could break it. Suddenly, there was a coughing fit behind them. The usually dark Saracen was very white. While he had been cleaning up, Alan had knocked the bag of flour all over Djaq, and she now closely resembled a child dressed for Halloween.

"Oh my...god," Charli began to laugh. "Djaq, you look-"

"White," she fumed. "I look white."

"Yes, that's the one," Charli said as she began to mix the eggs in. "I suggest you go and get yourself cleaned up."

Djaq disappeared, leaving a trail of flour in her wake, Alan chuckling. Charli glared at him. "You'll be cleaning that up! Right, Robin, get the flour, weigh me out four ounces, Will go in that drawer and get a tablespoon, its green and it says 'tablespoon' on it, and measure two tablespoons of cocoa powder."

"What shall I do?" Asked John, the only one who had managed not to make a mess so far.

"Weigh out a hundred grams of chocolate chips...oh. That's four ounces." Charli tossed him the packet of chocolate chips as Robin added the flour and Will, after tipping the cocoa powder all over the table, managed to get two tablespoons into the bowl.

"I'm not being funny guys, but how the hell did you manage to cook in 1192? It's like you've never done it before."

"That's what women are for." Alan said. Charli stopped stirring the contents of the pan and glared at him. "Um...I mean. Robin here has been practically waited on all his life and the rest of us...yeah, that's what women are for."

"Here's an idea Alan." Will glanced at the expression on Charli's face. "Shut up! Much does most of our cooking, Charli."

"Oh I see," Charli said in disbelief. "And he does most of the eating too. It's a wonder you guys are not really skinny!"

"He is!" Alan pointed at Robin. "It's disgusting! And to think he's been the best fed through out his life."

"I obviously do more exercise than you Alan." Robin shot a sly glance at the man that everyone, except Charli, missed, and the girl burst into peels of laughter. Robin grinned and pointed at her. "Your mind is bad!"

"I know. I can't help it! It's because I've been friends with Tanya for years."

"I know hers is bad," Robin murmured.

"And we'll leave it right there," Charli held up her hand. "That, I do not want to know, let's just get these brownies finished for when Much and Tanya get back." Robin's smile dropped at her words.

"They'll be okay, Robin. Don't worry. Much will look after her... or vice versa." She shrugged.

"It will probably be vice versa," Robin laughed half heartedly as John tipped two hundred grams of the chocolate chips into the bowl. In answer to Charli's questioning gaze he simply shrugged.

"They taste nice."

Charli giggled at his words. They continued to add the rest of the ingredients until the brownies were finally ready to place into the oven. Charli clapped her hands together and grinned. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." 

She looked from one outlaw to the next, noting how they were now covered in flour and chocolate. "Okay...now we need to clean up." She suggested. "We can use the shower, one at a time. Alan, did you discover how to turn it on without flooding my flat yet?"

"Of course I did!" He sounded offended.

"Well, in that case, go switch it on!" She rolled her eyes as she picked up the tray and placed it into the oven. "I'll start on the dishes."

"I'll help" Will started to gather up the mess. "Where do we wash them?"

"We don't, my dishwasher does." Charli laughed, pointing at the machine. Alan vanished to turn on the shower and soon running water could be heard.

"Oh I see," Will looked at the dishwasher like it was about to bite him.

"Start placing the dirty dishes inside it." Charli shoved him forward with a chuckle as she began to wipe the counter tops down.

"How does it work?" Will slotted the plates in.

"It fires water at the crockery and they get clean." Charli grinned, leaning across him to wipe the sink down. Robin, John and Djaq had wandered out of the room.

"Hey, you three! Please don't get flour ALL over the flat; I would like to contain the mess!"

"Yeah, yeah," Robin called back.

Charli's mouth dropped at his words. "I don't believe him. He's been only a few week and he's acting like a complete dick."

"No, he was like that in 1192, trust me." Will grinned.

"I have felt alone all my life, except with you."

"I believe you," she grinned, turning to face him and leaning against the counter. "Have you enjoyed today? I apologise about Hayley...I don't know why Suzanne had to pick today of all days to..."

"Hey, it's alright. I want to meet your family." Will smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No you don't. I couldn't deal with all the questions."

"We could deal with it together..."

Charli frowned. "What are you saying?"

Will smiled. "I'm saying I-"

"Hey guys! We're home!" Tanya's voice yelled through the house cutting Will's words off. "Something smells great! Have you guys been cooking?" She appeared in the doorway.

Will moved away from Charli, looking a little peeved. Charli smiled back, although a little ungrateful at the interruption too. "Yeah, we made chocolate brownies."

"You actually let them cook?" Tanya stuck her head through the kitchen door. "Ooh. nice mess!" Charli chucked a tea-towel at her head, but before she could retaliate, she had been pulled into a hug by a relieved Robin.

"Whoa what the-oh hey! It's you-wait! You're covered in food! Get off!" She pushed him away.

"Charming." Robin muttered, stepping away from her. "I worry like crazy and you tell me to get off!"

"Go clean up, then maybe I'll say hello properly." She pointed to the bathroom.

"Can't," he shrugged. "Alan is in there. Now will have to do," he made a grab for her again. Tanya screamed and ran to hide behind John. "Make him go away."

"Not John!" Robin mock cried. "Anyone but John." Charli rolled her eyes and retreated back into the kitchen, shutting the door.

"Where were we?" She grinned at Will, who had continued stacking the dirty cooking equipment into the dishwasher.

"I'm busy," he coughed, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Like hell you are!" She sauntered over to him and, taking his wrist, pulled him toward her. "I don't believe I've kissed you today."

"I think you had more than enough kisses last night...but if you insist," he pushed her up against the counter, his lips finding hers quickly.

She pulled away for a moment. "There's no such thing as more than enough," she kissed him again. "Not from you."

He lifted her up so she was sat on the counter and slid his hands round her waist. "We're going to be covered in flour," he pointed out.

"I know," she giggled as he nibbled at her neck, placing a small tender kiss on her cut.

"How is it?"

"Better now, thanks."

"How are you?"

"Not made of glass, I'll be fine!" Will pulled away to look at her seriously. "Will! I'm fine. Now stop acting the concerned boyfriend and start acting the..." she was cut of as he kissed her fiercely.

"That'll do," she mumbled into his mouth before kissing him back with as much passion. Will's hands quickly found their way under Charli's shirt, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Will, not here" she murmured, still into his mouth and he sighed, pulling away from her. "Come on, let's finish tidying up and go into the lounge." They did so, and made their way into the living room, walking very close, arms wrapped around each other.

They collapsed in a chair, and Robin stared at them. "Thought you wanted to contain the mess?" He criticised Charli, looking at the flour trail they had left.

"Do you want to live?" Charli threatened, leaning back against Will.

"I am eight hundred years old," he said nonplussed. "I'm not afraid."

"Ewww," Tanya grimaced as she sat beside him and flicked though the TV channels. "That's gross."

"You know you like it." Robin teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're still not clean!"

"Alan is in the shower!" He protested. "Don't I at least get a kiss? Look, Will is covered in flour and Charli still kisses him!" He pointed at the couple, who had resumed their affections. "Which, I think is great, but I wish they would do in private.

"Leave them alone." Tanya prodded.

"I will…" he grinned, "When you kiss me."

"One kiss," Tanya sighed, as she leant forward and placed a small peck on his lips.

"Ah, ah, ah." Robin said as she made to move away, catching her wrist in his hand. "Is that all I-oh god! Sorry!" He released her arm quickly when she hissed in pain. "Are you okay?" 

Tanya studied the underneath of her arm for a moment, noticing the brown coloured mark there. "Don't apologise. It's not your fault. It's just a bruise anyway." She shrugged.

"Yes but...Tanya..." Robin seemed almost helpless for a moment, the only thing he could think of to do was to kiss her tenderly, conveying all his feelings into one motion.

Tanya melted into his touch, giving into him completely as she felt his love overwhelm her. She pulled away and took a deep breath, not able to tear her eyes away from him. "Oh…dear…I mean…wow…" She shook her head in disbelief, before leaning forward again to kiss him.

"Maybe you two should take a hint," Charli called over. Robin continued to kiss her, but not before flipping his middle finger over in their direction.

"Robin of Locksley!" Charli scolded. "Where did you learn such things?" Robin raised his hand and pointed down at Tanya as he continued his assault on her lips.

"Charming." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I think the brownies might be done." She quickly jumped to her feet and skipped into the kitchen, just as Alan emerged from the bathroom.

Tanya had to do a double take at his state of undress as he appeared to be sopping wet and wearing only a small towel around his waist. "Alan. A little dignity please!" She scolded.

"What's the matter? Like what you see?" He smirked at her.

"No! Absolutely not!" She sputtered.

"You know? I think she does." Alan placed his hands on his hips.  
"I think she does too," Robin began to shake his head. "Tut, tut, tut, Tanya."

"What? Now wait just a minute," she looked between the two men. "I do not-I can't believe you'd even think-I DO NOT FANCY ALAN A DALE!" She pushed out of Robin's arms and rose quickly from the chair.

"Does too," Robin muttered.

"Robin!" She glared at him. "I think it is maybe YOU that fancies him."  
Robin's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Alan shrugged. "Everybody wants a piece of me."

"I don't." Will dead panned as he flicked through the TV channels.  
Alan's eyes wondered over to Djaq who had been sat reading quietly for the past ten minutes. "I told you I had a body like that Ken doll."  
"I'm not looking," she continued to read. "In fact, I'm not even listening."

"Hot, sticky, green brownies! Come and get them!" Charli yelled from the kitchen.

"Green?" Tanya said curiously. "Should I be worried?"

"It was John's fault," Robin shrugged.

"No, Charli asked me to find the green bottle, which I did. How was I to know if it were the right one?"

"Technically," Charli appeared in the living room again, with a tray full of brownies, "the food colouring bottle is clear, it just looks green because of the colour of the liquid... the vanilla flavouring bottle is actually green!" Tanya started to laugh.

"You told one of these people to do something and didn't check they had done it right?"

Charli laughed. "Must have slipped my mind." She shrugged as she placed the plate down on the table. Much was there in a matter of seconds. "Hey, don't you dare eat them all!" Charli nudged him.

"Me?" Much looked teasingly outraged, but before Charli could make her sarcastic reply, the phone rang. Everyone froze, Much with a brownie half way to his mouth.

"I gotta get caller I.D." Charli mumbled, trudging to the phone. Without looking at either Robin or Will, she picked it up. "Hello? Much, its for you!"

"Me?" The innocent expression on his face turned to bewilderment. "Who in their right mind would call me?"

"B.T." Charli muttered, chucking him the phone. "And I'm questioning the 'right mind' part."

"Hello?" Much asked tentatively. "Claire!"

"You're joking me right?" Tanya looked at Charli incredulously as Much grinned happily down the phone. "What happened between them two?" She mouthed to Alan, John and Djaq. "You still haven't told me."

"That's because we don't know."

"We get the idea though."

"I think anyone does!" Tanya nodded at Much, who was trying to walk as far away from them as possible, but having difficulty, as the phone was still attached to the wall.

"I gave her our number." Charli grinned. "I felt a little sorry for him, and her. Oh! Cordless!" And she was off again, this time to her bedroom. She reappeared fiddling with a cordless phone, and placed it in Much's hand, holding it up to his ear before taking the other phone away him. "Keep talking," she suggested to the outlaw.

Much disappeared from sight again and Charli turned to the others and blew out through her cheeks. "If she's calling from France then she's gonna have one hell of a phone bill. They'll be on there all night!"

Tanya suddenly started laughing hysterically, head in her hands. The outlaws stared at her in astonishment, but Charli, having some indication of the way her friend's mind worked, cracked a grin. "Mind out of the gutter Tanya! That's totally gross!"

"You were thinking it too," Tanya pointed at her.

"I was not-"

"Thinking what?" Robin narrowed his eyes as he looked between the two women.

"Duh!" Alan rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Both girls looked at him in amazement. "You've been watching too much television again Alan!"

"It was the only thing we could find in English!" Alan protested, and both Tanya and Charli screamed with laughter again.

"Do you mind!" Much stuck his head into the room, peevishly. "I'm on the phone!"

Tanya and Charli, if anything, laughed harder. "I'm on the phone," Tanya mimicked. Much shot her a dirty look before disappearing again. She then turned to Will and grinned evilly. "I just remembered something. Before Much and I left for rehearsal, you said something about Djaq being 'far from a boy'. What did you mean?"

"No, not that again," Will shook his head quickly.

Tanya's question did nothing to stop Charli's laughter, and she leaned her head weakly on Will's shoulder, overcome with giggles. Will blushed, reaching out and stuffing a brownie in his mouth. "Ho'," he yelled, and then his expression turned to surprise when the brownie glued his mouth together and he could only get out half the word. "Wha'?"

"What are you trying to say?" Tanya leaned in closer. "Did you just say ho? Are you calling me a ho? Because that would be an understatement."

"Damn right," Charli high fived her, both girls laughing hysterically again. The rest of the outlaws looked on almost worriedly.

"What is the matter with you women?" Robin frowned. "Do you all have adverse reactions to sugar? Maybe we should keep all sugar away from you!"

"Oh be quiet," Tanya waved him off. "We're just trying to have some fun, otherwise we'll cry. We're not used to this sh'it."

"What sh'it?" Robin frowned.

"Oh I dunno, the whole getting threatened at knife point, you know."  
Robin's eyes blazed. "I see nothing funny here."  
"Yes, well, we do. Forgive me for not being happy that everything has turned out alright for the moment," she snapped back at him.

Charli's laughter died away as she glanced between the two of them. "Come on Guys..."

Robin growled, more at himself, and shook his head. "No, Charli. Tanya is right. As serious as the matter is, we need to have some kind of fun, if only to take our minds of it."

"Thank you." Tanya mouthed to him.

"Okay then Mr 'I am the leader I make all the decisions', what do you suggest?" Charli challenged him.

Robin grinned cockily. "An archery contest."


	53. Chapter 53: Archery

"Always with the archery contests!" Much yelled.

"Thought you were on the phone!"

"Fun for you, but not for us!" Alan continued Much's usual objections.

Robin glared at him. "I'm getting my bow," he made for the bedroom.

"No-hold it!" Tanya went after him. "How do you even know where it is? We hid them from you!"

Robin laughed at her. "Tanya, you honestly thought we didn't know where you were keeping them all this time?"

"We checked the wardrobe when Gisborne first broke in." Charli pointed out. "Don't try and make out your smart!"

"I still knew where they were there before that," Robin shrugged as he entered the room and marched to the wardrobe.

"Robin! Do we have to so this?" Djaq called from the lounge.

"Yes!" He yelled back as he picked up his bow. "I've missed this." He said quietly as he ran his fingers along the curved wood. "Have you used a bow and arrow before?" He asked Tanya who was now stood watching him curiously. She shook her head quickly.

"I'm not playing with sharp objects!" Charli insisted, as Robin joined the others again. "And, I'm going to sound like such a party pooper, but please not INSIDE the flat! I don't want holes in my walls!"

"Fine, we'll go outside then."

"What?" Tanya scoffed.

"Outside." Robin shrugged as he drew the string on his bow to get a feel for it again.

"You're letting us go out?"

"You make it sound like I'm holding you prisoner." Robin lowered the weapon and laughed.

"You are." Tanya pointed out.

"I don't want you to go outside!" Charli suddenly looked panicked. "Please don't!"

"We'll all go together, and we can stay right outside the flat. It will be okay." Robin reassured. "Besides, I have my bow."

"Should I feel better?" Charli gulped.  
"Well, this is the part were we find out whether the legend is true, don't we?" Tanya smirked.

"What legend?" Alan asked.

"The legend of Robin Hood and his perfect aim."

"See!" Robin grinned. "I knew I was special at archery. I wasn't imagining it!"

"So there's a legend then?" John asked curiously. "About Robin Hood and his…aim?"

"Hell yeah, that's what he's supposedly famous for!" Tanya nudged Robin causing him to momentarily lose the grip on his bow.

"But apparently he can't even hold onto it." Charli watched as it clattered to the ground. "As much as I want to see him cleave an arrow in two with another arrow, I really, really do not want to go outside!"

"Stay here then!" Tanya rolled her eyes as she picked up the bow and began to study it. "I on the other hand, would like to see this." She tried to pull the string back, but found it to be tougher than she'd first thought. "Ow." She let go quickly and shook her fingers in pain.

"Aren't you in the slightest bit worried?" Charli asked.

"Of course," Tanya handed the bow back to Robin. "But I'll be damned if those two pigs are going to stop me living my life."

"It's dark anyway." Charli pulled the curtains up. "How will you see to shoot?"

"I have my methods!" Robin told her, glaring. He'd be damned if he was going to let Charli spoil his fun too.

"What are you going to do? Light a match?" Charli sniggered.

"Oh don't fight!" Tanya snapped. "You'd have thought you two could make an effort to get along!"

"We DO get along!" Robin flashed his teeth as he placed his arm around Charli, pulling her closer. "And that's why she is going to let me take you outside so I can show you exactly how I shoot." 

Charli snorted at his choice of words, which earned her a glare from her friend. "Come on, let's go."

Charli sighed, knowing when she was beaten. "Alright, alright. But we ALL go!"

There was general agreement, and everyone stood, filing out through the door. Alan, Djaq, John, Will, Charli, Tanya and Robin all made their way downstairs, Tanya eagerly awaiting the archery, Charli nervously expecting to be jumped on at any moment. Will sensed her discomfort, and slipped his arms around her waist.

"See, the light is not too bad here," Robin's eyes darted around, giving the area a once over, before glancing up at the orange coloured street lamps lined along the road. "It will do."

"Go on then." Tanya urged. "Let's see how good Robin Hood actually is!"

"You'll make his head grow bigger." Alan warned, watching as Robin notched an arrow to his bow, and drew the string back.

"Where shall I aim?"

"We could get arrested for this!"

"Charli, you're such a pessimist this evening!" Tanya scolded before looking around her. "Ummm…that tree, over there!" She pointed excitedly.

Robin looked sideways at her and frowned. "Too easy."

"Well you pick something then!" Tanya cried, exasperated.

Robin rolled his eyes; all the women in his life seemed to be highly emotionally strung. "How about that orange thing over there?" He pointed to a traffic cone at the other end of the road.

When no one answered, he shrugged and, lifting his bow, took aim. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on the target, switching off from the rest of the world so as not to distract him. He released the grip on arrow effortlessly, watching as it shot through the air, embedding itself quite easily into the traffic cone.

There was a silence amongst the group as the cone clattered across the pavement; no one spoke for several minutes until. "I think that was too easy as well." Charli smirked evilly. "I want to see you hit..." her eyes scanned around, looking for something that would surely impress her. "How about that small knot over on that tree?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, squinting over the road to where Charli was now pointing. "That's tiny! I can't even see it!" Alan protested as if he were the one shooting the arrow.

"That's possible." Robin said.

"But not probable," Charli grinned as the others peered at the target she had picked out. "Oh God, what are you lot? Blind? I thought you ate lots of carrots?"

"Carrots?"

"You know...orange things that grow in the ground..." She received nothing but more blank stares. "Forget it. Anyway, I think we need a wager here," she continued.

"Try me." Robin smirked.

"Okay, if you don't hit it, you'll have to eat snails again." She grinned evilly.

"And if I do, which I will?"

"You're choice." Charli shrugged.

Robin narrowed his eyes, smirking. "Okay, if I hit the target, the men and I get to have a Bond night, we stay in, watch the movies, and drink ale. Strictly no women, no interruptions, no questions."

"Ale?" Tanya pulled a face, but Charli looked indignant.

"Its my house!"

"Flat."

"Whatever! Its still mine!" She glared at him.

"Do you want this wager or not?" Robin challenged.

"Of course, I want to see you lose."

"That, my friend, is not going to happen," he smiled confidently as he notched another arrow onto his bow and drew it back.

"And where the hell are Tanya and I supposed to go?" Charli tried to distract the man as he took aim.

"Starbucks." Robin shot back "As you seem so keen to go there. Now shut up!" He had not taken his eyes from his target.

"We could go you know," Tanya whispered to her. "Have a look around."

"No, you're not going. Not without us. In fact, you're not going ANYWHERE without us," Robin finally released the arrow, sending it flying right into the small knot with ease. He turned to look at the girls and grinned. "You'll have to stay in the bedroom all night. Um, shall we get the ale now or later?"

"No way! I'm not having that! Best out of three!" Charli protested. "It's my flat!"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "He won the wager fair and square, Charli. Anyway, I want to have a go now."

Alan snorted. "You'll kill somebody."

"Yeah, hopefully you," she shot back.

"Can you try and win the flat back? Oh gosh, suddenly had a friends moment..." Charli collapsed her hand over her mouth.

Tanya laughed. "I'll give it my best shot, but I don't think it's going to happen. May I?" She extended her hand out and Robin happily handed her the bow and arrow. "Um..." she manouvered it around in her hands clumsily. "How the hell do you..."

Robin chuckled and moved to stand behind her, demonstrating how to use the bow. He ran his hand along the length of her arm before wrapping his fingers around hers and drawing the string back with her. "Find the target, and keep your eye on it."

"Yeah, I can see the target, it's hitting it that's going to be a problem.."

"Um...what exactly are you aiming for?" Djaq enquired.

"I...I don't know actually," Tanya shrugged.

"Why don't you just concentrate on firing the arrow first, never mind actually hitting something." Charli suggested.

"Just don't hit someone...in fact, we are going to go stand over there..." Charli continued grinning at the glare she received from Tanya.

"There's no one about," Tanya muttered as she closed on eye and tried her best to focus on an object, ANY object.

"Both eyes open," Robin whispered to her.

"For gods sake," Charli muttered.

Tanya released the bowstring and the arrow shot forward, falling to the ground fairly quickly. "I did it!" She jumped up ecstatically.

"Where were you aiming?" Charli cackled hysterically, grins forming on the faces of the outlaws.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped. "Let's see you try it!"

"Okay then!" Charli stepped forward, snatching the bow from her friend.

"This should be interesting," Alan mumbled.

"Give the girl a chance," John warned him.

Charli took the bow and notched an arrow, raising her arm and picking out a target. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

"Famous last words." Tanya retorted.

Robin watched silently as she pulled back the bowstring carefully against her chin. Letting go, she swore and swung her body round, which caused the bow to move and her aim to change. The arrow flew in Alan's direction causing the outlaw to yell and duck. But Charli didn't notice, she was clutching her arm, tears of pain and embarrassment in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah," she gasped. "Just my arm...who did I hit?"

"Me!" Alan cried, outraged.

"Sorry," Charli continued to rub her arm better whilst Tanya began to laugh.

"Not so cocky any more are we?"

"That damn hurt!" Charli protested. "You didn't say it hurt, Robin!"

"That's because it doesn't hurt me." He said simply. "Obviously if you've never used one before-"

"Exactly! And that you should have told me!"

"Straighten your arm." He peered at it as she did so. "Yup. See, there's your problem, that's not straight! No wonder you have done that," he indicated the graze and the beginnings of a bruise on her forearm.

"But, that is straight for me!" Charli protested.

"Yeah, she has these funny gymnastic arms. They're so bendy and weird. Guess you're not made for archery," Tanya smirked.

"It hurts! I'm glad I'm not made for it!"

"Right, you can split your heels on the beam, yet you can't take a graze?"

"It's a stupid sport anyway!" Charli stuck out her tongue, and Robin glared.

"That SPORT has saved our lives many a time!"

"Yeah but still..." Charli tried to argue but found she had nothing else to say. "Whatever! Alan! It's your turn!"

"Oh no. No one can beat Robin, there's no point in even trying...lets just go and have our Bond night!"

"Robin's not included! If he were, well...like you said, there'd be no point in even trying! Come on Alan, your shot."

"Hey, I'm not included?"

"No," Charli pulled her tongue out at him.

"But the contest was MY idea!"

"I don't care. You can just sit out and-" Charli stopped dead when the sound of a bottle being kicked in the distance interrupted her. She stepped closer to Will and looked around worriedly. "Um…"

"Oh its just some kids Charli," Tanya said, half way between concerned and annoyed. "Try and stop being so skittish, okay?"

"You weren't the one with a knife at your throat!" Charli defended herself.

"It could have been me though," Tanya pointed out as Alan moved forward and took the Saracen bow. In a matter of seconds he had notched and fired the arrow, hitting the tree, not to far from Robin's arrow.

"Nice shot," Robin applauded him. "Who else wants a go?"

Djaq, John, Alan and Will all took there turn before the girls made another attempt. Charli managed to fire the arrow in the right direction this time, still only landing several feet in front of her. Tanya snapped several of them, much to Robin's disgruntle.

"This is stupid!" Tanya groaned, after snapping the fifth arrow.

"Told you!" Charli grinned, receiving a glare from the girl.

"Right, that's it." She snatched another arrow from Robin and marched up to the tree, sticking the arrow into the bark with force. "Look!" She turned round, her face bright. "I did it!"

"You cheated!" Alan cried. "Try shooting the arrow, like everyone else!"

"I did, and I can't do it," she shrugged as she re-joined the group.

"I have to say, I have never known anyone perform archery in such away." Robin chuckled.

"That's because it's wasn't archery," Charli rolled her eyes. "It was 'let's take an arrow and stick it in the tree'."

"Simple, yet effective!" Tanya smirked. Charli began to retort, but there was a scream from behind them. Everyone whirled around, Robin fitting an arrow to his bow and aiming it in the direction of the shriek; Much had come barreling out of the block of flats, screaming about kidnap and murder and lack of ice-cream.

"Much!" Robin lowered his weapon, his heart racing ten to the dozen. "Don't do that!" He fumed.

"Oh Master Robin! You're alive and-ALAN! I never thought I'd be so glad to see you. Tanya-Charli! You're all here!" He picked Charli up and spun her around on the spot.

"How much sugar did he have?" Tanya whispered to Robin.

"I thought you'd all been kidnapped! SLAUGHTERED!" He continued his rant as he placed Charli back down and made his way over to John. "I'll not try and pick you up, but thank god you're alright!" Much hugged him anyway.

"Well WE aren't!" John quickly pushed Much away. "We are all fine!"

"What are you...oh," he caught sight of the bow. "So it's not okay for Tanya to leave the house on her own, but its okay for you to hold an archery contest outside?"

"Charli wouldn't let us do it in the house!" Robin protested.

"Beside, we're all together anyway," Tanya defended him too.

"YOU are all together!" Much sniffed and he straightened his hat. "I on the other hand, was left all alone up there. Did you not stop to think for one minute that something could have happened to me?"

"Um...no one would have gotten into the flat without us seeing them first." Charli reasoned.

"Through the window!" Much hissed.

Charli laughed. "Right, after scaling the wall of the building!"

"It's possible!" Much threw at them. When he couldn't think of another valid reason to argue with them, he marched forward and snatched the bow from Robin. "Well, in that case...where's the target?" He asked.

Charli pointed and Robin laughed as he took an arrow and fitted it. "Both eyes open now Much."

Much did not reply. He simply narrowed his eyes, aiming at the target. Pausing for a moment, he released the bowstring. The arrow made perfect flight and embedded itself in the centre of Robin's, in the middle of the target. Everyone, Much included, stared, astounded.

"Oh wow..." Tanya began to laugh, patting Robin on the shoulder. "I think, my darling, you have just been bettered."

"What...how..." Robin whirled around and gaped at his friend. "How is that possible?"

"I guess you just need to come to terms with the fact that you're not the greatest at everything." Much shrugged as he handed the Saracen bow back, trying desperately to mask the huge grin on his face.

"Well, that settles it then! Much wins!" Djaq patted him on the back also. "What would Much like to celebrate?"

"Oh, oh! I got it! I got it! I want a Bond night! With Bond movies! Ale and FOOD!"

The group let out a collective groan as they made there way back towards the door. "What did you do?" Charli turned to Robin. "You must have told him to say that!"

"How Charli? You would have heard me!" Robin turned to face her, giving her a cheeky smile. "Much and me just think alike!"

"Right...do you know telekinesis? Mind Control?"

"Tele-ka-what?" Robin frowned as they entered the building and began to make their way back up stairs.

"Forget it." Charli rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be a fun night!" Charli said sarcastically, pushing open her door and heading straight for the kitchen. "Luckily, I have something that might make it better!" She grinned, re-appearing with a bottle of vodka, a bottle of diet coke and a huge tub of ice-cream.

"Since we can't go clubbing, this will have to do. Vodka and coke float!"

"Mmmm vodka," Tanya moved forward and took the bottle from her friend. "It's been a while since I got incredibly drunk. I think it has been earned though. Let's do it!" She opened a cupboard and began to take out the glasses.


	54. Chapter 54: Smooching AGAIN

"Tanya? Charli?" Robin pushed open the door to their room, whispering their names. "Are you awake?"

The two were sprawled over the bed, still fully dressed. The tub of ice cream was now half full of melted goo, the vodka bottle empty. Robin began to chuckle, as he crept over to the side of the bed. "Um...hello?"

"Go. Away." Charli growled, her voice muffled from where her head lay stuffed under the pillow.

"I think not." Robin pulled the pillow away from her. "You look awful."

"Thanks Robin, that's so nice," she whispered sarcastically.

"Sssshhh!" Came the hiss from Tanya. "Trying to sleep here!"

"Once again, I think not. Get up! It's midday already and we have things to do."

"Yeah, like die." She groaned.

"What 'things', exactly, do we have to do?" Charli managed to roll over onto her back and open one eye.

"Well, Much won't stop moaning about being fed," Robin began, "and..."

"We are going to Starbucks to start sorting this mess out."

"Mess?"

"Charli!" Came the cry from the kitchen. "Feed me!"

Robin turned and glanced back at the door. Charli, finally managing to sit up, let out a loud groan. "Yes Robin, mess. As much as we love your company, this whole thing is a shambles. We have to find a way back, if not for you, then for Vaysey and that slimy companion of his." She threw her legs over the side of the bed. "First things first though. We need to feed him..."

"How much did you drink?" Tanya peered up at her. "I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

"Yes, you took off all your clothes and pole danced for the boys." Charli grinned, climbing to her feet gingerly.

Tanya looked half skeptical and half amused. "And you didn't stop me?"

"Are you kidding?"

Robin, who didn't have a clue what they were on about, joined in. "She joined you!"

Charli gaped at him. "I did what?"

Tanya cackled evilly. "Charli, you bite too easily."

"I wish it were true though," Robin shrugged.

"What?" Tanya sat up then, groaning when her head began to pound. "You don't even know what pole dancing is!"

"I know, but she mentioned you taking your clothes off in the same sentence-"

"Robin!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at his head.

"Ow!" Charli complained.

"That didn't hit you!"

"Sympathy pains!" She headed out of the door. "What do you weird people want to eat? And get out of my kitchen before you burn it down or flood it again!"

"No fair!" Much protested. "I flooded the bathroom!"

"And destroyed my microwave! Out!" She ushered him out of the kitchen before opening the fridge to inspect what was there. "TANYA! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" She called back into the bedroom.

"We can do that after out visit to Starbucks then," Robin appeared in the doorway, holding up a very tired and dish shelved looking Tanya.

"You look worse than I feel! Coffee?" Charli flicked the switch on the kettle.

"Hell yeah," she mumbled as she shuffled into the kitchen. Making her way over to counter top, she turned and tried to haul herself onto it, much to no avail. "Robin," she sulked. "Help me up."

"Lazy," Charli muttered as she threw some bread into the toaster.

"I can't do it," she cried.

Robin picked her up, but instead of putting her on the counter, he carried her into the lounge and sank down onto the couch with her in his lap. "Robin - the coffee is in there!"

"Charli will bring it in!"

"Will she heck!" Charli called.

"I've not said good morning," he ignored Charli, grinning as he moved in for a kiss.

"I don't want to say good morning," Tanya pushed him away. "I want to sleep."

"And I wouldn't push your luck any further," Charli stormed in, slamming two cups off coffee down on the table. "Tanya is NOT a morning person. If she says she wants to sleep, she wants to sleep. No matter WHO wants to kiss her."

"You're in a bad mood!" Robin grinned.

Charli seriously considered throwing her coffee mug at him, but Will caught her around the waist and pulled her away. "Don't fight with Robin today."

"He was fighting with me!"

"Just don't fight with him!" He ordered as he spun her around and kissed her.

"Why? Is there something special about today?"

"No, it would just be nice to go a day without the two of you arguing," he shrugged before kissing her again.

"Morning!" John appeared in the room.

"Afternoon," Robin corrected him.

"Still morning." Alan held up a digital clock, which read 11:59. "At least...I think it is. Is that was this says?"

"Yeah. It's 11:59." Tanya grumbled. "Technically it's still morning Alan, which means I can go back to bed." She pushed out of Robin's arms and rose from the sofa. "Goodbye."

"No." Robin reached out and took her arm, pulling her back. "We have things to do." His voice was reluctant.

"You mean you'll talk about finding a way back?" There was disbelief in Tanya's voice.

"Yes...we need to…" He looked around the lounge. "I mean, I just needed a day or two to come to terms with it, but when I woke up this morning I realised that time is something we don't have."

"Ironic or what?" Charli mumbled.

"Where are the others? We need Djaq and Much here too."

"Much was mumbling something about Claire." Alan looked disgusted. "And Djaq is in the bathroom."

"Not any more," she walked into the room, towel drying her short hair in the process. "Did you want me?"

"Yes, today we're going to Starbucks."

"For coffee?" Much entered the lounge too.

"Don't be so bloody stupid Much," Charli rolled her eyes. "Nice to see everybody present."

Robin got up fro the sofa and stood in the middle of the room, his hands on his hips. He turned on the spot several times, his mind going over what he was about to say. He had thought about this moment so many times since that dreadful day, finally plucking up the courage to face the truth, and now he found himself pretty speechless again. "I...we..."

Tanya bit on her bottom lip, noticing Robin struggling with his words. Getting up from the sofa, she joined him at his side. "Today we're going to start looking for a way back," she said for him. The two were met with stony silence. "Okay, somebody say something." Tanya said nervously, taking Robin's hand.

"Now you've said it, it seems so...final" Alan muttered. "I like it here. I think we deserve a break like this."

"Yeah, it's been more than a break." Much said a little sadly.

"Alan is right, and you too Much. I haven't had this much of a good time since long before the Holy War. It was needed, well earned and..." he looked at Tanya. " Something I definitely won't regret..."

"But we need to find a way home." Will finished before Tanya could answer him. "And you girl's think we will find it in Starbucks?"

"Well, it's worth a try...can you think of anywhere else to start?" Charli asked him gently. He shook his head.

"Well I think its great." Much grinned. "While you people search, I can order all of those cakes we saw that first day! Finally!"

"Much," Robin warned. "This is serious."

"Oh let him joke," Tanya nudged him and smiled. "Someone has to keep us entertained around here. Otherwise we'll crack up."

"What time shall we head over?" Charli asked, leaning back into Will's arms. He kissed her earlobe tenderly and she closed her eyes, sensing his slight un-easiness.

"As soon as we're showered and we have eaten, I guess." Tanya shrugged, unsure of what else to say. "Robin? Is there anything else?"

"I...um...no. We should just go...and take a look around..."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Little John asked. "And is something burning?"

"Toast!" Charli pulled herself out of Will's arms and headed for the kitchen, reappearing moments later with a plate of burnt toast and handing it to Much.

"My Food!" The young man cried, mournfully.

"Maybe we should eat out?" Charli suggested, tiredly.

Robin looked around skeptically. "I don't want to be out too long, it's not safe. But I'm sure we can get some food, if you like..."

"Well, I'll need to go shopping," Charli said.

"We can have a roast dinner." Tanya grinned. "Much will like that."

"Well, I'll definitely need to go shopping then. They just about ate everything in the house last night!"

"They did?" Tanya grinned as she looked around the group. "Pigs."

They all laughed as each finger pointed at Much. "What?" He gaped.

"Okay guys, lets get the ball rolling!" Charli clapped her hands together. "I'm using the shower first. Tanya you can go next. Then Robin. Or together, I don't care...just be quick."

"Much, come on!" Charli held the door open, the others waiting in the hallway, slightly impatiently.

"Coming! Sorry!" Much came running with an apple in his hand. "Had to get my snack!"

"We are going to eat!" Robin grumbled. "Food in ten minutes. How can you..."

"Shush Robin, lets go!" Charli shut the door and took Will's hand. "Its only a short walk."

"Walk?"

"Yes, walk. I.e., you use your legs."

"No car?" Much sulked as he took a bite out of his apple.

"No, remember the day we met? When we walked back from Starbucks? Well, it's the same as then, only we go the opposite way instead."

"Hilarious." Much deadpanned as they all finally filed out into the crisp afternoon air.

"I thought so." Tanya said cheerfully. "Oh look - there's your arrow's Robin!" She pointed at the tree they had been using as a target, six arrows in the tree trunk, the ground littered with broken shafts.

"Complete waste," Robin half growled as they headed down the road and toward the metal framed bridge that crossed over the wide jewel-carriage way.

"Don't be such a party-pooper," she smiled as she took his hand and swung it in hers. "Hmmm...Maybe I should take some archery lessons?" She wondered more to herself.

"Advised." Robin deadpanned.

"And who better to teach you than the expert himself?" Djaq pointed out as she smiled at the pair.

A silence fell on the group, as they walked, hand in hand with their respective partners; towards the room they had met each other in for the first time. Djaq's words had hit Robin the hardest. He suddenly realised that he wouldn't be able to teach her archery, as his friend suggested.

He frowned and looked sideways at her, catching her eye. "Are you okay?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

He tried to smile, but it did not reach his eyes. "Of course."

"Liar," Tanya chuckled.

He shrugged. "What if I am?"

"Just be honest with me, Robin. I know you're not happy."

"Well of course I'm not happy!" He tried not to snap, but his words were sharp none the less. He sighed and pulled her to one side, leaving the others to carry on walking. "If we find the way back, Tanya, that's it. It's over."

"It is NOT over," Tanya narrowed her eyes, nudging him hard in the chest. "Yeah, we find the way back, so what? We're doing this for the Sheriff and Gisborne because we don't have a choice! Because THEY want to go home! It doesn't mean YOU have to go back, and it certainly doesn't mean it's OVER!"

"Tanya-"

"No Robin, just listen-"

"You know I have to go back!"

"Maybe…" she rubbed her eyes tiredly, her mind wondering back to something Much had mentioned in Paris. "Maybe if I came back with you…"

Robin shook his head, his eyes mirroring her own sad ones. "You can't. As much as I would love that, you just can't-"

"Why not?" Tanya challenged, more determined now than ever to prove that maybe it wasn't such an absurd idea.

"It wouldn't be safe for a start. I live in the forest, I'm an OUTLAW! That's no life for a lady. Your life is here, in 2006!"

"Yes, but is it?" She shook her head doubtfully, taking his face in her hands. "Robin. If and when this happens, my life here won't be-"

"Oi! You two! Get a move on!" Charli yelled from the other end of the bridge before she disappeared down the steps.

Robin chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, his eyes searching Tanya's. "It's out of the question."

"What is?" She played dumb.

"What you just suggested. Don't even think about it."

"Alright, alright." She said waving her arms about in a fluster.

He smiled before pulling her forward into his arms, capturing her lips with his own. He pulled away slightly, his forehead still touching hers. "Thank you."

"For what?" She whispered, a little breathlessly.

"For being in the privy the day I fell through that hole."

Tanya giggled. "You're lucky my hair was a mess, otherwise I wouldn't have been in there."

Robin frowned. "A mess…?" His mouth opened when realisation dawned. "Ooooh yeah! That's right! I forgot about that."

"Oi!" Tanya swatted his arm. "You're not supposed to agree with me!"

"Whoa, woman!" Robin laughed as he held her at arms length. "You just told me to be honest with you!"

"Don't push your luck!" She attempted one last lunge at him, but Robin caught her arms, swinging her around and onto his back in a piggy back fashion.

"Come on, let's go." He began to jog, catching up with the others.

"I hate it when you pick me up. I thought we'd cleared that up already?"

"What were you guys doing?" Charli asked as the pair finally rejoined them. They all reached the bottom of the bridge and began to head down the highway that held most of Lockley's shops, including Starbucks.

"Smooching AGAIN?" Alan rolled his eyes.

"No." Tanya said at the same time Robin grinned and said, "Yes-OW! Stop hitting me!"

"We were talking," Tanya narrowed her eyes at him. "Nothing more!"

"Yes, you keep telling yourself that…" Robin mumbled. "Oh-" He stopped dead suddenly, Tanya still on his back. "Is this it?"

The group came to a stand still as they looked up at the huge green letters above the shop that read Starbucks. No one spoke for several minutes, each of them unsure of what to say and no one wanting to make the first move. Robin took a deep reassuring breath, his arms reaching round to lift Tanya down. He took her hand, pulling her to stand beside him. "Shall we go in?"

Djaq sniffed. "Let's just get this over with."

"I don't think I want to go in…" Much began, but was quickly cut off when John grabbed his sleeve and began to drag him to the door.

"We're not backing out now!" He bellowed. "We have to find a way home! Think about the girls!"

Will said nothing, but Charli noticed the creases that now appeared to be etched on his forehead in worry. Taking his hand, she led him gently to the door, following the rest of the group. They all filed in, Much shuffling his way toward the cake display almost immediately.

"Can I help you?" Came the bubbly voice of the assistant, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Uh…" He looked at her blankly and then back at his friends for help.

"Yeah, actually you can." Alan stepped forward this time, a huge grin forming on his face. "We're here to find this vortex that will take us back to 1192. We think it may be in the privy somewhere, but-"

"Yes Alan," Charli moved forward this time, plastering on her fakest smile. "What he really means is that we'd like eight coffees-"

"Actually, I would rather have a café latte-"

"Much!" Robin warned.

"Eight coffees," Charli tried again. "And we're staying in, thanks…maybe for a while."

The assistant busied herself making the drinks while the group stood around just waiting. "Now what?" Will asked quietly, his eyes flickering over to the toilet door every so often.

"Um…" Tanya took a deep breath, "maybe Charli and I should go take a look around?"

"We can all go." Robin stated.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but in case you failed to notice, it's the ladies toilets. You can't just wonder in and out of there as you please."

"We go in together." Robin said again.

"But-"

"Together."

Tanya rolled her eyes, biting down on her tongue to stop herself from snapping. She knew Robin only meant well, but the last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene. Six men walking in to the ladies toilets were bound to draw some attention.

"I'll stay here for a moment and get the coffees," Much volunteered.

"And I suppose you'll want cake too?" Charli shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes please," he nodded eagerly, eyes wide like a child.

"Cake later," Robin pointed at him. "The coffees now. The rest of us, let's move."


	55. Chapter 55: Damn Right

"Well, there's nothing here!" Allan proclaimed as the group filed into the girls toilets. "Can we go now?"

"Alan!" Tanya pushed him further into the room as he stopped in the door way. "You haven't even looked, now move out of the way!"

"Pushy," he complained as the group, minus Much, stepped a little warily inside. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"You said it yourself a moment ago," Charli rolled her eyes. "A vortex."

"Yeah I know that, but for some reason I don't think it's going to be that easy. I mean, if it were here, I think we'd know by now-"

"Alan, be quiet!" Robin shook his head as he made his way toward one of the cubicles. A silence fell on the group as he made reached out his hand and slowly pushed one of the doors open. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped inside, not exactly sure what he was looking for, but praying to god that some kind of clue, if anything, would appear.

"Alan's right." Djaq peered into the sink, drawing their attention from Robin. "What does a vortex look like?"

"Well, you know..."Tanya glanced around. "Um...Charli?"

Her friend rolled her eyes. "I don't know what a vortex looks like!" She proclaimed. "I've never seen one before."

"Well don't look at-"

"We fell from the ceiling." John reminded them, and as one, everyone looked up.

"Well, not being funny, but there's nothing there now, is there?" Alan pointed out.

"Things aren't always what they seem," Will said quietly, his eyes scanning the room quickly.

"Thing's aren't always-Will! There is nothing here!" Alan argued.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Tanya snapped as she threw open another cubicle door and peered inside. "Will's right. Things are NOT always as they seem. I didn't believe in time travel until you guys practically fell on top of us. The vortex may well already be here...we just can't see it."

Alan extended his arms and made wild sweeps around the room, causing the others to dissolve into giggles. "What are you doing?"

"You said it may be here, even if we can't see it." He continued to wave his hands around wildly. "Maybe we can feel for it instead."

"Alan," Robin warned as he took hold of mans scruff and pulled him to one side. "Stop messing around!"

"Who's messing?" Alan protested, making a grab in mid air close to Charli's head. She ducked out of the way.

Robin shook him. "Come on Alan!"

"There's nothing here, Robin!" Alan told him, indicating the room. "Nothing up there, or in there...and unless you want to get into the privy to see if there's anything in there, we can safely say there's nothing in that cubicle thing."

"Alan's right," Tanya emerged from the cubicle, heading towards the window. "There's nothing here." She ran her hand along the wall, frowning.

"But there has to be," Robin said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "We just need to look harder!" He marched back inside a cubicle, and jumped up onto one of the seats to look around.

"Robin..." Charli chewed on her lip. "Maybe we should-"

"No!" His jaw tightened. "There has to be SOMETHING!"

"There are other things we can try, Robin!" Charli leant against the wall. "We can do some research or something."

"Research-Charli! We do not have time!" He jumped down from the toilet seat, emerging from cubicle, and began to pace. "We have wasted nearly three days already-"

"Robin calm down..."

"And now I fear we may have left it too-"

"Well, maybe if we'd come here right away, like Charli and I had suggested, we wouldn't have this problem." Tanya pointed out.

Robin turned slowly and glared at her. "Don't you dare try and lay the blame on me."

"Who do you want me to lay it on?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Its no ones fault!" Djaq tried to intervene, but the two weren't paying attention to her.

"How about Gisborne and Vaysey?" Robin moved toward her, his eyes blazing.

"They're not the reason we are here," Tanya pushed away from the wall, standing on her toes to try and match his height. "You cannot blame them."

"I'm not hearing this." Robin shook his head as he continued to glare down at her. "Did you not hear a word they said the other day? They threatened to KILL you. YOU, Tanya! And your good friend Charli if we do not find them a way back! So don't you dare stand there and tell me they are not to blame!" He spat angrily.

The slap resounded through the bathroom and was followed by absolute silence. Tears streaked Tanya's face and Robin looked shocked; the outline of Tanya's hand clear on his cheek. She flew from the bathroom before anyone could say anything. Robin, wide eyed and confused, looked to his friends for help. "I...what did I do?"

Charli stepped forward and tried to smile. "Nothing, she's just...finding this difficult- we ALL are," she blew out through her cheeks.

"Why don't we go and have those coffees? Sit and have a think for a minute? Maybe if we stop and put our head together, we can come up with something?" Djaq reasoned.

The others seemed to decide without consulting Robin, and filtered out, leaving him alone, staring at the wall with a bewildered and bemused expression on his face. A moment later, the door opened and Charli appeared. "Come on Robin! We can't restrain Much from drinking your coffee much longer." she smiled lightly.

Much sat at the small round table under the window, eight coffees placed strategically in front of him, his eyes flickering from the cups to the large fluffy cakes sat in the display. Surely they wouldn't mind if he just had the one? There was no harm in that was there? Biting on his bottom lip, he quickly took a sip from his coffee before pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. He began to make his way back to the counter, smiling at the young female assistant, but was stopped in his tracks when someone suddenly came barrelling from the toilets and right in to him, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Oh! Much! I'm sorry I...are you okay?"

Much looked down into the tear stained face of Tanya, his eyes widening in concern. I'm fine...I-are YOU okay?" He placed his hands on her arms gently.

"Yeah..." Tanya sighed. "Well... yeah. It's just Robin being..."

"Stubborn? Hot-headed? Idiotic?" Much smirked.

Tanya giggled through her tears, despite herself. "Actually, it was me. He did nothing. I'm just so..." she trailed off, wanting nothing more then to break down, but fighting desperately against it.

Much took her hand and led her back to the table. "I know. It's okay. You don't have to explain." He smiled reassuringly at her as they both took a seat in the window. "We will work something out."

Tanya sniffed. "But how...you have to go back. Charli and I, we belong here..."

"What's meant to be is meant to be. I've never been much of a believer in fate. That was until this happened…"

"What do you mean?" Tanya wiped her eyes, curious.

"You and Robin..."

"Coffee!" The voice of Alan cried, interrupting the pair before the conversation could continue. Tanya silently cursed, looking up to see the group making there way towards them, minus Robin and Charli.

The group gave Tanya a wide berth as they sat down and picked up their mugs. "Scared of me?" She teased, brushing away the tears. "Where's Robin?"

"In shock." Djaq said, sipping the hot beverage.

"Sh'it," Tanya murmured. Placing her coffee down on the table, she rose from the chair and began to make her way back to the ladies toilets, but the door swung open just as she reached it, causing her to take a swift step back. "Oh...hi..." she said to the pair as she shuffled her feet nervously.

"Hi." Charli slipped past her. "Bye! Be nice!" She hissed in an undertone.

Tanya ignored her, looking up at Robin. "Hi," she said again.

"Hi?" Robin raised an eyebrow at her. "Should I be afraid?"

Tanya took a deep breath, noting the amusement in his voice, slightly relieved knowing he was no longer angry. "Sorry?" She offered.

Robin shook his head, chuckling. "You're dangerous. I don't know whether that's a good thing or not."

"You know, I'd never hurt a fly. I'm just emotional right now," she tried to reason.

"Emotional? Scary more like!" He scoffed.

"You should see me in the morning," Tanya dead panned.

"I have!" He laughed, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him. Kissing her temple softly, he sighed. "I wish there could be more mornings."

"I'm sorry..." she tried to apologise again, feeling truly terrible for her behaviour; he had done nothing to deserve it.

"Don't be. Sometimes I want to slap me too." They laughed together before Robin looked at her seriously. "You should never be sorry."

Tanya smiled sadly as the two of them made their way to the table. The rest of the gang were deep in conversation, although not, it seemed, about their current predicament. The topic of Claire had been brought up again, and Much was sat in the middle of the teasing, cheeks bright red, arms folded like a stubborn child.

"Much? Are you blushing?" Robin narrowed his eyes, smirking.

"I most certainly am not!" He defended. "I can handle jest when I want to..."

"Right!" Alan scoffed. "Tell me Much, where you as red as that the night that you and Claire-"

"Alan!" Much quickly got to his feet, knocking the chair backward, straight into Tanya and Robin.

"Careful," Robin picked up the seat, standing it back on its legs. "Alan, leave the man alone. Let's concentrate on why we're here."

"There's nothing there Robin!" Alan said again, earning him a glare.

Charli sighed. "We've established that, I think Alan. We need to decide what to do now...I think we should go to the library. Read up on the forces; get some scientific theory to see if we can work out what the hell happened."

"I didn't understand one word of that," Much gaped.

"She means research," Will answered for her, rolling his eyes.

"You're smarter than you look." Charli teased him, but Robin shook his head.

"We don't have time Charli! We need to-"

"Okay, Robin fine." Charli threw up her hands. "You can stay here and search through the loo all day. Search the bins and the entire restaurant as well, while you're at it. I am going to go to the library to try and find out what we are dealing with. Something I should have done the day you fell through the ceiling!"

"I'm coming with you," Tanya said in a determined voice. "You never were any good at studying."

"Passed my exams didn't I?" Charli shot back. "But you're right, I never do any work. You should come. Robin can stay here alone."

"Alone?" He gaped.

"Yes, that's right," Alan patted him on the back as the group rose from their chairs and began to shuffle to the door. "Seems like we all want to go the library, bar you."

Robin stood watching them all for a moment before giving up completely. "Alright, alright!" He threw his hand up in the air. "I'm coming!"

"WOW! Look at all the-"

"Djaq shush!" Charli hushed as the librarian gave them a disapproving glare. "Miss Morris will kick us out."

"We have to be quiet?"

"Yes!" She hissed as they made their way inside the main library of Nottingham.

The outlaws stopped in their tracks, gaping at the rows and rows of books that seemed to extend endlessly across the vast room. "Who is Miss Morris anyway?" Alan looked around, Charli not liking the mischievous grin etched on his face.

"Forget that!" Tanya huffed. "I can't believe you made me get the car and drive nearly twenty miles to Nottingham when we have a perfectly good library back in Lockley!"

"It's not perfectly good, it's perfectly crap!" She argued quietly. "We need better resources and here is the place."

"And on the plus side, we finally get to see Nottingham as it is today," Robin pointed out.

"What, stuck in this building?" Will frowned.

"Look out the window." Tanya told him as Charli led them over to the 'paranormal' section, picking up a book and flopping down into a beanbag. "Well?" She glared up at everyone.

"Well what?" Much said blankly.

"Start looking!" Tanya rolled her eyes, shoving Alan and Much down one aisle. John followed them, whilst Djaq appeared to be studying a few books already. Robin, on the other hand, had disappeared completely. "I don't believe this." She growled, heading away to look for him.

She located the outlaw several rows away, staring up at one particular shelf grinning. "Tanya!" He said giddily when he noticed her. "Look at all of these! See! Robin Hood-A Legend. Tales Of Robin Hood. Robin Hood-Fact or Fiction? Robin of –what? "

Tanya glared at him, arms folded as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Pack it in. We really do not need one of your ego boosts right now."

"But..." Robin pouted, and Tanya rolled her eyes.

"This is why we should have gone to Lockley library. They would have had one, maybe two books about you, tops. But no, Charli had to bring us here!"

"I like it here," he sulked as Tanya dragged him back to the rest of the group. She shoved him playfully toward the table where the group now sat before joining Charli in her search. "Anything?"

Charli shook her head as she glanced down at the pile of books in the bag. "Don't know yet until we read them."

"Alright smart ass," she sat down next to her friend, picking up one of the books. "A Loop In Time." She read off the front cover. "Sounds like a load of hogwash if you ask me!"

There was a snort of laughter from the table containing the outlaws, which earned them a harsh "ssh" from the librarian. Charli rolled her eyes. "Well would you rather read Quantum Physic's theory?"

"No..." She shrugged. "I'd much rather be back in Lockley."

"I hate it when you call it Lockley." Robin suddenly said.

"Well, that's what it's called. Names change over long periods of time, Locksley!" Tanya sniffed, getting stuck into the book before her.

"Believe me, it's better to be here than back at home. Do you want to find a way back for these guys or not, Tanya?" Charli whispered.

"To be honest? No. I'm doing this so I don't get my sorry arse murdered in four days time." She grinned sarcastically.

"No one is going to be murdered." Robin pointed out as he opened a book he had picked out.

"That one better not be about you, Locksley!" Tanya warned. Robin chuckled as the held the book up to her, the title reading 'Vortex's' in large letters.

"All that's going to tell you is that water goes one way down a plug hole north of the equator, and the other way south of the equator." Charli told him as he clutched the children's book.

"What's the equator?" Alan looked up.

"What's a plug hole?" Much asked, pulling the book from Robin and looking for a picture. "Ooh! A bath!" He squealed.

"Give me that!" Robin snatched the book back from Much, earning himself a glare from his friend.

"Don't start!" Charli warned as she continued to flick through her pages. "We're not here to study the equator and plug holes...or baths." She looked up and smiled at Much.

"How come he gets a smile?" Robin sulked.

"Do you want a smile Robin?" Charli asked, sickly sweet. The man's eyes widened. "Tanya, be a dear and smile at Robin." Robin buried his head in the book and Charli grinned, flicking the page of her own.

The group fell silent for a little while, the sound of paper rustling and Alan and Much sniggering from time to time was all to be heard. "Hey, listen to this." Charli sat forward, beginning to read from her book. "Is time travel possible? For example, an object travelling at high speeds ages more slowly than a stationary object. This means that if you were to travel into outer space and return, moving close to light speed, you could travel thousands of years into the Earth's future."

"But we didn't go into space!"

"Will you just shut up and listen?" She asked Much, who looked thoroughly confused already.

"Einstein-" she paused, looking up at the outlaw. "He was this really clever guy with mad hair who discovered a load of laws...sciencey things – anyway…Einstein's 'special theory of relativity' showed that time changes to motion. Time is relative to the speed of one's travelling, so there cannot be a central clock. We are a moment in astronomic time, a transient guest of the Earth. Our wet, wrinkled brains do not allow us to comprehend many mysteries of time and space. Our brains evolved to make us run from saber-toothed cats on the American savanna, to hunt deer, and to efficiently scavenge from the kills of large carnivores. Despite our mental limitations, we have come remarkably far."

"So basically…" Tanya said slowly. "Time Travel is possible, but we are too stupid to understand it?"

"Basically." Charli nodded, looking a little put-out.

"We knew time-travel was possible!" Robin looked frustrated. "We are here, aren't we? We didn't need that huge thick book to tell us that!"

"Robin's right. What's important right now is finding out a way to get back." Charli pushed the book away from her and leaned back against her seat.

"Well...we can keep searching...but to be honest, we may not necessarily find an answer." Tanya shrugged. 

"Why not?" Alan looked a little downhearted.

"Because, technically, nobody has discovered time travel. There are no answers yet, only theories."

"So...now what?" Will asked.

Charli shrugged. "We keep reading and hope that we come up with something? There's always a chance...I'm going to go and read the science journals. You never know. Will, you coming?"

"Sure." He followed her. 

"I think I might check the fiction section...you never know," Tanya moved away from the table, hoping to find something there instead.

"What about us?" Alan lifted his hands in question.

"I don't care, but whatever you do, do it quietly!" She left them at the desk.

"What does this mean?" Djaq looked up at Alan with a grin. "Quietly?" 

Alan shrugged. "I don't know. Much?"

"No idea mate." Much and Allan both cracked identical grins. "Let's go and find something to do. John, you with us?" The big man glanced up from the book he was reading, and shook his head. "Suit yourself!" He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Djaq narrowed her eyes at them. "Can't you see how important this is? We do not have time to mess around." She warned them. 

"Mess around? Us?" Alan winked, backing away. "Besides, we're no use here. I hate books, and Much here can't even read. "

"Get back here!" Djaq hissed as they finally disappeared round a corner.

"I can too read!" Much protested as they left an annoyed Djaq behind. "And what exactly are we going to do anyway?"

"I have no idea yet…we'll see…"

"The time Machine…" Tanya chewed on her bottom lip, pulling the book from the shelf of the fiction section. "I liked that film..."

"Yeah, because Guy Pearce was in it," Charli called through the shelving from the next aisle.

"No, I liked the film!" Tanya protested.

"Who's Guy Ritchie?" Robin appeared at her side.

"No one." Tanya said quickly, placing the book back in its place. "Oh look! Quantum Leap!" She excitedly pulled the book from down and began to flick through its pages. "Ugh! What a pile of sh'it! Listen – 'Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime'…okay that rules that one out, unless you actually live for over eight hundred years, Robin." She closed the book and threw it back onto the shelf carelessly.

"Well I have a few books here that have some fairly decent explanations in them." Charli and Will walked to the end of their aisle and round the corner to join Tanya and Robin. 

"Go on."

"This one here," she opened a thick book that read 'Time Travel Portal'. "It explains something about a 'Lorentzian wormhole'. They are essentially short-cuts through space and time. They are mainly studied by experts in Einstein gravity, and if they exist in real life would be more-or-less similar to the wormhole on Star Trek: Deep Space nine…"

"Ugh! Deep Space nine! Kill me now…"

"Apparently this 'wormhole' is like an apple."

"Don't let Much hear you say that." Robin groaned. Charli ignored him and continued.

"The name 'wormhole' comes from an analogy that was used to explain this; imagine that the universe is the skin of an apple, and a worm is travelling over its surface. The distance from one side of the apple to the other is equal to half the apple's circumference if the worm stays on the apple's surface, but if it instead it burrows a wormhole directly through the apple, the distance it has to travel is considerably less."

"Okay…in English please?" Robin rubbed at his temples tiredly.

"Basically, its quicker to go THROUGH the apple as opposed to AROUND it." Tanya simplified.

Charli looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I'm surprised you got it actually."

"Not just a pretty face. Continue."

"The good news about Lorentzian wormholes is that, after about ten years of hard work, we cannot prove that they do not exist. The bad news is that they are very strange objects; if they exist at all, they need large amounts of negative mass to hold them open and stop them from collapsing-well damn!" Charli stopped suddenly.

"What?" Tanya frowned. "That sounded pretty good to me."

"A Negative energy…that's not right." She snapped the book shut, causing the other three to jump.

"Why not? Are you going to get all scientific on me now?"

"Damn right! A negative energy would be slowing down the particles so that they would move into reverse - below absolute zero..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that unless we live in Moscow, it's not possible."

"Oh…" Tanya blew out through her cheeks. "Why couldn't it have been a different energy? Like a sexual energy? That would have been possible."

"And perhaps would have explained everything too," she looked pointedly between Tanya and Robin.

"Damn right!"


	56. Chapter 56: Shaking Already

"Just a little further..."

"Alan, I don't think that's a good idea at all..."

"But I can almost reach it." Alan, who had climbed skilfully up several of the shelves, was now stretching as far as he could, determined to reach the book he wanted that sat on the top shelf.

"Alan..." Much warned again, looking around to see if anybody was watching. "Why can't you just pick one from the bottom here, like 'J.K Rowling's Harry Potter' or-"

"Because I want the one that says Danielle Steel!" His fingers finally grasped the spine of the book, but not before he fell sideways, losing his balance.

Much closed his eyes, knowing the man was about to fall. When the crash he was expecting did not come, he peered through one eye. Alan was hanging from the top shelf by his finger tips. Much relaxed, opening both eyes, and placed his hands on his hips. "Now look what you did!"

"What do you mean 'what I did!' I'm the one about to fall to my death!"

"Death?" Much scoffed. "Hardly! It's not very tall!"

"All very well for you to say. Help me down!" He called desperately.

Much grinned wickedly, folding his arms across his chest. "You know, I don't think I will..."

"MUCH!"

"Ssh!" Came a voice from somewhere.

Alan winced, his fingers starting to throb. "Please..." He tried.

"You got yourself into-oops!" And Much watched, wide eyed, as the bookcase Alan was hanging to began to topple over. As he watched, it fell backwards, slamming into the one next to it, knocking that one over. Books flew everywhere, the dewy decimal system so meticulously kept in order by the librarian ruined, as metal shelves crashed into metal shelves and book case after book case fell to the ground.

Much's mouth fell open as he watched the domino effect take place around him, not stopping until nearly every shelf was lying flat on the floor, pages scattered everywhere. "Oh my..."

There was a coughing and spluttering sound as Alan picked himself up from the floor, looking rather dusty to say the least. He brushed himself off before looking up at Much, grinning sheepishly. "Oops?"

"Oops?" Much shook his head, flabbergasted. "We are about to be skinned alive by Charli and Tanya and all you can say is-"

"WHERE ARE THEY!?"

Much winced at the sound of Charli's voice. He turned to see her approaching, the rest of the group and one very pissed looking librarian in toe.

"Now would be the time to run." Alan murmured in Much's ear.

Much turned to him in disbelief. "Where to you idiot? You always manage to do this!"

"Do what?"

"Do this!" The man gestured "Cause trouble, wreck the place..."

"Oh yeah! If you had helped me down like I asked-"

"GUYS!" Charli and Tanya stood in front of them, hands on their hips.

"Before you start yelling, please don't," Alan placed his hands on his hips too. "You see there was this- There was this mouse! And Much here HATES mice. Honestly, one minute he was reading a Harry Potter book, the next he was at the top of the bookshelf. Honestly! I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast-"

"Oh that's right! Blame it on me!" Much gaped.

"I can assure you there are no mice here!" The librarian stepped forward, glaring. "I hope you are going to clear this mess up!"

"You should be clearing it up; you're the one with the mice!" Alan told her.

Charli grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "Alan! Clean this up, and do it quickly! You too Much!"

"I have to say, this is one you should be proud of. I don't think I've seen such a mess…" Robin began to smile, but was quickly stopped when Tanya nudged him. "I mean-you'd better get this cleaned up!"

Despite her anger, Charli laughed, making the international sign for 'whipped'. Tanya glared, and Charli ducked, laughing silently, behind Will. Robin smirked again, looking sideways at Tanya and winked.

"Oh no! Don't you start too!" She pushed him.

"What?" He asked innocently before turning to Alan. "You got any rope?" He murmured

Tanya simply gaped at him and Charli burst into peels of laughter, leaning on Will for support.

"Your face!" The girl gasped. "It's priceless!"

"I do not know what it is you find so amusing!" The librarian fumed. "But I want you cleaned up and out!"

"It will take us forever to get this lot up!" Much moaned. "And I wouldn't mind, but it wasn't even me."

"I don't care! I suggest you make a start!"

"Okay!" Allan said brightly, taking hold of Much's arm. A second later, they had both made a start; for the door.

"Hey! Where are you-WAIT!" Tanya yelled, taking hold of Robin's arms and sprinting after them. "Come on, you guys!" She called over her shoulder.

Charli stood gaping. "I don't believe-"

"Let's go!" Will laughed, taking her hands and dragging her out; Djaq and John had no choice but to follow.

"You're all horrible people!" Charli gasped as they finally stopped running. "And you're all out of shape!" She laughed as half of them dropped to the floor with stitches, or just out of breath. "That librarian has to do all the tidying up!"

"Yeah, well she acted like she had a stick up her ass," Robin muttered, glaring down at Much and Allan. "What the hell were you two playing at?"

"I just wanted a book," Alan said innocently.

"And he had to pick one on the top shelf!" Much glared, still trying to catch his breath.

"Enough!" Tanya interrupted. "You're giving me a headache. We need to concentrate on why we're here in the first place." She looked around at all their faces. "Did anyone find anything?"

The outlaws shook their heads. "No...I still say we missed something back at Starbucks..." Robin pointed out.

"There WAS nothing back at Starbucks Robin!" Alan said tiredly.

"There must have been, we arrived there!"

"Why don't we head home, maybe do a little research online? And then, if we really need to...we can go back and have another look?" Charli reasoned.

"Anything to keep HIM happy," Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Hey, this is not about me," Robin frowned. "I'm doing this for you."

"Spoken like a true Robin Hood." She smiled.

"Plus we get coffee...so Much stays happy. How are you going to cope in 1192 without caffeine?"

"Or cake?"

"Or Pizza."

"Ice-cream."

"Chocolate." The outlaws began naming each of the food that he had grown fond of, and the young man began to look more distressed with each syllable.

"I will take as much as I can back with me," he sulked, looking thoroughly depressed suddenly. "Oh...I think I want to stay..."

"Come on, Much," Djaq laughed, placing her arm around his shoulder as they headed back to the car. Robin and Will trailed behind slightly.

"If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't have said this was Nottingham..." Robin looked around sceptically. "What happened?"

Will shrugged. "Everything has changed; you've seen Locksley...or Lockley. Why are you so surprised?" He smiled.

"I don't know." Robin stared out over the city. "I guess that I just never expected Nottingham to change... Where's the castle?"

"It was demolished in 1649," Charli called over her shoulder as the group moved off.

"Demolished?" Robin gaped.

"Yeah, but they rebuilt it Robin, don't worry! It's over in that direction, somewhere!" Tanya waved her hand towards some tall buildings. "Behind the buildings," she grinned when Robin peered peevishly at the buildings.

"I remember when the castle used to be the biggest building in Nottingham!" Much said as they reached the car and began to climb in.

"It still will be, when you go back," Charli shrugged.

"Charli," Tanya sighed. "Do you have to be so blunt?"  
"Yes." She shrugged, opening the boot to climb in. "Oh wait! We should go shopping while we are in Nottingham. Far enough away from the Sheriff and Gisborne...Tesco's is that way, I think!"

"Tesco's?" Will narrowed his eyes as he climbed into the back seat.

"Yeah, a supermarket," Tanya answered as she climbed into the driver seat, rolling her eyes as Robin and Alan began to fight over the front seat. Robin succeeded by skilfully sticking his knee into the back of Alan's and sending him to the floor. Tanya shook her head as he climbed in and looked at her, grinning.

"What?" He asked.

"Brute," she murmured, starting the car up. The outlaws made a leap for the seats, squashing themselves in same as usual. Charli almost fell out of the open boot as the car lurched forward, Will grabbing her arm to prevent her from rolling onto the tarmac.

"Robin, don't do that!" Tanya snapped the handbrake back on and pushed the car back into neutral. She carefully snatched the cigarette lighter out of his hands and placed it back in its holder. "That's hot- and get you're feet down off my dash or you're walking home!"

"What? No horse?" He smirked sideways at her.

She growled and pushed the car into first, moving away a little fast. "I swear I'll be glad to see the back of you when the time comes..." She murmured.

"You don't really mean that..." he leaned over and began to kiss her neck.

"Driving!" She warned.

"So," he mumbled against her skin.

"Do you want me to crash?" She pulled away.

"Do you want me to drive?" Charli called from way back in the boot.

"Shut up," they both called back, grinning like idiots all the same. 

"I'm hungry..." Much chirped in and there was a collective groan from the group. "But we haven't eaten since this morning!" He argued.

"He HAS gone a long time now," Alan pointed out. "For Much...anyway..."

"We are going shopping Much." Charli leaned over the back seat, her arms round Will's neck, chin on his shoulder. "There's food in Tesco's."

"How much food?" He asked.

"Like...a huge building full." Charli laughed. "Hey, Tanya? Do you know where you're going?" She asked the girl up front who appeared to be having a quite in depth conversation with Robin. "Tanya? Hello?"

"Yeah, I heard you. And yeah, I know where I'm going! I've been here before, remember?"

"Home! Food!" Much bounded through the door to the flat, letting it bang shut behind him. Almost a second later, a series of furious knocking started up. "Oops!" The outlaw hurried back over to the door, releasing the catch and opening it. "Sorry Guys – oof!" He stumbled backwards as Charli pushed a bag at him.

"Kitchen!"

"Alright, alright," he grumbled as the rest of the gang began to file in with as many bags as possible.

"Okay, frozen stuff first." Charli began organising the unpacking. "No Alan. That is not frozen!"

"How do you know?"

"It's coffee beans...they don't usually come frozen...Much, don't eat the ice-cream like that! Okay, everyone out! I'll do it myself."

"Need any help?" Tanya rolled her eyes as she watched the guys shuffle into the living room and cabbage out. She was about to grab a bag when she did a double take at Alan. "Whoa! No, no, no! Give me that." She ran into the living room, snatching the laptop off him that he had picked up and was now attempting to open.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You said we were going to have a look on the internet!" He argued.

Tanya eyed him warily. "You know? For a guy from the 12th century, you sure do know a hell of a lot."

"I think he knew about the 'wormhole' already..." Charli popped her head around the door. "You've been here before, haven't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes Charli." Alan said. "I come here on a regular basis. In fact, I'm actually from this period; I travelled back to 1192..."

"You know, that wouldn't surprise me in the slightest," Djaq smirked. "I always thought you were a strange one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means...you are a strange one," Much answered for her.

"Its true, you are odd!" Charli called from the kitchen. "Even compared to this lot."

"I don't like this conversation, please change it." Alan grinned. "Can we have food yet?"

"Wow, you sounded like Much then!" Tanya plugged her laptop in and then disappeared into Charli's bedroom to find her friends. They might as well have had two running.

"Seriously though!" Alan asked as she returned with the other computer. "Can I have a go?"

Tanya looked at him, chewing on her bottom lip. "Um...no."

"Why not?" He asked, obviously offended.

"Because, Alan, you just destroyed a whole library. So, no." She plonked herself down on the sofa between Will and Much. Robin stepped forward, grabbed Much by the arm and dragged him up before sitting down next to her. "And that was terribly rude," she continued, switching her laptop on. "I'm surprised he sticks around sometimes with the way you treat him."

"I remember having this conversation before." Robin peered over her shoulder as Charli came in and dragged Alan away from her own laptop.

"Hey!"

"What, you think I'm letting Mr. Disaster on legs anywhere near my laptop?" She said protectively, balancing herself on the edge of the sofa next to Will, laptop on her lap. He pulled her onto his knee.

"Do you think we will find anything on here that wasn't already in the library?" Djaq asked as she shuffled across the floor and closer to the couch.

"Hopefully, I'm not getting my hopes up though." Tanya reasoned as she typed her password into the computer and logged on.

"What did that say?" Robin grinned.

"Nothing why-"

"I saw you use some of my letters...R.O.B.I-"

"I did not!" Tanya blushed.

"It's okay Robin, her passwords Robin Williams. He's this really great actor..." She typed in her own password and hit the enter key. Her computer beeped dolefully at her as it powered up.

"Robin Williams?" Tanya glanced quickly at her friend. "I hate Robin Williams..." she murmured as before finally opening explorer. "Okay...what to type in..."

"Oh, do a search on Alan A Dale!"

It was John who smacked him round the back of the head. "Shut up."

"Well, it was either Robin or Robbie..." Charli brought up Flock and typed 'wormholes' into Google. "Take your pick. Although, Robbie has grey chest hair."

"He does?" Tanya laughed. "That's gross!"

"Let me see what you're doing." Much ran around the back of the sofa and leaned over their shoulders to gain a better view. "I don't understand." He said after a few moments.

"Oh hello!" Charli's MSN pinged into life. She closed the window and concentrated on the results of the search. "Six hundred and forty four thousand pages found," she groaned. "It's going to be a long night! But for now, 'wormholes' are mostly speculation and theoretical physics." Charli read. "Well, wave good bye to theory one, you guys."

"What's theory two?" Robin leaned across Tanya to see her screen.

"We don't have one" Tanya groaned.

"We just need to keep searching." Charli suggested.

Tanya grinned mischievously, opening her MSN too. She searched for her friends name and began to type quickly. She waited patiently as the message finally popped up on Charli's screen and was rewarded with a swift slap across her arm. "I am NOT sl'ut!"

"What?" Robin looked bewildered.

Instead of answering out loud, Charli resorted to typing, Will looking over her shoulder. "You...can...talk," he read as she hit enter. He was then surprised when Tanya's computer bleeped and the message appeared on her monitor. "Wow. How...how is that possible?" He looked quickly between the two screens.

"What? What did it do?" Much leaned further over the couch, pushing in. "I wanna see!"

"Its-" But Charli didn't get to finish.

"WITCHCRAFT!"

"Well I was going to say magic, but yes John, witchcraft will do!"

Tanya chuckled as she began to search through the stream of pages before her; the list seemed endless. After half an hour of them both looking, Alan trying to snatch the laptop off Charli on several occasions and the rest of the group just trying to keep up in general, she sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm gonna attempt something new."

"Like what?" Charli asked curiously.

Tanya shrugged and looked back at her laptop. "Time travel, myths, legends, 1192," Robin read as she began to type. "What?"

"I figured we'd try the mythological approach as opposed to the scientific."

"I'm sticking with science!" Charli mumbled. "Staaarrbucks," she muttered as she typed.

"You're searching Starbucks?" Tanya smirked.

"Why not?"

"There's nothing scientific about that."

"And I still say we go back there." Robin sighed.

"Science is everywhere." Charli told her. "Wouldn't have said geography was a science, but apparently it is...so searching Starbucks can be scientific!"

"Don't talk crap...I think there's more to this than facts and figures," Tanya said as she continued her search.

"How do you mean?" Much, whose head was now at the side of hers, asked her.

"I mean," her eyes flickered over to Robin's for a second. "Some things are just meant to be...and I don't think science will prove anything."

"Fate." Charli groaned, slamming the laptop lid down. "For once, you're probably right, because no one can decide whether or not worm holes exist. And apparently, Time Machine won't be invented for another few decades, and even then, we will only be able to travel back in our own life time. Thank you Sam Beckett!"

"Fate..." Robin murmured, his eyes locked on no particular spot on the carpet.

"I think...we need to go back," Tanya agreed. "There must be something there."

"I think she may be right." Will nodded.

"Finally you listen to me!" Robin grinned, his eyes not leaving the spot.

"What honey?" Tanya turned to him, and Charli snickered, leaning back into Will's chest.

"Ha!" Much pushed away from sofa, stretching to his full height. "Finally, someone who can beat you at your own game!"

"Be quiet, Much," Robin warned. "Do not even think about it."

"What?" Much looked innocently up at him.

"We will go back to Starbuck's tomorrow then!" Charli decided.

"Why not today?" Robin shot back at her.

"Because, genius, it's closed now. Besides, Tanya has another rehearsal soon, it's pantomime time tomorrow!"

"It is?" Much grinned.

"You are?" Robin was looking directly at her. "You never told me."

"Should I have?" She rolled her eyes as she closed her laptop and rose from the sofa.

"Well yeah!" He got up and followed her into the bedroom as she went to put her laptop away.

Charli rolled her eyes, rolling off Wills lap and curling up against him. "Arguing again."

"Leave them to it," he kissed her sweetly, pulling her closer into his lap.

"Mmm tempting…" Charli muttered before kissing him back. "But, I need to cook dinner for you lot. Who wants to help?" She glanced round.

Alan shook his head. "Not me! I can't cook, I have this illness that makes me shake when I try and cook something."

"Liar," Much muttered and Allan grinned proudly.

"Actually, Dale…" Charli eyed him. "You CAN help me. Let's go."

"Do I have to?" He looked at Djaq who smirked and gave him a nudge. Rolling his eyes, he climbed from the sofa and followed Charli into the kitchen. "Look at me, I'm shaking already."


	57. Chapter 57: At It Again

"Alan, pass me that spoon...and quit shaking!" Charli snapped. "I know your faking it!"

"I'm not! I really have this illness and...Okay, you got me. I'm lying. Why is it that everyone else falls for it except you?" He handed the spoon over to her.

"They don't!" Charli frowned. "They just play along with you. It's called being kind! What shall we eat?"

"Rabbit?"

"Gross!" Charli scowled. She opened the fridge and pulled out some mince beef. "Chilli, I think."

"Chilli?" Alan asked curiously. "What's that?"

"It's...spicy," Charli began to laugh. "Should give you guys a nice shock."

"Can't we have tame food?" Alan asked, taking the pan she passed him.

"No. And I want to talk to you."

He stopped in his tracks. "Uh...should I be scared?"

"No," Charli giggled. "At least, I don't think you should be..."

"Then what is it?" 

"It's this lying..." Charli put the meat into the pan and left it to cook, rummaging in the cupboards. "You've got to stop..."

"What lying?" He grinned wickedly. 

Charli rolled her eyes. "I mean every other word out of your mouth. How do you sleep at night?"

"Easy, I close my eyes and-"

"Alright!" She sighed. "You're missing my point. You're conscience was obviously removed at birth."

"Obviously." Alan looked at her in confusion.

"Look, all I'm saying is, one day that mouth of yours is going to land you in a lot of trouble, or worse."

"It has many a time anyway already," Alan shrugged as he took the spoon from Charli and began to stir the mince.

"Yes, but there's not always going to be someone here to save you, is there?" Charli handed him the can opener and showed him how to use it. "Think about it."

Alan narrowed his eyes for a moment or two, as if in thought, before shrugging. "Nah!" He began to laugh, but stopped suddenly when he saw the look on her face. "You're being serious aren't you?" He coughed.

"No, Alan." Charli sighed. "I'm wasting my breath being sarcastic and having a laugh. Now please open that can!"

Alan inspected the tin opener sceptically. "So…you aren't being serious?"

"Of course I am. You should learn to speak the truth from time to time." She said simply as she added the some vegetables to the meat.

"But I don't know how...and I need a knife for this." He held the tin up and frowned.

"Use the tin opener." She growled.

"No." He answered, opening one of the kitchen drawers. He pulled out a sharp knife and jabbed it forcefully into the can, sawing it open quickly.

Charli snatched the blade from him. "You'll blunt my knife, imbecile!" She yelled as she took the can off him and emptied the food into the pan. "Please, next time use the tin opener! And it's easy to stop lying. You just have to think about what you say before you say it."

"I'm not sure if I can, I'm so used to just saying the first thing that comes out of my mouth."

"I know but…listen. You and Djaq are…you know…"

Alan grinned. "No. What?"

"You know…" she began to laugh.

"No idea what you're talking about." He dead panned.

"Alan! I swear," Charli swatted him. "I don't know how she puts up with you. Anyway, all I'm saying is that you should consider the truth for a change, especially now you're in a relationship with someone."

"I'm in a relationship?" He began, but the look on Charli's face soon silenced him. He sniffed, stirring the contents of the pan again in thought. "Okay, maybe you're right. It's just that…"

"What?" Charli suspected he was about to become serious.

"I know you probably don't really care, and you've heard it all before from Will but, it's not easy where we come from and it will never will be. I've grown up in a world where to lie, cheat and steal is sometimes the only means of survival."

Charli rolled her eyes, resting her hand on his arms reassuringly. "Don't ever say that I don't care. I care about you guys more than anything in the world right now and, for some reason, I suspect you feel the same. I do understand. We're just not used to your kind of life here. All I'm suggesting is the truth; it may get you that bit further you know?"

Alan looked sideways at her for several moments, studying the girl in thought before smiling and nodding. "I'll try. Is that good enough?"

"It's a start, Alan A Dale." She grinned back before taking a deep breath. "Right. This is more or less cooked. We'll just leave it to simmer for a little longer while we cook the rice-"

"I don't care, Robin! You're not coming! It will ruin the surprise."

"And I already told you, you're not going on your own!"

Charli turned to see Tanya, followed very closely by a peeved looking Robin, head swiftly into the kitchen. "Mmm smells good," Tanya smiled at the two of them before turning on Robin again. "Whatever. Much can come with me again."

"Oh, so Much gets to see it and I don't-"

"You get to see the real thing tomorrow night." She opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

"Yes, but-"

"Oh shut up and stop moaning. All you do is moan." She waved him off as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Fine then, go for all I care. Go get yourself kidnapped and murdered." He sniffed, but much to his disappointment, did not receive the reaction he wanted.

"Okay then, I will," she headed casually out of the kitchen. "I bet Gisborne doesn't whinge half as much as you do anyway."

"What? Tanya, wait!" Robin ran after her.

"Okaaaaaaay," Charli said chirpily. "Dinner's up in ten!"

Tanya's alarm clock went off with an unwelcome chirp and the girl started awake, sitting up in bed. "Wha-?"

"Oh good, your awake." Charli grinned, sitting up in her bed, fully dressed, the alarm clock in her hand.

"Charli! It's still dark! What time is it?"

"Three? Four? Something like that."

Tanya stared at her. "Who the hell set my alarm clock for three 'o' clock in the morning?"

"The Easter bunny?"

"Get lost!" Tanya collapsed back on her bed.

"Problem." Charli grinned. "One, this is actually my house and two, I have early morning training. How am I going to get past Robin and Will and their 'you are not leaving this house' policy?"

"You deal with it, I don't give a sh'it," Tanya buried her head back under the pillow"Oh, now that's not fair! I helped you get out of the house last night for your stupid pantomime rehearsal." Charli began to pull at the covers much to Tanya's dislike.

"My pantomime is not stupid!" Tanya growled as she tugged the covers back. "Now piss off!"

"No! Get up!" Charli yanked the covers hard, causing Tanya to roll off the bed and into a heap on the floor.

"You'll pay for that," she climbed tiredly to her feet.

"Sure." Charli muttered, also climbing to her feet. "Now are you going to smuggle me out, or what?"

"Just ask Will to go with you!"

"I don't want anyone to go with me!"

"Well, why not?" Tanya rubbed the sleep from her eyes and padded to the door. She opened it quietly and peeked into the hallway. "There! There's no one up. You can go."

Charli rolled her eyes and tip-toed to the door quietly too. "You're kidding me right? There's no way I can get out without them knowing. They're not stupid."

"I beg to differ! Much and I escaped that time for the driving lesson-"

"Yes but-Oh crap!" Charli screamed in fright when the door suddenly flew open and both Robin and Will stood there looking less than amused. "You scared the sh'it out of me! How long have you been stood there?"

"Long enough."

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"No we don't," Robin stepped into the room.

"Um...can we help you?" Tanya put her hand on his chest and pushed him backward again.

"Yes, we were wondering what you were doing and if you were planning on going somewhere without telling us?" Will answered for him.

"Yeah, we're up early so I can go training and I'm about to leave right now," Charli grinned as she pushed past the two men and headed down the hallway; she didn't get anywhere near the door. "Will, just let me go."

"Yeah, right," he laughed as he began to pull her back toward the bedroom. Charli looked to her friend for help, but Tanya, now stood leaning against the hallway wall and watching, just shrugged at her.

"Oh, so that's your attitude! If this were you, you would have been kicking and screaming at Robin by now!" She shrugged Will off her and glared at the three of them. "I have to go training!"

"No you don't." Will continued to pull her towards the room, but she dug her heels in.

"Let me go, Will!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know why," he rolled his eyes. "Don't make me use force."

Charli laughed haughtily in his face. "You wouldn't dare. You don't even have it in you."

Will looked at Robin, eyebrows raised, Robin smirked back. Tanya stood watching, too tired to care. Turning back to Charli, he took a step forward and stooped low, throwing her over his shoulder and marching her back into the bedroom.

"Proved you wrong." Tanya sniggered as she pushed from the wall and followed them in.

"Will!" Charli gave a small scream. "Get the hell off me! Get off!"

"Okay." Will dumped her unceremoniously on her bed and she lay there, glaring up at him.

"Seriously, I don't know what you think could happen to me going DMT training!"

"You were worried about Tanya going out for archery, and we were all there." Robin had followed them in and now stood next to Tanya, his arms folded. "And now you want to go out? On your OWN? A little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"It's totally different!" Was Charli's half hearted protest.

"You mean because it's something you want to do this time?" Robin pointed out.

Charli gaped at him for several moments, knowing he had made a good point, before shooting a warning look at Tanya. "You'd better shut him up."

"I'm not saying anything," Tanya held her hands up.

"And you're staying right there," Will pointed at the girl on the bed.

"What? Right here?" Charli pointed to the mattress she now lay on.

"If you want to, I don't care. As long as you don't go through that door."

"Okay..." Charli relaxed back onto the bed for a minute. "You know what? Screw that!" And she scrambled off the bed, ducked passed Will and ran for the front door.

Will growled and ran after her, surprised at how fast she actually was. "Charli!" He bolted through the door, having to take the steps two at a time. "Charli! Stop- Are you laughing?" He yelled in disbelief as he finally reached the bottom of the staircase and caught her.

"No," she spluttered unconvincingly as he started to pull her back up the stairs. "Will stop! Will your hurting me!"

Will paused, still not letting go of her wrist. Her laughter had stopped, although she was grinning still. Her smile appeared to infuriate Will, and he pulled her closer. "Is this a game to you? Is it?" He hissed.

"I...no..." her smile faltered. "Will..." she trailed off, the fire in his eyes frightening her somewhat.

"Because if you want to walk out there now and get yourself killed, then go!" He let go of her wrist then, shaking his head. "You obviously don't understand how serious the matter is. And you obviously don't understand how much I care; otherwise you would listen to me."

"Will..." she whispered, her hand reaching out to his arm. The path to the door was free, and yet she stood where she was, eyes captured by his gaze. "I do... I... I mean, I don't..." Lost for words, she simply looked at him, distress evident on her face, her hand still resting on his arm.

He rolled his eyes, almost in disgust, and Charli felt sick suddenly as he turned from her and began to head back. "Do what you want." He muttered.

"What..." she gaped up at him, the anger beginning to set in. "Now wait just a minute!" She ran after him this time. "I hope you don't bloody mean that!"

"What, Charli?" Will turned back to face her. "What do you want me to do? Barricade you in your room? You wouldn't stand for that anyway. So what's the point? You have no idea how serious-"

"How serious?" She cut him off. "Will! I was the one with the knife digging into my throat! Don't tell me I don't know how serious this is! Just forgive me if I don't want it to ruin what little life I have!"

Will blinked at her several times as he looked down at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words there. Charli ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "I'll not let them stop me, and I'm sorry, but I'll not let you either. And just because I want to go does not mean I don't understand how much you care...god!" She growled. "I love you for Christ's sake!"

A deadly stillness fell between the pair for several moments; Charli not sure whether to laugh or cry. It was Will who broke the silence. "Can I at least come with you?" He managed a small smile.

Charli began to laugh then. "I'll stay..."

"No..." Will moved down the steps and stood facing looking down at her, unsure of how close to get. "You're right. You need to go, if only to keep some normality in your life."

"That'll be a first." Charli grinned; suddenly unsure at the distance he was keeping, not mentioning a little scared. "Besides, last time you came to training, be honest, it was a complete disaster!" She took a hesitant step towards him. "I'll stay here. I might get another hour sleep. I've not been sleeping well, not since..." she touched her neck lightly. "And I'm sorry about-" She gestured to their location.

Will shook his head quickly, all precaution flying out the window as he reached an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest. He kissed her neck softly before whispering in her ear. "I love you."

"And I love you too," her hands reached up between them, clutching tightly at his shirt. "And I don't think there's anything funny about this situation, Will...I've never been so terrified in my entire life."

"I'm sorry," he murmured and she dropped her head down onto his shoulder.

"Idiot. It's not your fault." She whispered, her breath ticking his throat. Will closed his eyes, savouring the moment as her lips kissed his neck tenderly.

"Did she get away?" Tanya's voice suddenly yelled from above, interrupting the pair. They looked up to see her leaning far over the stair railing, grinning down at them, her hair hanging loosely in her face.

"No, but you did!" Robin appeared behind her and began to drag her back in.

"Get off me Robin! You're such a-" The pair could be heard arguing as the door to Charli's flat shut behind them.

Charli giggled. "Do you think those two will ever get on?"

"No." Will grinned. "It's part of the charm of their relationship."

"It will end in both of them hurting each other unnecessarily," Charli said gravely, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Of course it will. Robin has to go back, doesn't he?" Will said, raising a hand to stroke her hair.

"I wasn't referring to that." Charli sighed. "But now that you mention it..."

Will didn't question her choice of words; instead, he took her hand and led her back up the stairwell. Charli began to giggle. "What?" He looked back at her curiously.

"I can't believe you actually picked me up and threw me over your shoulder like that."

"You really didn't think I had it in me, did you?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You keep surprising me," she grinned.

"Good or bad?"

Charli cocked her head to one side, apparently thinking. "Good. I like surprises."

Will smirked, stopped her walking, and spun her around, quickly backing her against the wall of the stairwell. "Surprise," he muttered before pressing his lips against hers.

Charli responded almost instantly, her hands reaching up and resting casually over his shoulders as his hands found her waist and pulled her closer. "Shall we stay here all day?" He murmured into her mouth.

"I wish we could, but I think at some point we have to go back to Starbucks and take a look around again."

"If only to amuse Robin?"

"If only to amuse Robin, yes." Charli chuckled.

"You don't think we will find anything?"

"I don't want to find anything!" She sighed, kissing his neck, pulling him even closer to her. "I really, really don't. I wish we could just tell them, in a few days, that we looked but found nothing..."

"They wouldn't believe us. And even so, we're not prepared to take that risk, especially when it involves you," Will pointed out.

"Should I be flattered?" Charli grinned.

"Are you laughing again?" Will warned, but there was a hint of humour evident in his voice this time.

"No!" Charli defended. "I'm just saying...it's a really nice feeling when some one cares about you so much. I'm not used to all this attention"

"I don't understand that," Will frowned. "How can anyone not care for you as much as I do? They must be mad."

"That's not what I'm saying," she kissed his lips. "I just mean, nobody does it better than you."

"That's because there's nobody like you in the world," he kissed her back.

"Your world or mine?" Charli smirked as she linked her fingers with his.

"Both," he lifted her hands above her head, pinning them against the wall. Leaning forward, he whispered seductively into her ear. "Shall we go back to bed?"

Charli closed her eyes, her breathing quickening at his words. "For an hour maybe?"

He licked his lips, his eyes not leaving hers. "For however long it takes."

"I really don't see the point in this," Alan dead panned as they entered the coffee house once again.

"Got any other suggestions?" Charli challenged as she shoved Much toward the counter again. "Order us eight coffees-no wait! I'm feeling generous, make it eight cappuccinos."

"Wow, going all out?" Tanya cocked an eyebrow as she took a seat, much to Robin's displeasure. "What?" She frowned.

"Get up."

"Sod off."

"Up. We're going straight in there." He motioned toward the bathroom door.

"Seeya then," she waved him off.

"Tanya-"

"Screw you! I'm tired of you telling me what to do. Women in 1192 may put up with it, but we today do not, and I certainly do not either!"

Robin stepped toward her, growling, but Tanya was quick to her feet. "You even think about touching me and I'll scream blue bloody murder!" Her eyes blazed.

"They're at it again." Charli rolled her eyes as she took the cappuccinos and began to hand them out.

"Just leave them to it, it's normal for them," Much shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. "Ow! That's hot!" He grabbed for a napkin and began to dab at his lips furiously.

Charli ignored him; instead she watched the young couple having yet another spat and bit down on her bottom lip. Sure, they argued a lot. It was in their nature to do so. But lately, things were becoming much more serious between the two of them and it was starting to worry her a little. Surely it wasn't good for them? Things were going to be hard enough as it were when they would have to part. Why then make it any more difficult? She had a strange feeling this was their way of handling it…Were they pushing each other away?

"Go shove an arrow up your arse, Hood!" Tanya sat back down again and folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Robin growled again, something he had been doing a lot of lately, and stalked toward the ladies toilets, disappearing completely, but not before earning a few odd glances from other customers.

"You two should lay off one another. You had this wonderful time in Paris, but since we've returned, all you seem to do is fight." Charli stood, looking down at her friend in concern.

"What can I say; he's an egotistical arsehole who thinks he can get his way all the time."

"And you love him. So, go kiss and make up and let's get on with finding a way home for these guys."

Tanya smiled at the cruel irony of her friend's words before looking around at the rest of the gang. "Sorry guys. You must be sick of hearing us."

They all nodded their heads quickly, but smiled all the same. "Don't be sorry about anything," Much shrugged. "You're the best thing that ever happened to him, no matter how many times you want to kill each other."

"Besides," Alan ruffled her hair. "He needs someone to bring him down a peg or two from time to time. You're the only person I know who can do that."

"Should I feel special?" She dead panned. 

"Where did he go anyway?" John asked as he tried to wrestle the lid from his coffee cup resulting in most of the drink spilling down his t-shirt.

"In there," Tanya pointed toward the door without even looking, handing John some paper napkins.

"Should we go too?" Will asked.

"No, leave him to sulk." Tanya sniffed, playing with the rim of her cup.

"Shut up. You may be in a mood with him, but we aren't. We're going in; you can stay here and sulk if you like."

"I am NOT sulking-"

"Yeah, uh huh! Whatever!" Charli cackled.

"Charli-" Tanya's anger began to boil, but her words were cut short when Robin suddenly came barrelling from the bathroom, a little out of breath, and his eyes wide in amazement.

"What is it?" Charli wasn't sure whether to laugh or be extremely worried. "Did you see a half naked woman? You know you shouldn't really just walk in there-"

"You lot should come in here…I think I found something."


	58. Chapter 58: For Those that Wander Here

Silence fell over the group as they stared up at Robin's animated face. Most looked expectant, Charli looked a little upset and Tanya looked sceptical. "You found something?" She deadpanned.

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Come and look!" He reached for her, tugging on her arm and pulling her to standing. "And you lot!"

The others stood slowly too. "Is it the vortex?" Much asked curiously, a hint of excitement evident in his voice as they followed the pair into the bathroom.

"Not exactly..." Robin stepped through the door and began to walk to the other side of the room where the window was.

"So...why are you so excited?" Charli frowned. "Did you finally discover toilet roll?"

Robin gave her a strange look before turning his attention back on the matter at hand. "No...Come and see!" He pulled Tanya over to the window.

"Uh...Robin...there's nothing here. We already went through this." Tanya rolled her eyes, still feeling a little sour from only moments ago.

"There is! We just didn't look hard enough," and with that, he pointed down at the radiator that sat underneath the window sill.

There was a silence as the group stared at the metal object that was bolted to the wall. "It's not silver you know." Charli dead panned.

Robin smiled sarcastically at her before turning back to the radiator. "Look under it!" He knelt down and pointed.

"Just tell us what it is!" Tanya sighed.

"You have to see it!"

"I'm not that flexible...Charli?" She turned to her friend.

"I am not sticking my head up the back of a radiator in the Starbucks bathroom!" Charli protested, hiding behind Will. "Do it your-" she was interrupted by a loud crash. John stood, looking more than a little sheepish, next to a triumphant Robin, the radiator in his hands, the floor covered with plaster dust and paint.

"Oh my god," Tanya covered her mouth with her hands. "You're going to get us all chucked out and before we get to see anything!"

"And just what is it we're supposed to be 'seeing' exactly?" Alan moved forward, squinting his eyes at the wall.

"Look, right here," Robin pointed to one particular brick that, funnily enough, looked strangely older than the many others sat around it.

"What IS that?" Charli moved forward this time, crouching down low to study it some more. Reaching out, she gently brushed away the dust and cobwebs, her eyes widening in astonishment. "Oh god...there's something written here."

"Yeah so, it's probably just a bit of old graffiti." Tanya rolled her eyes, her mood obviously not improving. Truth be told, she was terrified of what they would find.

"I don't think so," she blew some of the plaster dust away, coughing as it bloomed up in her face. "It's actually carved into this stone...have you got a pen and paper? Let's copy this down."

"How do we know it's even relevant to us?" Will peered over her shoulder.

"He's right." Tanya leant against the far wall. "It's probably one of those memorial stones. You know the ones they put on park benches? 'This radiator is dedicated to Mr. and Mrs. Starbucks'."

"Oh for god's sake! Either leave or just shut up and make yourself useful." Charli snapped.

Tanya pushed away from the wall and slammed the door open with her hand, walking quickly out. "Shall we go after her?" Much looked at the door worriedly.

"No..." Charli continued to study the wall. "She'll be back."

"Oh...can you make out what it says?"

"Just about-"

"Here," Tanya returned with a pen and paper.

"See," Charli muttered in an undertone to Much, who grinned nervously.

"Go on then!" Tanya snapped. Robin, Alan and Djaq crowded round, but Charli pushed them away, slightly claustrophobic all of a sudden.

"Give me a moment," she squinted harder at the wall. "'For those that wander here, two times will-"

"Will what? Will Scarlett?"

"Ssh!" Came the collective reply from the outlaws.

"Sorry," Much grumbled.

"Two times will collide and history and heart will be revealed...I can't make out the rest..."

"Let me try..." Tanya rolled her eyes and pushed forward, kneeling beside her friend. Leaning forward, she studied the writing for several moments before finally reading it out loud. "This will come to pass when destiny and...time...um...I think it says meander...yeah, when destiny and time meander and cross paths, and will last a life time...'"

There was a collective silence from the group again and then. "What a crock of sh'it!" All heads turned to Alan. "What?"

Charli rolled her eyes at him, and he shrugged, winking at her. Shaking her head, she glanced back down at the piece of napkin grinning. "Since you think it's a 'crock of sh'it', you can read it out to us."

"He cannot read," Djaq smirked much to Alan's surprise.

"Oi woman!" He quickly took the napkin from Charli and cleared his throat. "'For those that wander here, two times will collide and history and heart will be revealed. This will come to pass when destiny and time meander and cross paths, and will last a life time'...still think it's a crock of sh'it."

"It's a riddle," Djaq said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "And it is related to us. Think about it. Listen to the words!"

Alan stared at her. "You're bloody mad woman-"

"OKAY Alan," Charli plucked the napkin from his fingers and handed it to Djaq, steering the man away from her.

"You say it's a riddle...can you make sense of it?" Robin stared intently at the woman.

"Um...I'm sure I can if I spend a little time on it..."

"Let's go and sit down, have another drink and put our heads together again," Charli suggested.

"Can we have hot-chocolate this time?" Much asked, excited at the prospect of another drink.

Charli smiled at him, if a little sadly. "Much - I'll buy you a hot chocolate with cream, marshmallow and a flake...and I'll even let you have a rocky road."

"Oh no..." Tanya began to head from the room. "You're making me all depressed again."

"Why?" Charli grinned. "It's chocolate. Chocolate is goooood."

"What the hell are you on? Helium?"

"Excuse me for trying to make LIGHT of the situation!" Charli stuck her tongue out at her friend as they headed back into the restaurant area.

"Excuse me?" A waitress approached them. "Not meaning to be rude, but I've noticed you a few times now...the men keep going into the girls toilets?"

"They're not men, it's okay." Charli waved her off.

"They...what?" She looked confused.

Charli grinned at her. "They are going through the process of becoming women. You know. Sex Change…" she lowered her voice to a stage whisper. "They have been taking oestrogen and estrogens and all those other druggie hormone things, and now they are getting used to acting as women before the operation."

The girl looked over Charli's shoulder just in time to see Alan kiss Djaq briefly on the lips. "Right...I see... I'll leave you to it then..."

"Much obliged," Charli saluted her before joining her friends who had found a table tucked away in the far corner.

"Problems?" Tanya grinned up at her as she sat down.

"Nothing I couldn't handle without giving these guys a sex change." Charli grinned, leaning over to inspect the napkin.

"I'll not ask," she chuckled before looking back at Djaq. "So...what do you think?"

"Well," she studied the words along side Charli. "The first part is pretty obvious, 'for those who wander here, two times will collide'; 1192 and 2006 of course. The next part…'history and heart will be revealed'..."

"History." John butted in. "History revealed...our history has been revealed to you, maybe?"

"Well, you didn't believe in Robin Hood, did you." Much pointed out.

"Exactly," John continued, "so history has been revealed to you. 'This will come to pass when destiny and time meander and cross paths, and will last a life time'...hmmm, destiny and time meander," his eyes flicked between Will and Charli before glancing over at Robin and Tanya. "Makes perfect sense to me."

"What?" Alan frowned. "How?"

"I think perhaps the 'vortex' was there for a reason. Is STILL there for a reason…" Djaq nodded her head, as if it were all becoming clear. "Yes, I don't think it would have opened for any one. Maybe we were in the exact right place at the same time as you women; it's as if we were MEANT to be there and we were supposed to convene. See?" She pointed at the napkin again. "Destiny and time meander. We were supposed to meet, YOU were supposed to stumble across us, hence the 'cross paths' part'." She looked at the two couples and grinned.

"And the 'it will last a life time' part? I don't get it," Charli frowned. "Nothing here is forever. We already established that. You guys have to go back."

Will squeezed her hand and all around the table, depressed faces stared back at the two riddle solvers. Djaq glanced at John, and he shrugged, flummoxed. Djaq's face creased into a frown. "Maybe it doesn't mean this will last a lifetime..." she gestured round at them. "It's talking about the vortex, right? Perhaps it means that..." She fell silent and it became clear that she was puzzling over something, her mouth moving slightly as she talked the rhyme over in her mind.

"The vortex will last a life time? Can that be right?" John asked, glancing over her shoulder at the paper. "So, it will always be there, so we can come and go as we please?"

Depressed looks turned hopeful and eager as Djaq's expression brightened. "Yes...that would make sense...to me."

"But how can it last a lifetime when it's not even there now!" Robin pointed out.

"I think it is," Djaq smiled. "We just can't see it."

"Well you know, that's what I thought, but when I tried to 'feel' for it you all thought it was a stupid idea!" Alan said in a 'told you so' voice.

"Sure Alan." Much grinned. "That's what you thought."

"It is!"

"It doesn't matter." Tanya interrupted them. "We know it might be there, we still have to find it."

"So let's go take another look," Robin suggested.

The girls groaned, Charli's head flopping onto her arms on the table. "Again? Can't we wait five minutes? I haven't drunk any of my coffee or cappuccino yet!"

"We don't have five minutes! We have to find the way back today-"

"Why today?" Much frowned.

"Are you completely stupid? Because we're running out of time and because I said so!"

"Is he this much hard work back in 1192?" Charli shuck her head. "I mean do you guys ever get a break?"

"No they do not!" Robin answered for them. "And we're not leaving here until we find that way back! I'll be damned if I let the Sheriff and Gisborne get their way!"

"Robin!" Tanya laid a hand on his arm. "We have till the end of the week, five minutes isn't going to make any difference!"

"It does! If we wait five minutes now, it's five minutes longer we have to live with their threats hanging over us!"

"Surely no one could be that fussy-"

"You'd be surprised!" He argued. "Beside, I'm not willing to take the risk."

"Me neither," Charli rose from her chair. "I don't ever want to see a knife again for as long as I live, let alone be threatened with one."

"You were the one asking for a rest." Tanya grumbled as Robin pulled her to her feet. "Okay Robin, I'm coming! I'm coming!" She shook herself free from him.

"So...we're looking for something we can't see...or something that's not there..." Alan murmured as the group headed back into the toilets again.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Alan," Robin grinned as they scattered and began to search the room again.

Djaq narrowed her eyes, and headed straight for the window. "Something here..." she murmured, her eyes landing on the ancient looking brick embedded in the wall. "It has to be here."

"Why?" Much bounded over.

"Because the brick was here!"

"Hey guys," Charli called. "When we have found it, we need to leave pretty sharpish!"

"Why?" Much repeated.

"Because John and Robin are now vandals!" Her gaze was on the broken radiator.

"I think you'll find that it was John who did that," Robin joined them over by the window.

"Ssh!" Djaq held her hand up, silencing them before they started to argue. "Let me think." She stared at the wall for several moments, her eyes not leaving the inscription.

"I had no idea Djaq was so-"

"Ssh!" John shushed Much this time.

"The window." She suddenly said, her head shooting up to study the small pane of glass that sat at the top of the wall. "Did anyone try the window?"

There was a silence and everyone slowly turned their heads to look up. "Well, you did fall from the ceiling..." Charli said uncertainly.

"And Will did end up in there," Robin pointed at the cubicle Will had landed in..."But how do we try it? It's really high!"

"Well it's obviously a little temperamental," Djaq rolled her eyes impatiently. "John! I'm going to need your shoulders." She told him as opposed to asking.

John moved to her side without question. Alan shook his head, murmuring something along the lines of 'this being ridiculous', resulting in him receiving a sharp shove from Charli. Much and Will stood gaping and Tanya and Robin looked slightly tense as Djaq hopped onto the large mans back and began to climb to his shoulders. "Hold steady."

She reached his shoulders and John began to straighten up. As he did so, Alan let out a cry of alarm. "Stop John!"

Djaq's head had completely disappeared through an invisible barrier in midair. The group stared at the sight. "Well, there's the vortex." Charli said weakly.

"Oh my..." Tanya moved subconsciously toward Robin, forgetting every argument and tiff they had ever had. He took her arm and pulled closer, his eyes not leaving John and what appeared to be the now headless woman. "Djaq? Do you see anything?"

The woman ducked, her head reappearing. She glanced at her friends, her eyes wide. "Nothing...just darkness."

"I want to see." Alan moved forward.

"But I just told you, there's nothing TOO see."

"Still want to see!" Alan pouted, but Djaq had climbed down from John's shoulders and Robin shook his head.

"Now we know it's there...and it goes to 1192, we can relax for the rest of the week." He smiled, a little unenthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Tanya's waist.

"How do we know it goes to 1192?" Much frowned. "It could go to a completely different time." Robin shook his head.

"The rhyme thing said 'two times...' that's 2006 and 1192."

"Good point," Tanya agreed with him for probably the first time that day. "Even though it's a riddle and it doesn't make any sense, it all makes PERFECT sense now...if...that makes sense too..." she frowned at herself as she leaned back into Robin's arms.

"I hear ya," Charli laughed. "What surprises me is YOU John." She looked at the man and chuckled.

"Me?"

"Yes, I mean I expected it from Djaq, but you? Quite the cryptic aren't we?"

John cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed, but was saved from answering when the alarm clock on Tanya's phone went off, causing the six outlaws to jump.

Charli grinned evilly. "You would have thought you'd be used to the strange noises by now..."

"Oh sh'ite." Tanya groaned as she flicked through her phone. "I gotta go."

"Where?" They all, except Charli, asked at the same time.

"Panto time." She grinned, stuffing her cell into her back pocket again.

"What time?" Robin turned the woman in his arms and looked down at her.

"Pantomime. You finally get to see my wonderful acting skills." She grinned up at him, trying her hardest not to be fazed by the look of disagreement etched on his face. "But I have to head off first for dress rehearsal first."

"You can't go on your own!" Robin told her.

"Robin! We found the vortex-"

"It's still not safe!" He snapped. "Vaysey and Gisborne don't know we found it yet!"

"Oh for fu-"

"Ill go with her this time," Alan volunteered. "You lot can come up later with Charli when it starts."

"But Alan, it'll spoil the fun for you." Tanya whined.

"Never mind that," Robin said. "You're safety first."

"But…Charli?"

"Oh no." Charli shook her head, leaning against Will. "Don't look at me, Miss 'who set my alarm for four 'o' clock?'. You didn't help me this morning! You'll be late if you don't go!"

"Bitch..." Tanya mumbled as she pulled out of Robin's arms. "Okay...Alan?"

Alan nodded and began to follow her and the rest of the assembly out of the toilets, but not before Robin stopped him. "Look after her," he said quietly as they exited behind them. "Don't do anything stupid-"

"Seriously, Robin, I may be a clown from time to time, but I won't let anything happen to her. I promise." Robin smiled in response, watching as Tanya and the rest of the group headed to the front door. "Are you okay?"

"What?" He snapped his head round, eyes landing on Alan again. "Yes...it's just...now that we've found a way back; it all seems pretty real, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," was all Alan could say, patting his friend on the back reassuringly. "It will all work out." He hoped.

"Right!" Charli clapped her hands as they left Starbucks. "Home. See you later Tanya, break a leg! Where are Robin and Alan? Oh there, okay, come on Robin!"

"Calm down!" Will chuckled, taking hand. "Are we going back to your flat?"

"Yup! The pantomime doesn't start until seven. You can choose something to do."

"I can think of a few things," he cackled quietly.

"Oh lord," Charli said, a little breathlessly.

"Will Scarlett!" Much gaped. "And I always thought you were the quiet one!"

Will simply grinned along with John, and Djaq. "Appearances can be deceiving, Much!"

Charli snorted. "Ill tell you a secret, Much," she leaned close to his ear. "He is definitely not quiet." she whispered.


End file.
